Ingenio Infinito
by Phantom1812
Summary: Lynn no lo pidió. No lo quiso. Pero lo sabía. En la vida te romperán el corazón. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando el sentimiento está más allá de ti? ¿Qué hacer cuando sabes de antemano que ansías lo imposible? ¿Cómo sobrellevar que el responsable de tu pena y tu corazón roto sea justamente tu propio hermano? ¿Cuánto dura ese dolor? Obligada a ser lo que su alma no desea: Una hermana.
1. Prólogo

**Un cordial saludo a todos los lectores:**

 **Después de tres meses, he decidido regresar con una historia más breve que Familia del Caos, pero por lejos... digamos que si empecé a subirla es porque temo arrepentirme. Gracias a todos los lectores que me apoyaron con Familia durante su publicación. De corazón.**

 **Antes de comenzar esta locura, unas aclaraciones:**

 **En un comienzo se pensó como un one shot, inspirado en el grandioso UnderratedHero (que viva para siempre) y su obra Su primer amor. De hecho, en los primeros compases de esta historia pueden percibir ciertas semejanzas y estarán en lo cierto, no lo oculto. No he podido evitarlo. A mi manera he intentado distanciarme de su obra por el enorme respeto que le tengo y espero haber conseguido algo, pero si perciben las semejanzas... ya sabrán la razón. Un intento de homenajear a tan grande autor. La distancia se ensancha tras un par de capítulos.**

 **Eso me lleva al segundo punto: La temática no se queda, digamos, en lo fraterno. Es todo cuanto puedo decir sin entrar en demasiados detalles.**

 **¿Es una continuación de Familia del Caos? En cierta forma, sí. Porque Paul Siderakis tiene aparición e importancia, pero no es el protagonista. No es el narrador. Es sólo... algo necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Y si quieren saber un poco de ese tipo, o verlo con ganas de morir, pueden recurrir a Familia y a En la línea de fuego de JB-Defalt, pero no es necesario para leer esta historia. Es más... independiente.**

 **Serán siete u ocho capítulos sin contar el prólogo. La extensión duplicaba lo prudente para un one shot, así que... nada que hacer.**

 **Abarca un lapso de tiempo largo. He intentado no cometer errores de línea temporal, pero si se me escapan detalles, no duden en hacerlo saber.**

 **Y para terminar, quiero dedicar esta historia a dos personas: A mi amiga Gozihr Izaro, que me acompañó desde el principio de este proceso, con más penas que alegrías. Gracias de corazón por aguantarme en días en que quería enviar todo esto al carajo. Al fin está aquí gracias a ti.**

 **Y también a UnderratedHero. Amigo, gracias por deleitarnos con tus historias y tu talento. Si esta historia está aquí es porque este tipo se fascinó con tu trabajo y esperando capítulos buscó una forma eficaz de matar el tiempo y no volverse loco. Eres EL escritor de este fandom. Vive para siempre.**

 **Y ya sin nada más que añadir (propiedad de Nickelodeon), bienvenidos a la lectura.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _La "aceptación" es por lo general un asunto de cansancio más que de otra cosa_

David Foster Wallace, _La broma infinita_

–Lynn…

La puerta no amortiguó el llamado. Ni la almohada. Ni la oscuridad reinante. Era él. Lo supo incluso antes de oírlo hablar. Incluso después de tanto tiempo desde la última vez, seguía golpeando de la misma manera. Cuántas veces deseó oír esos mismos golpes… y ahora lo quería lejos…

Con la misma fuerza que deseaba que pasara por alto su aislamiento y se acercara…

Ya que no tuvo reparos en romperle el corazón, ¿qué podía significar una puerta?

–Lynn, soy… soy yo.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Siempre sería él, sin importar cuántos cambios atravesara. Sin importar cuán molesta se sintiera… cuán dolida… cuán destruida… cuán… ¿Cuántas cosas más? ¿Y por qué diablos tenía que doler tanto?

Como si no lo supiera… como si acaso no acariciara la posibilidad mucho antes de volver… mucho antes de saber… de saber…

Maldita sea, no. No de nuevo. Por qué tenía que volver a ese pensamiento. Cuando creía en la sequedad absoluta de sus ojos a esas alturas, éstos se volvían a humedecer… a desbordar…

–Lynn… déjame… déjame que te lo explique…

¿Explicar? ¿Qué más podía explicar? Ya estaba todo dicho. No pudo ser más claro. Cuanto pudiera añadir sólo sería sal a la herida. Como si el recuerdo no estuviera lo bastante fresco en su mente como para herirla un poco más cada vez que volvía a él sin quererlo… con la misma intensidad de minutos atrás… ¿Minutos? ¿U horas?

–Lynn…

–Mentiroso.

Sí. Sí era ella. Era su voz. Ahogada por el tenso nudo en su garganta. Por las lágrimas que aún tenía por derramar. Por la almohada y por la puerta. Una palabra. Una sola palabra que pareció llevarse consigo toda su fuerza. Todo el aire. Toda la entereza que luchó por conservar. Por reunir una vez ésta pareció disiparse. Ya para qué. Al menos ella sí era honesta. Una forma digna de decir que le faltaba lo necesario para fingir que aquello carecía de importancia.

–Sólo…

–Eres… un mentiroso –lo interrumpió. Apresurada por soltarlo. Por gritarlo. Sabiendo que muy pronto sería incapaz de algo tan sencillo como hablar… como reprocharle.

–Lynn…

–Lo… lo prometiste.

Deseó oírlo defenderse. Rebatir. Decir cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que confirmara que haría lo que fuera por mantener esa promesa. Pero ese silencio suyo sólo empeoraba las cosas. Esa espera… esa maldita espera…

–¡Me lo prometiste!

–Lynn…

–¡Me dijiste…! ¡Tú me juraste que…!

Pero todo cuanto salió de su garganta fue un alarido entrecortado que apenas si consiguió ahogar con la almohada. Era ridículo. ¿Qué tan bajo podía caer? No… no, demonios… ¿Qué tan bajo la podía hacer él caer? Incluso sin saberlo… no… no podía ser que… que incluso después de todo eso, siguiera siendo ajeno al hecho de que…

–Yo…

–Vete.

–Escucha…

–¡Vete!

Fue más de lo que pudo aguantar. Sólo esperaba que no escuchara los sollozos. Ya no le quedaba fuerzas para contener nada más. A esas alturas de qué carajos servía ya disimular nada…

Qué había sido más difícil… pensarlo… decirlo… decirlo cuando en realidad era lo último que quería… decirlo cuando por dentro… por dentro moría que abriera la maldita puerta y le dijera cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa. Que se trataba de una retorcida broma. Que había obtenido algo del absurdo sentido del humor de Luan y lo había perfeccionado. Incluso entonces no la sacaría barata. Algún golpe le daría, tal vez tardara, pero el alivio… y lo perdonaría, claro. Porque el alivio superaría la rabia. Y sabría que todo lo demás se podía asemejar a una pesadilla de la cual ya habría despertado…

Qué tan difícil podía ser… por qué no abría la puerta… por qué sus pasos se alejaban… qué tan difícil podía ser… desde cuándo él se rendía sin más… desde cuándo se quedaba sin palabras…

No podía ser todo… no podía ser.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Miró en silencio. Cómo se rompía el silencio.

Aún circulaban vehículos a esa hora. No era tan tarde. Pero tampoco se trataba del sector más concurrido. Volvió la mirada a la casa frente a él. Se hacía una idea de los motivos.

Si tan solo fuera una graduación desmadrada...

Volvió al camino. Iluminado por pálidas luces. Y volvió a la casa. Apenas si lo creía. Que hasta unos instantes presenciara el desastre. Que hasta hacía unos instantes, incluso formara parte del mismo. Qué desmadre. Aún se percibía el eco. En las paredes. En el camino. En el patio. En sus huesos.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro. En realidad, ninguna de sus ideas era garantía de nada. Pero ahí se quedó. Más temprano que tarde. Ese argumento terminó de convencerlo. Más que cualquier otra cosa.

Más que la misma aparición.

Ya la había visto varias veces a lo largo de la jornada y sin embargo, la impresión no lo abandonó, ni siquiera en esa crítica instancia… ¿Crítica? Por supuesto. De otro modo, no se habría visto en la obligación de aplastar la colilla con el talón.

Incluso a esa distancia, saltaba a la vista que estaba furiosa. Y hermosa, por supuesto. Pero cómo dudarlo. Se trataba de Luna Loud. Incluso a través de su estilo poco convencional, se las arreglaba para conseguir que sus rodillas estuvieran a un tris de flaquear. Como en ese segundo. Vestida para la ocasión. Pero furiosa. Con los ojos irritados. Todas las hermanas debían de hallarse en un estado similar, supuso.

Antes de que asomara la idea de abrir la boca, Luna prácticamente le arrebató la posta con violencia:

–¿Lo sabías?

Recordó discusiones. Peleas. Momentos que juró olvidar. Con ella y con otra mujer. Otra mujer antes que ella. Creyendo que no volvería a contener el aliento ante una demanda de similares características. Que no sentiría deseos de fumar otro cigarrillo después de apagar uno instantes atrás…

Que algo así no tendría importancia. Que sin importar qué, no intentaría evadirlo…

–Luna…

–¿Lo sabías Paul? ¿Sí o no?

Para qué mirar en otra dirección, pensó el psicólogo. Qué saco ya, se consoló. O resignó. Y odiaba resignarse. Siempre hay algo, se decía, siempre hay una forma. Siempre tiene que haberla. Aplicaba al ajedrez. Salidas. Jugadas. Piezas. Saltos imposibles. Problemas irresolutos. No en balde era un puñetero Gran Maestro…

Aplicando en la vida… cómo no. Si estaba en esa situación, se debía justamente a la falta de posibilidades. Pero estaba bien. En parte le beneficiaba. En parte…

En parte quería comprobar algo.

–Sí.

La respuesta escueta. El eco de la cachetada ahogó el eco de la afirmación. El ardor posterior. Lógico. El dolor físico. Nada fuera de lo común. Casi sonrió. Sí era un Gran Maestro después de todo. De acuerdo a sus proyecciones. Nada fuera de lo usual.

Pero no lo hizo. Nada le costó reprimir la sonrisa. No tenía motivos ya.

–Luna…

–Por qué –articuló la muchacha, apretando los dientes y los puños. No recordaba haber visto tal nivel de rabia en sus facciones.

–Verás…

–¡Por qué mierda no dijiste nada! ¡Por qué, Paul!

–No lo dirás en serio, Luna…

–¡Merecía saberlo! ¡Todos merecíamos saberlo!

Tiene gracia, pensó Paul. Tiene mucha gracia, confirmó para sus adentros. Y tal vez estaba en lo cierto, escapándosele, no obstante, un detalle significativo:

–¿Ahora por ser ustedes debo hacer excepciones?

–¿Excepciones? ¡Es mi familia, Paul! ¡Mi familia! ¡Y yo soy tu novia!

–¿Ahora soy el novio de tu familia?

Otra cachetada. Ya no necesitó más después de eso. Ya sabía qué hacer y decir. Incluso adelantándose a lo que pudiera hacer o decir ella. Ya sabía cómo se sentía.

Estaba harto. Y le dolía sentirse así. Porque a esas alturas, sólo quedaba una salida.

El punto final.


	2. Uno: Reacciones inesperadas

**Saludos a todos:**

 **En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles por la recepción que le han brindado al prólogo de esta historia. Ahora es cuando empieza lo difícil y espero sinceramente estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Antes de empezar, una pequeña aclaración: Aquí el tiempo es bastante flexible. Saltamos atrás, adelante, una y otra vez. Espero no se desorienten. En realidad, de aquí en adelante, ya lo habrán imaginado, es una explicación, por el principio, de cómo diablos llegamos a lo que ya vieron.**

 **Antes de dar inicio, agradezco de corazón a UnderratedHero (carajo hermano, no te imaginas la alegría que me dieron tus palabras, espero estar a la altura de tu confianza, eres el mejor de todos y que nadie te diga lo contrario), james anderson (no es one shot, puedes respirar tranquilo, jeje), AstralWhip (gracias por darme una oportunidad, cómo podría dejarlo de lado, jajaja, espero que esto también sea de tu agrado), Fipe2 (gracias por darme otra oportunidad y apreciar el pequeño regreso de Paul, dejaré que el transcurso responda las interrogantes que puedas tener y si se acerca o no a tus teorías, jeje), Dread (thanks my friend and sorry, my english is terrible, but when we write in spanish, we use this sign** – **instead "" when characters talk), Guest (¿eh?), JB-Defalt (imaginas bien, las respuestas vendrán después, siento decir que Paul no tendrá tanta importancia como en la historia anterior, pero descuida, tendrá sus reconocibles apariciones, gracias por la oportunidad que me das), TALOS X (espero de corazón no sólo satisfacer tus expectativas, también hacer que la espera valga la pena, gracias por tu lectura), sgtrinidad9 (gracias por tenerme presente y darme otra chance, en verdad estamos de acuerdo con Su primer amor y eso me agrada muchísimo, espero cumplir con lo que esperas, jeje), Julex93 (siempre es un gusto volver a verte y qué decir, me alegra haber captado tu interés, sigo sin poder creer que Paul sea tan querido, jejeje, espero que esto te agrade), Guardian-del-aura, Byakko Yugure, ScarSteban, cartman6x61 y a todos los lectores que han pasado por esta historia.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir, les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Qué distinto se ve de la pantalla, pensó Lynn al ver cómo su hermano recibía el diploma.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Tampoco era la primera vez que le sorprendía el resultado de la comparación. Absurdo teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que se comunicaban desde que ella abandonara la casa familiar.

Casi a diario, se repetía. Fuera una llamada o vídeo llamada. Charlaba con frecuencia con su familia, por supuesto. El espacio que hallaba entre estudios y entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol. Y otros tantos entrenamientos recreativos, por supuesto, pero del fútbol dependía la beca que la tenía en ese sitio.

Y se sorprendía una vez más. De hallar espacio para hablar con sus padres. Ocasionalmente con sus hermanas, tanto las menores como las mayores, cada una siguiendo la ruta. Y con él, por supuesto. Con él más que con nadie. Asumiendo que tenía una explicación lógica. Porque se trataba de su hermano menor, por supuesto. El más cercano en edad, claro. Y su único hermano hombre, eso debía de significar algo.

Pero claro, podía pasar una semana sin hablar con Leni o Lori, puede que incluso un poco más. Un lapso ligeramente menor tratándose de Luan y Luna. Tres o cuatro días tratándose de sus padres o sus hermanas menores. Pero no más de un par de días, incluso menos, si se trataba de…

No tendría que notar el paso del tiempo en él. Si lo veía a diario. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a casa en vacaciones, siempre se sorprendía de alguna manera. Y ese segundo, presente en la graduación del único hijo varón del matrimonio Loud, al igual que todas las hermanas, asumiendo de alguna manera que el acontecimiento tenía cierto carácter histórico, no constituyó la excepción a la regla.

O puede que tal vez sí… si acaso podía alcanzar un nuevo grado de sorpresa. De orgullo. De emoción. De… de tantas, tantas cosas que resultaría difícil, por no decir imposible, empezar por algún sitio.

Toda la familia estaba allí. Incluso algunas de las chicas habían arrastrado a alguien más. Bueno, se entendía en el caso de Lori, el eterno Bobby (cómo carajos seguían juntos después de tanto… y tantas cosas) tenía sus propias razones para estar presente. Y si bien respetaba las decisiones de su hermana, haciendo ya bastante que las mismas habían dejado de afectarle directamente, no por eso la presencia de ese tipo resultaba más agradable. Tal vez antes resultara difícil digerir el grado de cursilería que amenazaba con inducir diabetes a cualquier estuviera cerca en un radio de respetables kilómetros. Tal vez la distancia y los caminos separados ayudara a lidiar con la idea. Pero saber que pronto se casarían… y más después de…

Bueno, a su hermano parecía no molestarle. Sin embargo, Lynn no era de las que perdonara fácil y rápido.

Teniendo eso presente, cualquiera habría pensado que Luna ostentaba el mérito de haber arrastrado a alguien a esa instancia. Contando su estatus de figura en alza dentro del panorama musical, cualquiera fuera del círculo más cercano habría esperado que llevara consigo a casa y a ese evento a un sujeto del ambiente y no a un psicólogo y ajedrecista que en ese momento parecía hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por no quedarse dormido. De buenas a primeras, desentonaba con todos, hasta él parecía saberlo. Pero todos conocían a Paul o el Doc según el humor del día. Lo suficiente como para saber que no mordía. A los señores Loud no les hacía mayor gracia su presencia, más incomodidad que molestia, pero hacía ya lo suyo que su rockera hija había superado la mayoría de edad y con ello, los días en que podían hacer el intento de apartarla de alguien como él y la ilusión de que esos mismos años los alejaran.

Tal vez Luna lo había amenazado con partirle una guitarra en la cabeza si no se presentaba, pero…

Más allá de ese par, era la familia. Y más allá de la familia, nada tenía mayor importancia. Quizá por eso le resultaba sencillo entender a Paul. Ella misma habría cabeceado más de un par de veces de no ser porque no quería perder detalle del momento en que su hermano respondiera al llamado y recibiera al fin el diploma que confirmaba el cierre de una etapa. El inicio de una fase mejor.

Finalmente, el esfuerzo se vio recompensado en cuando su hermano respondió al llamado, subió al escenario y recibió su diploma.

Los separaba una distancia más que respetable. Eso y los asientos. El recinto abarrotado. Y sin embargo, supo hacia dónde mirar… hacia dónde sonreír mientras todo el clan aplaudía con efervescencia, creyendo incluso oír los gritos de Lana y Lola, quienes saltaban en sus puestos.

Daba igual eso. Daba igual todo. Ya tenía las manos rojas de tanto aplaudir. De la fuerza que aplicaba a cada aplauso. Quizás intentando ser más fuerte que la presión en el pecho y el ardor en los ojos. Sería ridículo que Lincoln la viera así, justamente en el momento más importante de su vida hasta ese segundo.

No tenía cómo verla directo a los ojos desde ese punto. Sin embargo, por desquiciado que pudiera parecer, quería creer que así era. Que sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Que no tenía que mirar hacia otro sitio ni a nadie más. Porque ella estaba ahí. Porque había abandonado un partido importantísimo por ese momento y sin pestañear habría abandonado la liga completa de ser necesario. Porque él valía la pena, ése y cualquier sacrificio.

Aplaudía a rabiar por su hermano. Por su Lincoln.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No era lo mismo verlo en la pantalla, sin importar la frecuencia con la que charlaran de cualquier cosa, que estrechar entre sus brazos esa delgada figura enfundada en una toga.

Hacía bastante que la había superado en estatura, ya lo sabía. El birrete no bastaba para disimular su cabello blanco. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que lo abrazara desde que abandonara el hogar de la familia para iniciar el peregrinar universitario, pero cada ocasión disponible la aprovechaba al máximo.

A pesar del impacto y la fuerza del gesto, el chico se las arregló para devolvérselo. A través del contacto, las diferencias físicas resultaban más evidentes. Seguía sin ser un fanático del deporte, pero cierta actividad física constante lo mantenía en forma. Demonios, hacía tanto que había abandonado la contextura infantil… y sin embargo, le resultaba imposible no desear estrujarlo un poco más de lo debido… y embriagarse, por qué no, con ese agradable olor que parecía mantenerse incólume a pesar de los años…

–Lynn… necesito aire…

Claro que ella seguía siendo más fuerte, eso no había cambiado. O él no había tenido ocasión de demostrar lo contrario. Al soltarlo, tuvo oportunidad de contemplarlo con mayor detalle. Habiendo alcanzado la mayoría de edad, la adultez en sí aún parecía lejana de sus facciones. Claro que había alcanzado cierta madurez, pero…

Bueno, cualquier rastro de la misma terminó de esfumarse cuando le dedicó una sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar devolverle, sin soltar sus brazos, casi temiendo que pudiera diluirse ante sus ojos si no mantenía el contacto.

–Ay Lincoln… felicidades…

–Gracias por venir, en serio… en serio significa…

–¿Crees que me lo habría perdido? ¡Por nada del mundo! –Sin soltarlo, mantuvo en él la mirada. Ocurría a menudo. Mirarlo más tiempo del que se atrevía a reconocer. Por supuesto, a través de una pantalla conseguía disimularlo en buena medida, pero en persona… por momentos debía esforzarse por volver a la realidad.

–Aun así… me alegra que estés aquí…

–¿De verdad? –Al instante se sintió boba al permitirse articular semejante pregunta. Qué ridiculez. Sin embargo, Lincoln no acusó recibo. Por el contrario, mantuvo la sonrisa.

–¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no iba a querer que una de mis hermanas esté presente?

Qué más se podía esperar de él. El único chico de la familia. El hombre con un plan para todo, casi siempre consiguiendo mantener la calma y la cabeza en un clan que a diario amenazaba con desmadrarse. De manera que sus palabras estaban tenían el mismo objetivo que la mayoría de sus intrincados planes, más si se consideraba la presencia de todas las chicas, mismas quienes terminaron por apartar a Lynn a empujones con tal de tener la oportunidad de felicitarlo.

Era lo normal. Lo que cabía de esperar. Molestarse, aunque fuera un poco, venía a ser la excepción a la regla. No pudo evitarlo. Tampoco tenía deseos de buscar una explicación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cualquiera pensaría que, tratándose de una familia tan numerosa, las muestras físicas de afecto debían de ser pan de cada día.

Quizás algo de razón llevara. Dependiendo de la óptica, por supuesto.

Algunas ocasiones ameritaban, por ejemplo, un abrazo grupal. Ocasiones cada vez más distanciadas una de otra con ocasión de la partida de cada de las chicas. Estando presentes todos, sin embargo, las situaciones tampoco variaban mayormente.

Tratándose de Lincoln, era más probable que se le viera abrazando a alguna de sus hermanas menores. Sin importar cuán frías pudieran ser (Lucy y Lisa por ejemplo) o cuán revoltosas pudieran ser (Lana, Lola y Lily), todas terminaban buscando, en algún momento, el consuelo o el afecto de su hermano por sobre el de sus hermanas mayores.

Tenía su ventaja contar con él. El verdadero mediador entre dos bandos. Dos mundos. Un puente albo. Tal vez un poema de Lucy o un pensamiento hilvanado bajo su inquietante influencia.

Pero ninguna dudaba del afecto que pudiera profesarle a cada una de sus hermanas, mayores o menores, sin importar el grado de acuerdo que compartieran, los puntos comunes.

Volviendo la vista atrás, los primeros dieciocho años de su vida transcurridos en esa casa, dieciséis de ellos compartidos con Lincoln, estuvieron caracterizados por explosiones de caos controlado, ya fuera por sus padres o por el mismo Lincoln en cierta medida. El mismo muchacho que siempre se las ingeniaba para tener un momento para cada una de ellas, siempre que fuera necesario.

Lynn no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Fuera intentando atajar tiros, recibiendo pases, movimientos de lucha libre, practicando artes marciales (y aprendiendo no pocos movimientos de pasada), cualquier cosa habría hecho con tal de ayudarla. Claro que él hacía lo mismo cada vez que le era posible, pero viniendo de él, un chico que no sentía especial afecto por ninguna clase de actividad deportiva, aquello se apreciaba.

Dudaba, sin embargo, que por un respetable lapso de tiempo… algunos años, en realidad, se les pudiera considerar especialmente cercanos. Tenía su gracia. Después de todo, era la hermana más cercana a él en el rango etario. Y sin embargo, qué sacaba con negarlo, los intereses los distanciaban en gran medida. Y si acaso aquello no era suficiente, el carácter también hacía lo suyo.

Seguía manteniendo que él podía ser un gran compañero de habitación, pero…

Ambos entendían de diferente manera el afecto en el plano físico. Por supuesto, al cabo de un tiempo ya no podía darle dos por moverse. Claro que ambos cambiaron a medida que la niñez se distanció, pero esas pequeñas diferencias se las ingeniaron para prevalecer y afianzarse. Ni falta les hacía crecer, su sola presencia parecía bastar.

Entonces, en qué momento…

Qué tontería. La respuesta brillaba incluso antes de alcanzar a formular la pregunta. Fuera a solas. Fuera tras abrazarlo cuando la graduación acabó. Como si no lo recordara a diario…

Quizá fuera la única cosa por la cual se sentía agradecida de haber pasado por aquella experiencia. Como si fuera poca…

El primer novio. La primera ilusión. La primera ilusión de gran alcance. La de mayor fuerza. Las primeras experiencias de gran intensidad.

Catorce años… maldita sea, parecía tan lejano tratándose de años… pero la frescura del recuerdo parecía desmentir el paso del tiempo. Catorce años tenía, un número que apenas si se diferenciaba del trece. Al fin y al cabo, seguía inmersa en sus intereses. Seguía siendo la misma chica con los mismos sueños… bueno, tampoco es como que estos experimentaran el paso del tiempo, pero…

¿En qué iba? Ah, claro. Los catorce años. Aún conservaba esa inocencia propia de la edad. De la niña concentrada en sus juegos y en sus sueños como para hacer caso a la realidad. De la muchacha que convivía con otras nueve hermanas y un hermano menor que ya tenía doce, pero más allá de un centímetro, no parecía haberse apartado demasiado del estándar establecido el año anterior.

Y habría pensado que ese año de vida apenas si le deparaba sorpresas de no ser porque en su camino se cruzó ese chico.

Jamás lo olvidaría. Cómo olvidarlo. Aunque quisiera. Pero el olvido no existe, ¿a quién se lo había oído decir?

David se llamaba. Muy apropiado. Casi arquetípico mirando atrás. Quince años, tal vez dieciséis, eso ya daba igual. Alto y atlético para su edad. Y aún le quedaba por crecer. Dedicado al deporte en cuerpo y alma… dentro de lo permitido por los estudios, claro. Todo un galán desde su encandilada mirada. Esos brazos… esa mirada penetrante… ese cabello castaño que caía formando ondas… esos rasgos masculinos… esa voz cálida… y ni qué decir de esa sonrisa que hacía que las chicas se derritieran…

Y ella, que hasta ese momento jamás sintió especial interés por los chicos… ella, la misma que no tenía problemas en jugar de igual a igual con muchachos de su edad, incluso un poco mayores… sí, la misma chica ruda, multipropósitos en lo tocante a los deportes, el que fuera, como fuera… ella se vio a sí misma cayendo bajo el influjo de la presencia de ese chico y la fama que gozaba entre quienes practicaban… ¿Qué era? Baloncesto, claro. Porque con esa altura…

A su favor se puede decir que Lynn intentó oponer resistencia. Que a pesar de lo que le provocaba su sola presencia (no pocas cosas) luchó por mantenerse en sus trece. Lamentablemente, el chico no era de los que se rendía así como así. Lo supo cuando intentó entablar conversación una vez después de las prácticas. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra…

Al final, no supo en qué momento se vio aceptando una cita. Tampoco es que le desagradara la idea, así que…

Ingenua como ella sola, creyó que sería capaz de mantener el secreto hasta quién sabe cuándo. Tal vez pudiera considerarse un mes como una nueva marca a batir.

¿Quién había sido la primera en sospechar? ¿Lori? Tendría lógica. Por muy inmersa que viviera en su relación, tenía olfato para esas cosas. Leni también, pero le jugaba en contra… cómo decirlo con sutileza… su déficit atencional. Así, encadenando un efecto dominó en el que la única ficha ajena al trayecto parecía ser una en particular con nieve en el tejado.

Al final, una fotografía tomada por Lori en la que aparecía infraganti con David besándose terminó por desatar la euforia colectiva de todas las hermanas, incluyendo Lisa, quien usualmente no mostraba mayor interés en las necias emociones humanas, pero en esa ocasión…

Y qué sacaba con negarlo. No concebía posibilidad de sentirse más cerca del cielo y, por qué no, estrechar la mano de Dios.

Se parecía a… a ganar un trofeo… no, a ganar un campeonato… todos los campeonatos de todas las disciplinas disponibles hasta ese entonces en las que podía competir. Y aun así sentía que se quedaba corta.

Y se hallaba lo bastante embobada sumergida en esa experiencia como para no tener problemas en responder las preguntas que hicieran falta para satisfacer la romántica curiosidad de las chicas. Empezando por nombre, edad, intereses, físico… y cómo fue la primera cita… y cómo se declaró… y cómo fue el primer beso… ¿Cómo no atesorar cada uno de esos detalles?

Con semejante escándalo armado, iba a ser imposible que la última ficha de dominó no cediera ante la presión.

Eso también lo recordaba. Lincoln bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con el coro de gritos y saltos de las chicas ante cada nuevo detalle que Lynn revelaba del recién descubierto romance que protagonizaba. Lincoln a mitad de trayecto, quieto en uno de los peldaños con el desconcierto grabado en el rostro. Desconcierto que no tardó en mutar en sospecha. Tal vez porque conocía la naturaleza de esos gritos y eso le permitía hacerse una idea. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a confiar del todo en su instinto como para retirarse sin una explicación.

–Chicas… ¿Me perdí de algo? –Ante su pregunta, las aludidas no pudieron evitar soltar risitas al tiempo que Lynn buscaba esconder su enrojecido rostro de cualquier manera.

–Ay Linc… –articuló Luan con cierto aire soñador–. Lynn nos está hablando de su novio.

Por aquel entonces no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, si se recordaba conteniendo el aliento a la espera de la reacción de su hermano menor debía de ser por algo, ¿no?

Tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado. Puede que eso incluso le sorprendiera. Porque el desconcierto del muchacho apenas si duró un par de segundos, manifestado tal vez en las cejas alzadas o en la boca ligeramente abierta, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa. Un gesto que a todas luces parecía más… resignado o… o cansado… como si… como si le sorprendiera su propia sorpresa…

Bueno, con el tiempo había buscado explicaciones más complejas, pero tal vez todo era más sencillo. Al fin y al cabo, antes de ella había otras cuatro hermanas mayores, así que…

–Eso es genial Lynn, me alegra saberlo –no, no se alegraba. Era evidente. Pero tampoco se molestaba. Sólo… quizás… agradecía que lo pusieran al tanto. Eso y nada más.

–G… Gracias Linc –articuló la chica, intentando convencerse que había algo más en la aparente tranquilidad de su hermano al momento de recibir la noticia. Algo que no se acercara tanto a la frialdad… tanto a la indiferencia.

Pero era absurdo. Sus hermanas mayores ya tenían novio. Mayores, demonios. Y más allá de la chica que le diera un puñetazo en el ojo… la bravucona esa y uno que otro enamoramiento pasajero… bueno, seguía siendo Lincoln, el chico con un plan y con el curioso hábito de leer historietas en ropa interior. El chico que vivía para sus hermanas… o que se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir a todas ellas, ¿por qué no?

Con ella ya eran cinco. Cinco con la noticia. Lógicamente no tendría por qué sorprenderse, ¿verdad? Tal vez al principio… pero ahora… ni siquiera se esforzaba en fingir entusiasmo, simplemente parecía tratarse de una reacción lógica. Tienes hermanas. Tus hermanas tendrán novio tarde o temprano. ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué iba a alterar mayormente la rutina de nadie? A menos que pensara en Lori y en parte en el resto de las chicas. Sí afectaba. Tal vez su cabeza acostumbrada a adaptarse a cada contexto ya estuviera pensando en las mil formas en que el nuevo novio de su deportista hermana pudiera alterar, por ejemplo, su llegada al baño cada mañana.

Quizá todas las chicas lo sabían y por eso le dieron la espalda en cuanto manifestó su posición, volviendo a bombardearla con preguntas. Tal vez no estuviera equivocada con respecto a Lincoln, el mismo que apenas comprendió que poco y nada tenía que hacer ahí, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su habitación con celeridad.

¿Habrían sido diferentes las cosas de haber caído en la cuenta el muchacho que se trataba del primer novio de la chica? ¿Habría tenido sentido hacérselo ver?

Quizá lo hubiera tenido en cuenta de no haber estado ocupada intentando asimilar esa pequeña decepción. Misma que no consiguió identificar a tiempo, ocupada como estaba lidiando con la curiosidad de sus hermanas mayores y menores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un mes tardó en arrancar la relación. Otro mes en consolidarse.

Por supuesto que las cosas cambiaron. Lo contrario habría sido impensado.

Fuera en la rutina. En la escuela o en las prácticas, el deporte que fuera. De hecho, resultaba un poco difícil practicar tanto como antes de conocerlo. Fuera en las comidas, en casa o en cualquier sitio. No podía guardar silencio un minuto sin que una de las chicas saltara con la pregunta de rigor:

–¿Ya estás pensando en David?

Y las risas cómplices con cierta cuota de burla a las que ella no sabía cómo responder. ¿Cuánto tardaría en diluirse la novedad de la noticia? Al principio sí, lo aguantaba. Pero no podía negar que aquello ya era un poco molesto, así como ser incapaz de contener un miserable sonrojo…

Y siempre que sucedía, lamentaba que Lincoln estuviera en la mesa de las hermanas menores. Lo habría mirado porque sabía que él habría guardado silencio hasta ese segundo. Le habría dedicado una mirada dubitativa, tal vez una sonrisa de disculpa y cabía la posibilidad de que soltara un tema, una palabra, lo que fuera, con tal de rescatarla y desviar la atención de sus hermanas y sus padres, estos últimos cada vez más interesados en la vida sentimental de su hija.

Pero no era el caso. Porque Lincoln estaba lejos. Y porque fuera de la mesa, no tocaba el tema. Ni siquiera era tema. No se esforzaba en fingir, lo sabía. Lo conocía. Puede que sólo la tratara con más precaución, así como trataba por ejemplo a Lori o…

Llegado ese punto, la comparativa le molestaba. ¿A eso había llegado?

Pero no tenía otra forma de explicarlo. Después de todo, Lincoln estaba ahí. Estaba y no estaba. Puede que asumiendo la necesidad del silencio. Puede que aliviado de una parte de la carga que quizá sentía que portaba. Cualquier cosa. Pero era tan difícil saberlo… ¿Y por qué demonios le importaba tanto?

Además, ella también tenía su responsabilidad. Ya no le pedía ayuda con la misma frecuencia. Ya no lo convertía en su forzado compañero de juegos a menudo. Era sólo su hermano. Su único hermano hombre. El único chico inmerso en un universo femenino. Una curiosa manifestación de la soledad. ¿Por qué le iba a interesar saber de chicos? Tal vez ya sabía demasiado. Tal vez ya estaba harto. Tal vez no quería hartarse más de ellos ni de sus propias hermanas. Tal vez la distancia fuera lo mejor.

Si al menos esa explicación le hubiera bastado…

Pero no. Tuvo que llamarla la curiosidad el día en que Clyde, el mejor amigo de Lincoln, le hizo una visita, terminando ambos por encerrarse en la habitación del muchacho para hablar de lo que solían hablar a menudo. Una conversación como cualquier otra, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente?

Además, justo ese día David había cancelado una cita, así que inevitablemente se sentía molesta y un poco triste. Tal vez con algo de suerte, pudiera unirse a la charla de chicos, deseosa por escapar de sus hermanas y su ya irritante majadería. ¿Tal difícil resultaba creer que a veces no quería hablar de David y sólo necesitaba un momento con la boca cerrada o hablando de cualquier otra cosa? Bien, lo quería mucho, muchísimo… lo amaba, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo para que lo entendieran?

A punto estuvo de tocar la puerta cuando las palabras que intercambiaban los chicos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Más que un intercambio, en un principio le pareció más un monólogo sobre…

–Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, pero la convivencia con mis hermanas es un desafío en más de un sentido –y Lincoln lo decía con tal convicción que nada costaba imaginarlo exponiendo sobre el tema ante un auditorio repleto. El cuadro causó que Lynn fuera incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Tenía su gracia. Oírlos hablar de algo así… tal vez para convencer a su amigo, hijo único, de que su situación estaba lejos de ser desagradable…

–¿Y no dificultan las cosas que se enamoren y tengan novios? –Ah Clyde… ese chico era tan romántico que casi enternecía de no ser porque sólo tenía ojos para… en fin.

–Creo que depende de cómo lo veas… pero como mis hermanas menores aún no están en edad…

–¿Y tus hermanas mayores? –Ante esa pregunta, Lincoln fue incapaz de contener una risita, reacción que sorprendió a Lynn.

–Vamos Clyde, ¿qué crees que haría o podría hacer?

–Lincoln… siempre existe la posibilidad de que les rompan el corazón, ¿o no recuerdas cuando Bobby terminó con Lori y lo destrozada que ella estaba? –Por supuesto, aquello no era el mejor de los recuerdos para el chico. Bastaba con oír con cuánto desprecio pronunciaba el nombre Bobby.

–Esa vez hice bastante, ¿no lo recuerdas?

–Ah, sí, bueno… entonces…

–Cada una es diferente, deberías saberlo, tal vez… tal vez tratándose de Leni o Luan tendría que hacer algo, también de Luna, ya la he visto triste antes…

–¿Y Lynn?

–¿Qué pasa con ella?

–¿No que ella también tiene novio?

–Cielos, tienes razón –no, no era una broma. No estaba fingiendo. Lo conocía. Se trataba de su hermano. Su hermano menor. Y lo conocía. Lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba fingiendo. En verdad sonaba sorprendido. En verdad era una novedad para él. Una reacción que a la muchacha no le hizo ningún bien–. Tratándose de ella no me preocupo.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Bromeas Clyde? Es Lynn, la conoces.

–Sí, pero…

–De todas mis hermanas es la más ruda y no digo que sea así siempre, pero puede ser violenta y agresiva, así que… ¿Cuidarla? ¿A ella? –Dejó escapar una carcajada, como si la sola posibilidad atentara contra todas las leyes de la lógica–. Es Lynn, Clyde, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

Bien, aquello era cierto en buena medida. Por supuesto que sabía cuidarse sola, no sólo practicaba artes marciales porque le apasionaban, también para fortalecer su seguridad. Por supuesto que era verdad, como que cada día sale el sol y a veces no hay luna. Como que tenía nueve hermanas y un hermano y sus padres, al parecer más su padre que su madre, tenían una extraña fijación con la letra L. Y tal vez… tal vez sí tenía problemas para controlar su temperamento, ¿verdad? Pero en lo tocante a lo demás… claro que sabía cuidarse ella sola, era cierto en buena medida… en toda medida en realidad.

Entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto oírlo decir eso?

De pronto, había perdido la fuerza de su agarre y su frente se había apoyado en la superficie de la puerta. De pronto, ni siquiera podía sentir la caricia del aire o la presencia del entorno. De pronto, estaba de pie en medio del vacío y las palabras de los chicos en la habitación se alejaban y diluían.

De pronto, su mente había creado el bucle necesario para distraerla… no, para subrayar lo oído… para obligarla a creerlo…

 _La más ruda…_

 _Violenta y agresiva…_

 _¿Cuidarla? ¿A ella?_

 _Tratándose de ella no me preocupo._

 _Es Lynn…_

 _Ella sabe cuidarse sola._

 _¿Cuidarla?_

 _No me preocupo_

 _¿A ella?_

Sólo fue consciente de cuánto había apretado los dientes cuando la mandíbula comenzó a protestar. De pronto, parecía una buena idea echar abajo la puerta… ¿Pero para qué? A la par de la mandíbula, tenía los puños tensos y un intenso ardor que no sabía dónde comenzaba ni terminaba. El nudo también había alcanzado enorme tensión… ¿Nudo?

 _La más ruda…_

 _Violenta y agresiva…_

 _¿Cuidarla? ¿A ella?_

Ya daba igual. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse ahí. Empezando por estar a punto de echar abajo su propia puerta, controlarse a duras penas. Asegurarse de que nadie pudiera abrir. Afortunadamente, Lucy prefería pasar más tiempo en los ductos o en otros sitios oscuros. Tanto mejor, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a…

 _Tratándose de ella no me preocupo._

 _Es Lynn…_

 _Ella sabe cuidarse sola._

A nadie, daba igual. Incluso apagó su teléfono. Sólo quería recostarse y entender el porqué de esa rabia… por qué la rabia dolía tanto… por qué la rabia se parecía tanto a la pena… y el porqué de esa pena… por qué si, a final de cuentas, lo dicho no era una novedad para nadie…

 _¿Cuidarla?_

 _No me preocupo_

 _¿A ella?_

Tal vez sabía la respuesta. Tal vez la respuesta en sí misma no le causaba ninguna gracia. Y seguía siendo mejor enfadarse. Mejor eso a reconocer abiertamente su tristeza.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Hay días en que creo que los odio. Con toda el alma. Con toda la mente. Con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Sé lo que escuché. Sé que escuché bien._

 _Esta familia tiene de todo. Del año que le pidas._

 _No necesito que me lo repita. Pero lo hace. Y no saco nada con fingir._

– _¿Doc?_

 _Vuelvo a la realidad. Aparto la mirada de la ventana. Y me veo donde estoy. Y veo a quien tengo junto a mí. En el diván._

– _Perdona, estoy…_

– _Sorprendido, ¿verdad? –Puedo ver en su mirada. La resignación._

– _Entre otras cosas –fastidiado, cansado, harto. Mareado, apaleado, adolorido. Aburrido. Y mareado de nuevo. Y más cansado. Y más que harto. ¿Ya dije fastidiado?–. Pero no es tu culpa, ya venía así de antes._

 _Ambos callamos. Ambos esperamos. En realidad, yo espero que hable. Quién sabe qué carajos estará esperando. Digo, todos vienen por lo mismo. No me pagan por apreciar el valor del silencio en compañía. De hecho, ahora mismo no es como que me paguen. Supongo que eso tiene sus ventajas. Una realidad ahora mismo. En este momento._

– _¿Vas a decir algo o esperas que adivine? Porque no los conozco tanto como para llegar a tales extremos –basta para romper la magia de la ensoñación o los pensamientos mismos, buenos y malos._

– _No es tan sencillo… es decir… mírame –y eso hago. Desde el asiento no es como que pueda hacer mucho más salvo abrir la boca–. Es… es la primera vez que… es la primera vez que…_

– _Sí, sí, ¿verdad? No es como que algo así se presuma como si tal cosa –no debería sonreír, pero lo hago de todos modos. Por supuesto que no le hace ninguna gracia. Y se iría si no fuera porque soy todo lo que tiene en estos momentos–. Pero no es como que ganes demasiado pensándolo, así que empieza a hablar._

– _Vine para que me ayudes… a entender…_

– _Y tú mejor que nadie sabe que sólo te puedo ayudar si empiezas a hablar, además… ya me quedó claro que entiendes esto mejor que nadie…_

– _¡Es en serio! ¡No debería ser así!_

– _Pero es, ya está…_

– _Pero no debería… ¡No debería! ¡Es y no debería! ¡No lo entiendo!_

– _Siempre habrán días en que desees no ser tú –y la mirada que me dedica me basta para comprender que no estoy apuntando bien la trayectoria de mis tiros–. De acuerdo, entonces…_

– _Tienes que ayudarme._

 _La verdad, tengo mis dudas. Más allá de los códigos, las leyes y los libros sagrados, son mis propias dudas. Pero no viene al caso. Ahora mismo no. Tengo mis dudas, pero si no empieza a hablar, no sabré que hacer o decir. Y si no dirijo todo esto, veré cuatro jinetes en el cielo riéndose de mí antes de que pueda obtener resultados satisfactorios._

 _-Bien, entonces no te limites, confía en mí y responde a todo o te ayudaré tanto como el haragán de ángel de la guarda que tienes –y no tiene que mirarme así. Sé que sería más fácil pedirle que mate al presidente a que confíe en mí, pero no es como que ahora mismo tengamos muchas alternativas –El principio no debería ser tan complejo, ¿verdad?_

– _Yo…_

– _Más o menos… no te pido exactitud, soy realista, pero… más o menos… ¿Cómo crees que empezaste a sentir esto?_

 _Acabo de darle algo que mantendrá ocupada su materia gris. Y ya me puedo sorprender, pues la respuesta tarda menos de lo presupuestado en manifestarse a través de sus labios mientras sus facciones se relajan con algo de bochorno y culpabilidad._

– _Supongo que… todo comenzó con mi mejor beso._

– _Tu mejor beso._

– _Sí._

– _No el primero._

– _No, el mejor._

– _Qué preciosidad, ¿por qué el mejor y no el primero? Te escucho._

– _Puedo explicarlo, verás…_


	3. Dos: Locuras y juramentos

**Saludos a todos los lectores:**

 **Por qué tan pronto, se preguntarán. Puedo darles dos motivos: Primero, este capítulo ya estaba terminado y segundo, no quería despedir el año sabiendo que me odiaban, jejeje**

 **Quería también avisarles que en el siguiente capítulo se presentará un intermedio que se enfocará... digamos... en la segunda pareja de esta historia, la que no es protagonista, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta regreso de año nuevo.**

 **Debo decirles que estoy sorprendido con la acogida que ha recibido esta historia y les agradezco de corazón esta nueva oportunidad, son lo máximo. Son más de lo que jamás me atrevería a pedir y por eso aspiro a brindarles algo que satisfaga sus expectativas.**

 **Así, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han pasado por aquí y en especial a james anderson (espero que te agrade este capítulo, el borde siempre acarrea peligro, jejeje), Dread (thanks friend, thanks for your review and this opportunity, in some chapters I say the age of the characters, I hope you can imagine them with that information), Guest (espero me odies un poquito menos ahora, jejeje, nos vemos después de fin de año), Fipe2 (gracias por seguirme hasta este punto, eres grande de verdad, espero que este capítulo resuelva alguna de esas dudas pendientes), UnderratedHero (sólo decir... yo también te amo, no homo), sgtrinidad9 (nada que disculpar, disculpas te pido yo si no estoy a la altura en este capítulo y espero de verdad que no sea el caso, la sombra de nuestras historias favoritas es larga, jajaja, espero de verdad que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado), RLTheManWithoutFear, Insane Wise-Man y AlanJair11. Gracias a todos por hacer esto posible.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar salvo que esta serie no me pertenece, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos y feliz año nuevo.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Debí verlo venir, pensaba. Las señales estaban ahí. Debí verlo venir, se repetía.

Pero ni eso la ayudaba a sobrellevar el peso de su propio dolor.

Estaba a oscuras. La puerta cerrada. La almohada en la cabeza. Las mantas húmedas. El cuerpo tembloroso. Pesado. Su cabeza hirviendo. Los ojos irritados. Ella misma de cualquier manera. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya nada tenía mayor importancia.

Porque se había acabado. Ya todo se había acabado.

¿Por cuánto se había prolongado el sueño? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis meses? Era demasiado, ¿no que eso tendría que haber reforzado las cosas?

Por supuesto. Para ella. Porque para David no había sido más que un mero pasatiempo. Una tontería. Una medalla más en la vitrina. Acaso un trofeo dentro de la colección.

Podía escuchar el rumor de la presencia de sus hermanas del otro lado de la puerta. Ya lo habían intentado. Ella las había ahuyentado lanzándoles de todo. Ya era un milagro que aún tuviera la almohada consigo. Pero ya no lo intentarían. Ya no tenía por qué. Quería creer que se habían cansado. Que incluso tratándose de ellas, la perseverancia conocía de límites. Que así fuera. O en última instancia, que respetaran su espacio. Que por una vez, necesitaba guardar silencio o que no la asediaran con las preguntas.

Sabía que oír el nombre de ese cabrón le haría más daño. Como si el mismo no diera ya bastantes vueltas en su dolorida cabeza… como si su presencia en su mente no bastara para debilitarla…

No necesitaba un límite. Tal vez el mismo no existiera. Tal vez estuviera ahí dentro un par de años…

Un chasquido. Un chasquido en la cerradura. Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de hacerlo. Pero claro, tratándose de Leni, ¿quién recordaría que en su cabeza había algo más que aire? Por mucho que lo repitiera… ¿Cómo iba a recordarlo? ¿Cómo iba a recordar nada en ese momento?

Si por más que lo intentara, apenas si podía mantener apartados todos los momentos felices… precisamente los que más luchaban por anclarse a su memoria… los más perfectos… los más dolorosos… las más grandes mentiras…

La puerta se abrió. Maldita sea, ya no tenía nada que lanzar. No iba a deshacerse de la almohada. Amortiguaba sus sollozos, incluso para sus propios oídos. Y los pasos. Los pasos cautos que se acercaron a la cama. Los pasos temerosos. A punto de salir corriendo o saltar de ser necesario. Como si le quedaran fuerzas para…

–Lynn…

Y cuando creía que la humillación no podía superarse a sí misma…

Con dificultad asomó la cabeza, apartando almohada y mantas. Deseando que las mismas hubieran distorsionado los sonidos, creado confusión…

No, no había lugar a dudas.

Era lo más cerca que estaban en meses. En concreto desde… desde esa jodida conversación. Meses en los que el muy bruto jamás entendió nada ni pareció hacer un esfuerzo consciente por entender. Qué más se podía esperar de los chicos, diría alguna de sus hermanas. Tal vez atribuyéndolo al noviazgo, una consecuencia lógica en su cabeza, dejándola ser, aceptando que luchar no tenía sentido, para qué… por qué. Tal vez un poco triste, pero no demasiado, no lo necesario como para…

El muy…

Meses apartado. Meses apartándolo. Meses mordiendo su propia rabia y refugiándose en… en ese…

¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no lo entendió antes? ¿Por qué jamás hacía un esfuerzo? ¿Desde cuándo era normal pasar tanto tiempo distanciados? ¿Desde cuándo él se mostraba tan conformista, tan resignado? ¿Desde cuándo lo había fastidiado tanto como para aceptar la distancia y el silencio sin más, casi con alivio?

El horno danés…

Los balones…

La bravucona…

Los golpes…

Forzándolo a practicar…

Más golpes…

Pero no era su culpa. Bien podía decir que no…

Lo había hecho en realidad. Pero ella no…

 _Violenta y agresiva…_

 _¿Cuidarla? ¿A ella?_

Y de pronto decidía que era necesario acortar distancias, levantar puentes… ¿No podía haber escogido peor momento?

Incluso portando el casco de americano resultaba reconocible. Incluso a pesar de la oscuridad o de sus lágrimas. Era él. A unos pasos de la cama. Tenso, a la espera de cualquier reacción. Como si el casco no le brindara protección. Como si tuviera algo al alcance para hacerle daño… algo que de pronto necesitaba tanto…

–Qué… ¿Qué diablos… quieres?

Demonios, sí, sí era su voz. Y no podía sonar peor. ¿Acaso no podía caer más bajo? Y que su hermano la mirara de esa forma… esa maldita forma… cuando no creía que las cosas pudieran empeorar…

–No… no puedes estar…

–¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

–Las chicas… están preocupadas y…

Por supuesto, las chicas. Y nada mejor que enviar a un emisario. Por mayoría de votos, no le habría quedado otra alternativa. Con la presión de todas ellas, difícilmente podría oponerse a algo, lo que fuera.

No supo de la existencia de esa minúscula ilusión sino hasta que la sintió derrumbarse en lo profundo del vacío que había dejado la decepción previa.

–Lárgate.

–Lynn…

–¡Que te largues!

–¿Pasó algo con David? –Demonios, Lincoln presente pronunciando ese nombre… casi con temor…

–¿Ahora lo recuerdas? –Intentó sonar burlesca, pero todo cuanto consiguió fue que un patético quejido escapara de su garganta–. Desde… ¿Desde cuándo te importa? Lo que haga… ¿Desde cuándo?

–Lynn, no… no…

–No… no necesito que me cuides…

–Pero…

–No… no necesito nada de ti, ¿me oyes? –Difícilmente no la habría oído usando tal volumen de voz. Quizá sólo intentaba convencerse a sí misma de ésa y tantas… tantas otras cosas–. No… ¡Sé cuidarme sola!

Silencioso, el chico hizo amago de intentar acercarse, pero desistió. Casi temiendo que le pudiera arrancar un brazo o cualquier extremidad de un mordisco. Puede que fuera su estado de ánimo o el gesto en sí, pero tal impresión no ayudó demasiado. En realidad, terminó de hundir los pocos ánimos que había levantado con tal de recuperar la sombra de la chica que su hermano creía conocer.

–Lynn…

–¡Lárgate!

No se quedó a mirar. Pero podía imaginarlo. Incluso podía verlo con nitidez. Desconcertado. Dolido. Impotente. Hasta abatido. Tal vez un poco culposo sin saber a ciencia cierta sobre qué sentirse culpable. Porque era sagaz, rápido para muchas cosas, pero tratándose de emociones…

Qué más especulación quería. Ahí tenía los meses anteriores para probarlo.

Pero quizá si le hubiera dado una oportunidad…

Ya para qué, se dijo mientras oía el portazo que confirmaba la desaparición de su hermano, dando rienda una vez más al llanto que no sabía que había contenido hasta ese momento. Como si no hubiera llorado ya horas.

Ya para qué. No habría sido capaz de lidiar con otra decepción. Y más viniendo de su hermano… su hermanito menor…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rara era la ocasión en la que todas las hermanas estuvieran de acuerdo sin mediar palabra previa.

Tres días después, sin embargo, ninguna fue capaz de contener la exclamación de asombro en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Hacía poco que Lynn había accedido a violar su enclaustramiento, hallándose en compañía de todas las chicas, mismas quienes parecieron comprender, incluso sin decirles nada, que lo que menos necesitaba era volver sobre el tema. El recuerdo estaba muy fresco como para buscar más aristas. Todas parecían compungidas y rabiosas. Gestos pequeños, pero que a la muchacha la ayudaron a sentirse mejor.

Tres días ya… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser añadirle más velocidad a los relojes y los calendarios? ¿Cuánto tardaría en doler menos? ¿Cuánto más en olvidarlo? Porque a pesar del daño, era inevitable…

–¡Ya sé lo que haremos! –Soltó Luna, forzando su entusiasmo como nunca antes –Todas juntas… ¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!

De acuerdo, aquello a Lynn le pareció el disparate más grande que jamás había oído en esa casa. ¿Y a quién no? Y teniendo en cuenta la familia que albergaba esa vivienda, superar la marca de disparates suponía una labor casi divina. ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Dios presentándose entre ellas con la forma que fuera? Incluso aquello parecía más factible que poner a todas sus hermanas a perseguir un balón.

Pero más increíble le pareció que todas las chicas mostraran entusiasmo ante aquella absurda ocurrencia. Una prueba más de su mal estado. Una prueba más del ferviente deseo de todas ellas por verla superar esa crisis. Un gesto, para su sorpresa, la conmovió lo suficiente para obligarla a contener las lágrimas en parte.

–Dos equipos de cinco, ¡excelente!

–Eh… Lola… ¿Y Lily? No creo que pueda seguirnos el ritmo, ¿o sí? –En ese sentido Lana tenía razón. Difícilmente la menor de las chicas, con dos años, podría…

–¡Entonces tendremos que llamar a Lincoln!

–¿Y lo has visto Leni?

–Vaya Luan, ahora que lo mencionas… en todo el día no… pues…

Genial, cuando Lynn creía que sus ánimos recuperaban cierto brío, mencionaban a su nevado hermano ausente de esa reunión urgente. ¿Y desde cuándo su ausencia tenía tanta importancia? Solía salir con algunos chicos, en especial con Clyde, ¿por qué ese fin de semana iba a ser diferente a los demás?

Oh, por favor, ¿sólo por él la idea de sus hermanas de pronto ya no parecía tan buena? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser lidiar con una cosa a la vez? Ya bastante tenía lidiando con la ruptura como para que ahora…

En eso, la puerta se abrió. Esperaban las chicas cualquier cosa. La súbita aparición de sus padres o de su hermano, incluso el viento, por qué no. Una puerta mal cerrada, a quién no le pasa…

En realidad, no estaban tan equivocadas. Tal vez más de una deseó estarlo. Por eso les fue inevitable manifestar su asombro casi a un tiempo.

Lincoln, por supuesto. Un chico inquieto. Tratándose de esa familia, su familia, los accidentes… ¿A quién iba a sorprender? No a ese muchacho, por supuesto. Acostumbrado a accidentes de todo tipo. Qué era una herida en su historial. Qué era nada comparado con el día a día, con el hecho de sobrevivir. Chico preparado. Preparado y curtido. Resistente e inquieto.

Pero lo que vieron superaba cualquier estándar establecido por la familia Loud. Algo no menor.

Porque Lynn recordaba haberlo visto lastimado de muchas formas. Tenía que aceptarlo, muchas veces había sido por su causa, pero eso…

La máxima prueba de resistencia fue que el muchacho fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie. A simple vista se veía un ojo morado e inflamado, inflamación similar en el labio roto. La nariz le sangraba, los tapones de papel no bastaban para contener la hemorragia. Incluso el tabique nasal no parecía en su sitio. El brazo izquierdo le colgaba flojo, el ángulo del hombro no parecía el correcto, mismo que el chico sujetaba con la mano, dejando al descubierto los cortes y rasmillones de sus brazos, apreciándose lesiones similares en la cara y en parte del torso que no cubría su camiseta rota, sin estar sus pantalones en mejor estado.

Cubierto de tierra, el chico dio un par de pasos en el interior de la casa con enorme dificultad. Daba la impresión de que le dolía respirar. Como si no bastara el hecho de entrar en esas condiciones por la puerta principal. Para que no buscara la entrada trasera…

–Hermano…

El chico apenas reaccionó antes las palabras de Luna. Giró la cabeza y eso pareció acarrear mayor padecer. Por un segundo, el entorno dejó de existir para Lynn. Sólo veía a su hermano prácticamente en el umbral, habiendo dado un par de cortos pasos, mirándolas de cualquier manera que no implicara más daño. Incluso le faltaba un diente, lo cual quedó demostrado cuando intentó sonreírles.

–Era… una gran pendiente, chicas –soltó a duras penas con las pocas fuerzas que parecía quedarle.

–Linc, estás…

–Estoy bien Leni, sólo… necesito… un baño, ¿sí?

Habría sido fácil que cualquiera de ellas creyera eso de no ser por el inmenso daño. Y como si eso hubiese sido poco, al siguiente paso le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio. La caída no fue violenta en sí, pero bastó para que no se moviera más por el día.

Lynn fue la primera en llegar a él, pero necesitó ayuda para levantarlo, algo que Lori pudo hacer sin mayor dificultad. En ese estado, se veía pequeño en brazos de la mayor de las chicas.

Había sido el daño sufrido, ninguna se iba a creer que una caída lo dejaría inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Así que no hizo falta que Lisa empleara una de sus apoteósicas máquinas para confirmarlo, cosa que hizo de todos modos, descartando fracturas serias, pero resaltando el daño en las costillas, la nariz y el hombro dislocado, mismo que puso en su sitio con otro amenazador artefacto de alto consumo energético y que le arrancó al chico un grito que todo el vecindario debió oír.

Ninguna de las chicas se creyó lo de la pendiente. Tampoco sus padres. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, incluso lo habrían llevado al hospital, pero como la mayor parte del trabajo lo había realizado la precoz genio de la familia (con una respetable cuota de dolor añadida), a regañadientes el resto del clan aceptó que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar. Después de todo, antes se habían enfrentado a situaciones similares. Sin ir más lejos, Lana y la misma Lynn… incluso Lisa cuando uno de sus experimentos salía mal…

A pesar del impacto que le causara a Lynn el verlo así, aquello no fue excusa para acercarse a su habitación, si bien permaneció por momentos más tiempo del necesario mirando la puerta a lo largo del día, ya fuera imaginando el panorama ofrecido debido a los gritos que el chico soltaba durante el proceso de "recuperación" al que Lisa lo sometiera…

En realidad, ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a mirarlo demasiado salvo Lori, quien no se detuvo en su deseo de hallar una explicación "literalmente razonable" para el estado del único chico de la familia.

Fue una charla larga. Si Lori tuvo que poner a prueba sus dotes como interrogadora o no, ninguna lo supo. Sin embargo, concluyeron que le había dicho la verdad cuando la oyeron gritar al momento de salir:

–¡Eso ha sido literalmente lo más estúpido que has hecho nunca Lincoln Loud!

Y debía de ser verdad, porque prometió guardar el secreto. Lo bastante estúpido y por tanto, lo bastante humillante como para que Lori, la chica menos discreta de la familia, accediera a no decir nada.

Tampoco es que le interesara mayormente a Lynn… después de todo, eran sus asuntos, ¿desde cuándo la ponía al tanto? ¿Por qué iba a empezar precisamente en ese momento? Y de empezar…

Al diablo. Había salido de peores… no, eso parecía haber sido lo peor. Arriesgándose haciendo una estupidez. No esperaba eso de su hermano. Ni Lynn ni ninguna. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Inspirando lástima tras haber hecho una tontería. Tampoco hacía falta ahondar demasiado, ¿qué podía ser más estúpido que una pendiente?

Al menos le podía dar las gracias en silencio. La preocupación del momento le había servido de distracción. Como si Lincoln fuera la clase de persona capaz de tomarse semejante molestia…

Bien, aquello habría calzado en la categoría de la estupidez más grande de su vida, ¿no?

Lynn sonrió con tristeza antes internarse en su habitación. Cómo podía pensar algo así…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Loco Lincoln.

Recordaba ese apodo.

Lo había usado una vez. Una sola vez. Compartían su habitación. Él la sorprendió con un salto desde lo alto de la cama, portando esa máscara de lucha libre. El auto proclamado campeón del mundo. Un salto y cuenta atrás después, se declaraba victorioso. Tramposa forma de actuar. La mejor de todas.

Lo recordaba bien. Un momento íntimo compartido por ambos. Un instante de los dos y nadie más.

Un instante arrebatado en el momento en que empezó a oír ese apodo pronunciado por tipos que no tenían por qué saberlo.

Entre los muchachos que pasaban frente a la casa. Algunas habladurías en el parque. Incluso en la escuela. Y entre los chicos que practicaban baloncesto con ella cuando decidió que no podía esperar a regresar, mucho menos a enfrentar al cabrón de David, sin importar cuánto pudiera doler, porque no le daría la satisfacción de verla derrotada. Para todos ellos era una igual, una muchacha con la cual no tenían por qué contenerse si no querían morder el polvo. Para ellos era Lynn. Para ellos era uno más.

Hasta el día en que decidió finalizar su ostracismo y retomar las actividades que iban más allá de los estudios. Incluso allí creyó oír el eco de algo que nadie tenía por qué saber. Fue al regresar con el grupo que comprobó el par de diferencias.

David no se veía por ningún sitio. A pesar de la extrañeza que ello le causaba (se podía decir muchas cosas del cabrón, pero no que faltara a una sola práctica de baloncesto) no pudo evitar recibirla con alivio, facilitaba más el proceso de recuperación. Y de pronto, había dejado de ser Lynn para ser conocida como la hermana de Loco Lincoln, un título que parecía intimidar a los muchachos mucho más que su sola presencia.

Después de una semana escuchando el apodo y conteniendo la curiosidad, la muchacha se vio obligada a recurrir a la única fuente confiable que le quedaba, si bien le resultó difícil hallar el momento exacto en que Clyde no se hallara junto a su hermano.

Al final, tuvo que hacerle una visita sorpresa al muchacho en una de esas raras ocasiones en que sus padres no estaban presentes. Y como era de esperar, al chico le sorprendió enormemente la presencia de la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo en el umbral, por no mencionar el temor que le inspiraba, a él y a cualquiera, la perspectiva del ceño fruncido y los puños tensos.

–Vaya, Lynn, qué… qué agradable sorpresa –a favor del chico McBride se podía decir que había hecho un esfuerzo por sonar cordial y no cuasi espantado–. Gustas…

–No me quedaré mucho rato –pero antes de que pudiera manifestar su alivio, Lynn lo agarró de la manga de la camisa con firmeza–. Necesito que me digas qué pasó.

–Sobre…

–Lincoln –los ojos abiertos del muchacho y la rigidez de su cuerpo sólo podían indicar que marchaba por buen camino –Sé que sabes qué le pasó.

–Lynn, no creo…

–Qué le pasó Clyde, por qué… ¿Qué es eso de Loco Lincoln?

–Lynn, él es mi amigo y esto no debería…

–Es mi hermano, tengo derecho a saber.

–Tendría que ser él quien te lo diga.

–Clyde… tarde o temprano me enteraré y si mi hermano… si Lincoln está en problemas… yo debo… necesito saberlo antes que nadie.

Tal vez fueran las palabras, tal vez la mirada que le dedicó la chica. Al final, cualquiera de las dos consiguió que el muchacho dejara escapar un suspiro resignado al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, señales que bastaron para que Lynn aflojara el agarre sobre la camisa.

–Lincoln va a matarme cuando se entere.

–No sabrá que me lo dijiste.

–Créeme que lo sabrá.

Y así la hizo pasar. Pensando que les tomaría un rato, una hora a lo mucho. Pensando Clyde que no tendría que hacer demasiado salvo romper una promesa mientras ambos permanecían en la sala cómodamente sentados.

En realidad, Clyde imaginó una situación así. Él rompiendo la promesa. Tarde o temprano se sabría, pero esperaba que no fuera por él. Sabía que algo así no se guardaría por mucho más. Y se lo había dicho. Ninguna razón halló puerto al que arribar. Y en lugar de las opciones lógicas, ahí estaba él con la menor de las hermanas mayores Loud sentada frente a él escuchando con atención cuanto sabía.

En realidad, el muchacho imaginó muchas cosas, pero jamás creyó que le alcanzaría la vida para contemplar algo tan inusual como la imagen de Lynn Loud conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

Tendría que pasar un poco más antes de que Clyde McBride pudiera afirmar que se alegraba de haber vivido un momento así. Casi lo mismo que necesitó para convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lynn ingresó con violencia a la casa. Correr desde la residencia McBride se había llevado buena parte de sus fuerzas. Le habría extrañado de no haber tenido presente el esfuerzo hecho por contener las lágrimas.

Esquivar explosiones, pasteles y peleas era cosa de todos los días, algo así no la detendría. Sin embargo, cuando se vio frente a la puerta que daba al subir las escaleras y doblar a la derecha, pudo sentir cómo la determinación se le escapaba a través de los poros con la misma facilidad con que sudaba.

Alcanzó a causarle gracia. Había estado en una posición similar. Mas en ese segundo, del otro lado el silencio recalcaba su dominio. Supo que la única forma de impedir la fuga de valor era entrando sin anunciarse, a riesgo de encontrarse con quizá qué imagen… pero claro, eso tratándose de cualquiera de las chicas. Qué bueno que no se trataba de alguna de ellas sino de…

–¿Lincoln?

Recibió una explicación para el silencio en cuanto asomó parcialmente la cabeza.

Ahí estaba él. Mucho menos dañado, pero aún se apreciaban huellas de castigo en su cuerpo. Aún le dolía. Pero en ese segundo, sólo estaba tendido en la cama con una historieta abierta sobre el pecho. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, llevaba la ropa puesta, habiéndose descalzado apenas. De manera que no había tenido la real intención de leer. Tal vez la historieta fuera más señal de costumbre que otra cosa.

Con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, la muchacha acercó la única silla disponible en ese pequeño espacio a la cama de su hermano. Si había sido muy sigilosa o él estaba lo bastante cansado, daba igual. Nada le impidió tomar asiento junto a él tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de despertarlo y si acaso aquello era necesario.

Lincoln… su hermano… su único hermano varón… el niño de pelo blanco que tanto fascinó a sus hermanas cuando nació. El mismo que las congregaba de una u otra manera. Lincoln… su hermanito con nieve en el tejado, como tanto le gustaba decir al abuelo. Como un conejo. Inquieto. Y blanco.

– _Lincoln se enteró de todo, Lynn._

Deslizó con sutileza los dedos sobre la mano más cercana del chico. Estaba fría. Por supuesto, había refrescado. Él apenas si dejó escapar el aliento antes de moverse un poco, sin darse por enterado de nada. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, lo habría despertado saltándole encima o gritando o con un balón…

– _De lo que te hizo David, de su… su infidelidad…_

Ni el peso adicional sobre la cama bastó para alterar el sueño del muchacho, de manera que Lynn tuvo que acercar sus labios al oído de su hermano mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mechones sueltos del cabello blanco.

–Lincoln…

Al aludido le costó reaccionar al llamado, tardando lo suyo en abrir los ojos y llevándose una sorpresa mayúscula en cuanto lo logró del todo. A Lynn, por su parte, le fue imposible contener una risita al ver cómo su hermano se ponía rígido ante la cercanía y el hecho de seguir vivo para contarlo.

–Lynn… qué…

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Eh… pues… bien… sí, sólo… un poco cansado…

De a poco las palabras se apagaron y el muchacho buscó con desesperación cualquier distractor que justificara el hecho de apartar la mirada. No era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Sin ir más lejos, en el pasado habían compartido cama. Y a pesar de eso, el chico parecía renuente a mantener contacto visual.

– _No recuerdo haberlo visto tan enfadado… cuando supo de sus burlas…_

–¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –La sugerencia descolocó al chiquillo, bastando para devolver la mirada con estupor. No le habría extrañado que incluso cuestionara su identidad.

–No, en serio… en serio estoy bien, Lynn… no te… no te preocupes…

–Sabes que me preocuparé de todos modos.

Creyó oír el eco de la saliva pasar a través de la garganta de su hermano. Era hasta gracioso. Pidiéndole… exigiéndole a Clyde que guardara silencio cuando todo su ser parecía gritar…

–Lincoln…

–Qué…

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Fue un segundo. Y una transición rapidísima. De espanto a desconcierto. Desconcierto forzado. La boca abierta sin emitir sonidos. Desencajado. Intentando recuperar el semblante. La dignidad perdida. Arrebatada por el daño y por su expresión alelada. Incluso a través de su mirada podía interpretar el veloz curso de sus pensamientos, el deseo de hallar una salida incluso en su estado…

–Lynn… de qué… de qué estás…

–Le diste una paliza a David… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Yo… yo no… no hice…

–No me mientas.

–Es que… es que yo…

–Sólo dime por qué lo hiciste, por qué… por qué te callaste.

Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. Jamás lo dudó en cuanto lo oyó de Clyde, pero que el chiquillo frente a ella lo confirmara le daba a todo un cariz diferente. Volviendo a sentir los ojos arder y las manos temblar, apretando con fuerza las mantas con tal de disimular la traición de su propio cuerpo…

–Parece que ninguna de ustedes se creyó lo de la pendiente –articuló Lincoln con ironía, haciendo sonreír de igual modo a su hermana.

–Más parecía un barranco, pero ninguna te imagina en un lugar así.

–Debí pensarlo mejor…

–Lincoln…

–Es sólo que…

–Por qué lo hiciste.

De inmediato el momentáneo relajo se esfumó y el chico volvió al estado de nerviosismo inicial. No ayudó demasiado que los dedos de su hermana acariciaran de manera casi imperceptible sus dañados nudillos. Tampoco es como que Lynn tuviera mayor apuro, así que…

–Creo que es obvio, ¿no? –Dejó escapar su hermano tras una larga pausa.

–No para mí.

–Lynn…

–Quiero que lo digas, quiero… quiero oírlo de ti.

Era divertido ver la transición. La vergüenza. La timidez. La molestia. Incluso la sarta de maldiciones y palabrotas que ya debía desfilar por su cabeza y que se contenía de soltar con la poca fuerza de la que debía disponer. Le habría agradado ver al chico perder los estribos de esa manera, algo le decía que habría sido hilarante. Tendría que recordarlo mientras pudiera…

–Es un bastardo –soltó el chiquillo con sorprendente frialdad, incongruente si tenía presente su estado reciente–, te hizo daño, te usó, jugó con tus sentimientos… se burló de ti…

–Linc…

–Debí verlo venir, yo… debí… debí verlo en él y… debí protegerte, pero… pero no lo hice, me pareció más cómodo… y al final, resultaste dañada…

–No, no es…

–Eres… eres la mejor chica que jamás he conocido –seguía con la mirada fija en las mantas, pero sus palabras destilaban convicción–. Eres ruda, fuerte… eres… grandiosa y… y eres hermosa y… y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana, lo digo porque es verdad…

–Lincoln…

–Puedes pensar que lo digo porque soy tu hermano, en realidad… si pudiera le… le pediría prestados los ojos a alguien más, pero… para mí… para mí eres preciosa –parecía faltarle el aire para continuar, persiguiendo las palabras antes de que escaparan–. Mereces… mereces todo el amor del mundo, a alguien… a alguien que te quiera como eres, que te pueda ver… que te pueda ver como eres en verdad… un mejor novio que ese desgraciado…

–No… tú no…

–No pude resistir… que creyera que era divertido jugar contigo –tal grado de rabia en un chico tan joven estremecía a cualquiera–. Lynn… sé que no necesitas nada mí… que te puedes cuidar sola, lo sé, pero… pero mientras yo sea tu hermano… mientras esté… si puedo impedirlo… te juro que… te cuidaré para… para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Al final, parecía abatido. Derrotado. Más allá de la rabia, se veía destrozado. Al parecer, la misma furia lo había mantenido en pie. Y de pronto, parecía incapaz de lidiar consigo mismo y la magnitud de sus fallos. Una imagen que trizó algo en el pecho de Lynn, habiendo ya cubierto la mano del chico con una de las suyas.

–Siento… no haber estado antes… cuando lo necesitaste –al fin se decidía a mirarla. Una sonrisa triste. Un gesto sombrío–. Mereces… un hermano mejor que yo…

¡Crac!

En lo profundo… en sus oídos… en su pecho… en cada músculo… en cada hueso…

–Eres un idiota…

–Lynn…

–¡Un idiota Lincoln Loud! ¡Un idiota!

Estaba segura de que su grito había hecho temblar la casa hasta sus cimientos, paralizando la actividad de todos sus habitantes. Ni siquiera supo la misma muchacha de dónde había sacado la fuerza para proferirlo de manera semejante, bastando para hacer que el aludido retrocediera espantado hasta chocar con el catre. No contenta con su reacción, lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta y lo acercó lo necesario para que su aliento le acariciara la cara… para que contemplara con detalle su ceño fruncido… para que no le cupieran dudas…

–Lynn…

–De todas las cosas tontas… de todas las estupideces que has hecho… ¡Ésa ha sido la estupidez más grande de todas!

–Lori… Lori dijo algo…

–¡No me importa lo que haya dicho Lori ni nadie!

–Pero…

–¡Te callas y me escuchas! –A esa reducida distancia, el paso de la saliva por su garganta fue más claro que nunca–. Nunca… jamás vuelvas… jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa así…

–Es que… yo…

–Porque si te vuelves a arriesgar de esa manera una vez más… haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida, ¿me escuchaste?

–Yo…

–¡¿Me oíste?!

–¡Sí! –Ya tendría ocasión para regodearse con ese cuadro. Lincoln tan blanco como su cabello a causa del pánico. Algo digno de recordar.

–Y jamás… jamás… vuelvas a decir una estupidez como ésa.

–Pero…

–¡Jamás!

–¡Sí!

–Bien –aquello bastó para soltarlo, viendo cómo respiraba con evidente agitación. Cualquier cantidad de aire que captara parecía ser insuficiente–. Tú… realmente eres… eres un…

El pobre muchacho ya lo veía venir. No se salvaría así como así. En parte eso temía. Hacía muy poco de la ruptura, no le habría extrañado por tanto que ella mantuviera sentimientos hacia ese cabrón. Así que estaría molesta. Así que tendría que pagar por haberle roto la cara, la perfecta dentadura y dislocado un hombro… y tantas cosas más… pero al carajo, sabía que había valido la pena, quién iba a decir que incluso disfrutaría dejándose llevar por un impulso tan violento, así que no dudaría en pagar el precio, por mucho que en ese momento la perspectiva lo aterrara más que nada en la vida… su hermana frente a él, sobre la cama, rabiosa… extendiendo las manos hacia él tras dejarlo ir… asumiendo que la llave rompe almas sería poca cosa… mejor cerrar los ojos antes que…

Un impulso. Tan poca fuerza tenía que ni siquiera intentó oponerse. Un impulso que tiró de él. Seguido de un golpe en la mejilla. Un golpe duradero y cálido, sonoro. Incluso algo húmedo. Y brusco. Y suave dentro de todo… ¿Cómo era posible semejante combinación?

No duró demasiado, pero bastó para hacerlo abrir los ojos y caer en la cuenta de que… que…

¿Tan aturdido estaba? Bueno, al comprobar la veracidad de lo vivido, bien podría haber alcanzado un nivel superior de aturdimiento, así que…

Antes de convencerse del todo de que sí, sí había sido un violento beso en la mejilla lo recibido, Lynn lo apartó de un empujón y salió corriendo de su habitación, dejándolo tendido sobre la cama con la mejilla ardiendo y la mirada perdida en un punto incierto del techo, incapaz de creer… de entender… de asimilar todo y nada…

Lynn… un beso en la mejilla… ¿Era posible la presencia de esas palabras en una oración? Ni después de recordar la existencia previa del imbécil de David le resultaba sencillo creerlo. Y sin embargo… ahí estaba, ¿no?

Muy en el fondo, sabía… sentía que un golpe lo habría entendido más y mejor. Dos o tres por moverse, por qué no. No se quejaba, pero…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estando del otro lado, Lynn apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, respirando profundo. Luchando por hallar un atisbo de calma al cual aferrarse.

Llegado un punto, había dejado de pensar, llenando el súbito vacío de su mente las palabras… la voz de su hermano menor.

Estaba sola en el pasillo. No sería por mucho. Tenía que llegar pronto a su habitación. Sin duda sus hermanas estarían al tanto, habrían oído sus gritos, ¿y quién no? Pero no le quedó otra alternativa. Mejor embestir. Arremeter. Liberar una legión de demonios antes que quebrarse otra vez… que verse superada por la emoción… por la súbita certeza…

Que nunca antes ningún chico… ni siquiera el mismo David… nadie jamás…

Y dudaba seriamente que después… después alguien pudiera…

Dios…

Y Lincoln… un chiquillo… un niño… incapaz de medir el alcance de sus acciones… de sus palabras…

Ya estaba tras unas paredes más seguras. Apoyada contra su puerta. Sabiendo que ahí nadie la juzgaría. Sus lágrimas eran suyas. También su trémula sonrisa. Tardaría en controlar el torrente. En disimular la misma sonrisa. En impedir que se ampliara un poco…

¿Sería a causa de su reciente estado emocional?

No lo sabía. En realidad, no lo sabía ni le importaba. Como tampoco le habría importado sentirse así un poco más. Tan… tan…

¿Cómo definirlo con exactitud?

No parecía posible ni mucho menos tenía apuro por encontrar las palabras. Le bastaba con comprender que ese llanto era diferente de cualquier otro. Que no dudaba que más adelante sería capaz de mandar al infierno a David, daría igual. Que más adelante encontraría tantas cosas además de consuelo en ese simple recuerdo… en esas palabras…

En ese muchacho… no. Ese chiquillo… tampoco. En su hermano… mucho menos. Su hermanito… no…

Su Lincoln.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– _¡Doc! ¡Despierta!_

 _Y lo hago. Quién se resistiría a semejante grito._

 _Vuelvo con dificultad. Sigue en el diván. Y me mira con rabia._

– _Disculpa, yo…_

– _¿Estabas escuchando?_

– _Lo dudo, digo… si alcancé a roncar…_

– _¡Se trata de algo serio!_

– _Pues no lo hagas más aburrido y dramático de lo que ya es, ¿quieres? Porque eso tampoco te hace mayor bien a ti –quizá por hacer algo me quito el cabestrillo y dejo caer mi inútil brazo izquierdo sobre mi regazo. Por hacer algo. Por no volver a dormir. Porque no es necesario–. Pero felicidades, algo recuerdo, creo que incluso soñé con eso._

– _No es gracioso._

– _Ni pretendía serlo, tampoco es como que haya dormido mucho, me viste parpadear._

– _Sí, cómo no._

– _Pues allá tú si me crees, ¿tienes una mejor idea? No, ¿verdad? Por eso estás aquí._

 _No me mira. Y dudo que le atraiga la ventana tanto como a mí. Y miro su reflejo, el que me ofrece la ventana. Incluso antes de apreciar esa diluida imagen, sé que tengo razón._

– _Y supongo que tiene ribetes para que lo consideres el mejor beso –y a pesar de la pobre paleta del cristal, el sonrojo se las arregla para hacerse notar–. No vas a ganar ningún premio y perdóname si no te puedo aplaudir…_

– _Sí, ya… ya entendí…_

– _Maravilloso, sigamos –miro el reloj. Qué saco. No es como que esto vaya a terminar en el corto plazo. Con algo de suerte saldré de aquí a una hora más o menos prudencial._

– _Y… ¿Qué más puedo decir?_

– _No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?_

– _Es en serio._

– _Es tu historia, convénceme de que no es una tontería._

– _¡Si fuera una tontería no estaría aquí!_

– _Me perdonarás, pero aquí el único con derecho a dictaminar el grado de estupidez de la historia soy yo y no digamos que la tuya está entre las mejores que he oído, así que empieza a pensar en algo que valga la pena o de antemano ya te advierto que ronco como tractor y cuando duermo… doy patadas._

 _Desvía la mirada. De la ventana al techo, largo trayecto. Busco también mi distracción en el techo. Volvemos a punto muerto. Está claro que si no le hecho una mano, tendremos aquí para un largo rato._

– _Ha habido otros besos en el camino –no lo pregunto, la sola posibilidad contraria me haría estallar en carcajadas. Por fortuna, asiente–. Y nada te ha hecho cambiar de parecer –niega con la cabeza. Vaya, cuánto poder–. Sabes… me cuesta creerlo._

– _¡No son mentiras!_

– _Tampoco grites, ¿quieres? Me refiero… ¿Todo este desmadre empezó por algo así? ¿Algo tan pequeño? ¿Es en serio?_

– _Que empezara ahí… bueno, que empezara algo parecido… la semilla… es decir, tardé en darle un nombre…_

– _¿Cuánto más o menos?_

– _Un largo tiempo._

– _¿Cuánto más o menos?_

– _No lo sé, es sólo que… empecé a soñar cosas –ah, cómo lo dice. Hemos llegado a tierra derecha._

– _¿Qué clase de cosas?_

– _¿Es en serio?_

– _¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –Le hace honor a su apellido. Como todos, un suspiro mayúsculo marca de la casa._

– _Verás…_


	4. Diablo Guardián I

**Saludos a todos y feliz año nuevo:**

 **Como dije, aquí estoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas, un rato más que agradable para compartir con todos los seres queridos.**

 **Verán que es mucho más corto este capítulo y es verdad, no hay error. Más que capítulo, prefiero llamarlo intertanto o línea paralela. He aquí el intermedio que he prometido. Y no se preocupen, el tercer capítulo está listo, falta pulir detalles, lo tendrán con ustedes a la brevedad. Pero me parecía importante ahondar un poco en el lío dejado en el prólogo, las consecuencias y cómo éstas afectan la relación de Luna y Paul y por qué no decirlo, ahondar un poco en la relación misma. Claro que no tiene el grado de profundidad del resto de la trama, pero parecía necesario precisar ciertos puntos.**

 **Antes de dar comienzo, quiero darle las gracias a todos los lectores que me han dado una oportunidad, en especial a AstralWhip (gracias por cada lectura y tu amable comentario, a medida que avance verás algunas explicaciones y el tiempo... bueno, es relativo en estas cosas, jeje), Junior VB (un placer verte de vuelta, ya ves que el doc no tiene mucha concentración, jaja), mmunocan (tus comentarios siempre son edificantes, siempre tienen algo que se debe considerar y por eso valoro mucho esta oportunidad que me das, tu criterio y agudeza crítica, tu seriedad por sobre todo, no hay nada que disculpar, he visto la enorme lista de deberes, jejeje, todas las respuestas las tendrás a su debido tiempo), Insane Wise-Man (gracias por tus amables palabras, espero estar a la altura de lo que mereces como lector), kiritoissei, sgtrinidad (gracias como siempre, por ti no quiero desteñir, jejeje, y sobre tus dudas, los capítulos las irán respondiendo, ten paciencia), UnderratedHero (tú siempre me haces llorar... y si debo ser breve, quería sonar obsesivo en esos pasajes, culpa de mis maestros y mía, debo tener cuidado, jejeje, gracias por tus observaciones y sólo... vive para siempre hermano), Lux01 (felices fiestas para ti, gracias por tu lectura y espero que el intermedio breve te agrade, jeje), Julex93 (haces que todo parezca más grande de lo que es, jejeje, en verdad me emociona mucho tu entusiasmo, espero no atentar contra él en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por todo), CaritaFeliz, Sir Crocodile222, Banghg y ScarSteban.**

 **Y por último y no menos importante, agradecer encarecidamente también a Larekin, a quien dedico este capítulo/intermedio. Su fidelidad me conmueve, ha demostrado ser mi lector número uno, estoy casi seguro de no haber visto ningún comentario suyo en otra historia de este fandom y veo que he captado tanto su atención que sigue con especial interés mi trabajo y no duda en hacerlo saber. Gracias en verdad y no te preocupes, tendrás Paul para rato. Sin ir más lejos, aquí tienes la dosis especialmente escrita para ti. Espero que la disfrutes.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir, salvo que esta serie no me pertenece, les doy la bienvenida. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Dejó Luna de golpear para encontrarse con la responsable de esas palabras. El umbral vecino. Por supuesto. Esa mujer. La recordaba. No solía verla a menudo, pero estaba familiarizada con su presencia. No esperaba encontrarla. No esperaba tener que enfrentarla. En su lugar, bastante tenía ya con la puerta, misma que volvió a contemplar, acaso buscando en ella una salida para tal predicamento.

La puerta. No era de ella de quien esperaba una respuesta. Sabía qué puerta golpear y la presencia de esa mujer lo confirmaba. Su pregunta y su tono, sin embargo, bastaron para inquietarla.

Recordaba haberse hecho esa pregunta. Exactamente la misma pregunta la primera vez que pisara ese edificio. La primera vez que se parara frente a esa misma puerta con la misma intención. En aquél entonces, por supuesto, la llamada fue recibida. Cinco años atrás. Varios golpes y las mismas palabras. Ningún cambio.

–Necesito que hablemos –un segundo. Interminable. Incansable. Una pausa al fin y al cabo–. Yo sé que estás ahí, necesito… necesito que hablemos.

Cinco años atrás, no obstante, pudo oír el eco de los pasos dificultosos del otro lado de la puerta, misma que se abrió, dejando paso la imagen que esperaba ver.

Cinco años atrás. Ahí estaba Paul. En el umbral de su apartamento. Recargado sobre una muleta, vistiendo apenas jeans y camiseta. Parado de cualquier manera. Apenas le dedicó una mirada de refilón antes de darle la espalda. Sin cerrar. Luna no desperdició la oportunidad.

Ya había imaginado en otras ocasiones la disposición del apartamento. De los muebles. Incluso la presencia de un tablero de ajedrez. De algunos libros diseminados. De cierto orden en el caos. Desde ahí, llegaba el eco de la lluvia del exterior. Desde donde estaba, Paul le lanzó una toalla para que se secara. Nada más. Sólo volvió a la cocina tras eso, dejando a la muchacha sola en la reducida sala. Secándose el cabello y colocándose la toalla sobre la espalda.

–Cuando termines llama a casa, no te largues sola.

Sabía que estaba enfadado, mas no dimensionó el grado de molestia. Sólo cuando lo escuchó hablar desde la cocina. Escuchó el agua hervir. Los pasos dificultosos. Tardaría un tiempo antes de abandonar las muletas. Por el momento, seguía en rehabilitación. Y lo odiaba.

–No pensarás que corrí bajo la lluvia…

–Cosa tuya, te secas, llamas, te largas.

Pedir silencio era demasiado considerando la intensidad alcanzada por la tormenta. Apenas si podía creer Luna su capacidad para llegar… la suerte de haber llegado a su destino antes de que el agua le impidiera dar un paso más. Y él no parecía valorarlo… qué decía, por supuesto que no. No así. No si por algo se había molestado en…

Por supuesto que no le importaría. Por supuesto…

–Lo que tengo que decir también es cosa tuya –soltó la rockera, tragando con dificultad el nudo. Ya parecía una piedra en su pecho.

No respondió. No de inmediato. En su lugar, salió de la cocina con paso vacilante. El ceño fruncido. La expresión rígida. Todo parecía suponer algún grado de esfuerzo para él.

–No tendrías que estar aquí.

Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con las voces de sus padres. Mismas que la seguían. Mismas que parecían imponerse incluso a esa distancia. Mismas que intentaba ahogar con la toalla o con el eco de la lluvia, fuera el presente o el recuerdo. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con ellos. Por una maldita vez.

–¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que digan mis padres? –La sola idea pareció ofenderlo en lo más profundo. Palideciendo y arrugando la nariz. Dándole la espalda. Alejándose.

–Desde que eso me jode de alguna manera.

Luna guardó silencio. Daba la impresión de que cada movimiento le generaba un dolor apenas soportable. Supuso que habría seguido dando vueltas por el lugar de no haberse exigido más de la cuenta a causa de la sorpresa y la rabia. De cualquier modo, se dejó caer en la silla más alejada del sillón. Tampoco se trataba de la mayor distancia, pero parecía bastarle para no tener que mirarla directamente.

–Paul…

No le respondió. Apenas si le hizo un gesto. No quería que hablara. No quería nada. Tal vez había sido un error creer que todo acabaría tan pronto…

Claro, ni ella misma se lo había creído. Después de todo, por algo había corrido bajo la lluvia hasta su apartamento.

Incluso en la intimidad, Paul hacía un esfuerzo por no recurrir a bastones, muletas o equivalentes. Seguía siendo doloroso sentarse. Seguía costándole trabajo mantener el equilibrio. Había instantes incluso en que el pulso lo traicionaba y el agarre sobre cualquier objeto se debilitaba. Hacía ya dos años del accidente. Dos años desde que iniciara la rehabilitación y seguía sin estar al máximo de su capacidad.

Y a Luna le dolía. Le dolía apreciar sus dificultades. Que en momentos aleatorios, fuera incapaz de recordar qué diablos hacía en tal o cual lugar. Le dolía la impotencia en su mirada cada vez que le faltaban las fuerzas, las rodillas lo traicionaban y tropezaba, valiéndose apenas del único brazo que había salvado del accidente, colgándole la otra extremidad como mera decoración.

Se sintió tentada de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con algo, pero supo con una mirada que aquella pregunta lo habría ofendido más. ¿Le ofendería su sola presencia después de lo ocurrido? El fiasco del día anterior… pero cómo iba siquiera a imaginar…

–Puedes llamar a casa cuando estés seca.

Por supuesto. Qué más podía esperar. Menos de veinticuatro horas… ni aunque fueran las veinticuatro horas completas, qué decía. Tampoco es como que ella se hallara en el mejor de los estados anímicos. Después de todo, la discusión con sus padres había sido… agotadora era quedarse cortos. Porque en realidad… en realidad ella también estaba furiosa con…

¿Con quién? ¿Sus padres? ¿Todos? ¿Ella misma?

–Paul… no pensarás que me conformaré con irme sin más, ¿o sí?

–Eso ya me conformaría bastante.

Luna apenas pudo apretar la mandíbula sin hacer sonar toda la dentadura. Pero no podía culparlo. Por más que quisiera, no podía culparlo. Incluso le agradecía haber aguantado tanto…

–Paul… perdóname –se oyó decir la chica. Apenas un susurro, pero pareció bastar para llegar a los oídos del psicólogo–. Escucha… no quería…

–Da igual lo que quisieras, ya pasó.

–No quería que te humillaran así, en verdad…

–Te dije desde el comienzo que no era una buena idea, te lo repetí tantas veces…

–Lo sé, yo… yo debí escucharte, pero quería… quería… que conocieras…

–¿Conocerlos? ¿Es en serio? –Conocía de buena mano esa mueca burlona. La conocía ya bastante y jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que Paul la usaría contra ella–. De todas las posibles excusas… ¿Es la única que se te ocurre?

–Sabes lo que quiero decir.

–Querías la parafernalia…

–Paul, por favor, son dos años que…

–Eso lo hace peor, ¿sabes? ¿Tienes idea de las veces que he tenido que salvarles el trasero a tus padres? ¿Tienes una maldita idea? ¿Y así es como me lo agradecen?

–Paul… no es lo mismo si eres mi novio y…

–Por supuesto, cualquier cosa lo justifica, ¿no? Bueno, no te culpo, es tu familia…

–¡Estuvo mal, ya lo sé! ¡Sé que mi padre no debió humillarte así!

–Qué sacas, yo lo sabía de antes y…

–Se dejó llevar por…

–Dijo exactamente lo que piensa, fin del asunto –el psicólogo dejó escapar el aliento, llevándose una mano a los ojos–. Y si me largué de esa casa…

–Paul…

–Chistes de lisiados… vaya, ¿no podía ser más jodidamente original el muy…?

Dicho así, sonaba más suave de lo que en realidad había sido. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Luna sabía que Paul había aguantado demasiado. Que si no decía todo lo que pensaba era porque ella estaba presente y quizá por eso mismo, en ese segundo, no debía de profesarle el mayor de los afectos ni a ella ni a nadie con el apellido Loud.

Movida en cierta forma por la desesperación, Luna se acercó, aún con la toalla sobre la espalda, al punto cercano a la ventana donde estaba parado Paul. Estiró una mano, pero desistió de tocarlo. Ni siquiera sobre el escenario sentía…

No, ni siquiera sobre el escenario ni nada. Era distinto. Todo aquello era diferente.

–Tenías razón, sí –se oyó decir Luna con dolor–. Sé que…

–¿Crees que eso sirve de algo?

No. No lo creía. O al menos lo creía hasta que oyó la pregunta.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquello tuviera mimbres de buena idea antes de poner los pies en el apartamento. Se recordaba nerviosa. Asustada. Un tenso nudo de nervios ante la falta de respuestas a sus mensajes y llamadas. Ahogado tal vez por la rabia. Por la rabia y un silencio que decía más que cualquier golpe o palabra…

–Sabes… no es como que esperara demasiado –lo oyó decir, ya más cansado que otra cosa. Supuso Luna que el permanecer tanto de pie debía de tener sus consecuencias–. Pero… ya que me vieron… en el peor momento…

–Eres… bueno, ya saben que tú yo… tú me entiendes –interrumpió Luna, rogando internamente por atinar a escoger las palabras correctas–. Sé que… sé que se pasaron, Paul, pero… debes entender…

–¿Que sólo son padres protegiendo a su niña? ¿Creen que no daría todo por ti si fuera…?

La última palabra se perdió antes de rozar sus labios, congelando a Luna en su sitio. Intentando asimilar lo dicho. Lo oído. Incapaz de creer que, por un instante, había subestimado el alcance de la rabia de Paul. Su verdadero enfoque. Tal vez ni siquiera él mismo lo había notado. Pero ella sí. Sintiéndose boba al percibir el ardor en los ojos. Boba, pero feliz. Ridículamente feliz.

–Qué.

–Luna, por favor…

–Quiero oírlo.

–No debí…

–Pero lo hiciste –sintió cada músculo del psicólogo en tensión cuando lo abrazó por la espalda, buscando el sonido de su respiración a través de los huesos–. Vamos…

–Ya lo sabes –gruñó Paul a duras penas, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tomar las manos de la rockera, a la altura de su pecho.

–Podrías haberlo dicho antes…

–Luna, ya basta…

–¿Sabes cuántas veces intenté contactarte, cabrón? –Percibió un ligero movimiento, un vano intento por soltarse. Luna, por su parte, afianzó el agarre–. Sabes lo que pasa cuando me ignoras… creí que lo recordabas.

–Era más fácil ignorarte.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Así recordaba por qué estaba enfadado.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos. De alguna manera se las ingenió para hacerlo voltear y jalarlo hasta tenerlo a su altura. En un instante, se supo abrazada por él. Había soltado la muleta. Al momento siguiente, él le seguía el ritmo como podía en el beso. Intentando también mantener el equilibrio. Cosa que no duró demasiado cuando lo hizo caer en el sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sin interrumpir el beso.

Con todo, la tensión del psicólogo era palpable. A medida que el aire se espesaba. A medida que la intensidad de Luna mutaba en una conducta un tanto más… agresiva…

–Luna –articulaba Paul entre beso y beso, las pequeñas treguas que la muchacha le permitía antes de retomar el asalto–. Por favor… Luna…

–Qué…

–No… no deberías…

–Sabes que no iré a ningún sitio.

–En serio… esto…

–Lo quieres tanto… tanto como yo.

–Ahora mismo…

–¿Tienes miedo?

De algún sitio sacó Paul la fuerza para aferrar los hombros de la muchacha y apartarla lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Molesto no. Ya no. Sólo agotado. Y por un breve instante, asustado. Muy asustado.

–Luna, tienes diecisiete…

–¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que digan mis padres?

–No necesito que tus padres me recuerden…

–Sé que te gustaría –susurró la chica en su oído, arrancando un estremecimiento del sujeto bajo su control–. Hacerlos enfadar… velo como tu venganza…

–Ni así pienso usarte y…

–Lo quiero tanto como tú.

–Cómo sabes que…

Fue apenas un movimiento de caderas. Oh mierda. Pero claro que ella lo iba a notar en esa posición. Carajo, no significaba nada. Excitarse no podía considerarse una acción cerebral o voluntaria.

 _Bastardo traidor…_

–Luna… si al menos… esperamos que cumplas…

–No vine para que me dejes esperando, Paul –musitó la chica, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. Los mismos dubitativos ojos, antaño rabiosos–. Sé exactamente a lo que me enfrento.

Lo creía capaz. Perfectamente capaz de decir que no. Si no jugaba bien sus cartas, lo haría. Y aguantaría. Y ella también. Pero la frustración…

Diecisiete. Dos años de relación… no, carajo. Dos años esperando un momento así. Y sabía que él también cargaba la misma espera. En parte, cada día era una oportunidad. Cada beso, un instante para percibir su contención. Y su miedo. Y qué sacaba con negarlo. También ella temía. Temía más al rechazo. Su rechazo. Temía más…

–No –articuló Paul, hundiendo súbitamente la nariz en el cuello de la rockera, arrancándole un respingo–. Tú… no tienes idea…

El trascurso de las horas siguientes se le antojó eterno. Incluso después de años, seguía recordando el eco de la lluvia y de su propia risa mal contenida ante las cosquillas que producía la boca de Paul sobre su vientre y de lo que dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran que las cosas raras habían llegado mucho antes de los dieciocho…

Incluso ya bastante después de la primera vez juntos… la primera vez también… esa vez que le dijera…

– _Te amo tanto… carajo…_

Incluso después de tantas veces mediante… siempre volvía a su mente esa primera ocasión cada vez que pisaba ese apartamento. Cada vez que golpeaba la puerta y recibía de él una respuesta. El nerviosismo, sí, pero también la certeza. La certeza de que las cosas se arreglarían, cualquiera que fuera la causa. La certeza de que no pasaría de esa visita, las cosas se arreglarían. Porque él no sabía cómo permanecer enfadado con ella…

Porque Paul no sabía decirle que no. A su llamado, él respondía.

Y creía que después de la graduación de Lincoln no sería la excepción.

Quizás eso consiguió que le sorprendiera que esa mujer respondiera antes al llamado.

La vecina del psicólogo. La recordaba bien. La policía. Hannah. Una belleza, como siempre. Siempre lo supo. Jamás le agradó. Y tenía la impresión de que jamás le agradaría ninguna tratándose de Paul. El mismo que desestimaba las constantes sospechas de Luna. Ama demasiado a su esposa, decía, te preocupas demasiado.

Sí. Tenía esposa. También la conocía. Pero eso no le impedía a Hannah ser posesiva con el psicólogo. Excesivamente protectora. Casi territorial. De manera que Luna no podía ser menos…

–Te hice una pregunta –repitió Hannah. Más que hablar, parecía gruñir–. Qué demonios haces aquí.

–A ti qué te parece –replicó Luna con cierta violencia, mirándola con desafío.

–Me parece que pierdes el tiempo, así que te mueves o te saco a patadas.

–¿Crees que tu placa me asusta? Sin ella no eres nada.

–No necesito una placa para ponerte en tu lugar, lo haría con gusto, ya bastante fregaste las cosas.

–Como sea, Paul sabe cuidarse solo y poco necesita de ti…

–Sí… ya debería haberlo cuidado mejor de ti…

–De cualquier modo, de aquí no me voy hasta que me abra.

De haber continuado la discusión, se habría afianzado su seguridad. Pero en lugar de ello, Luna vio que la expresión de la policía variaba de súbito. Había perdido la agresividad del comienzo. Había perdido incluso la fiereza. En su lugar, sólo vio enfado. Una rabia triste. Una mezcla extraña que terminó de creer en cuanto esa mujer le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio.

–Pues a ver si te sobra paciencia.

–Él me abrirá.

–Así que no tienes idea –soltó Hannah con ironía. Luna, asustada, creyó ver el atisbo de un brillo acuoso en los ojos de la mujer–. Es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo y te largues, porque en verdad te quiero sacar de aquí a golpes.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Tal vez fuera ver algo del miedo propio en Luna lo que permitió que el semblante de la policía se ablandara un poco antes de lanzarle el juego de llaves que encontró en uno de sus estrechos bolsillos con algo de dificultad. Mismo juego que la rockera contempló sin entender.

–Las quiero de vuelta en cinco minutos –soltó la vecina, siendo detenida en su ingreso por el agarre trémulo de la muchacha Loud.

–Qué es esto… qué… quieres decir con…

–En verdad no tienes ni idea –y lo dijo con rabia antes de soltarse de la mano de la joven–. Sí las reconociste, ¿no es así? –Acto seguido, señaló las llaves–. Paul se largó, Luna, se marchó de aquí.


	5. Tres: Anhelos y descubrimientos

**Qué tal, saludos a todos:**

 **Con algo de brevedad he vuelto. Ahora sí, este es el tercer capítulo. Y no los culpo si me odian con todo el desmadre de numeración capitular. Ahora sí, lo rejuro, este es el tercer capítulo. Continuamos lo que quedó del dos. Y sí, habrá más adelante otro intermedio que siga la línea de Diablo Guardián, pero eso será después. Por ahora, volvemos a lo principal. En sí espero no tardar demasiado en terminar esta historia porque a fines de enero... digamos que ya me sería muy, muy difícil actualizar algo, así que tengo la esperanza de completar esto pronto.**

 **Como es tradición, recordar que esto no sería ni será jamás posible sin el apoyo de todos ustedes, que con su lectura y comentarios dan forma a esta historia que ha sido escrita con el único propósito de amenizar sus tardes de... la estación que sea dependiendo de sus hemisferios, jeje. Así pues, gracias a james anderson (es un intermedio amigo, lamento que saliera enredado, espero que este capítulo te resulte más claro), AstralWhip (sabes, ese título se lo tenía a Lincoln, jajaja, yo prefiero pensar en Paul como el santo patrono de las ventanas, espero que te agrade también este capítulo), cesar k-non (ahora espero que veas este capítulo con una nueva perspectiva, jejeje), Lux01 (me alegra que te aclarara lagunas, eso era lo que quería justamente, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega), sgtrinidad9 (espero tengas paciencia, Paul hace bastante que no, jejeje, y sí, desde ya se metieron en muchos... ejem... problemas, jejejeje), Julex93 (corto pero intenso, sí, ahora retomo la extensión normal, espero seguir captando tu interés, jejeje, gracias por la oportunidad), Sir Crocodile222 (gracias por tomarte semejante molestia, porque la lectura del dos al cuatro... madre mía, jejeje, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este trabajo, espero que el siguiente capítulo también cumpla con lo que puedas esperar y te resulte una lectura digna), UnderratedHero (es un viejo conocido y quizá uno de mis lectores más fieles, jajajaja, sólo tiene una peculiar forma de hacerlo saber y siéntete halagado, creo que le gustas, jajajajaja, gracias amigo por las oportunidades que me brindas con tus lecturas y comentarios, gracias a ellos he podido mejorar un poco en el proceso y espero de corazón que este capítulo siga esa senda, tú vive para siempre y que la fuerza te sirva bien), Fipe2 (Luna fiera... gracias al rock, bro, jejeje, y los padres siempre serán así tratándose de su hija, jejeje, ahora retomo a Lynn y espero seguir teniendo tu atención, gracias en verdad por tu fidelidad, espero estar a la altura de la misma) y a todos aquellos que de una u otra forma, siguiendo o con su lectura, me dan una oportunidad de llegar a sus pendientes lecturas.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (Nickelodeon amo y señor, se sabe) los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tenía gracia, aceptó Lynn, acercándose al graduado Lincoln junto con el resto de la familia para que el momento fuera atrapado por una cámara frente a ellos. Que de esos seis meses vividos con ese cabrón apenas si le quedara la difuminada sombra de su rostro y el eco de un beso impreciso. Seguían siendo seis meses en su vida y un acontecimiento que, de una u otra manera, según dictaba la lógica, tenía todas las papeletas para adherirse a su memoria con firmeza.

Y en lugar de eso, cada vez que volvía al nombre de David, que milagrosamente se las había ingeniado para resistir al paso de los años, todo cuanto conseguía revivir era ese momento. Y nada le costaba ver a su hermano lastimado, con varios años menos, asustado sobre la cama, asumiendo tal vez que tendría suerte si salía vivo. Nada le costaba volver a él y a ese impulso del que no se arrepentía.

Un beso. Un torpe beso en la mejilla. Tan cerca de los labios. Cuando a lo largo de los seis meses anteriores había besado de tantas formas a ese tipo, cada beso más profundo que el anterior, cada uno fantástico a su manera. Incluso había hecho… ya daba igual, ni siquiera valía la pena volver a esos desastres. Pero tenía su gracia. Porque cada beso tenía méritos suficientes para ser atesorado y sin embargo, cada vez que volvía en busca del mejor de todos, siempre se detenía en uno en particular.

Mirando a su hermano con tal mezcla de emociones que apenas si atinaba a preguntarse cómo era posible no ceder ante el peso de todas ellas. Un niño por aquel entonces. Temeroso de enfrentar la furia de su hermana mayor. Sin siquiera imaginar que la furia no era más que una máscara que impedía el avance de todo lo demás…

Podría haberle dicho algunas cosas. Podría haber hecho cualquier otra. Alternativas no le faltaban. Y sin embargo, no concibió nada mejor que arrastrarlo hacia ella y plantarle ese torpe beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios. Como si fuera el primero. Habiendo mejores formas de resumir… no, tal vez otras más prácticas, más discretas, pero ninguna mejor. Porque nada alcanzaría a satisfacerla. Porque nada estaría a la altura salvo algo así.

Tenía gracia. A los catorce años había dado su primer beso. Y poco tiempo después, había dado el mejor.

Por supuesto que eso último tardó en reconocerlo abiertamente.

¿Qué tan raro habría sido no vivir otras experiencias a lo largo de esos seis años?

Claro que después del fiasco de David tardó lo suyo antes de embarcarse en otra relación.

A ese tipo también lo recordaba. Mark. ¿Y cómo lo había conocido? ¿En fútbol? También daba igual teniendo en cuenta la duración de la misma relación. Tres meses, tal vez cuatro. Se le podía considerar una transición. El largo peregrinar en pos de recuperar su mermada autoestima.

–Mereces a alguien mejor, estoy seguro de que te está esperando en algún lugar.

Palabras de Lincoln. Conocía de buena mano su honestidad. Incluso el grado de madurez fruto de la convivencia con tantas hermanas. No recordaba a santo de qué le había soltado algo así. Y no es que desestimara sus palabras. Al contrario, las mismas ganaron cada vez más importancia. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que escapaba de su entendimiento, le costaba creerlas.

Quizá Mark pagó las culpas que no merecía. Tal vez con él jamás lo intentó realmente. Ni con él ni con ninguno. Tal vez, con el paso del tiempo, lejos de intentarlo, simplemente se dejaba llevar y por un rato funcionaba. Por un pequeño rato.

No tienes por qué apresurarte, llegará el indicado en cualquier momento, le había soltado Lori poco antes de marcharse a la universidad. No te preocupes demasiado, recalcó Leni cuando se marchó al año siguiente. Cuando era evidente el decaimiento de su ánimo, incluso algunas muestras de mal humor.

Claro, primero fue David, después fue ese tipo, Mark, que no había sido malo con ella, pero…

Y después… ¿Y después hubo alguien? El año que Leni se marchó… ¿Hubo alguien?

Nada salvo Lincoln cuidándola incluso sin saberlo.

Crea fama y échate a dormir. Nunca lo había entendido hasta que el nombre de su hermano empezó a influir en todos aquellos que se atrevían a tratarla. Y a veces se valía de su presencia y entonces cualquier chico se lo pensaba dos, tres o infinitas veces antes de acercarse a Lynn y dirigirle la palabra. Y contrario a lo que podía pensarse, la muchacha comenzó a disfrutar esa situación más de lo que se habría atrevido a reconocer.

Cómo resistirse a tales atenciones, más si las mismas provenían de…

El flash de la cámara la aturdió por un momento, recuperando la noción del presente que Lynn había perdido intentando repasar cada paso. Estaban a punto de marcharse todos cuando una figura de menor estatura y más morena, vestida con una toga y un birrete similares a los de Lincoln, se coló entre la familia y tiró de la manga del muchacho, llamando su atención.

–Lincoln…

De alguna forma, ese llamado apenas audible consiguió sobreponerse al jolgorio familiar, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. En cierta forma, la recién llegada chiquilla captó la animosidad que no pocas hermanas del aludido ni siquiera se molestaron en disimular. Ella, por su parte, apenas si consiguió mantener la mirada en el aludido, quien la contempló con cierta sorpresa.

–Ronnie Anne…

–Podemos… ¿Podemos hablar?

El joven Loud, por su parte, dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y tras pedirles disculpas y prometiendo que no tardaría mucho, siguió a la muchacha hacia un sector más apartado del recinto, perdiéndose del campo de visión del resto de la familia, quienes intentaban ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué postura tomar y qué debían esperar.

Lynn, por su parte, sólo fue consciente de su postura cuando sintió un par de manos sujetándola con firmeza. El contacto la obligó a voltear y parpadear, descubriendo a Luna mirándola con gesto cauto.

–Tranquila hermana, no pasará nada.

Fue entonces cuando se vio a sí misma con los puños tensos, la mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido y habiendo dado un par de pasos en la dirección que tomara su hermano en compañía de esa chica. Tal vez el agarre en sí mismo no bastara para detenerla, pero sí para ofrecerle un panorama general de su propia reacción.

Claro, no recordaba demasiado, pero el año en que Leni se marchara sí hubo alguien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las chicas estaban acostumbradas a que su único hermano las sorprendiera de una u otra forma.

En aquella ocasión, no supieron por cuál de las alternativas decantarse. Si por la noticia en sí o por la discreción de la que hiciera gala el muchacho, misma que le permitió mantener el secreto por tanto tiempo.

Recordaba Lynn la lejana ocasión en que su hermano se vio obligado a informarlas de su incómoda situación. Apenas era un chiquillo de once, ad portas de la pubertad y una chica ya lo acosaba de la peor manera.

Dentro de los recuerdos que atesoraba de los años compartidos con todas ellas… y él, por supuesto, ese día parecía uno de los más divertidos e incómodos. Divertido porque a todas les impactó que su hermano "ya tuviera novia". Incómodo porque al final del día, él resultó tener razón. El cariñoso ojo en tinta que le dejara la muchacha tras besarla por sugerencia de sus diez hermanas era la prueba de ello.

Si se concentraba, aún podía escuchar al muchacho gritando rabioso. Que siempre empeoraban las cosas entrometiéndose. Que nunca más. No más entrometidas.

Como era de esperar, el tema revoloteó sobre sus cabezas por mucho tiempo. Eso no impidió que le consiguieran una cita cada una por su cuenta. Que después tuviera que besar a la misma chica para que Lori pudiera arreglar las cosas con su novio… y que la misma pequeña bruta después lo golpeara delante de todos amigos, reprochándole ese mismo beso.

Llegado un punto, todas creyeron ver en el muchacho cierto fastidio tratándose de temas amorosos. Mismos que con el paso de los años, optaron por no tocar demasiado. No tanto porque pudiera dolerle, más bien porque prefería estar en paz y ya parecía relacionar las mismas circunstancias con innecesarias intervenciones de cualquiera de ellas.

Con el mismo correr del tiempo, el tema se fue diluyendo en las cabezas de sus hermanas. Llegado un punto, nadie parecía querer sacar el tema. Al final del día, el chico estaba para todas ellas de una u otra forma. Y agradecían eso. Poder monopolizar buena parte de su tiempo. En especial Lynn, una vez superadas las etapas de David y Mark.

Porque era el hermano más cercano que tenía en edad. Porque era su único hermano. Porque tal vez no necesitaba darse razones, encontraría una excusa para sacarlo de su estado de reposo, obligándolo a pasar con ella buena parte de varios días a la semana practicando el deporte que fuera, acompañándola al sitio que fuera… casi luchando por recuperar el tiempo perdido a causa de la distancia de la que era consciente por primera vez.

Por supuesto que él la acompañaba. Porque no sabía decirle que no. Ni a ella ni a nadie de la familia. Por supuesto que llegado un punto, para ella se convirtió en una competencia. Alcanzarlo antes que las gemelas, cada vez más altas y más destructivas. Antes de que Lucy le leyera otro de sus poemas, tan oscura como siempre, pero con intereses un poco más diversificados. Antes que Lisa, que a sus siete años parecía haber alcanzado un mayor grado de malevolencia científica. Antes que Lily, que parecía más deseosa que nadie que su hermano mayor le leyera otro cuento o le enseñara ajedrez. Antes que Luan y su rutina mejorada, que milagrosamente conseguía sacar más carcajadas que en el pasado. Y antes que Luna, por qué no, con su deseo de hallar opiniones para la demo con la que quería darse a conocer.

Él tenía tiempo. Disponibilidad. Él tenía todo para todas ellas. Lo habría tenido para Lori o Leni de no haberse marchado a vivir la vida universitaria. Incluso para sus padres. Para sus amigos. Para todos. Sus planes, más que girar sobre sí mismo, parecían girar en torno a todas ellas.

Para qué agradecerlo. Simplemente lo daban por hecho. Con la misma naturalidad con que amanece o llueve cuando debe.

En el caso de Lynn, desde… bueno, desde ese día, afrontaba la disponibilidad con una disciplina más propia de cualquier rama deportiva. Incluso si le faltaba una excusa, la inventaba sobre la marcha. Cuando no lo lograba, la derrota se sentía amarga. Cuando conseguía que el chico disfrutara con ella, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha. Más que darle a ella una alegría, divertirlo también.

Y ese sábado en particular tenía planeado un gran día. Como bien sabía, los fines de semana eran los días preferidos del muchacho, optando por tardar un poco en levantarse. Ella, por su parte, no había cambiado demasiado en ciertos aspectos. Claro que en el ámbito físico… hacía bastante que la infancia había quedado atrás, llegaba incluso a aparentar un poco más de los dieciséis que en realidad tenía, pero por lo demás… seguía creyendo que sería una buena idea despertar a su hermano de una forma particular.

Si acaso sería mejor echar abajo la puerta de una patada que saltar desde una plataforma con una máscara puesta, terminó decantándose por la segunda opción. Mas cuando así lo hizo, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula.

La cama vacía y ya ordenada. La habitación vacía más allá del amoblado. Nada ni nadie. ¿Desde cuándo Lincoln era tan madrugador sin una ocasión especial de por medio? Ni siquiera debajo de la cama o escondido en cualquier rincón, por estrecho que éste fuera, sólo no estaba.

Una desaparición que sorprendió a todas las chicas, pero que optaron por dejar pasar, por mucho que les incomodara su ausencia un día sábado, más teniendo en cuenta que de a poco las hermanas comenzaban a separarse a causa de los estudios universitarios.

Así, Lynn se vio obligada a descartar sus planes e invertir el tiempo en cualquier otra cosa, llegando incluso a tomar el puesto de su hermano en ciertas actividades, asumiendo todas que no era lo mismo. No es que cada sábado fuera un día familiar, pero en el fondo parecía asumido que en ese en particular era lo más cercano a algo así.

Y en su lugar, todas buscaron caminos separados. Extrañamente, Lynn no halló otra cosa mejor que hacer que quedarse en la sala, tendida sobre el sillón y estrellando una pelota contra el techo o la pared más cercana hasta que la puerta se abrió al caer la tarde…

–¿Dónde estabas?

La pregunta escapó de los labios de la chica sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, paralizando a su hermano en el proceso de ingreso. Incluso antes de verlo, sabía que era él. El mismo chico al que no recordaba haber visto arreglado con tanto esmero. Rara vez, por ejemplo, solía vestir el pantalón caqui. Ni qué decir de intentar domar su blanco cabello o emplear esa fragante loción. Pero ahí estaba, reuniendo cada uno de esos puntos prácticamente olvidados.

Tampoco se quejaba por eso. En realidad sí se veía…

–Ah, Lynn –soltó el sobresaltado chico, componiendo su mejor sonrisa–. Qué… qué haces…

–No has respondido.

–Pero… pensé que… pensé que estarías…

–No, he estado aquí –todo el día esperándote, se contuvo de decir, preguntándose de dónde diablos había salido esa última línea–. Entonces… ¿Me vas a decir dónde estabas?

–Pues… en… en una fiesta, con… con unos amigos…

–¿No podrías haber avisado antes?

–Sí, bueno… es sólo que…

–¿Qué?

–Supongo… supongo que lo olvidé.

En una fiesta con amigos… sí, cómo no. Pero más allá del nerviosismo del chico y sus propias sospechas, no podía probar lo contrario. Además… en el fondo, más allá de su propia molestia, comprendía que buena parte de sus reclamos resultaba ser un poco… absurdos tal vez. Jamás le había pedido explicaciones… bueno, tal vez sí, pero de esa manera… eso terminaría por condicionarlo, ¿por qué iba a empezar ese día en particular a dar avisos? Además… además él no sabía nada de lo que Lynn había planeado, no podía decirse que hubiera escapado.

Y así, con todo, no pudo evitar mostrarse dolida. Sin importar cuán extraño pudiera resultar a ojos de cualquiera.

–Pues intenta no olvidarlo la próxima vez –gruñó la chica antes de abandonar el sillón y decidir aprovechar lo que pudiera quedar del día practicando cualquier cosa en el patio, dejando atrás a su desconcertado hermano, intentando entender qué había hecho mal para considerar la idea de pedir disculpas.

Por su parte, Lynn estaba lejos de pensar en dar marcha atrás. Una tontería teniendo en cuenta que a sus hermanas, más allá de sorprenderles la ausencia del chico, no manifestaron molestia. Entonces por qué ella…

Serían los planes, por supuesto. Pero él no tenía la culpa. Ahí estaba ella misma intentando defender a su hermano de su propia molestia. La próxima vez tendría que avisarle. Mantener los planes intactos para la siguiente ocasión y avisarle con antelación. Eso parecía mucho mejor.

Y así lo hizo. Dejó correr un poco de la semana y le avisó. Que tenía planes para ese sábado. Que esperaba contar con él. Y él…

–Lo siento Lynn –interrumpió el chico con expresión azorada–. Yo… ya tengo planes.

Por supuesto, era el chico con un plan para todo, por qué otra cosa se le podía conocer. Y sin embargo, eso no impidió que experimentara una fuerte decepción que intentó cubrir con una sonrisa, luchando porque luciera natural y no forzada.

–No hay problema Lincoln, será en otra ocasión.

Por desgracia, esa misma ocasión pareció muy escurridiza con el paso de los días.

De pronto, tenía un plan para cada fin de semana. Para cada hora disponible de la semana. De pronto, era difícil contar con él dentro de casa. Porque de pronto, estaba ocupado siempre o siempre desaparecía. De pronto, lo echaban en falta. De pronto, era una suerte atraparlo para lo que fuera. Que tuviera la disponibilidad para siquiera escuchar…

De pronto, se veían incapaces de mantener cierto control sobre un minuto de su tiempo libre.

Y en cierta forma, todas acusaron el golpe de alguna manera. Una suerte de pérdida que no experimentaban desde la partida de Lori y Leni. Y el saber que el chico seguía durmiendo bajo el mismo techo sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Saber que llegaría un día en que no lo tendrían a su completa disposición… era una idea que rondaba en todas ellas, sin terminar de aceptar ninguna del todo que tendrían que afrontarlo. Intentando precisar el momento en que algo así ocurriera. Percatándose de la importancia del muchacho sólo cuando ya parecía ser un poco tarde…

Claro, tratándose de casi todas. Tratándose de Lynn…

Peores eran los días en que ninguna tenía nada que hacer. Entonces la ausencia pesaba más. Entonces Lynn intentaba encontrar consuelo en sus pasiones. E incluso las mismas pasiones le parecían estériles. Ni siquiera sentía ánimos para alarmarse ante sus propios cambios.

Que de pronto no tuviera chiste practicar kick boxing o karate en el patio porque Lincoln no estaba ahí para ayudarla. O fútbol, la variante que fuera, porque ese día no tenía práctica, necesitaba un compañero y justamente Lincoln… o hockey… o baseball… o baloncesto… o lucha libre… o sólo ver la televisión… o asumir que muchas veces, cada uno de esos deportes dejaban de ser su pasión, porque hasta ella se cansaba de ser ella misma más de una vez, y se convertían en la excusa perfecta para que Lincoln pasara con ella…

Y se detenía. Porque desde cuándo pasaba tanto tiempo con su hermano… no, desde cuándo eso tenía importancia. No dejaría de hacerlo de todos modos. Tampoco es como que él se quejara, incluso lo disfrutaba. O al menos así le parecía, cuando tenía ocasión de verlo.

Cuando todas tenían algo que hacer era llevadero. Como ese día que no recordaba con exactitud. Habían dejado la casa vacía. Qué rápido podían dejar de verse todos, ya a nadie le sorprendía, si acaso hubo ocasión semejante alguna vez. Con exactitud no recordaba Lynn qué había hecho. En realidad recordaba haberle sorprendido llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie presente. Por lo general, las actividades les tomaban lo suyo a todos, pero de ahí a ella ser la primera en aparecer…

Se había duchado después del juego, pero había vuelto corriendo, de manera que los efectos de la ducha brillaban por su ausencia cuando cruzó el umbral. Teniendo eso presente, aprovechar el vacío para utilizar el baño con toda tranquilidad parecía lo más lógico. Y habría seguido adelante con tal ocurrencia de no ser por los extraños sonidos que escapaban tras la puerta del fondo del extremo opuesto del pasillo…

La habitación de Lincoln.

Parecía tener lugar una especie de lucha. Podía decirlo con propiedad. Una lucha encarnizada y a ratos silenciosa, una suerte de golpeteo constante. A medida que su curiosidad la atraía al punto en cuestión, nuevos sonidos se sumaron. Desde respiraciones agitadas hasta quejidos. Fuera cual fuera la naturaleza del combate que se estaba librando ahí dentro, parecía ser violento.

¿Desde cuándo Lincoln estaba interesado en la lucha, cualquiera que ésta fuera?

Tal vez se tratara de un ataque. Incluso aquello parecía más lógico. Pero sería mejor conservar el factor sorpresa. De manera que apenas si se permitió abrir silenciosamente la puerta. Una rendija ínfima, apenas lo necesario para tener un panorama completo de la situación que le permitiera discernir un mejor plan de ataque.

En realidad, lo que encontró…

No tuvo que preocuparse por hacer ruido. En realidad, hasta su respiración se interrumpió.

El movimiento provenía de la cama. Una vuelta tras otra de dos formas enlazadas de tal forma que costaba distinguir cada extremidad y a quién pertenecía, incluso estando ambas siluetas vestidas. Giros rápidos, violentos, respiraciones, profundas, entrecortadas… sonidos de succión, saliva…

Mechones de cabello blanco… un polo naranja…

Los mechones blancos sometieron a la otra forma. Y la otra forma parecía reír entre suspiros y gemidos a medida que una boca descendía, trayecto tortuoso… tortuoso y veloz…

–Linc… tranquilo –oyó que decía la forma bajo el muchacho. El aludido algo respondió, ahogando las palabras mientras presionaba la boca contra…–. Ah, sí… entonces…

Un nuevo giro… sonidos… los reconocía, aquellos eran… eran besos… besos y mordidas. En los labios, en el cuello, en los hombros…

Y en un segundo, Lincoln se hallaba agotado. Agotado y sometido bajo el agarre de una muchacha. Una muchacha sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sujetándole las muñecas con las manos, sonrojada y agitada, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara y una mirada oscurecida.

La reconocía, así que no hacía falta pronunciar su nombre, pero aun así…

–Ronnie… Anne… –el nombre escapó de los labios del chico entre jadeos antes de ser silenciado por otro violento beso.

–Si así son las cosas… tendré que tranquilizarte.

Y el proceso parecía implicar soltarse el cabello y quitarse la camiseta, desnudando su torso parcialmente.

Lynn fue incapaz de seguir viendo. Concretamente a partir del instante en que la chica se despojó del sostén, dejando al descubierto…

No, aquello… aquello era más de lo que podía tolerar.

Bien podría haber abierto de una patada, antes ya lo había hecho. En ese instante, sin embargo… tanto le faltaban las fuerzas…

En ese instante era lo mejor encerrarse. Mantenerse ausente, invisible. Procesando la respuesta a una pregunta en particular. Preguntándose si el eco de los gemidos y los besos era real o sólo estaba adherido a su memoria inmediata. Entendiendo al fin esa preferencia de Lucy por los espacios oscuros. Así no tendría ocasión de ver nada, ni siquiera a sí misma…

Ella misma intentaba contener el ritmo agitado de su respiración mientras hacía lo posible por apartar de su cabeza esas imágenes. Por recuperar las fuerzas perdidas intentando decidir la mejor forma de actuar ante algo así… ante lo visto… ante lo revelado…

Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera en lugar de caer en la cuenta de que se estaba derrumbando. Lo supo en cuanto percibió el cálido descenso de las lágrimas. En cuanto los temblores se volvieron difíciles de contener, incluso abrazándose a sí misma. En cuanto resultó demasiado doloroso contener los sollozos…

– _De todas mis hermanas es la más ruda y no digo que sea así siempre, pero puede ser violenta y agresiva…_

Entonces… entonces por qué… por qué carajos…

Si incluso ella misma… ella misma en algún momento… a esa misma edad…

Maldita sea, más de un mes en pareja, más de una vez… ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar?

¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con Lincoln? No… ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente?

Porque lo era. Porque estaba en lo más oscuro de su habitación, volviendo su mente a las imágenes. Sabiendo que éstas mantenían su avance. Sabiéndolo… mientras intentaba hallar una explicación para el dolor… no, para el vacío… no, para… para las lágrimas… no, para… para tantas… tantas cosas…

Queriendo creer que esas mismas cosas habrían sido diferentes de haberle él dicho algo… tal vez habría lidiado con todas ellas un poco antes…

Pero dolería lo mismo… tanto…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lo peor no fue enterarse de los detalles. Cuando se las arregló para disimular. Había aprendido a hacerlo con maestría. La necesaria para abandonar el encierro. La segunda vez en su vida que se viera obligada a abrir la puerta… a sobreponerse a la dificultad.

Que aquella… situación se arrastraba desde hacía tiempo. Los chicos llevaban saliendo de una u otra manera desde hacía tres años a lo menos. Que fuera la misma chica que le proporcionara en su momento un cariñoso ojo en tinta. Que hacía poco que habían decidido ir un paso más allá. Que la experticia del chico le permitiera esconder aquello hasta que su fogoso encuentro quedó parcialmente descubierto cuando tuvo que dar las respectivas explicaciones, entiéndase qué demonios hacía él a solas con una chica en una casa vacía, luciendo ambos tan…

Recibiendo las chicas la noticia con menos entusiasmo que la primera vez… la tan lejana primera vez… tal vez porque ninguna olvidaba que esa chica…

Como si aquello hubiera impedido gran cosa, pensó Lynn con amargura.

Sin atreverse a creer que aquello pudiera empeorar. Más allá de tener al fin una explicación para las desapariciones del muchacho…

Lo peor no fue enterarse de los detalles. Lo peor vino un par de noches después.

Por fortuna nadie había oído nada. Asombroso teniendo en cuenta el estridente martilleo que la arrancó del sueño…

Entre sus costillas…

Sus costillas que subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración… la agitación propia de una carrera larguísima…

El sudor que parecía más propio de una intensa jornada…

Como si el sudor también pudiera explicar la humedad de la que fue consciente al despertar y que afectaba su…

Oh Dios…

Lo más sorprendente de todo era el saberse capaz de retener fragmentos del intenso sueño que la hiciera saltar. Como si no bastara la debilidad de su cuerpo, la sensibilidad… como si no supiera que sensaciones similares las tenía después de un…

No, aquello… aquello no…

No había usado los dedos dormida, eso ya lo sabía. Entonces…

Además, los fragmentos… los fragmentos de una lucha similar a la presenciada hacía un par de días. Una lucha que ella protagonizaba. Una lucha en la que sometía al familiar rival bajo ella… una lucha en que sus últimas palabras habían sido…

–Entonces… tendré que tranquilizarte…

Y el chico la escuchaba… la miraba con una sonrisa… una sonrisa que ella conocía bien… antes de llamarla por su nombre…

Antes de repetir ella el suyo…

Perdiéndose entre mechones blancos…

No, no… lo peor no era recordarlo.

Lo peor era intentar negar lo que le provocaba el solitario recuerdo de un momento jamás vivido.

Que supiera aplastar la vida real.

Que al final, muy en el fondo, supiera que nada sacaba con negarlo. Aquello le había gustado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si al menos hubiera sido una vez… sólo esa vez…

El transcurso de ese año, sin embargo, fue más sencillo gracias a Bill.

Compartían el mismo interés por el kick boxing. Nada especial. Ni siquiera físicamente. De hecho, no estaba segura de poder afirmar que aquella relación superara a las dos anteriores en formalidad. Ni siquiera creía que estuviera destinada a algo mejor. Sólo… le permitía pasar mejor los días cuando el deporte parecía ser insuficiente. Incluso daba la impresión de que él sentía lo mismo y esa suerte de relajo la ayudaba.

Todo se reducía a mutua conveniencia. Si acaso el atisbo de una amistad más física. Aceptando Lynn la seguridad que le ofrecía… la tranquilidad a la que podía aferrarse en tanto no recordara a menudo que su hermano tenía más tiempo para esa… para esa…

Todo marchaba bien mientras no cerrara los ojos o se concentrara demasiado en la intimidad. Pues no tardaría en reemplazar la voz, el cabello y las facciones de Bill por las de…

Todo marchaba bien en tanto no intentara trasladar esos malditos sueños a la realidad.

No era todos los días. No era tan menudo. Sin embargo, durante esos lapsos, largos o reducidos, se permitía extrañarlos.

Por momentos conseguía tranquilizarse. Por momentos la desesperación amenazaba con desbaratar su fortaleza. Por momentos era capaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Por momentos conseguía ignorar el mareo o la opresión en el pecho.

Por momentos le sorprendía el alcance de su propio silencio, optando por buscar cualquier excusa para mantener cerrada la boca.

Pero al final, tenía que reconocerlo. No podría aguantar así. No por mucho más. Con o sin Bill. Con o sin nadie.

Pero Lynn no sabía a quién recurrir. Dentro de su familia, algo le decía que aquello difícilmente sería entendido. En realidad, tampoco es como que ella misma lo entendiera, así que cómo hablar…

Tampoco es como que le hiciera demasiada gracia tener que recurrir al desterrado recurso, pero lejos de poder elegir, se hallaba en posición de aceptar. O empezaba a echar mano de lo que fuera o terminaría por enloquecer. Si acaso no había enloquecido ya de alguna manera y el disimulo le permitía mantener a la familia ajena a esa realidad.

A los trece años había acudido al psicólogo por primera vez. Como si en ese intertanto hubiera perdido del todo el contacto con ese sujeto, por una razón o la otra…

Tampoco es que confiara demasiado en el tipo… bueno, con los años, la confianza se había convertido en una consecuencia lógica, pero… era lo más cercano a una cara familiar y en base a eso, se podía permitir creer que mantendría la boca cerrada, por mucho que el hecho de ser el novio de su hermana Luna lo convirtiera en el candidato menos idóneo para hablar de…

Canijo, sí que estaba desesperada.

Tres años desde la primera sesión. Un accidente en moto, un año y poco más de rehabilitación y un puñado de secuelas después, volvía al mismo edificio, retardando la entrada de Lynn una violenta discusión que parecía provenir de la misma consulta. Misma que la instó a esperar tras la esquina de un pasillo en cuanto reconoció la ronca voz de su hermana rockera:

–¡Está fuera de toda discusión Paul!

–Luna, por favor…

–¡Irás conmigo! ¡No iré con nadie más!

–Será ridículo…

–Ridículo ha sido que en todo este tiempo te hayas mantenido apartado de mi casa…

–Conoces de sobra los motivos…

–¡Ya pasó demasiado!

–Claro, es de todos los días, ¿verdad? Cómo están señores Loud, soy el novio de su hija menor de edad…

–¡Ya tengo dieciocho años!

–Como sea…

–Como sea nada, irás conmigo.

–Deberías…

–Y quiero que dejes ese trabajo…

–Maldita sea, Luna…

–Vas a dejar ese trabajo.

–Pero necesito…

–Primero, no necesitas tanto y segundo, no quiero verte cerca de esas chinas…

–Son coreanos, por Dios, además…

–¡No me importa, es mi última palabra!

–Última palabra o no, ¿en qué mundo vives? Necesito el trabajo, ¿me crees de tan mal gusto con los pasatiempos?

–Podrías… ¡Podrías buscar otro trabajo!

–Claro, qué sencillo, ¿verdad? Darle un trabajo a un tipo que lleva ya años de rehabilitación… ¿Crees que estoy en posición de elegir? ¿De dónde crees que salió el dinero para volver a caminar?

–Yo te veo caminando ya.

–No empieces con eso de nuevo… Luna, carajo, cuántas veces debo decirte…

–¡Podrías tener un trabajo en el que no estés rodeado de mujeres!

–¡Al menos podrías confiar un poco más en mí!

–¡Es en ellas en quienes no confío!

–Por supuesto, y yo no puedo decirles que no, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que me harían caer tan fácil? Además… la mayoría de esas muchachas son unas mocosas…

–Yo tenía quince cuando empezamos.

–Ya aprendí la lección, eso de tropezar con la misma piedra…

–¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!

–Que para qué tropezar con otras piedras si tengo una piedra que…

–¡¿Ahora resulta que soy una piedra para ti?!

–Mierda, no, lo que quiero decir… tú sabes lo que quiero…

–¡No sé nada Paul! ¡Sólo sé que soy una piedra!

–Me lleva la…

Si acaso dijeron algo más, Lynn no fue capaz de oírlo. En parte tal vez por el descenso del volumen. En parte tal vez por la repentina partida de Luna, quien se largó con un portazo utilizando el ascensor. Sólo cuando hubo transcurrido un lapso prudente, la muchacha se atrevió a golpear la puerta y adentrarse en el despacho sin esperar respuesta.

Tras haber visto de cerca cómo Lori y Leni llevaban sus relaciones (cada una más cursi que la otra), debía reconocer que, comparando, la relación de Luna era un tanto más agradable. Obviando por supuesto aquellas discusiones, donde la misma Luna parecía derrochar energía y furia mientras Paul parecía demasiado hastiado como para siquiera hilvanar una respuesta.

–Doc…

Con todo, seguía sin existir entre ellos la confianza necesaria para usar los nombres. En parte porque no era necesario. En parte también por la costumbre. Y en parte porque a Lynn, como a cualquiera que lo conociera, le dolía verlo y compararlo con la imagen del pasado.

No sólo por las cicatrices de la cabeza que el cabello no disimulaba, también por el dolor que suponía dar algunos pasos en ocasiones. No sólo por las cicatrices en el cuello, también por el brazo izquierdo sujeto por el cabestrillo contra su pecho que apenas si le servía de adorno. El vago recuerdo de la que fuera una extremidad perfecta y funcional yacía inerte envuelta en vendas, huesuda e inútil desde el accidente. Tres años cargando con el peso de una fatal estupidez motociclista.

–Ustedes… no se acaban nunca, ¿eh?

Y lo decía en serio. Y le creía. Incluso la decoración lo delataba. Empezando por el cráneo humano en el escritorio y la cartulina pegada en la pared a la que había adherido diversas notas, algunas con más sentido que otras.

–Doc… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Qué tontería. Pero el tipo dejó de darle la espalda y le dedicó una mirada en parte aturdida, en parte curiosa. Un año y medio perdido de memoria. Puede que incluso más. Recuperado con dolor. Puede que jamás del todo. Tardó en darle nombre a su cara. Sí apellido, ése parecía tenerlo grabado a fuego. Despertaba tics. Engarrotaba sus músculos. Tensaba los puños, apretaba los dientes y arrugaba papeles. El reconocimiento no fue menos doloroso. Todo lo contrario, pareció exacerbar las reacciones negativas, terminando de arrebatarle el color a su rostro.

–Por desgracia –Con todo, parecía seguir siendo el mismo cabrón hijo de…

–A Luna no le haría gracia.

–A Luna no le hacen gracia muchas cosas.

–Será viniendo de ti.

–¿Por qué tan segura?

–Si es por tu sentido de la decoración… yo tampoco dudaría en exigirte que sacaras esa calavera.

–Ya nos estamos entendiendo –al menos recordaba cómo sonreír antes de sentarse tras el escritorio con algo de dificultad y una mueca de dolor y rebuscar una libreta entre el desastre que imperaba en el escritorio–. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Las sillas o el diván? En lo personal te recomiendo el diván.

–¿Es más cómodo?

–Y nadie lo usa, sería bonito creer por una vez que hice una buena inversión.

Más que por seguir una recomendación, la muchacha necesitaba aliviar la tensión, así que…

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces qué? –se oyó preguntar la chica con la vista fija en el techo de la consulta.

–¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Aparte del interés que parece tener en la decoración… cosa rara.

Apenas si consiguió reprimir una sonrisa. Un pequeño alivio antes de volver a la realidad.

–No lo sé, es… es… complicado…

–Si has venido es porque lo sabes.

–Tal vez… tal vez estoy loca.

–¿Has ido a rehabilitación de algo alguna vez? Por mucho que se llenen la boca, es cierto, el primer paso es admitirlo.

–¿Primer paso para qué?

–No lo sé… ¿Se puede querer otra cosa que la cura en una rehabilitación?

–No lo sé…

–Pero si estás loca o no, has venido aquí y vivo de emitir ese juicio, déjalo en mis manos… bueno, en mi mano.

Como imaginaba, Lynn no tardó demasiado en arrepentirse. Tampoco es como que aquello le pareciera una buena idea desde un comienzo. Al final, le bastaba la idea que fuera. Una mota de certeza a la cual aferrarse y estaba segura de que no llegaría a ningún sitio de hablar con la pared.

Fue así como empezó a hablar. Ajena a los cambios de expresión del doctor. El mismo que miraba la ventana de tanto en tanto con indisimulado anhelo.

Seguía siendo una distancia corta. Tal vez con una buena carrera y un salto podría…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Dejo escapar una bocanada de humo a través de la ventana. Estoy sentado junto a ella. En realidad, estoy sentado en ella. Y el aire húmedo me acaricia, casi me atrae. Doy otra calada mientras escucho pasos en la consulta. Supongo que no puedo pedirle que siga más en el jodido diván si no se quiere dormir. Por la misma razón estoy aquí. Por eso y porque necesito mantener a raya el mareo que trae consigo… todo._

– _Es raro, no tienes que recordármelo –escucho que dice junto al escritorio._

– _Depende de la perspectiva._

– _Doc, por favor…_

– _Yo suelo soñar cosas peores –le digo sin despegar la mirada de la ciudad que se levanta frente a mí._

– _Pero… todo este tiempo…_

– _Bien, los sueños están, mientras no despiertes gritando…_

– _Sería lo único que me faltaría._

– _Todavía no te abandona del todo la suerte._

– _No es como que se note –la pesadumbre me hace darle la razón. Es desagradable tener que reconocer que me estoy quedando sin opciones._

– _Sabes… bien, me has descrito gestos… uno que otro gesto, los sueños… tal vez pase sólo por ti…_

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _¿Cómo lo separas de una obsesión?_

– _¿Y quién demonios querría tener una obsesión todo este tiempo? ¡He hecho de todo! ¡Todo y nada funciona!_

 _Esto no está funcionando. Comienzo a desesperarme. Qué digo, ya estaba desesperado de antes, ¿qué más necesito? Ya estoy aquí, un pequeño movimiento y todo acabaría… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

– _¿Has probado en pensar lo peor? –Me mira con desconcierto. Supongo que tengo un punto a favor–. Nadie es perfecto, podrías… pensar lo peor, así tendrías motivos para odiar… para detestar, aunque sea tu familia, eso ayudaría, ¿no crees?_

– _Ya lo intenté, pero… es inútil, siempre… siempre hay algo a su favor…_

 _Tiene que ser un chiste…_

– _Por favor, ¿qué carajos puede ser tan bueno?_


	6. Cuatro: Alarmas y propuestas

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Como prometí, he luchado por volver pronto y aquí estoy. Cómo podría hacerlos esperar, para qué. Este es el cuarto capítulo, lo juro. Y desde ya les comunico: El capítulo siguiente se llamará Diablo Guardián II. Sí, es el segundo intermedio y será un poquito más largo que el primero. Pero hasta entonces tendré que hacerlos esperar. Debido a una serie de compromisos, lo más probable es que publique ese capítulo después del doce de enero si así lo quiere Dios. Así que les pido de corazón que disfruten este capítulo de la línea principal con calma, mucha calma. Si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacerlas e intentaré aclarar sus dudas. Si tienen reclamos, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas, no duden en hacerlas llegar, todo en pos de ofrecerles algo digno de ustedes, los responsables de que esto siga con vida.**

 **Antes de comenzar, como siempre, agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por su lectura y la oportunidad que me dan para llegar hasta ustedes haciendo algo que es imposible no amar. Gracias a Fipe2 (me alegra que te diera risa, en serio, es bueno distender el ambiente; con un review basta amigo, soy yo el demasiado ansioso con este trabajo, jeje, un abrazo para ti), UnderratedHero (ya parezco Flash con todo eso de las líneas... jajajajaja, pero sí, ésta te afecta más, si escribieras esa trilogía sería el primero en construirte un altar; y sobre Paul... veremos si recuerda de una vez lo que es, jajaja, amigo, si supieras cuánto impulsas este trabajo... yo sigo esperando tu historia, lo que haga falta, vive para siempre), sgtrinidad9 (espero me tengas paciencia, tardaré un poco, pero si Dios quiere y todo sale bien, después del doce no comeré ni dormiré, terminaré todo como debe ser porque no mereces menos, saludos cordiales), AstralWhip (sabes... no sé qué fue peor, tener que describir el sueño o poner a Paul a oírlo, jajajaja, y eso que alguna vez pensé en una historia con este fandom siguiendo la línea de Inception... jajajaja, espero que disfrutes este capítulo), Julex93 (siempre agradezco tu presencia, eres uno de los lectores a quienes más aprecio, espero siempre estar a la altura de lo que mereces y no defraudarte nunca), ElDfanga, sebasnetcash y tantos lectores que han alimentado esta historia. Ustedes son los protagonistas.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (Nickelodeon, te lo pido, no la friegues, no como con Bob Esponja y Los padrinos mágicos; Savino, no lo permitas por lo que más quieras) los invito a la lectura. Sean bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

En la familia Loud existían señales de alarma muy específicas.

Conociendo las propias, Lynn había conseguido disimular su estado de ánimo por un tiempo.

En el fondo, sabía que ese vacío… ese dolor… ese lo que fuera difícilmente se diluyeran. Después de esa cita con el doc, dudaba que algo así ocurriera. Tampoco es como que el especialista le diera demasiadas esperanzas, así que…

Pero no las quería. No las necesitaba. El vacío ya era parte de ella. El dolor ya era una constante. Una cicatriz. Y al final las cicatrices te forjan, le había dicho Paul. Por mucho que la felicidad de Lincoln tuviera que alegrarla según dictaba la buena crianza…

Buena crianza. Cómo no.

Al fin entendía la distancia de su hermano tratándose de los novios de sus hermanas. Al fin entendía el beneficio de los muros. Claro que Lynn dudaba que Lincoln estuviera al tanto de los beneficios adicionales de esos muros. Pero el tiempo pasaba, Ronnie Anne seguía ahí, Lynn seguía en el mismo sitio y en última instancia, lo mejor que podía hacer era cavar trincheras, mirar lo menos posible las balas silbando sobre su cabeza y no aferrarse a los frecuentes sueños...

Esos sueños donde era ella y no Ronnie Anne quien lo tranquilizaba…

 _¿Cómo saber que es lo correcto? Nos jode hacerlo, nos molesta, hasta duele un poco. Pero nadie dijo que lo correcto es agradable, ¿verdad?_

Durante un tiempo, funcionó el deporte. Funcionó Bill. Después, sólo el deporte. En lo demás, ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo más. El daño sería peor.

 _Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo. Correcto o no, es tuyo. Intenta no aceptar tu brazo y me cuentas cómo te va._

Tomaría lo suyo, pero comenzaba a hacer caso a esas palabras. Dejar a Bill fue el primer paso. Seguir siendo ella misma, otro más. Y comprender que la verdad definía buena parte de su ser, otro más. Y dolía un poco menos. Sólo un poco menos. La mera existencia de Ronnie Anne no lo hacía más fácil. La felicidad de Lincoln tampoco.

Aun así, eso no la eximió de la culpa.

Tuvo que pasar otro año. Y con él, la partida de Luna a seguir su sueño, por mucho que a sus padres les inquietara bastante la idea de que su hija persiguiera la música incluso a nivel universitario, casi tanto como que en su momento la acompañara Paul al baile de graduación, entendiendo al fin Lynn el origen de esa discusión que había oído sin querer. Bastaba con ver la cara del psicólogo cuando creía que nadie lo veía…

Lynn practicaba tiros en el patio. No fallaba uno solo. El balón se estrellaba en el fondo de la red una y otra vez. Nada especial. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, no dudaba que Lincoln habría atajado uno o dos, puede que más, se le daba bien… cuando aún tenía tiempo, claro…

–Lynn…

Si acaso lo había llamado o no con el pensamiento… daba igual. Le fue imposible no sobresaltarse al oírlo tras ella. Cuando lo vio, se hallaba más tranquila, misma tranquilidad que se diluyó un poco al comprobar que sus sentidos no le jugaban una mala pasada. ¿Qué hacía él ahí un día libre y a esa hora? Cuando otros días perfectamente que los dedicaba a…

Lo único que le faltaba a la muchacha, arruinarse el día con un pensamiento de ese tipo. Cuando más le valía convencerse de que su hermano estaba frente a ella, a sus catorce, ya más alto, acaso superándola un poco, un par de centímetros. Habiendo dejado en buena medida atrás al niño, despuntando el joven bien parecido de tupido cabello blanco que Lynn volvía a ver con la misma fascinación contenida del primer día, incluso más…

 _Demonios, concéntrate._

–Ah… Lincoln… pero… pero qué… qué haces…

Antes de reprocharse el estúpido tartamudeo, su hermano acudió al rescate.

–Te falta un portero para hacer de eso algo interesante, ¿no crees?

–Suponiendo que me puedas seguir el ritmo –se apresuró Lynn en responder, tragando a duras penas el nudo de felicidad que había tensado de súbito su faringe.

–¿Qué perdemos con intentarlo?

Más allá de unos cuantos tiros, al cabo de un rato terminaron jugando juntos como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el pequeño Lincoln se veía forzado por su entusiasta hermana a seguirle el ritmo porque nadie más quería practicar con ella. Años después, en igualdad de condiciones, no podía negar Lynn que resultaba mucho más divertido intentar quitarle el balón a Lincoln y que éste sufriera lo suyo arrebatándoselo. Aunque fuera por un día, recuperar la cercanía de antaño… no, algo mejor. La voluntad de su hermano de acompañarla en algo que no le agradaba demasiado… por mucho que se le notara la falta de práctica…

–¡Vamos Lincoln! ¡Arriba! –Gritó Lynn, guiada por la euforia y la alegría, una alegría que creía perdida hacía ya mucho–. Qué rápido te cansas.

–Espera… espera… –el pobre muchacho, por su parte, las palmas apoyadas sobre las rodillas, intentaba captar algo más de aire.

–Vaya, ¿tantas energías te quita Ronnie Anne?

No supo de dónde había salido ese comentario. Con lo mucho que le desagradaba ese nombre, fuera pensarlo o pronunciarlo. Se sorprendió a sí misma soltando esa burla, por mucho que la sola imagen de esa… de esa… de esa chica le irritara sobremanera… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Provocarlo? ¿Instarlo a continuar? ¿Crear un ambiente de mayor naturalidad, como si el juego, por mucho tiempo que hiciera de la última vez, no fuera suficiente?

Antes de poder felicitarse por semejante ocurrencia, contempló el súbito cambio de humor de su hermano. O acaso fue consciente del mismo humor por primera vez desde que apareciera, habiendo estado demasiado… alegrándole demasiado su presencia como para caer en la cuenta de lo evidente. Tal vez fuera mérito del muchacho, una máscara firme…

No, lo habría notado. Tendría que haberlo notado. La sola opción contraria le aterraba. Cómo iba a pasar por alto la palidez o la mirada sombría. O la línea recta en la que terminó de convertirse su boca. Una línea descendente. Una mirada gacha. Incluso la energía que pudiera haberle acompañado se le había escapado. Como si… como si…

Lo había visto así antes… o eso quería creer… o sólo había visto débiles aproximaciones antes de llegar a ese momento. Apenas un instante que intentó disimular forzando una sonrisa y fracasando en el proceso.

–Para nada, aun me quedan energías.

–Lincoln…

–¿Te parece si seguimos?

–¿Qué tienes?

–Sólo estoy cansado, Lynn…

–Es Ronnie Anne, ¿verdad?

–No, es…

–¿Te hizo daño? –Antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, la muchacha ya estaba a escasa distancia de su hermano, ignorando la tensión de la cercanía y buscando en su mirada la ausencia de la chispa, lo mismo que había visto… el único argumento que necesitaba.

–Cómo… cómo crees que…

–Lincoln, dímelo –pero él seguía pareciendo reticente a abrir la boca. Creyó entender el motivo. No le hizo ninguna gracia, pero más alternativa que ceder no tenía–. No haré nada, lo prometo.

Desde su perspectiva, más semejaban palabras aleatorias. Sin embargo, tuvieron el efecto deseado. Lo supo cuando percibió cierto relajo en el muchacho. Resultaba difícil saber si la miraba o no. Esperaba que percibiera la sonrisa que le dedicaba, infundiéndole ánimos. Era una suerte que fueran sólo ellos dos presentes en el patio. Una más de las chicas y aquello habría desencadenado un escándalo. Sin ir más lejos, ella misma ya sentía deseos de…

–Se acabó, Lynn –articuló el muchacho con un hilo de voz–. Ronnie… ella… ella me dejó.

Jamás imaginó que esas palabras le producirían tal efecto. Dudaba que llegara un día en que pudiera sentirse tan miserable como en ese momento, con las manos sobre los hombros del chico, casi temiendo que se derrumbara si no le hacía saber que estaba allí para sostenerlo. En realidad, no era la primera vez que lo veía triste. No, aquello estaba más allá de la tristeza. Un dolor mudo. Un dolor tan grande que las lágrimas no tenían cabida.

–Oh, Lincoln… –Se oyó preguntar la chica, intentando encontrar las palabras acertadas según el contexto–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–No… no lo sé –aquella respuesta la hizo perder el semblante comprensivo por unos segundos–. Sólo… me dijo… me dijo que… ya no sentía lo mismo…

–Pero…

–Le pregunté, Lynn, si acaso… si acaso había sido algo… algo que dije… algo que hice… incluso… incluso si había alguien más, pero… pero nada, sólo…

–Linc…

–Hasta… hasta ayer estábamos bien, yo… no lo entiendo…

Ella tampoco podía ofrecerle una mejor explicación. De hecho, dudaba que fuera capaz de dar con una buena respuesta en medio del caos desatado de su cabeza. Conocía esa llama. La abrasaba. De no haber tenido las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, estaba casi segura de que habría hecho una estupidez.

–Lynn… ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

Rabiosa o no, tras esa pregunta tuvo poca importancia. Descubriéndose impotente ante la pregunta de Lincoln, mismo que la miraba con tal tristeza que le fue imposible, más allá de conmoverse, sentir admiración. Porque seguía sin derrumbarse. Manteniendo el temple. Como había hecho en tantas ocasiones, cuando alguien de la familia necesitaba un pilar, una roca en los momentos críticos… ¿Por cuánto tiempo había sido así?

Y de pronto, después de… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuatros años? Carajo, cuatro años… cuatro años con esa chica… ¿Y cuántos llevaba Lynn sabiéndolo? No, eso le daba igual. Cuatro años con la misma chica… ¿Y todo se acababa de un día a otro? ¿Así, sin una mejor explicación que de pronto ya no sentía lo mismo?

No tenía respuestas. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera. Pero por más que las pensaba, incluso en su cabeza cualquier respuesta verbal se le antojaba una estupidez. E incluso si no llegaba a serlo, dudaba que Lincoln tuviera la voluntad de creer nada en un momento así, en que buena parte de su mundo se había derrumbado y él apenas si podía asomar la cara entre los escombros para tomar un poco de aire…

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, si le hubieran planteado la situación, Lynn habría afirmado que nadie lo entendería mejor que ella… bueno, ella y el resto de sus hermanas mayores, pero ellas no tenían por qué saberlo. Además, seguía teniendo, irónicamente, un poco más de experiencia en ese aspecto que cualquiera de ellas. Una certeza que saltaba por los aires ante la contemplación del devastado chiquillo.

Cualquier respuesta verbal le parecía estúpida. Fuera en ausencia de las mismas o porque la última alternativa sí tenía los ribetes requeridos para considerarla una buena idea, lo cierto es que la chica percibió la sorpresa del muchacho cuando lo abrazó, obligándolo a que descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro, un pequeño gesto que encerraba no poca dificultad teniendo en cuenta el estirón de la adolescencia que ya la dejaba a ella en franca desventaja.

Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para nada. Lo supo cuando el acongojado Lincoln la estrechó con fuerza, intentando Lynn devolverle el gesto, percibiendo a través del contacto los silenciosos temblores que lo azotaban, confirmando las lágrimas… ¿Cuánto hacía ya? La última vez que lo viera llorar… por la razón que fuera… pero llorar no te hace menos hombre, quiso decirle. Las primeras palabras que creyó necesarias de decir, siendo incapaz de articular nada, pues verlo así…

Más allá del dolor de verlo así, lamentaba haber hablado antes de saber la verdad. Lamentaba haber hecho esa estúpida promesa. Porque claro que quería hacer algo. Hacerle algo a por dañarlo a esa… esa…

Aunque lo deseara, no podía hacer nada. Además, Lincoln seguía necesitándola.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El verano siguiente a la ruptura se dejó caer con prontitud y aquello lo agradeció Lincoln.

La casa volvía a llenarse de vida con el regreso de sus hermanas ya universitarias. La próxima en marcharse sería Luan, pero nadie quería pensar demasiado en ello. Todos preferían deleitarse con el caos imperante. Apreciar con agrado que, sin importar cuánto hubieran crecido todos, la palabra caos seguía teniendo vigencia entre esas paredes.

Fuera esquivando las explosiones de Lisa, con el tiempo más cercanas a la radiactividad, u otra pelea de las gemelas, más destructivas a medida que la adolescencia se acercaba a pasos agigantados, o los libros que cargaba la pequeña Lily, cada vez más deseosa de escribir un libro más grande que cualquiera de todos esos a pesar de todavía perfeccionar la lectura, los balones y pases largos de Lynn… sus llaves de lucha libre… los poemas de Lucy, cada vez más oscuros… no, lo último que necesitaba era pensar en la proximidad de un fin inevitable que sepultaría todas las esperanzas…

Era contagioso, ¿en qué estaba?

Extrañaría los pasteles de Luan. Extrañaría sus chistes, malos y buenos. Del mismo modo que extrañaba en el curso del año los amplificadores de Luna, mismos que ese verano regresaron con la potencia de antaño. O los largos baños y las estrafalarias ocurrencias de Leni. O las llamadas interminables de Lori. Las extrañaba a todas. Por esa o por cualquier razón. Y apreciar el desmadre de vuelta conseguía arrancarlo de la burbuja en la que se habría hallado inmerso… en realidad, llevaba ya bastante inmerso en ella… no, tal vez no demasiado, pero cada día parecía un pequeño cosmos cuando luchaba por olvidar…

De manera que cualquier distracción era bien recibida. La que fuera. En cierta forma, todas las chicas luchaban por mantenerlo distraído y así, con todo, le era imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que Lynn era la que más se esforzaba por arrancarlo de sus elucubraciones sombrías. Él agradecía de corazón sus intentos, sólo que… había días en los que se preguntaba cómo demonios se podía apartar de la cama… la misma cama en la que había hecho tantas cosas…

Recuerdos felices… sí, esos que debía evitar a toda costa. Porque resultaban ser los más mortíferos.

Así que cualquier distracción era de utilidad, incluyendo una pelea entre sus hermanas.

A pesar de la partida de algunas de ellas, tales eventos no perdían frecuencia, sobre todo tratándose de Lana y Lola o Lucy y Lynn. No iba a ser la excepción con el regreso del resto de las chicas, pero de ahí a imaginar que alcanzaría tal grado de intensidad…

Como era de esperar, el resto de las muchachas estaba junto a la puerta de Lori, así que debía de tratarse de ella peleando con… no, Leni estaba entre las espectadoras, cerca del umbral y como todas, miraba conteniendo el aliento. Extraño. Lori difícilmente se peleaba con alguna de las chicas, no tanto por su supuesto carácter pacífico. Derechamente no le daba importancia a lo que alguien pudiera decir.

Haciendo un recuento rápido de las hermanas presentes, Lincoln no tardó en descubrir a la contraparte en la acalorada discusión que por poco no llegaba a las manos a juzgar por los gritos:

–¡No tienes ningún derecho a decírmelo! –Era Lori. Su hermano no recordaba haberla oído así, al menos no desde la primera ruptura con… no, lo último que necesitaba, un nombre que llevara a otro y al final…

–¡Tampoco tú tenías derecho a involucrarlo y lo hiciste! –Sí. Como sospechaba, era Lynn. Y ni con Lucy la había oído gritar de ese modo. Prueba de ello era que la misma Lucy, tras su estoica y sombría máscara, contemplaba la escena con cautela.

–¡Porque terminó conmigo por su culpa!

–¡Terminó contigo porque la familia es lo primero para él!

–¡También para mí!

–¡Te pondrías de su parte si así fuera!

–No, esto… esto… ¡Esto es diferente!

–¡Es lo mismo! ¡Tú no lo has visto, pero yo sí, cualquiera de las chicas lo ha visto más que tú! ¡Y tú lo verías ahora mismo si no fueras una ciega egoísta!

–¡Ninguna…!

–¡Cualquiera de nosotras haría lo mismo por ti o por cualquiera! Pero claro… él es más importante que tu propia familia… tu único hermano, ¿verdad?

–¡No es lo mismo! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

–¡Sí lo entiendo! ¡Es más importante el ridículo Bobby que tu propio hermano!

En aquel punto, las cosas se desmadraron. Lo supo cuando el resto de las chicas tuvo que intervenir a juzgar por los sonidos. Aquello había llegado a un extremo físico y era deber de Lincoln no quedarse alelado de pie en medio del pasillo, por mucho que no tuviera una clara idea de qué hacer en tales circunstancias, sobre todo cuando las chicas menores sujetaron a Lynn mientras las mayores hacían lo suyo con Lori. Equilibrada la balanza, resultaba imposible decantarse por uno de los bandos.

Antes de conseguir siquiera tomar una decisión, Lynn fue la primera en zafarse del agarre de las chicas, pero lejos de concretar un ataque, dedicó una furibunda mirada a la mayor de las hermanas antes de largarse de allí, mientras Lori se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

El resto de las chicas, por su parte, no parecía mejor que el muchacho, sin saber hacia dónde ir o qué bando tomar. Suponiendo que tal discusión ameritara la toma de un bando, el que fuera.

Por su parte, Lincoln se avergonzó de salir de la habitación y optar por quedarse en el pasillo sin hacer gran cosa. En parte porque no sabía… o puede que tal vez sí. Después de todo, sólo había un hermano en esa casa y un Bobby que tuviera relativa importancia y la mezcla de ambos en una discusión… la sola idea de que algo así fuera, en parte, su responsabilidad, conseguía revolverle el estómago. Sin contar que el nombre de Bobby lo llevaría de nuevo a ella y ella…

Estaba lejos de olvidarla. Estaba lejos de sentirse del todo bien, pero mejoraba. Y todos los avances hechos siempre corrían el riesgo de irse al demonio. Como en ese momento.

Todo a su tiempo, solía decir medio mundo. Todo a su tiempo, mientras las chicas se alejaban de la habitación como él, a excepción de Leni, quien optó por quedarse con Lori. Ninguna podía culparla en realidad.

Todo a su tiempo. Pero el mismo tiempo se tomaba su propio tiempo. Porque tardaba tanto en correr… y en aliviar el dolor…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Intenta disimular… por tu bien.

La primera vez que oía a hablar a Paul después de aquella ceremonia. No supo en qué momento se había ubicado cerca de ella, aprovechando la parcial separación del grupo familiar. Lynn vio que hablaba mirando hacia cualquier sitio, aparentando comodidad. Apenas si había movido los labios…

–Estoy bien –soltó Lynn entre dientes, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud a…

–Díselo a quien te lo crea y así como estás…

–Bueno, ¿cómo quiere que esté si…?

–Tranquila –al fin se decidía a mirarla, aunque fuera de refilón, tal vez preocupado de que pudieran oírlo… cualquiera o sólo Luna–. Así deberías estar.

–Pero Lincoln…

–Tendrá su orgullo, ¿no? –Ya lejos de disimular, el psicólogo le dedicó una mirada y una desagradable sonrisa. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios le había visto Luna a semejante cabrón más allá de los consejos que le diera a ella y al resto de la familia, mismos consejos que habían caído en saco roto. Bastaba con ver a la familia a lo largo de esos años y el hecho de que tuvieran que volver una y otra vez como si nada hubiera oído–. Deberías confiar un poco más en él.

–Es en esa Ronnie Anne en quien no confío.

–Eso tiene un nombre, creo que se llama…

–¡Ya sé cómo se llama!

La risa discreta de Paul bastó para que sus mejillas ardieran, no sabía si a causa de la rabia o de algo más. En el fondo, sin embargo, agradecía que lo tomara con tanta naturalidad. Que más allá de las jodidas bromas recurrentes, no distara de cualquier otra situación, salvando las enormes diferencias entre una y otra.

–¿Todo sigue igual? –Lo oyó preguntar de súbito, recuperando la seriedad con rapidez. Lynn sólo dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía–. Bien, ya me quedó claro.

Pero lo agradecía. Mantener una conversación la aliviaba. Más en esa instancia. Más cuando los chicos tardaban tanto en regresar, impacientando a los familiares, ajenos a la algarabía del resto de los muchachos en sus togas y birretes, a la lluvia de flashes y fotografías, abrazos, lágrimas y risas.

Lynn algo recordaba de su propia ceremonia de graduación. Algo similar. Incluso más flores que en otras ocasiones. Similares ceremonias las de sus hermanas, con más o menos escándalo. Pero más recordaba el baile. El baile de cualquiera de las chicas. Tratándose de Lori y Leni… carajo, qué escándalo, con una maldita semana de anticipación, la casa entera estaba de cabeza por el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje, el vehículo, las joyas… la pareja… la pareja, por Dios… y asegurar la mismísima perfección… si Lori, por ejemplo, no se despegó del maldito teléfono en todo el santo día antes y durante… ¿Cómo esperaba que Bobby tuviera ocasión de prepararse si no dejaba de hostigarlo? En el caso de Leni, se trataba de un chico o muy paciente o muy distraído. Se inclinaba por la segunda. Para haber olvidado la corbata…

Cuando fue el turno de Luna, el escándalo fue algo menor. En lugar de una semana, fueron cuatro a cinco días de anticipación. De todos modos, a pesar de saber que ella tenía cierta preocupación por su aspecto, aquello iba más allá de lo establecido por la misma muchacha. Y no fue mejor cuando la pareja llegó. Sus padres podían ser severos, que se lo dijeran a las parejas de Lori y Leni, pero con el pobre tipo que acompañó a Luna… por supuesto que Paul no parecía muy contento. Empezando por "estar en medio de chiquillos, muy apropiado" pasando por las exageradas advertencias de los señores Loud, mismas que lo llevaron a sonreírles con cierto descaro mientras mostraba su inútil brazo izquierdo:

–No es como que le pueda hacer mucho a Luna en este estado, ¿lo han pensado?

Fue la rápida reacción de Luna, quien lo sacó a tirones de la casa, la que lo salvó de la ira del padre de familia secundada por la de su esposa, mismo que ya insinuaba la posibilidad de retomar las prácticas de tiro con el novio de su rockera hija como blanco perfecto. Reacción que agradeció Lynn muy en el fondo. Jamás se acostumbraría a esa sonrisa irónica de sabelotodo. Desde entonces, el grado de cordialidad entre padres y psicólogo dependía del tiempo que pudieran compartir en un mismo sitio sin intercambiar lindezas de variable calibre antes que métodos más… físicos tomaran el relevo, si bien no se podía decir que las relaciones estuvieran en buenos términos desde la primera vez que Luna lo presentara en casa como su novio, con cena incluida. Por supuesto que muchas cosas no le agradarían a sus padres, pero eso no justificaba de ningún modo que el padre le dedicara encantadores chistes sobre lisiados.

Llegado el turno de Luan, las cosas recuperaron un cariz menos violento. El chico que la acompañaba compartía su sentido del humor, así que podían estar tranquilos, sería una buena noche. Claro que la misma Luan se había asegurado de ello con una antelación de dos semanas, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, empleándose a fondo y con la misma dedicación que si se tratara de una rutina para un festival masivo.

Una semana o dos… para el vestido… joyas, perfume, transporte… para tantas cosas que en realidad a Lynn jamás le importaron mayormente…

En aquella ocasión, recordaba, de pronto la importancia creció con fuerza. De pronto, las cosas no podían dejarse al azar. De pronto, fue tal la importancia que decidió empezar por donde ninguna de sus antecesoras lo había hecho. No realmente.

Porque sin quererlo, llevaba un año esperando y preparándose para ese segundo. Un año acompañándolo y por qué no, aceptando que lo hacía, más que porque debía, porque quería. Hacía ya más de un año de la ruptura y su hermano se veía mucho mejor. Pero las cicatrices forjan, le habían dicho. Y eso se notaba en él. Un adolescente tan enérgico y entusiasta como siempre, pero a veces más serio. A veces más reflexivo. A veces, incluso un poco más melancólico. Que pasaba más tiempo con ella, claro, siendo a veces él mismo el que le ofrecía salir a jugar o acompañarla en sus prácticas.

Una cercanía evidente. Una cercanía como jamás imaginó que tendrían. Teniéndole el chico… ya no tan chico a esas alturas, teniéndole la confianza necesaria para contarle aquellos secretos más íntimos. Apenas un par de veces, tal vez un poco más, pero eso le bastó para comprender que nadie más, ni siquiera Clyde, había tenido la oportunidad de oír esas cosas de su boca.

Guiada por ese lazo… ese lazo, se decía con una sonrisa. Un lazo que había nacido en base a una ruptura y reforzado años después con otra ruptura. Y guiada por el mismo, supo que aquella sería la mejor ocasión para ir más allá dentro de los siempre estorbosos límites que desafiaban sus sueños recurrentes… sus sentimientos.

–Lincoln, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Estaban a punto de irse a dormir cuando Lynn asomó la cabeza a la habitación del muchacho, misma que cada día le quedaba más pequeña. El aludido, cada año más larguirucho y más largo su cabello, asomando la barba que ya parecía querer dejar crecer, detuvo el proceso de quitarse el polo antes de dirigirle una mirada.

–Siempre puedes, ¿qué pasa?

Dada la seriedad del tema, a Lynn no le quedó más remedio que entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Y la verdad, compartir un espacio con su hermano, sobre todo uno tan pequeño… no es que le molestara, todo lo contrario. Pero temía que las reducidas dimensiones pudieran hacer evidente lo que llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo.

–Bueno… sabes… sabes que pronto… pronto será el baile de graduación.

–Debes estar emocionada.

–Claro, es una ocasión especial.

–¿Crees que siendo algo tan especial para ti lo olvidaría?

Todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió ser… en respuesta, el puño en su hombro. Y el reflejo lo traicionó. Eso jamás cambiaría.

–¡Dos por moverte! –y ese pequeño triunfo le permitió a la muchacha recuperar el control sobre sí misma.

–¿Viniste para asegurarte de que no lo olvidara? Ya no, gracias –soltó el chico un tanto adolorido, pero sin perder la sombra de la sonrisa. Con los años algunas cosas sí cambiaban. Como la intensidad del golpe de su hermana.

–Vine por un poco más que eso –una lástima que no pudiera darle más vueltas. Una lástima que en ese reducido espacio no hubiera mayores distractores sobre los cuales posar la vista. Una lástima que tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos para que comprendiera la seriedad del asunto…

–¿De qué se trata? –Y una lástima también que el silencio se prolongara lo suficiente como para obligar a su hermano a llamarla a tierra. Que a pesar de hacer ya bastante que había dejado la niñez, aun hubiera cosas que se le escaparan. Si al menos lo imaginara… o lo hacía rápido o terminaría por perder el coraje. Y aquello habría asustado a cualquiera.

–Quiero que me acompañes al baile.

Se podría decir que, tratándose de un chico preparado para cualquier eventualidad, habría resultado difícil para cualquiera pillarlo desprevenido. Con una cabeza dispuesta a concebir cien posibilidades para una situación y otras cien en caso de que cualquiera del centenar anterior fallara, cubriendo cada escenario, desde el más lógico hasta el más disparatado, cualquiera habría imaginado que sorprenderlo debía de tratarse de un desafío de carácter olímpico en el mejor de los casos…

Entonces aparecía Lynn y…

Más allá del nerviosismo fruto del momento, la muchacha se permitió disfrutar del cambio de expresiones del chico, permaneciendo al final en la estupefacción más grande. Cualquier cosa que la distrajera de la vergüenza que experimentaba. Misma que la llevo a soltarlo sin mayores adornos ni entonaciones interrogativas. Pareciendo más una exigencia que una petición. Una instancia que no permitía lugar a dudas.

–Qué… acabas…

–Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me acompañes al baile.

–Como…

–Como mi pareja.

–Y no…

–Es en serio.

Y volvía a mantener la boca abierta. Lincoln, el hombre con el plan, el plan para todo. Alelado. Intentando descartar del todo las opciones que acercaran lo vivido más a una absurda broma. Asumiendo tal vez que no se trataba de Luan… pero ni la misma Luan habría concebido una broma tan… ¿Elaborada? ¿Descabellada?

–Pero… pero…

–¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? –Sonaba agresiva. Ruda. Segura. Ni remotamente cerca del nudo de nervios alojado en su estómago. Un segundo más y comenzaría a sudar.

–No se… ¿No se supone que debe ser alguien más? Ya sabes… alguien… un chico… especial que…

–Eres un chico especial –de no haber estado tan nerviosa, sintiendo incluso que la vista le fallaba, habría jurado que en las mejillas de Lincoln se insinuaba un ligero sonrojo.

–Pero… pero… deberías… deberías invitar a alguien…

–Lincoln –estaba tardando demasiado y ella pronto terminaría de perder la aparente calma. Suponiendo que algo así se apreciara en medio de la agresividad reinante–. Es una noche especial, mi noche especial, y yo decido con quién quiero compartirla.

–Sí, pero…

–Y no puedo pensar en alguien más especial para compartirla.

De una insinuación el sonrojo no tardó en derivar en un asedio declarado que generaba un gracioso contraste con el cabello blanco del chico. Como un conejo. Como dijeron sus hermanas mayores y ella misma cuando el chiquillo naciera, teniendo ese único detalle en común con el bebé que apenas si conseguía recordar cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luchando por hurgar en la oscuridad de la memoria a largo plazo. No se trataba de recuerdo al que más recurriera Lynn en el momento que fuera. Al fin y al cabo, mirarlo de frente… prefería aferrarse más a esas imágenes.

Ya a esas alturas el muchacho no lucía ni la mitad de seguro que en un comienzo. Las mantas, de pronto, o incluso el vacío de una esquina de la pared parecía más fascinante que la idea de buscar una respuesta… no, algo que decir. Porque Lynn no había preguntado nada. Apenas si podía permitirse lugar a dudas…

–Lynn… no creo… no creo que sea… no creo que sea una buena idea.

–Dame una razón para que lo creas –en lugar de preguntar, cualquier cosa parecía mejor para la muchacha. Cualquier cosa que no delatara el súbito descenso de la adrenalina y el entusiasmo que producía en ella esa respuesta.

–Tal vez… deberías pensarlo mejor…

–Lo he pensado lo suficiente –prácticamente todo el maldito año, se contuvo de decir.

De hecho, apenas si le había tomado un día pensarlo y el resto del año se empleó a fondo reuniendo el valor que le hacía falta para formular la pregunta… no, para articular una verdadera orden… suponiendo que en esas circunstancias pudiera hacer valer su supuesta autoridad como hermana mayor de turno…

Cayendo en la cuenta… maldita sea, ¿de verdad? ¿Un año? Un año pensando en la pregunta… no, la orden, cada vez que lo veía. Haciendo cosas que deseaba hacer, pero que en otras circunstancias jamás había hecho. Porque no se trataba sólo de la pregunta o la orden, se trataba de darle motivos para aceptar y dentro de lo posible… dentro de lo posible, claro que lo había hecho. Empleándose a fondo, llamando incluso la atención de los chicos que revoloteaban con su hermano.

Era Lynn, después de todo. Tal vez, para bien o para mal, ya fuera siendo hora de cambiar un poco las cosas. No necesariamente caer en el fanatismo estético de Lori o Leni. A veces bastaba sólo con creer que no todos los días, no a todas horas se podía practicar el deporte que fuera. Y en vista de ello, qué tendría de malo cambiar de prendas y lucir mejor dentro de su propio estilo… e ir a buscar a su hermano cuando terminaban las clases… y sorprenderlo de esa manera o con invitaciones que no venían al caso, no necesariamente practicar algo, ¿por qué no salir a comer?

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez… despertar su instinto de protección de vez en cuando, en aquellas ocasiones… lo que más le divertía de las aleladas reacciones de los compañeros de su hermano cada vez que la veían pasar y caían en la cuenta de que era ella. Su hermano reaccionaba. A Lincoln aquello no le agradaba. Y a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, claro que a Lynn le gustaba aquello. Era lo que más quería.

–Es sólo que…

–Si me vas a usar de excusa, mejor olvídalo –si tenía que hacer memoria, Lynn no recordaba haberlo visto jamás tan nervioso. Una pequeña victoria. Una inesperada satisfacción que bastó para reforzar sus ánimos–. Si hay algún motivo, que venga de ti, dímelo si lo tienes.

Pudo ver las posibilidades desfilando por su cabeza a gran velocidad. El hombre con un plan para todo, de pronto, se veía encajonado. Encerrado por todas las piezas del bando de su hermana… como si ella alguna vez hubiera tenido por asomo la miserable intención de aprender a jugar ajedrez… ah sí, una vez, pero en circunstancias extraordinarias, casi de vida o muerte, así que…

–Yo… yo… –le estaba tomando más de lo esperado, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse así como así–. Creo que… creo que mereces…

–¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¿Qué pasaría si volvías a decir esa estupidez? –No es que lo disfrutara… bueno, un poco, un poquito, pero en ese momento, el miedo del chico le terminó de devolver el valor que le había arrebatado la súbita timidez–. Si te faltan razones, pues da igual, ¿sabes? Porque aunque las tuvieras, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

–Pero… deberías…

–¿O te atreverías a decirme que no?

Ninguna de las chicas conocía ese pequeño detalle, la verdadera debilidad de su hermano. Puede que lo consideraran un recurso barato, acaso un cliché en el extremo que fuera del planeta, cómo algo así tendría efecto en Lincoln. Tratándose del muchacho de complejos trazados para algo tan sencillo como salir de casa, ocupar el baño o un trozo de pizza, quién pensaría que bastaría la mirada correcta durante el lapso justo para doblegar su convicción, por muy fuerte que la misma pudiera ser.

Cabía la posibilidad… o sólo se trataba de Lynn. Lynn y su mirada. No una mirada correcta. Su mirada. Y el efecto que la misma podía surtir en su hermano. Un instante de los dos. Un gesto que tal vez la ayudaba a resaltar un poco más de entre las chicas, más allá del carácter o de las pasiones que movieran su día a día. Una mirada que obligó a su hermano a desviar la cabeza, como si bastara aquello para olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Como si no supiera de antemano que estaba perdido… que eso no cambiara a pesar de los años…

Era la alternativa que más le agradaba a Lynn. Cerraba el círculo. El espacio sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

–Bueno… es lo que quieres –soltó el chico entre dientes tras dejar escapar un suspiro mayúsculo–. Y… si te hace feliz…

–Lo sabía –replicó la chica con una sonrisa irónica. Una actitud contenida. Un gesto que no delatara el circo desatado en lo profundo de su fuero interno–. Pues ahora más que nunca… tienes que recordarlo.

Bien podría haberle guiñado un ojo antes de salir. En realidad lo hizo. Acompañado del puño en su brazo. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con rapidez. Esperando que no alcanzara a ver la radiante sonrisa que la acompañó de vuelta a su habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– _Cuando no está… Dios… cuando no está…_

 _No puede decirlo. No sé si puede decir más. Creo que sé a lo que quiere llegar. Creo que lo entiendo. Creo que no necesito más. Porque no puede más. Porque se atraganta con sus palabras. Porque descubro mi conciencia cuando comprendo que no pediré más. Y continúa a pesar de mi silencio:_

– _Duele tanto cuando no está –articula con dificultad. Casi puedo ver las palabras raspándole la garganta–. Es estúpido si hemos compartido años… si estas cosas son… son como deben ser, pero… pero su ausencia me enloquece, incluso intento… pensar, hacer… decir… otras cosas, meterme en problemas, pero…_

– _Es una mierda, sí…_

– _Ya tengo bastante con sentir esto, yo… ya no quiero más, yo… tiene que haber una forma…_

– _No creo que la haya._

– _¡Tiene que haberla!_

– _¿Y querrías que acabara de poder?_

– _¡Así no me dolería tanto saber que no está!_

– _Y si yo te prometiera que a la larga eso dejará de doler… ¿Querrías acabar con el sentimiento?_

 _Y la respuesta no llega. Y envejeceré si espero un segundo más a que llegue. Y tampoco tengo paciencia para ver cómo me consume la artritis. Quiero irme a dormir antes de que eso pase y me lamente por todas las cosas que no hice antes. Empezando por saltar por la ventana antes de que los dolores me enloquezcan si acaso algo no me lleva antes._

– _¿Cómo lo llevas? –Escucho que me pregunta. Evadiendo mi pregunta. Supongo que no tiene respuesta. Supongo que lo mejor que puede hacer para distraer su mente es preguntar cualquier cosa. Y alejarse de su propio dolor a costa de lo que sea–. Con Luna… ¿Cómo lo haces?_

– _Pues…_

– _Sé que es diferente, sí, pero…_

– _Ah, no es tan diferente como crees… digo, bien, es bastante diferente, pero en esencia… lo que quiero decir… tampoco se trata de algo perfecto._

– _Pero tú sigues aquí… ella no está y pareces entero._

– _Antes de ella aprendí que esto no te mata, ¿sabes? No importa cuánto duela, no importa cuánto te hiera… no importa que sientas que te mueres, vas a seguir aquí, lo quieras o no y al final… al final del día todo se reduce a cuánto puedes resistir sin quejarte –lanzo la colilla por la ventana, debe ser la tercera del día–. Aunque no te niego que gritar de vez en cuando te ayuda a resistir más._

– _¿Y si te mueres de dolor el día de mañana?_

– _No sé en qué creas tú, pero a mí me ayuda pensar que alguien ya resucitó antes, así que… no es mucho, pero a mí me sirve._

– _¿En verdad te duele o sólo…?_

– _Eres la última persona a la que querría hacerle un favor, agradécele a tu hermana, así que sí, te estoy diciendo la verdad._

– _Es ridículo –reconoce tras una pequeña pausa. Vuelve al diván. Supongo que le cansa el peso de su propia verdad–. Me duele… me duele el alma su ausencia y todo… todo lo que tiene que ver, pero… si me das a elegir… no sé si querría dejar de sentir… esto… y es ridículo, sí, porque… ¿Se puede ser peor persona?_

– _Siempre puedes ser peor._

– _No es el mejor consuelo._

– _¿Qué quieres que haga? Me estoy quedando sin opciones._


	7. Diablo Guardián II

**Saludos a todos:**

 **¿He tardado? Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una semana... una locura que no ha terminado, pero la verdad es que este capítulo junto con otros deberes... en verdad lamento mucho si los he hecho esperar y en compensación, les anuncio que el sábado sin falta subiré el capítulo cinco (cinco creo que es) de la historia principal. Así que si ya me odian por subir otro intermedio... espero que esa ofrenda les diga cuánto los quiero y respeto.**

 **Aquí les ofrezco una perspectiva de qué fue de Luna tras la sorpresita con la que se encontró tras visitar el apartamento de Paul y cómo lo ha llevado, las consecuencias (o parte de ellas) de todo este desmadre para ellos... o más para ella.**

 **Como voy ridículamente mal de tiempo, lamento mucho si no menciono a todos, pero quiero que sepan que les agradezco de corazón por la oportunidad que me han brindado con su lectura. Por ustedes es que sigo en esto. Gracias pues a cesar k-non, RLTheManWithoutFear, Lightandcoal, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Julex93, Fipe2, JB-Defalt, sgtrinidad9, VLaren, mmunocan, el épico UnderratedHero, Sir Crocodile222, GamesLOL, WerewolfMazuko117 y a tantos otros que me han dado una oportunidad y su lectura. Son grandes, vivan para siempre.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (propiedad de Nickelodeon, como es sabido) los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

– _Siguiendo con nuestra transmisión y agradeciéndoles por sintonizarnos, los dejamos con este espectacular hit, la sorpresa con que The Louders ya llega a ésta y a otras estaciones, pero nosotros tuvimos el orgullo de verlas primero, sí señor, esto es… ¡Guardian Devil!_

–Disculpe –el pasajero hizo notar su voz por primera vez. Se trataba de un recorrido largo y el taxista temía perder la voz en cualquier momento. La mirada aburrida del sujeto, acomodado de cualquier manera en el asiento trasero, se dejó ver a través del espejo retrovisor.

–¿Señor?

–¿Le importaría cambiar de estación?

Tenía sentido. Tampoco le molestaba. En realidad, no prestaba mayor atención. Sin contar que la bendita canción ya la conocía de memoria. Un gran grupo, muy prometedor. Pero al tipo parecía interesarle más las líneas que tachaba en su libreta, tableros dibujados y trayectorias diferentes. Estrategias y cálculos.

Tenía gracia. Algo recordaba el taxista de la canción. Algo sobre tableros, líneas y juegos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luna apagó la radio con cierto fastidio.

Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que se hartaría de una composición propia y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con algo de suerte no la oía. Jamás creyó que le fastidiaría del mismo modo que nunca se atrevió a creer que la misma canción llegaría tan lejos. Pero ahí estaba. En ésa y tantas otras estaciones, dedicadas o no al rock en particular.

Le fastidiaba. Debía alegrarle, por supuesto. Claro que debía alegrarle. Pero todo cuanto quedaba en lo profundo de la reacción inicial era la amarga desazón.

Llevaba ya bastante circulando la canción entre radio y radio. Vídeo tras vídeo. Canal tras canal, televisión o internet. Nadie se creía el alcance, ni siquiera sus compañeras de grupo. El alcance y permanencia necesarios como para atreverse a pensar… a creer que no se trataba de otra moda pasajera. E incluso de ser el caso, bien podía considerarse una moda bastante duradera.

Intentando llamar la atención. La máxima prueba de ello. No había dejado de recibir llamadas y mensajes felicitándola por haber alcanzado una de las tantas cimas dispuestas en una carrera que ya distaba en buena medida de ser emergente gracias en parte (en buena parte en realidad) a ese tema.

Llamadas, mensajes, recados, felicitaciones de todo tipo. Familiares, amigos, conocidos, olvidados compañeros y compañeras. Gente que le aparecía al paso y la reconocía.

Y él no había dado una miserable señal.

Luna se había preocupado de cada detalle. Mantener el mismo número, el mismo correo, las mismas redes sociales, incluso añadir otras. Tampoco era difícil de encontrar a través del medio que fuera. La canción sólo había sido el punto de partida… o la culminación más escandalosa, según cómo se viera. El último y más grande recurso.

Y nada.

Cuando era tan obvio que esa canción sólo hablaba de…

Dejando escapar el aliento sin saber cuánto llevaba conteniéndolo, agarró el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre la cama, buscando en la memoria un vídeo en particular, mismo que no tardó en encontrar.

Tenía otros tantos. Seguía siendo su favorito el primero. Verlo anestesiado y diciendo aquellas cosas que pensaba sobre ella. Sin embargo, también le gustaba uno de los recientes. Haberlo grabado sin que él lo notara en un comienzo.

Sonrió. Recordaba ese día. Había ido a molestarlo a la consulta por enésima vez, ocasiones ya más lejanas desde que ella se marchara a la universidad. Habían cumplido cuatro años juntos. Tenía el tablero de ajedrez a un costado. Una partida inconclusa. En su lugar, el psicólogo mataba el tiempo con el jenga. Llevaba algunas piezas fuera. Lucía concentrado. Muy concentrado. Lo bastante para que no notara la puerta abriéndose con suavidad y el sutil ingreso de la rockera con el celular frente a sus ojos…

–¡Sorpresa!

Lo siguiente fue la risa de la muchacha al tiempo que la torre saltaba por los aires, llevándose de pasada el orden del ajedrez vecino, mientras él se caía con todo y asiento. Una burbuja de concentración casi sólida cuya explosión había causado estragos. Seguía oyéndose la risa de Luna cuando él se levantó, más molesto que desconcertado. Mucho más molesto que desconcertado.

–Carajo… ¡Golpea la jodida puerta!

–Si pudieras… –apenas si podía hablar la joven a causa de las carcajadas y la falta de aire–. Si pudieras… ver tu cara…

–Mira si serás…

–Sé que te alegras de verme, Sid.

–Dijiste que no vendrías…

–Por eso era una sorpresa, ¿te gustó?

Un suspiro mayúsculo por parte del psicólogo daba a entender que se pensaba la respuesta con seriedad.

–Me hubieras dicho que vendrías y…

–Quería guardar tu cara cuando apareciera, pero esto… ¡Es mucho mejor!

–¿Otra vez grabando? ¿En serio?

–¿Qué esperabas? Dieciocho años con Luan…

–Carajo, Luna, para eso.

–Si me das algo a cambio.

–Luna, en serio, para eso o…

–¿O qué?

Un par de movimientos después, el teléfono descansaba sobre el escritorio, grabando con un extraño ángulo cómo Luna se aferraba del cuello de Paul con los brazos mientras éste intentaba inútilmente agarrar el dispositivo.

–Sólo eres un bocón, Sid.

–¿Sid? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con eso?

–Hasta que me digas que te alegras de…

Lo siguiente fue un beso. Una reacción inesperada. No sólo lo recordaba. Luna podía ver su expresión sorprendida al ser tomada de esa forma. Rara vez Paul tomaba la iniciativa de esa manera. En parte por pereza. En parte por reticencia. En parte porque Luna se le adelantaba. Mejores reflejos, presumía. Pero esa vez, la expresión de la muchacha decía otra cosa.

Sólo la dejó ir cuando necesitó recuperar aire. No recordaba Luna haberse visto a sí misma tan sonrojada. Absurdo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo compartido.

–Siempre me alegra verte… pero siempre me sacas de quicio, ¿qué esperabas? –Ante eso, la muchacha no pudo evitar dejar escapar las carcajadas del comienzo.

–Por eso me quieres, acéptalo –acto seguido, le devolvió el beso, más breve –sweet love of mine _(dulce amor mío)_ …

Al final, la grabación volvía al mismo beso. Un largo minuto. Tal vez dos. Dos o tres minutos que ella recuperó con detalle antes de interrumpir el momento ya pasado. En parte porque lo había visto ya bastantes veces… en mayor parte, en realidad, a causa del ardor de los ojos… las lágrimas que ya escapaban de su control…

Había desistido de convencerse. A pesar de saber cuán estúpida era su situación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las relaciones no eran nada nuevo para Luna antes de conocer a Paul.

A diferencia de sus hermanas mayores, ella tendía a ser más hermética en lo tocante a esos asuntos personales. Con algo de suerte compartía información con Luan. Pero aquello no contaba. Porque era su hermana. Bueno, su hermana, compañera de habitación, su mejor amiga. Eso último no tenía nada que ver con el lazo genético, pero…

Más allá de esos límites, poco y nada se sabía. Antes de cumplir los quince, ya había tenido sus experiencias. Algunas con mayor o menor grado de compromiso dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Podía su familia decir muchas cosas de Luna Loud. Ruidosa. Entusiasta. Experta en arruinar primeros conciertos. Excesivamente entusiasta, todo sea dicho. Y llegada la ocasión, temeraria. No al nivel de Lynn, pero temeraria al fin y al cabo. Con un oído bien entrenado y un gusto musical que rallaba la obsesión patológica si se carecía de paciencia. Mas nunca nada en el aspecto sentimental. Ni siquiera Lincoln, quien presumía de conocerlas lo bastante bien como para "escribir un manual de diez tomos para tratar con cada una de ellas, patente pendiente".

Pero sí tenía su historial. Que no hablara con esos tipos como hacía Lori con su novio, cada jodido segundo del día y la noche, era otra cosa. Pero sí podía hablar de Anthony por ejemplo. Su primer novio, cómo olvidarlo. Trece años y el sorprendente récord de cuatro meses, nada mal tratándose de una primera relación que ella no dudó en cortar en cuanto se vio sobrepasada por un afecto que no podía corresponder del todo.

Y a los catorce años, por supuesto. Dos nombres. Brandon y Mitch. Imposible olvidar a Brandon, sobrepasando la marca anterior, seis meses, perdiendo con él… bueno, descubriendo con él las cosas raras de las que tanto le advirtiera su padre, nada de ellas sino hasta los dieciocho. Si el pobre se llegaba a enterar…

Tampoco había sido la primera vez más espectacular de todas. Por fortuna, no recordaba haberle ilusionado tanto la llegada de un momento así. Y el tipo la había tratado bien. Por supuesto que se recordaba nerviosa, pero una vez superado (con algo de dificultad) el primer paso, las veces siguientes fueron simplemente… más llevaderas, incluso divertidas. Nada demasiado salvaje, seguía siendo un descubrimiento reciente. Y al fin y al cabo, no se hacía mayores ilusiones. No esperaba mayor aliento.

La presencia del nombre de Mitch era la prueba de ello. Un par de meses después de terminar con Brandon… claro, a Brandon no le había hecho mucha gracia la ruptura, pero era demasiado orgulloso para rogarle nada, eso sí se lo reconocía, aunque sí parecía dolido.

Pero le había sido fiel. Mitch tardó un par de meses en aparecer y unos cuatro más en desaparecer de su vida. Tampoco dudó en zanjar las cosas con él. No quiero que me busques, le había dicho. No hizo mayores esfuerzos y en parte lo agradecía. No sabía Luna si por orgullo, como Brandon, o por desinterés. Como fuera, seguía siendo una relación corta, pero con cierto grado de significancia.

Y tenía su gracia. En cierta forma, esos tres tipos tenían sus semejanzas. A todos los había conocido en un ambiente similar. Anthony en un concierto. Brandon en un bar, había alabado su forma de tocar. Y Mitch… Mitch en una tienda de música, ambos buscaban cuerdas nuevas.

Y si miraba atrás, por momentos le resultaba difícil determinar qué diablos había visto en cada uno de ellos. A la larga, siempre era la música, cómo no. Matizada con la actitud de uno, las palabras de otro, los gustos de otro más. Pequeños detalles, pero significativos a la hora de la verdad. De mayor o menor importancia, pero que justificaran la permanencia y el afecto en cierta medida.

Y después… nada. Nada después de ellos. Nada salvo la música. Nada salvo su familia. Nada salvo lo que sus hermanas y hermano llegaron a considerar una obsesión que justificaba la visita a "un doctor de palabras" como lo llamaba Leni, un tipo que parecía digno de una sarta de lindezas más o menos conocidas que Luna jamás creyó que oiría de boca de Lori. Un tipo que solucionaba problemas hablando, la explicación de Lincoln.

Por supuesto, que le recomendaran visitar al psicólogo resultó ser casi ofensivo, pero amenazas mediante, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, creyó que se trataba de una tomadura de pelo.

Dormitaba sobre su asiento tras el escritorio con los cascos hundidos hasta el fondo de las orejas. Incluso desde el umbral, la música era audible y Luna no tardó demasiado en reconocer el tema. Uno de sus favoritos. Rock británico. Qué buen gusto. Nada más necesitó para internarse en la consulta, sentarse sobre el escritorio, arrancarle uno de los cascos y seguir el ritmo. No se equivocaba. Sí que tenía buen gusto el tipo.

Y un carácter encantador. Para que, al despertar, amenazara con voltear el escritorio con ella encima si no se apartaba del mismo…

Lejos de tomarlo como un insulto o equivalentes, aquello le causó gracia. En realidad, todo en ese tipo le causaba gracia. No tenía la menor intención de sonar o lucir encantador. Decía verdades… no, dudaba que fuera sinceridad. Parecía más dispuesto a fastidiarla. Y así y todo, parecía tratarla con respeto, extraña mezcla, por decir lo menos.

Respondiendo a su entusiasmo con calma, algo forzada, pero calma al fin. Llevándola al límite con silencios prolongados que él disfrazaba de ejercicios que ponían a prueba la paciencia…

En realidad, Lori tenía razón en varios puntos. Leni y Lincoln en otros tantos.

No compartía el entusiasmo suyo por la música. En realidad, parecía darle igual. Ella y todo cuanto pudiera decir relacionado con el rock o cualquier otro género. Y así y todo, supo darle los elementos básicos para quitarse de encima a su familia y la absurda creencia de que lo suyo era una obsesión patológica.

Demostrando, al mismo tiempo, que la tomaba en serio. Y una confianza como no recordaba haber experimentado de nadie. Para que le dijera…

–No he tratado a ningún rockero, en realidad… en realidad tú eres la primera, así que tenlo en cuenta cuando seas famosa.

Aquello fue agradable. A pesar de todo lo dicho y hecho, el tipo no la veía como una chiflada, un error en el que, con o sin querer, solía caer su propia familia, con mayor o menor frecuencia. Incluso Anthony, Brandon, Mitch, en cierta medida, cada uno de ellos…

Tal vez si no hubiera mostrado ese pequeño detalle… tal vez no habría hecho la diferencia. Tal vez no habría pensado que valía la pena mantener el contacto con él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– **Hola doc, ¿me extrañaste? Acéptalo, yo sé que sí.**

– **¿Qué quieres?**

– **Charlar, ¿tiene algo de malo?**

– **Estoy ocupado.**

– **¿Durmiendo en el trabajo?**

– **Trabajo a mi modo.**

– **Pues a mí no me parece que estés muy ocupado.**

– **Ni siquiera me estás viendo.**

– **Pero respondes a todos mis mensajes.**

– **Soy cortés, no te dejo hablando sola.**

– **Me extrañas, acéptalo.**

Luna no sólo guardaba fotos y vídeos. A veces le faltaba memoria, pero ahí estaban. Los primeros mensajes intercambiados con Paul. Cuando aún era "El doc". Cuando aún trataba a cada integrante de la familia Loud que se le presentara. Cuando aún cada Loud era una novedad. Cuando aún luchaba por mantenerla apartada, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo. Cuando la lucha por apartarla la perdía de las maneras más miserables:

– **Disculpa, pero me parece que tu trabajo es aburrido.**

– **No lo escogí porque fuera divertido.**

– **¿Entonces?**

– **Algo tenía que hacer.**

– **Deberías hacer lo que amas.**

– **Incluso si vives de lo que amas, Luna, terminarás por odiarlo algún día.**

– **No imagino que se pueda vivir así.**

– **Me lo dice una integrante de la familia Loud.**

– **¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

– **¿Tú qué crees?**

– **Mi familia es lo máximo, ten cuidado con lo que dices.**

– **Cuando dejen de creer que verme es una buena idea, lo pensaré.**

Y así, ¿por cuánto? El tiempo necesario para llegar un momento en que no pudo imaginar un día sin tener una conversación con él, por pequeña que ésta fuera. El tiempo necesario para advertirle lo que pasaría si acaso decidía que era una buena idea ignorarla del modo que fuera.

Instancia que llegó, obligándola a cumplir con su palabra. A demostrar que sabía ir en serio cuando lo ameritaba la ocasión.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Que tardara menos en reconocer y aceptar sus sentimientos (en comparación con él) no significaba que el proceso hubiera sido menos… jodido.

Y así, jodido y todo, resultó ser más sencillo de lo que imaginó en un comienzo.

Le bastó con recordar cada uno de los pintorescos calificativos dedicados a su persona.

Que si era un cretino. Sí. Un cabrón. Sí. Un amargado. También. Pésimo sentido del humor. Ni siquiera reía. Incluso cuando sonreía, parecía que la cara se le partiría. Y un cobarde. Por supuesto. Eso y mucho más. Nada precisamente bueno.

Y así y todo… el no poder sacarlo de su cabeza…

Aunque la lógica le dictara que cualquiera de los chicos anteriores era mejor que ese tarado olímpico en cualquier aspecto…

Y así y todo, ser incapaz de olvidarlo o dejar pasar sus silencios…

O las palabras hirientes con las que buscaba acrecentar la distancia entre ambos…

Cuando su instinto jamás se había equivocado. Sabía que no le resultaba indiferente. Sabía que pensaba en ella más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer incluso para sí mismo.

No tenía razones lógicas. Tampoco era una adicta a la lógica, pero en ese caso…

No tenía razones a favor. Y si las tenía, pesaban menos que las razones contrarias.

No tenía nada salvo la certeza de que él estaba ahí y ella tampoco quería sacarlo de su cabeza. Porque incluso si nada se lo recordaba, lo buscaría en pequeñas cosas. No era el caso de cualquier modo. Cualquier cosa se lo recordaba. Sólo necesitaba desesperadamente que se quedara ahí, que no se marchara…

Aunque no tuviera una explicación.

Aunque desde cualquier punto de vista, él no era el adecuado para ella ni para nadie.

Pero había dejado de importar. Suponiendo que algo así tuviera mayor importancia al comienzo o en algún punto en particular.

Y supuso… y quiso creer… y terminó percatándose que esa misma falta de lógica o motivación aparente dotaba al sentimiento de una intensidad desconocida. Una intensidad como no recordaba jamás haber experimentado.

Porque siempre hubo un algo en el pasado. Que no lo hubiera tratándose de él… y que la misma ausencia le importara poco…

Por eso, cuando la rechazó…

Y peor… cuando estuvo tan cerca de morir…

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para deleitarse con el irónico giro de acontecimientos. Y es que cuántas veces se burló, aunque fuera en la intimidad de su fuero interno, de aquellas chicas que lloraban por un tipo, el que fuera. ¿Qué podía tener un tipo, el que fuera, que lo hiciera merecedor de las lágrimas de una chica? Así, nada se escapaba de su cáustica perspectiva. Ni siquiera Lori. Ni siquiera Leni. Tal vez un poco Luan, pero incluso tratándose de ella, no lo entendía. Y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera entenderlo.

Llegado el momento, seguía sin poder entenderlo. Seguía sin tener mayor sentido. Sólo sabía que su rechazo dolía más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

Y la sola idea de que él pudiera morir…

Bonita forma de entender que lo necesitaba cerca. Que lo necesitaba vivo.

Que fuera como fuera, lo necesitaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hacía un año ya.

De la graduación de Lincoln. Del desastre del que no dudó en culparlo.

Visto en retrospectiva, Luna no podía evitar culparse. Había sido una estupidez. Exigirle algo que no haría. Algo que jamás haría. Tarde descubría que sí, tenía principios.

De otro modo, no habría luchado tanto por esperar a que cumpliera los dieciocho para "hacer cosas raras". Una lucha en la que, al final, fue ella la que se alzó con la victoria.

Quería creer que todo tenía su origen en todo lo que no le dijo por obvias razones. En eso y no en todo lo que le dijera antes de largarse.

Debí ir tras él, se decía la chica al tiempo que contemplaba su pálido reflejo a primera hora de la mañana. Debí verlo venir. Pero claro, tenía que imperar el orgullo propio. La rabia de la muchacha, ese maldito orgullo y la confianza fruto de peleas anteriores. Peleas en las que ella había cerrado todo con un "se acabó". Peleas que concluían con él pidiendo disculpas, a veces a regañadientes, a veces con sinceridad. A veces sin tener del todo claro por qué pedía disculpas. Pero volvía, siempre volvía. No sería ésa la excepción. Y lo creía. Luna lo creía. Incluso tras el desastre en que había terminado la cena de graduación de su hermano, Luna lo creía. Muy en el fondo. El enojo se diluiría y él volvería.

Lo creyó la primera semana. También la segunda. A partir de la tercera, la ruptura de la marca, comenzó a inquietarse. Y al concluir la cuarta, ya estaba decididamente alarmada.

Sólo cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento con las llaves que le había lanzado la vecina de Paul, terminó de convencerse de la magnitud del daño.

Vacío. Más allá del desastre inicial. Pero ligeramente más ordenado. Además, faltaba buena parte de la ropa. Ropa de él, porque la que pudiera haber de ella seguía ahí. Faltaban aburridísimos tratados de psicología que él apenas si tocaba. Faltaba un par de discos, habiendo dejado tras de sí, casualmente, los favoritos de Luna. Faltaba el tablero de ajedrez, el maldito juego que él había intentado enseñarle y que ella no tuvo la voluntad de aprender, ni siquiera las reglas más básicas.

Había dejado los discos favoritos de Luna, sí. Había dejado las muletas. Había dejado la silla de ruedas que usara durante los primeros meses de rehabilitación. La ropa de la muchacha. Regalos que recordaba haberle hecho. La guitarra acústica que a veces ella tocaba, la misma que, como el anfitrión, esperaba sus visitas. También el móvil. El móvil con todos los mensajes. Todas las fotos. Todos los contactos y recuerdos.

Desafiando la advertencia de la vecina (sólo cinco minutos), Luna permaneció allí el resto del día. Horas buscando cualquier señal, la que fuera, que le dijera que todo se trataba de una retorcida broma de Paul. O el doc, como le decía en ocasiones. O Sid, como le gustaba decirle en ocasiones. Por sus brazos largos. Por la mirada aturdida cada vez que despertaba o lo besaba. Como si no lo creyera, aún después de… ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete años? Siete años, por supuesto.

Una retorcida broma, sí. Su forma de vengarse por el mal rato que le hiciera pasar esa noche. Y todas esas cosas que le había dicho tras la desastrosa cena.

Esperó. Todo el día. A que él apareciera. O a que Hannah o Johanna, su esposa, aparecieran y la sacaran de allí. Y cuando eso no ocurrió, se decidió a seguir en su sitio. De cualquier manera sobre el sillón en el que hicieran el amor por primera vez. Afinando la guitarra y cantando las canciones que se le venían a la memoria y en ocasiones, una que otra que, sabía, le gustaban.

Y el amanecer la sorprendió ahí. Abrazando la guitarra. Recordando la lluviosa jornada en la que lo venció de la mejor manera. Recordando otras tantas jornadas en las que, por capricho, le pidió que no la llevara a la cama sino que se quedaran ahí y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Y habría seguido ahí de no ser por la temida aparición de Johanna, misma que no fue tan diplomática como su esposa. Tienes cinco segundos, le dijo. Y Luna estaba segura de haber contabilizado siete, pero daba igual, a esa mujer lo único que le importaba era tener la certeza de que se largaba y dejaba tras de sí las llaves.

Tampoco tenía caso regresar. Sabía la muchacha que faltaba lo suficiente para suponer que, en el corto plazo, esa estancia se mantendría vacía. Sin contar, por supuesto, las ocasionales visitas que esas insufribles mujeres que decían ser cercanas a Paul pudieran hacer a esas cuatro paredes con la absurda creencia de que eso mantendría la vida del lugar.

En parte no podía culparlas. Ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque demasiado ocupada estuvo a lo largo de ese año haciendo malabares con una carrera que iba en ascenso. Ella y su grupo no podían permitirse un instante de pausa. Eso en la teoría. Porque en la práctica, Luna Loud supo ingeniárselas para contactar con aquellos que, sabía, debían tener conocimiento del paradero del dueño de ese apartamento.

Ni soñar con hablar con las vecinas. No estaba en una posición ventajosa sabiendo que por una vez en su caótica vida matrimonial, esas mujeres parecían estar de acuerdo en algo. Cómo demonios Paul las había aguantado por tanto…

En realidad, más le costó aprovechar los segundos de respiro, porque sabía que no había demasiados a quienes pudiera contactar y como no tardó en comprobar, distaban de mostrarse del todo cordiales tratándose de ella y de la ausencia que, debían saber, le afectaba tanto o más que a ellos.

Ahí tenía al mejor amigo de Paul. El abogado… ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba? Joe, por supuesto, pero Paul nunca se refería a él por su nombre completo, de manera que dar con su paradero una vez comprobó que el tipo había tenido la brillante idea de seguir el ejemplo de su amigo… al menos en lo tocante a la oficina, misma que no dudó en dejar atrás, acompañando su vacío a la consulta vacía y cerrada con llave, misma consulta que ella y su familia tanto conocían. Como fuera, dar con él… no quería ni recordar cuánto le había tomado.

Tampoco podía decirse que se hubiera permitido mayores ilusiones, mas eso no impidió que la respuesta del tipo y su esposa… ¿Qué demonios tenía Paul que hacía que los matrimonios estuvieran de acuerdo? Como fuera. Extraño golpe de suerte, encontrar a ambos. Juntos. Y juntos de acuerdo en la respuesta:

–Déjalo en paz, ¿quieres? –Fue el ladrido del abogado, mismo que pareció contener a lo largo del lapso que se prolongó la visita de la muchacha en la oficina–. No me hace ninguna gracia que esté lejos, pero es mejor eso a dejar flores en su tumba.

–Qué quieres…

–¿A ti qué te parece, Luna? –Interrumpió la esposa del tipo al tiempo que le abría la puerta, qué cordial invitación–. Ya hiciste bastante.

–Pero… pero fue él…

–Fue él el que tardó demasiado en cansarse y mira de qué forma lo hizo –jamás creyó que esa mujer, la misma que la había instado a pelear por Paul, la miraría con tanta rabia apenas contenida.

–No lo entienden, yo…

–Por lo menos yo lo entiendo, Luna, creo que todos lo entendemos –incluso la rabia parecía cansarlos, eso traslucía en la voz del amigo del psicólogo–. Ya déjalo en paz, ¿quieres? Y no insistas, me hizo dar mi palabra…

–¿De qué? ¿De mantenerlo lejos de mí?

–No, de la ventana que sea –y la última mirada que le dedicara el abogado parecía cargada de puro fastidio–. Y tú y tu familia abrieron demasiadas cerca de él.

Exagerado, gruñó Luna mientras apenas contenía el ardor de los ojos tras retirarse. Exagerado si en siete años nunca había amenazado con saltar…

No al menos delante de ella. No que ella supiera…

No que ella oyera… o estuviera dispuesta a oír…

Dios…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La canción… la canción, creyó, sería una suerte de terapia.

La banda necesitaba un éxito. Algo que pusiera su nombre en boca de todos. Algo que disipara la sombra del anonimato de un plumazo. Algo que las volviera un recuerdo inmediato en la mente de muchos. Casi nada.

Por fortuna o desgracia, cuando la letra y música escaparon de su cabeza a través de sus dedos y las cuerdas presionadas, estaba en otra parte. Algo que sus compañeras de grupo no dejaron de notar, en especial Tabby. Ninguna de sus preguntas, no obstante, supo llegar a buen puerto. Luna había aprendido el noble arte de la evasión hacía ya bastante y sus compañeras a no perturbar demasiado su melancólico estado de ánimo.

Ni a Luna misma le agradaba, por otro lado, aquella melancolía. Tres meses le pareció demasiado, de manera que hizo el mayor esfuerzo por lanzarse al ruedo de la vida a proclamar su recién descubierta libertad. Y por supuesto que sus compañeras la siguieron en el proceso, sin entender demasiado, pero con entusiasmo.

Y así lo intentó. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces…

Tocando en antro tras antro. Haciendo más grande su leyenda y aceptando de pasada cualquier invitación que le hicieran para asistir a cualquier juerga. Convenciéndose (o intentándolo) que era cuestión de buena voluntad para superar cualquier cosa, incluyendo… todo eso. Que no valía la pena mortificarse ni mucho menos echarse a morir. Por nadie. Mucho menos por un cabrón cobarde como él, el doc… o Sid… o Paul… o de tantas formas que solía decirle…

Lo intentó. Tocando en bares con sus compañeras y amigas. Y The Louders llamó más y más la atención.

Lo intentó. Una tocata tras otra. Y ya todos coreaban sus nombres con euforia allá donde se posaran.

Lo intentó. Y se dejaba llevar a un frenesí tras otro de baile y alcohol, aunque al día siguiente cumpliera con sus obligaciones a medio morir.

Lo intentó. Y no faltaba el chico que parecía más que interesado no sólo en la música, sino en la bellísima vocalista que ya arriba del escenario llamaba la atención de cualquiera.

Lo intentó. Y no faltó la ocasión en que le siguiera el juego a uno que otro.

Hasta cierto punto.

Hasta cierto maldito punto. Cada maldita vez.

Y no tenía sentido. Cada vez hacía más tiempo de su desaparición y sin embargo…

Sin embargo se descubría a sí misma sintiéndose culpable por coquetear con cualquier hijo de vecino en busca de una oportunidad. Cuando él debía de estar aprovechando su libertad de lo lindo el muy…

Apenas tragando un nudo en la garganta tras un beso… dos…

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si se iba a la cama con…

Maldita sea.

Porque el contacto físico parecía despertar los recuerdos de su piel…

 _Su barba de dos días le hacía cosquillas…_

Cada vez que una mano le acariciaba la mano o la mejilla…

 _La mano izquierda, inútil… la derecha, llena de manchas de tinta…_

Cada vez que alguien susurraba algo en su oído…

 _Te quiero aunque hay días…_

Cada vez que besaba…

 _No me sueltes cabrón… estuviste bebiendo té verde…_

Que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos…

 _Un brazo alrededor de ella… el otro, inútil…_

O se pasaba con una, dos… tres cervezas…

 _¿Creen que no daría todo por ti si no fuera…?_

Maldita sea…

Fue una noche en que supo que no podía más.

Una noche en que rechazo el enésimo ofrecimiento. Abrumada por esas imágenes… esos recuerdos…

Esa diabólica presencia materializada de la ausencia que la seguía… que sin saberlo, la protegía… la cuidaba… impidiendo que cometiera una locura mayor…

Y Luna se vio a sí misma cayendo en la cuenta. Siete meses hacía ya. Siete malditos meses. Quizá más.

Hacía casi siete años y siete malditos meses que se permitiera… bueno, era una ocasión extraordinaria. Un accidente en moto y un mes en coma…

Pero esa noche, al regresar a su habitación y aferrar con fuerza la guitarra acústica, habiéndose adelantado a todas sus compañeras, supo, a solas, que de nada tenía que avergonzarse ya.

Porque bastante había resistido. Incluso si daba forma a esos acordes nuevos mientras la letra fluía sola… en honor al diabólico recuerdo de un fantasma… un diablo que había impedido, sin saberlo, que se hundiera…

Tantas veces…

Y tanto que había aguantado… siete meses, quizá más, de su partida. Sin pistas de su paradero. Sin un mensaje que respondiera al correo. Sin nada ni nadie.

Incluso recordando, poco después, sentía Luna lo mismo de aquella noche de arrebatadora composición.

Cantando a pesar de la voz quebrada. Mirando a pesar de la oscuridad y las lágrimas. Una vez.

Llorar por él… ¿Qué de malo podía tener? Hacía demasiado de la última vez. Y nadie lo iba a saber.

Ni siquiera él. Ese diablo guardián. Aunque en ese minuto, poco le habría importado.


	8. Cinco: Bailes y decisiones

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Como les prometí, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible. Y lo juro, es el quinto.**

 **De ahora en adelante, espero poder cumplir con prontitud. Digamos que en unos días... mi paradero se remontará a un sitio donde el Internet está sujeto a más restricciones, así que espero estar pronto con ustedes, sobre todo ahora que llegamos al punto de quiebre. A partir de ahora, todo dará el giro que debe dar y algunas preguntas quedarán respondidas... o eso espero de corazón.**

 **Teniendo en cuenta la dificultad que encerró el capítulo anterior y que, si he de serles sincero, no me convenció demasiado incluso hasta el final, no puedo sino agradecer por las muestras de apoyo que me han brindado a través de sus lecturas y comentarios. Es por eso que quiero agradecer al poderoso UnderratedHero (mira que fuimos a actualizar el mismo día... qué cosas, jejeje), Fipe2, WerewolfMazuko117, Chiara Polairix Edelstein (crear un OTP... es un lío, por eso intento abstenerme, jajaja), mmunocan (gracias de corazón por divulgar mi historia) y a tantos otros que me han ofrecido una oportunidad con su lectura. Son supremos.**

 **Antes de comenzar, los recordatorios de rigor (Nickelodeon, no la friegues) y un consejo: Es la primera vez que hago esto, pero a medida que lean, busquen la versión de la canción mencionada de The Drifters, es la original y la mejor a mi parecer. Y si les resulta familiar lo que leen en lo tocante a esa canción... qué puedo decir, espero que lo descubran y lo disfruten, jeje.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir... bienvenidos todos a la lectura.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sabía que Lincoln podía tomarse las cosas muy en serio. Y si acaso le quedaba el menor asomo de dudas, los días previos a la noche del baile fueron la prueba.

Claro que Lynn tardó un poco en verlo así.

Después de todo, las constantes desapariciones del muchacho no ofrecían mayores señales. Mucho menos que se comportara como si nada. Más después del pequeño escándalo armado por su familia cuando se enteraron de con quién iría. Como si fuera la noticia más divertida o la más encantadora. Si algo les agradaba, no podían guardárselo. Y en última instancia, no podían pasar desapercibidos.

Habría pasado por alto tales desapariciones de no haberse prolongado hasta el mismo día en particular. Desde la mañana hasta poco antes de la hora en que era razonable salir para no llegar con retraso, teniéndola aquello de todos los colores y ánimos posibles. Porque dudaba que su hermano pudiera olvidarlo…

Olvidarlo… como había olvidado su primer noviazgo en su momento…

No, no sería el caso. Quería creerlo mientras apreciaba su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero, con sus hermanas menores y su madre tras ella contemplando el resultado, extasiadas. Lynn tenía que aceptarlo, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que tendría que despojarse de la comodidad de las prendas deportivas. Del mismo modo, jamás creyó que contemplaría su imagen vestida de esa manera. Ni mucho menos pensó que le agradaría tanto el resultado.

Porque todo era propio. Nada heredado. El vestido rojo oscuro, las pequeñas joyas, el sutil maquillaje y los zapatos. Por ser la ocasión que era, lo ameritaba. Porque jamás había lucido un peinado tan cuidado. Porque por muy sutil que fuera el maquillaje, no recordaba haberse esmerado tanto en ese aspecto, ni siquiera cuando tenía novio. Un cambio drástico, pero de alguna manera seguía siendo ella. Eso era lo mejor de todo.

Por ser la noche que era. Vestido, joyas, peinado, maquillaje… el perfume, por supuesto. Haciendo que el resto de las chicas se permitiera soñar con ese momento. Devolviendo a su madre a sus años de juventud.

Por ser esa noche… el mensaje implícito. El mismo que luchaba por repetirse. Por ser esa noche. Como si no fuera por ser esa persona. Por ser la ocasión idónea para mostrarse como nunca antes y que esa imagen se adhiriera con firmeza a su mente… suponiendo que se decidiera a aparecer. Porque entonces esa noche sería una noche más… no, sería una noche peor que cualquier otra de la que tuviera constancia. Y todo su esfuerzo no habría tenido mayor sentido. Pero no quería permitirse pensarlo, por mucho que él no diera mayores señales… por mucho que su familia pasara por alto esa conducta… mientras el reloj mantenía su implacable marcha y él…

–¡Lynn! ¡Ya vienen por ti! –Escuchó a su padre gritar desde la escalera.

Se sintió ridícula tragando el nudo de su garganta. No tenía sentido tal grado de nerviosismo. No hablaban de cualquier hijo de vecino. Si había alguien a quien conocía era a él. No tenía sentido volver sobre lo mismo, desde el recuerdo de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis años atrás? Su primera decepción amorosa y las cartas que el chico, su hermanito, tomara sobre el asunto… la estupidez más grande que jamás había hecho y al mismo tiempo… ¿Cómo podía ser que después de haber tenido otras relaciones, ninguno hubiera conseguido jamás…?

–¡Lynn! ¡Despierta que se te hará tarde!

El grito de Lana (o Lola, ya no recordaba) la arrancó de su abstracción. Volviendo a la realidad. A las entusiasmadas caras de sus hermanas. A la expresión radiante de su madre. Misma que parecía hallar su equivalente en el grito de su padre. Obligándola a dar un paso tras otro. Había practicado bastante, pero seguía experimentando la misma inseguridad. Esos malditos zapatos… tal vez jamás se acostumbrara a ellos. Ni a ellos ni al deslumbrante vestido rojo. Pero a quién quería engañar, también le gustaban. Pero más le gustaba la idea de… no, también la aterraba. Ahí tenía el nudo apenas superado como prueba de ello.

A medida que iba bajando las escaleras, se hacía cada vez más consciente del entorno. De lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

–Papá… para qué insistes si sabes que volveremos a tiempo –oyó que decía esa voz desde el umbral, recibiendo una pequeña risa como respuesta.

–Lo siento hijo, es la costumbre –y le constaba. Soltando esas advertencias su padre podía ser hasta un poco temible. Bastaba recordar la noche de Luna y Luan. En cambio, Lynn podía oírle tan relajado que le costaba creer que se trataba de la misma instancia.

–Sí… bueno… en realidad tienes la costumbre de sacar la escopeta…

–¿Quieres que la traiga? –Fue el turno de Lincoln para reír.

–Tal vez sea una buena idea, no quiero sentirme preferido.

–Tampoco es como que tengas una dura competencia –y tras una risa compartida, percibió que la seriedad caía de pronto sobre ellos con pesadez–. Hijo…

–Papá…

–Cuida a tu hermana.

–Siempre, eso no…

–¡Vaya, hija!

No pudo evitarlo. Interrumpir algo así con su sola presencia. Y su padre parecía francamente impresionado. Y orgulloso. Y emocionado. Sentimientos que compartían las chicas que bajaban tras ellas. Sentimientos secundados por su madre, que se ubicó junto a su marido. No eran pocos los presentes. Y sin embargo, no fue difícil para ella perderlos de vista. Que se diluyeran. Que en ese instante, sólo existiera un solo par de ojos. Una sola impresión. Una sola persona.

Jamás había visto a Lincoln vestir traje. Un traje oscuro, perfecto contraste con el cabello blanco. Jamás tan bien peinado. Llevando una flor en una mano que amenazaba con desprenderse de sus dedos. Y se había quedado boquiabierto. Los ojos muy abiertos y una palidez… de pronto, parecía nervioso. De pronto, costaba creer que fuera el mismo chico que, segundos antes, había bromeado con su padre como si tal cosa. El mismo chico larguirucho… un joven elegante de súbito. Incluso perfectamente afeitado.

–Cielos… Lynn… –Lo oyó articular, sin esperar la presión de sus hermanas o padres. Tal era el grado de asombro que tuvo enormes dificultades para pronunciar ese sencillo par de palabras–. Te ves tan… hermosa…

Había oído antes esas palabras. Las veces necesarias para que las mismas perdieran todo sentido.

Y de pronto, parecían ser las más importantes por ella jamás oídas. Dejándola a ella consumida por la impresión. Asumiendo que la cuota de racionalidad que aún le quedaba en algún rincón de su mente le gritara el absurdo que encerraba su reacción. Después de todo, era su hermanito, su Lincoln… diciendo algo… oyéndolo decir lo que quería que dijera… reaccionado de la forma que esperaba que reaccionara en sus más locas fantasías… sabiendo que aquellas palabras iban más allá del compromiso, destilaban sinceridad.

Tantas veces había oído esas palabras… tantas y de pronto, no sólo volvía a oírlas. Las creía. Por primera vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Apenas si podía creer lo rápido que había pasado la noche.

Que Lincoln se encargara de cubrir cada detalle para hacerla pasar una jornada maravillosa. Pero qué podía esperarse del hombre con un plan para todo. Años de práctica.

Si hasta se las había arreglado para conseguir una limusina. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de la familia, ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo demonios lo había hecho. Lynn, por su parte, prefirió no disipar la magia de la sorpresa y disfrutarla. Memorizar cada segundo. Sabiendo desde mucho antes que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero aceptando gustosa la confirmación de la misma.

Bajo la pálida luz de uno de los postes del parque, con los zapatos en una mano y caminando sobre el pasto, intentaba revivir cada momento. Desde la llegada hasta la entrada. La comida y las miradas de los chicos. Las miradas de las chicas, concentradas en Lincoln. Las que lo conocían apenas si podían creerlo. Y se le habrían acercado de no haber hecho Lynn todo lo necesario por impedir los asedios. Fuera con miradas o con comentarios. O con cualquier cosa. Como si Lincoln hubiera tenido la intención de alejarse…

Pero a la hora de bailar… ¿Quién iba a decir que disfrutaría tanto algo así?

Incluso cuando ya no podía más, la idea de detenerse no le cabía. Podría haber seguido toda la noche. Un baile tras otro. Intentando precisar. Si acaso Lincoln era un gran bailarín o ella estaba lo bastante feliz para pasar por alto cualquier cosa. No le había pisado los pies, así que eso debía de significar algo. Incluso parecía entusiasmado, incluso con los lentos. Ajeno al hecho de que Lynn aprovechaba cualquier excusa para pegar su cabeza a su hombro. Permitiéndose abrazarlo un poco más. Sin una lágrima de por medio. Como cuando ella llorara su desengaño. Como cuando él llorara su pérdida. Sólo ellos dos sin más excusa que su sola compañía.

De hecho, uno en particular…

El intermedio entre lo movido y lo lento. Lo conocido y lo que no lo era. El puente que suscitó una calma en el ambiente.

¿En qué estaría pensando el encargado de la música al soltar esa canción por los parlantes? Con sólo escucharla se podía deducir su lejanía en el tiempo. Dudaba incluso que sus padres hubieran nacido cuando esa canción sonaba en las radios. A juzgar por la estática del disco… ¿Tan pronto se habían quedado sin ideas? ¿Por cuántos años lo habría tenido guardado en el fondo de un polvoriento baúl?

De haber estado Luna… no, qué decía, ¿conocería una canción así? Un cuarteto vocal, por Dios…

Pero mientras eso detuvo a la mayor parte de las parejas (o todas las que alcanzaba a ver), desconcertadas, intentando tal vez decidir qué hacer, Lincoln pareció reconocer una especie de señal de partida. Y si pensaba que acaso se detendría como el resto…

Hasta ese momento habían bailado separados por una pequeña distancia. Como todos, nada especial. Sin embargo, al sonar las primeras notas, lo primero que hizo el muchacho fue extender una mano hacia ella. Un ofrecimiento que ella tardó un par de versos en aceptar. Acaso porque le costaba trabajo creer lo que veía…

 _You can dance every dance with the guy_

 _Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

 _You can smile every smile for the man_

 _Who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light_

Para luego intentar asimilar que el muchacho sostenía una de sus manos mientras su otro brazo rodeaba con firmeza su cintura. Todo mientras daban pasos lentos que los llevaban de un extremo a otro del espacio que, queriendo o no, les habían brindado los asistentes. Sorprendidos de que la integrante de esa pareja fuera precisamente la última persona que esperarían que bailara y más algo así…

Pero a Lynn aquello no podía importarle menos. Demasiado ocupada se hallaba preguntándose si todo aquello tenía algo de cierto… lo más mínimo para convencerse a la mañana siguiente y en todas aquellas que le siguieran que sí, aquello sí había sido real…

Dando pasos cada vez más rítmicos en la pista de baila en compañía de…

 _But don't forget who's taking you home_

 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_

 _So darlin', save the last dance for me, hmm_

–Lincoln –se oyó preguntar la chica, chocando su aliento contra su cuello–. Cuándo… cómo es que tú…

Pero fue en ese segundo, al mirar sus ojos a la espera de la pregunta, que entendió que no quería saberlo. Que no hacía falta. Para qué buscar mayor explicación. Para qué esquematizar la magia de un segundo que jamás creyó vivir. Si hasta daba la impresión de que la canción misma, sin haberla oído antes, estaba hecha específicamente para un momento así…

 _Oh, I know that the music's fine (oh, I know, yes I know)_

 _Like sparkling wine go and have your fun_

 _Laugh and sing but while we're apart_

 _Don't give your heart to anyone_

Tampoco se trataba de una pareja de expertos bailarines. Ya se sentía Lynn bastante afortunada de tener los pies ilesos. Por lo demás, no le importaba dar más de una vuelta. O de seguir el ritmo de la canción a intervalos. Como si en vez de seguir la recomendación del encargado de audio, siguieran el compás de una canción que descansaba en sus cabezas y de alguna loca forma, conseguían compartir sin siquiera tararear.

A tanto habrían llegado ya…

 _But don't forget who's taking you home_

–Me gusta tu cabello.

Fue entre pasos. Fue entre giros. Fue incluso entre risas que no sabía la muchacha que escapaba de sus labios. Fue un chispazo. Fue tan breve que incluso creyó haberlo imaginado. Se habría quedado así de no haberlo visto de refilón mover los labios en un instante en que el muchacho no creyó ser visto. Pero Lynn seguía teniendo buen oído. Seguía estando cerca de él. Incapaz de ignorar lo que las palabras de Lincoln habían causado en lo más hondo.

Como si…

 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_

–¿Qué dijiste Linc?

Era el turno de él. De mirar hacia el costado. De intentar creer lo que acababa de decir. Y de sentir temor por el solo hecho de tener que repetirlo. Ahí. Abrazados. Dando vueltas sobre una pista a vista y paciencia de un público que ya los tenía por el número de una noche que estaba lejos de acabar…

 _So darlin', save the last dance for me, hmm_

–Me… me gusta tu cabello, Lynn.

Como si…

Como tantas… tantas cosas…

Quizá habría sido prudente de parte de la muchacha contener la sonrisa. No permitirse ser tan expresiva, pero… qué demonios, lo estaba abrazando, ¿no? La estaba abrazando. No soltaba su mano. Ni siquiera dejaba de mirarla. Sólo…

Solos. Rodeados por rostros sin importancia. Solos. Dando vueltas en una pista a su propio ritmo…

–Nunca me lo habías dicho.

–Porque nunca antes he tenido ocasión de hacerlo, pero… –parecía tener más valor si no la miraba, aunque acercar la boca a la oreja de Lynn… preguntándose la muchacha si habría percibido el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al sentir el aliento del muchacho–. Pero siempre lo he querido decir.

 _Baby, don't you know I love you so?_

 _Can't you feel it when we touch?_

 _I will never, never let you go_

 _I love you, oh, so much_

En realidad, Lynn desde mucho antes…

Sí, desde mucho antes de oír esa canción o de guardar ese último baile. Por supuesto que desde mucho antes.

Pero eso no quitaba que ese breve segundo se le hiciera demasiado. Demasiado en tantos, tantos sentidos…

Desde la felicidad… la congoja… y más felicidad, sí. Más euforia. Como para bailar el resto de la noche si él le seguía el paso… si acaso las lágrimas no se agolpaban de tal forma… obligándola a esconder la cara en el hombro del muchacho, quien sin cuestionar afianzó el abrazo y la guió al mismo ritmo que siguieran desde el comienzo. Todo mientras ella intentaba entender, a través del nudo tensado por la emoción en sus ojos y en su garganta, cómo era posible que a él le bastara siempre tan poco para dar vuelta su mundo y asumir que guardaría ése y todos los bailes que pudieran seguir sólo…

Sólo…

Dios…

¿Se podía sentir tanto en un segundo? ¿Todo lo de años? ¿Todo lo de una vida?

Qué más podía pedirle a una noche especial que esa oportunidad…

Una eternidad. Una canción y otra más más. Solos o acompañados. Pero el uno con el otro. Un baile tras otro. El uno y el otro.

Juntos. Siempre juntos. Como no recordaba haberlo estado. Tan cerca de él…

Pero después de horas, cerca del final, no podía negar que tanto alboroto y multitud no ayudaban demasiado. Y sabiendo que el muchacho no podría decirle que no a una mirada en particular, aunque aquello pudiera acarrearle un hipotético castigo, no dudó en cumplir ese capricho adicional.

Un momento de tranquilidad bajo los pálidos focos. Caminando ella sobre el pasto descalza mientras Lincoln la seguía a unos pasos de distancia con las manos en los bolsillos. Adivinando Lynn la sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Te divertiste? –Lo oyó preguntar de pronto, sobresaltándola un poco antes de voltear la cabeza y devolverle la sonrisa.

–Me estoy divirtiendo.

Tenía en mente una que otra tontería. Prefirió en su lugar, seguir el camino sin rumbo, sintiendo el frescor del césped y la noche. Hasta que al final se detuvo. En parte porque estaba cansada. En parte porque quería que él se acercara. Él, sin embargo, se mantuvo a un par de pasos. Ajena al hecho de que prefería no perderla de vista. Sabiendo, quizá, que sería la última vez que viera así y prefería conservar esa imagen cuanto pudiera.

–Lincoln –se oyó decir tras una pausa infinita, captando la atención del abstraído muchacho.

–¿Sí?

–¿Me extrañarás?

–Pero por qué…

–Responde.

–Claro que te extrañaré Lynn… todos los días te extrañaré.

Lo sabía. Le creía. Pero necesitaba oírlo. El reflejo de sus propios pensamientos. Porque ella extrañaría su casa. Sus hermanas. Sus padres. Sus amigos. Las prácticas frecuentes. Lo que se llevaría consigo la universidad. Pero ante todo, lo extrañaría. A él. Ante todo. Por sobre todo. Más que nada. Más que nadie.

–Crees… ¿Crees que lo haré bien? –Apenas si podía creer la muchacha que aquellas palabras hubieran escapado de sus labios con tal facilidad.

–No conozco a nadie más capaz, llegarás allá y lo harás bien… lo harás mejor que nadie.

Seguía albergando sus dudas. Por mucho que llegar a la universidad con una beca deportiva no fuera cosa de todos los días. No podía evitarlo. O tal vez sólo quería oírlo decirlo. Que todo estaría bien. Porque a nadie más podía creerle tanto. Porque sólo a él podía creerle todo.

–Tengo miedo –y a medida que lo decía, menos le parecía su propia voz.

De pronto, estaba a su lado. Mirando el mismo punto perdido que ella. Sólo cuando sintió la chaqueta sobre sus hombros fue consciente del descenso de la temperatura. Y del hecho de que la chaqueta conservaba ese olor… pero él no tenía por qué notarlo, optando Lynn por mantener los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

–¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –Aquel intento de distender el ambiente por parte del muchacho fue respondido con un puñetazo en su hombro que no bastó para callar sus risitas–. Lynn…

–Es más de lo que soñé y no quiero… no quiero…

–No lo arruinarás, lo sé.

Al fin los temblores cesaron, siendo reemplazados por la rigidez de sus músculos al sentir el brazo del chico rodeándola. El contacto era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar el calor perdido. Para no pensar en volver a colocarse esos zapatos.

–Voy a estar… tan lejos de todos ustedes –tan lejos de ti, se contuvo de decir. Atreviéndose al fin a exteriorizar una parte de su mayor miedo.

–No demasiado, no lo olvides.

–Sí, pero…

–Te llamaré todos los días –afirmó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

–Qué exagerado –un burdo intento por volver a ser ella misma. Por disimular el impacto alcanzado por esa promesa.

–Bueno, día por medio, cada dos días, una vez por semana, tal vez dos, las veces que quieras… y si no puedes visitarnos en vacaciones, iré a visitarte, sin importar si el resto puede o no… y si puedo verte en algún partido cuando juegues fútbol, lo haré.

–No tienes que hacerlo –se oyó decir antes de golpearse en su fuero interno. Porque era lo contrario justamente…

–Pero es algo que quiero… por mucho que digas que no lo necesitas.

Sintió una serie de impulsos contradictorios. Todos empezaban golpeándolo. Todos terminaban de un modo más o menos similar. En su lugar, prefirió apegarse más a él. Tal vez en busca de calor. O del olor que manaba de la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y también de él. Reconociendo que él jamás había dejado de tener razón. Ni por un momento.

–Lincoln…

–¿Dime?

–Voy a extrañarte.

–Y yo a ti, Lynn.

Tenía en mente mil formas de romper la magia del momento. Una llave de judo. Una técnica de lucha. Dos por moverse. Algo que lo hiciera terminar en el piso. Con ella de pie, riendo a carcajadas. La idea parecía seductora. Pero no más que permanecer ahí un segundo más. Aceptándolo. Él jamás había dejado de tener razón. Ni por un momento.

Ella sabía cuidarse sola. Eso jamás cambiaría. Pero en instantes como ése, no le molestaba en lo absoluto sentirse protegida. Y más si era por él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No pasó una semana hasta el día de la graduación del muchacho sin que hablaran a lo menos una vez por vídeo llamada. Casi a diario.

Fuera antes de un examen importante, de cualquiera de los dos. Fuera antes de un partido. Fuera antes o después. Antes o después de lo que fuera. Por dos años. Hasta que volvía a casa por vacaciones, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas mayores. Y la casa recuperaba el desmadre de antaño. Por un breve periodo, todo volvía a ser como antes.

Como antes. Sí claro. En la medida de lo posible. Cómo iba a ser lo mismo que antes después de compartir tanto, incluso a través de vídeo llamada. Nadie de la familia, ni Lincoln ni Lynn se lo creían. Cuándo habían pasado tanto tiempo así, juntos… bueno, tampoco la chica alcanzaba a monopolizar del todo esos días libres, pero no se podía negar el contraste si se le comparaba con días ya lejanos. Años anteriores, cuando eran más niños. Cuando la diferencia etaria, por pequeña que ésta fuera, seguía siendo evidente en pequeño detalles. Como el hecho de comer en mesas separadas. Como intereses tan disímiles…

Diferencias diluidas con los cambios. Con Lincoln ya más alto. Con Lynn más madura. En eso conseguía ganarle la mano al chico. Mientras ya a nadie le sorprendía que la pequeña Lily soñara tan temprano con llegar a ser una gran escritora mientras el resto de las hermanas menores mantuviera la misma tendencia acentuada por los años y los cambios físicos… si bastaba con recordar a las gemelas, las primeras en saltar sobre sus asientos cuando su hermano mayor apareció en el escenario para recibir su diploma.

No era la primera vez, pero el pensamiento volvió a su cabeza en más de una ocasión. Jamás sería lo mismo. Verlo a través de una pantalla comparado con la imagen real. Dos años lejos el uno del otro. Dos años apoyándose en la instancia que fuera. Apoyándose en los fracasos, fuera un examen reprobado, un partido perdido…

Dos años lejos. A veces demasiado ocupada para responder. Pero extrañándolo más que a nadie justamente esos días. Dos años lejos. Con intermitencias, como las vacaciones. Preguntándose con quién estaría. Preguntándose si acaso un día él también le preguntaría lo mismo. Y qué responderle salvo que no tenía sentido. Que lo había intentado, pero que al final, carecía de sentido. Porque qué sacaba con buscar en otro sitio algo único. Porque si no era la realidad, era el mundo de los sueños el que no la dejaba en paz… en todos esos años, ¿cuándo la había dejado en paz? Cuando la realidad ya de por sí era difícil de sobrellevar, tenía que aparecer esa esquina de su subconsciente para recordarle lo evidente…

Que extrañar a Lincoln era quedarse corto.

Que lamentaba no haber estado ahí a causa de los partidos para escuchar una pregunta que esperaba que le hiciera. Que con gusto ella iría con él… que quería compartir con él esa noche… que guardara un último baile… ¿Pero qué pensaría? Puede que incluso estuviera en lo cierto. Que las circunstancias ya no fueran las mismas…

Que ya daba igual. ¿Por qué otro motivo habría aceptado la invitación de Ronnie Anne?

De solo recordar el comentario de sus padres hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Emoción apaciguada teniendo en cuenta el último comentario. Que se le veía relajado, pero ni la mitad de alegre que la noche en que Lynn lo invitara. Hasta hastiado o molesto parecían ser las palabras que se ajustaban más a ese momento. Un compromiso a regañadientes. Si incluso había regresado antes de medianoche. Mucho antes. Cuando con Lynn…

Así y todo, las cosas entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne parecían distar de hallarse en los mejores términos. Así le quedó claro cuando él regresó con su familia tras la charla que tuviera con la hermana de Bobby a solas. Él parecía intranquilo, incluso un poco molesto, mientras que a lo lejos pudo ver a la muchacha contener las lágrimas a duras penas. Fuera lo que fuera lo dicho u oído, a ninguno parecía haberle causado mayor gracia, pero sin lugar a dudas la menor de la familia Santiago había salido más perjudicada.

–Hermano, ¿estás bien? –Luna resultó ser más rápida que Lynn o cualquiera de las preocupadas chicas, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa melancólica de parte del aludido.

–Eso creo Luna, como siempre debió ser –acto seguido, se quitó el birrete y se rascó la cabeza, relajando los hombros–. Sólo… tardé un poco en aclarar las cosas.

Lynn no quiso encontrarse con la mirada del novio de Luna, el tipo tan próximo a ella. Sería como si le gritara "te lo dije". Lo último que quería era reconocer que estaba en lo cierto, por mucho que la misma certeza la aliviara más allá de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. En realidad, bastante había reconocido hablando con Paul. Bastante reconocía a diario, mirando la pantalla durante la vídeo llamada de turno o su propio reflejo. Bastante reconocía aceptando el alivio que le producía la actitud de su hermano para con esa chica y su sola presencia…

Llevaba años reconociéndolo y seguía experimentando lo mismo que en un comienzo. Y el psicólogo con su mirada incisiva no lo hacía más fácil. Tarde o temprano tendría que tomar un camino. Y Lynn sabía que, cualquiera que fuera su elección, sería dolorosa. Más que ser pesimista, se obligaba a ser realista.

Pero eso podía esperar una noche o más. No permitiría que el nudo angustioso arruinara la noche. Que sus inoportunos sentimientos aguaran la fiesta con que llevaba soñando a lo largo de esos años, desde que abandonara la casa familiar.

Porque hablaban casi a diario. Con la misma frecuencia lo extrañaba. No, con mayor frecuencia. Cómo lo extrañaba. Y el sentimiento no se iba por el hecho de tenerlo a su lado en ese momento.

Sólo se hacía más llevadero.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lynn despertó agotada. Los primeros rayos de sol, no podía haber otra explicación. No había cerrado las cortinas. Tampoco Lucy. Al parecer, ninguna se preocupó de ese y de otros detalles.

Le dolía la cabeza. Le ardían los ojos. Le pesaba el cuerpo. Sentía la garganta dañada. Incluso se había dormido con la ropa puesta y el cabello lo tenía de cualquier manera. Más allá del desastre inicial… ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Una pesadilla. Sí, tenía que serlo. Eso y nada más. Los ojos irritados no tenían por qué significar algo. Dormir vestida tampoco. Su estado general… o el hecho de poder recuperar el detalle de cada escena de la noche anterior…

Casi con temor abrió la puerta. Lucy no la oyó avanzar. Fuera, el silencio reinante difícilmente podía atribuirse a la hora del día que comenzaba. Tanta luz la dañaba. Tanta luz… ¿Cuánta más oscuridad? Dudaba que fuera tan temprano como para que ninguna de las chicas se asomara por el pasillo. En su lugar, reinaba el vacío. El silencio. En su lugar, nada parecía indicar que anoche uno de los integrantes de la familia Loud había vivido un momento de tal importancia, algo compartido con el resto de los suyos.

En su lugar, sólo vacío. Sólo silencio. Sólo ella y el eco físico de horas… incapaz de recordar el momento en que se quedara dormida… el momento en que buscara el sueño, pero sí…

No… no… ¿No podía ser una pesadilla más? ¿No podía diluirse como cualquier sueño? No podía ser… no podía ser real…

Pero lo veía con claridad. La noche anterior. Todos juntos en una misma gran mesa. Un acontecimiento extraordinario. Todos comiendo y riendo. Algunos más entusiastas que otros. Algunos más risueños. Las conversaciones se entrecruzaban y al final, volvían al tema de las graduaciones y el futuro. Y las hermanas mayores hablaban de sus experiencias. Algunas un tanto apartadas del ámbito universitario, como Leni y sus trabajos para una revista, Luan y sus rutinas cómicas, habiendo encontrado al fin su estilo. Luna y sus recitales cada vez más frecuentes y más masivos. Lori y su particular existencia corporativa, apartada de lleno, al igual que Leni, del ambiente estudiantil. Lynn y sus victorias, los torneos…

–¿En qué universidad te aceptaron Linc? –Soltó Luan tras comentar una jocosa anécdota relacionada con la apuesta que perdiera un profesor ante un alumno que lo obligó a eximir del examen final a más de una treintena de eufóricos chicos.

–¡Cierto Linc! ¡No nos has dicho nada y morimos por saber! –Curioso, ni las chicas menores parecían enteradas. Ahí estaba Lola para probarlo. El hermetismo, la discreción del joven Loud resultaba ser asombrosa.

–¿Qué decidiste? ¿Psicología? –Soltó Luna con una sonrisa socarrona, cosa que al incómodo Paul no le hizo ninguna gracia.

–Dieciocho años en esta casa lo convertirían en una eminencia –gruñó el mismo Paul, ganándose una furibunda mirada del señor Loud, mismo que parecía contenerse de no lanzarle el tenedor o el cuchillo.

–Ingeniería, ¿verdad Lincoln? Literalmente eres excelente con los números –Y a pesar del tono altanero, a Lori le resultó imposible contener su curiosidad.

–¡Lincoln no es así de aburrido! –Saltó Lynn por intervenir de alguna manera–. Estudiará Artes… o Literatura…

–¿Y eso no es aburrido? –Replicó Leni.

–Técnicamente ofrece una amplia variedad de posibilidades, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo teniendo en cuenta que dicha área me resulta por completo carente del más mínimo interés –escupió Lisa sin apenas respirar ni alterar su semblante aburrido.

–Es fascinante –añadió Lucy, sobresaltando a medio mundo.

–Bueno hermano, ¿nos dirás a qué universidad irás? –Cortó Luna con vehemencia, ganándose una afirmación generalizada.

En todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, el muchacho no abrió la boca ni una sola vez. Tampoco sus padres, quienes miraban al muchacho con evidente tensión contenida, misma de la que fueron conscientes en cuanto hubieron guardado silencio. Lincoln, por su parte, concentrado en su plato, se decidió a levantar la cabeza y buscar algo en la mirada de sus padres, tal vez una muestra de apoyo que recibió en silencio. No conforme con ello, buscó la mirada de Paul, quien apenas si se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras miraba el cielo quizás intentando imaginar algo.

Tres gestos apenas. Tres señales que bastaron para molestar a Lynn. ¿No se suponía que hablaban de todo? ¿No se suponía acaso que entre ellos había más cercanía que con cualquiera a pesar de la distancia? Si hasta había buscado la mirada del psicólogo y no la de ella… ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto a ocultarle cosas?

–Chicas, yo…

–¿Qué decidiste? –Soltó una ansiosa Leni, ganándose una irritada mirada por parte de todas sus hermanas.

–La verdad… –antes de poder terminar, dejó escapar un suspiro mayúsculo. Como si el silencio de por sí no resultara inquietante–. No lo quise decir porque… esperaba que todos estuviéramos reunidos…

–Pues estamos literalmente todos, ¿qué estás esperando? –A esas alturas, nadie se molestó en reprocharle nada a Lori con la mirada. Sólo optaron por esperar.

Pero Lincoln tardaba demasiado. Lynn comenzó a impacientarse. Sentada frente a él, casi podía jurar que jamás lo había visto tan nervioso. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que en más de una ocasión había conseguido incomodarlo en uno de los tantos contactos sostenidos a lo largo de esos dos años. Seguía siendo un muchacho y prueba de ello era que a veces evitara su mirada, como si eso bastara para disimular el rubor que ascendía a través de sus mejillas.

En esa cena… esa noche especial, sin embargo… ni en ese momento ni nunca en realidad… no, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso ni… ni tan pálido.

A Lynn le fue imposible esconder el súbito frío que congeló sus entrañas ante esa contemplación.

–Chicas, la verdad es… –un nuevo suspiro y tomó aire y con él, Lincoln recuperó la determinación por la que era conocido–. La verdad es que no iré a la universidad.

Sin saberlo, el chico acababa de propiciar una de esas extrañas ocasiones en que todas las hermanas Loud se ponían de acuerdo.

El desconcierto generalizado las enmudeció. Una que otra frunció el ceño, intentando entrever el atisbo de humor en esas palabras. Lynn, por su parte, apenas si podía creer lo oído. En todas sus hermanas encontró el reflejo de su propia reacción. Excepto en sus padres, quienes más parecían… entre tensos y resignados… ¿Era posible tal combinación? Y el novio de Luna, el psicólogo invitado, apenas si se había inmutado, pero tal reacción podía atribuirse al cercano avance de una mosca invisible.

Mentalmente, Lynn repitió las palabras hasta que las mismas se le antojaron extrañas. ¿Lincoln rechazando ir a la universidad? ¿Lincoln sin continuar con sus estudios? Tenía que haber una trampa… algo de tal magnitud… se lo habría dicho, ella habría sido la primera en saberlo, en conocer sus intenciones, porque entonces habría hecho lo posible porque tal afirmación no escapara de su boca por segunda vez, pero… ¿Pero qué clase de disparate era aquel? ¿Desde cuándo la idea de que un chico inteligente y con todo un futuro por delante dejara de lado aquella oportunidad cabía en la cabeza de unos padres que parecían aceptarlo como si tal cosa?

Por supuesto, no dejaba de ser Lincoln. Lynn no lo abandonaría, sin importar cuánto se apartara de los estudios o de las responsabilidades lógicas. Incluso si decidía que prefería trabajar como obrero en caminos o sólo recorrer el país caminando y viviendo como un peregrino, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo de ser necesario y…

Por fortuna, no fue la única que no pasó por alto lo absurdo de tal afirmación.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio, literalmente no puedes –Lynn no recordaba haber visto a Lori, por lo general indiferente, tan molesta ni tan preocupada.

–Lori…

–¿Y ustedes se lo permiten? –Recriminó la primogénita de la familia a sus padres–. ¿Está lanzando su futuro a la basura y ustedes se lo permiten?

–Cariño, nosotros…

–No papá, está bien –interrumpió Lincoln. Al parecer, el valor conseguido momentos antes había llegado para quedarse –Chicas, no iré a la universidad porque… porque ya elegí otro camino, yo… yo ya tomé mi decisión.

–¿Qué decisión puede ser ésa que tuviste que ocultar hasta ahora? –Se atrevió a soltar Lynn, incapaz de ocultar su resentimiento, habiendo contenido a duras penas la pregunta que en verdad quería esgrimir. En lo que llevaba la noche, fue la primera vez que el semblante de Lincoln flaqueó–. Tendríamos que habernos enterado primero que nadie.

 _Tendría que haberme enterado primero…_

–No… no era nada seguro hasta ahora, hace poco yo mismo me enteré… que he sido aceptado…

–¿Aceptado dónde?

 _Tendrías que habérmelo dicho…_

–En el Cuerpo de Marines.

Por un instante, dio la impresión de haberse vaciado la sala de toda manifestación de aire. En algún punto, los relojes detuvieron su marcha y los pensamientos se diluyeron de todas las mentes.

Lynn no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos. Conocía de sobra la seriedad manifestada en ellos. Una sombra. Un destello mortecino. La decisión. La rigidez de las facciones… no, la dureza de las mismas. Porque hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño. El joven frente a ella dijo las palabras y el silencio posterior parecía reforzarlas. Lo había dicho para todas… no, sólo para ella. Mirándola a ella. Como disculpándose. Pero haciéndose cargo de lo dicho. Porque eran sus palabras. Tan suyas como el cabello blanco. Tan suyas como suyo era él. Su hermanito… su Lincoln…

Que acababa de decir…

Desesperada, buscó cualquier señal que la arrancara de aquella escena en la cara que fuera, en quien fuera. Empezando por sus padres. Encontrándose con la misma resignación tensa… resignación triste. Por sus hermanas mayores. Que parecían haber olvidado la palabra que fuera. Por sus hermanas menores. Mismas que manifestaban de diversa forma el mismo grado de desconcierto, encerradas ambas en el vacío de la impresión. En el jodido aparecido, Paul, quien parecía tomarlo como una sesión más, como si aquella maldita ocurrencia no fuera más disparatada que cualquier otro disparate oído con anterioridad de la boca que fuera…

 _En el Cuerpo de Marines._

Llevaba su voz consigo en todo momento. En cada ocasión. Articulando diversas oraciones. La mayor parte del tiempo deteniéndose en una en particular. Y en un segundo, frente a él, sólo podía recordar una. La más reciente. La más aciaga. La que deseaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

–Es una broma –Era su voz. Estrangulada. Ronca. Angustiada. Pero no podía detenerse a identificarla.

–Lynn…

–Es… es una maldita broma, ¿verdad Lincoln?

–Lynn, es…

–Sabes lo que les pasa –articuló la muchacha, intentando aferrarse a una esquirla de serenidad, la necesaria para decirlo todo–. Sabes… todos lo sabemos… sabemos adónde los envían… sabemos lo que… sabemos lo que les puede pasar… lo que les pasa… cómo… cómo vuelven…

–Lo sé, es…

–Entonces tiene que ser…

–No es una broma, Lynn –abatido, el chico dirigió una mirada al resto de los presentes–. No es una broma, chicas, yo… fui aceptado en el Cuerpo de Marines, y… me marcharé la próxima semana.

Si las hubiera puesto al tanto con mayor antelación…

No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Lynn no podía hablar por el resto de las hermanas y poco que le importaba, pues en ese instante bastantes dificultades experimentaba lidiando consigo misma. Sabiendo que poco y nada habría cambiado las cosas mayor o menor antelación… menor antelación habría sido el día antes y entonces…

¿Y entonces qué? Un poco antes era ya. Apenas un poco antes. Y demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. Demasiado tarde para todo. Cualquier intento…

–No puedes.

No supo cómo si para ella su voz apenas si había sido un susurro. Y sin embargo, bastó para contener el desmadre in crescendo. Para volverla consciente de las expresiones desoladas de sus hermanas, de la primera a la última. Del semblante abatido y resignado de sus padres. De la silenciosa complicidad del maldito de Paul, quien se limitaba a guardar silencio y a mirar al muchacho casi con admiración…

En ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, iba a encontrar el reflejo de sus propias emociones. Lo sabía. No aspiraba a hallar nada en ellos. Porque era tal la magnitud del vacío que le costaba creer que algo así cupiera entre el pecho y la espalda. Temía ser aplastada… absorbida por la inmensidad de la nada… la desoladora oscuridad… pero todos esos temores eran pequeños, insignificantes si se les comparaba con la noticia recibida.

Con las súbitas certezas… certezas aterradoras que cobraran forma ni bien él dijera…

–Tú… no puedes.

Sí. Seguía siendo Lynn. Acallando a todos con sus palabras. Consiguiendo plantar en sus mentes, tal vez y sin saberlo, una certeza común, sin importar qué tanto pudieran decir conocerla.

Jamás nunca recordaba alguien haberla visto así. Ni de niña ni de adolescente. Ni de joven cada vez más cercana a la adultez, sin importar que veinte años siguieran siendo poca cosa. Sin importar que la edad que fuera jamás bastara para prepararla para algo así.

Que Lincoln… su Lincoln… el mismo que la miraba con el rostro desencajado fuera…

–Lynn…

–No puedes hacerme esto.

Las palabras salieron solas. Tampoco se empeñó en evitarlo. Daba igual lo que creyera cualquier integrante de la familia. Todos estarían equivocados. Porque nadie podría entender la magnitud del daño causado en ella. Dudaba Lynn que siquiera pudieran imaginarlo. Tampoco tenía mayores intenciones de clarificar nada. De unir su desolado desconcierto al de sus hermanas. Porque hablaba por ella. Por su desconcierto. Por su desolación. Por su pena. Por su dolor. Tan suyo como suyo era el muchacho del otro lado de la mesa. Quizá desde el principio, sin ambos saberlo. Quizá desde siempre. Quizá desde la pelea con David. Quizá desde el mejor beso de la vida de Lynn Loud…

Quizá desde cuándo. Pero estaba ahí. Junto con la certeza de que si él se marchaba, tras él también se iría algo más que una parte, se iría…

–Ya tomé la decisión, Lynn.

Por qué… por qué tenía que escoger esa forma… por qué debía decidir así… alejándola…

 _Te juro que… te cuidaré…_

Fue el impulso inicial. Lo supo cuando el eco de los cubiertos al caer y chocar contra los platos llenó el comedor. Eco agudo seguido de las sillas arrastrándose. De las alarmadas voces mezcladas de los presentes. De la muchacha ajena al hecho de haber perdido la voz en la profundidad del vacío que parecía haber tomado control de su garganta…

Atrapada entre los brazos de dos hermanas, Luna y Luan, las más cercanas. Rígida. Los músculos tensos. Habiéndola atrapado cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Lincoln, el mismo que había abandonado su asiento ante la inminencia del ataque. Preparado para su contención. Preguntándose tal vez todos cuándo había sido la última vez que la vieran perder los estribos de esa manera… y más con alguien de la familia.

–¡Eres un cabrón, Lincoln!

Tardó la muchacha en ser consciente del entorno. A través de la irritante cacofonía. Mezcla de pasos, voces, cubiertos, golpes sobre la mesa y gritos. Una voz que gritaba. Su voz. La única que gritaba. Ajena a las recomendaciones, las súplicas de la familia…

–¡Un maldito cabrón!

Y si no podía descargar toda su rabia, para qué seguir ahí…

–¡Por irte y dejarme sola!

Dos años, puede que más, desde la última vez que pensara en la habitación, su habitación, como el último refugio. El único lugar donde podría replegarse. En parte porque necesitaba descargarse. En parte porque, por sobre cualquier otra cosa, le enfurecía que Lincoln pudiera verla así… que fuera consciente del efecto surtido por su decisión… suponiendo, claro, que pasara por alto el intento de ataque, sus gritos y las lágrimas… las malditas lágrimas que ya corrieran libres bajo las mantas y la almohada… a oscuras…

 _Cuerpo de Marines._

Se marcharía… más lejos que nadie… no podía ser cualquier otra persona. No podía ser cualquier sitio. Se marchaba con los Marines. Se marchaba al peligro mismo. Como si el país tuviera fama de otra cosa que no fuera de exportador de violencia… habiendo tantas alternativas, caminaba al peligro como si tal cosa… se entregaba con tanta calma a una sentencia…

Se iba… le daba la espalda a la familia…

 _Te llamaré todos los días…_

Se iba… se separaban… por algo más que la maldita distancia. Ya era el peligro. Armado, Lincoln caminando hacia…

No… no…

 _Te juro que… te cuidaré…_

No… no quería que la cuidara con un arma, apostado en una tierra lejana… no quería que la cuidara como un recuerdo, el mejor recuerdo de días también mejores… no lo quería lejos, no más… no más después de dos años apartados y apenas reunidos por contactos a través de líneas y pantallas…

Lo quería ahí, a su lado, sin armas, sin peligros… sin el trauma de ningún conflicto. Lo quería desde el principio, fuera cuando llegara a la familia o cuando le hiciera esa absurda promesa de niño rabioso, sin siquiera sospechar que la niña, la muchacha a la que le hiciera esa promesa, se aferraría a esas palabras a lo largo de seis años…

Ajena a la irracionalidad. Porque Lynn lo quería. En casa. En cualquier sitio. Pero a su lado. Con todos… no, con ella. Sólo con ella. Que nadie más la cuidara, sólo él. Con ella. Para ella. Sólo de ella. Él…

–Lynn…

La puerta no amortiguó el llamado. Ni la almohada. Ni la oscuridad reinante. Era él. Lo supo incluso antes de oírlo hablar. Incluso después de tanto tiempo desde la última vez, seguía golpeando de la misma manera. Cuántas veces deseó oír esos mismos golpes… y ahora lo quería lejos…

Con la misma fuerza que deseaba que pasara por alto su aislamiento y se acercara…

Ya que no tuvo reparos en romperle el corazón, ¿qué podía significar una puerta?

–Lynn, soy… soy yo.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Siempre sería él, sin importar cuántos cambios atravesara. Sin importar cuán molesta se sintiera… cuán dolida… cuán destruida… cuán… ¿Cuántas cosas más? ¿Y por qué diablos tenía que doler tanto?

Como si no lo supiera… como si acaso no acariciara la posibilidad mucho antes de volver… mucho antes de saber… de saber…

Maldita sea, no. No de nuevo. Por qué tenía que volver a ese pensamiento. Cuando creía en la sequedad absoluta de sus ojos a esas alturas, éstos se volvían a humedecer… a desbordar…

–Lynn… déjame… déjame que te lo explique…

¿Explicar? ¿Qué más podía explicar? Ya estaba todo dicho. No pudo ser más claro. Cuanto pudiera añadir sólo sería sal a la herida. Como si el recuerdo no estuviera lo bastante fresco en su mente como para herirla un poco más cada vez que volvía a él sin quererlo… con la misma intensidad de minutos atrás… ¿Minutos? ¿U horas?

–Lynn…

–Mentiroso.

 _No necesito que me cuides._

Hacía tanto que se lo había dicho…

Deseaba tanto creerlo…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Miró en silencio. Cómo se rompía el silencio.

Aún circulaban vehículos a esa hora. No era tan tarde. Pero tampoco se trataba del sector más concurrido. Volvió la mirada a la casa frente a él. Se hacía una idea de los motivos.

Si tan solo fuera una graduación desmadrada...

Volvió al camino. Iluminado por pálidas luces. Y volvió a la casa. Apenas si lo creía. Que hasta unos instantes presenciara el desastre. Que hasta hacía unos instantes, incluso formara parte del mismo. Qué desmadre. Aún se percibía el eco. En las paredes. En el camino. En el patio. En sus huesos.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro. En realidad, ninguna de sus ideas era garantía de nada. Pero ahí se quedó. Más temprano que tarde. Ese argumento terminó de convencerlo. Más que cualquier otra cosa.

Más que la misma aparición.

Ya la había visto varias veces a lo largo de la jornada y sin embargo, la impresión no lo abandonó, ni siquiera en esa crítica instancia… ¿Crítica? Por supuesto. De otro modo, no se habría visto en la obligación de aplastar la colilla con el talón.

Incluso a esa distancia, saltaba a la vista que estaba furiosa. Y hermosa, por supuesto. Pero cómo dudarlo. Se trataba de Luna Loud. Incluso a través de su estilo poco convencional, se las arreglaba para conseguir que sus rodillas estuvieran a un tris de flaquear. Como en ese segundo. Vestida para la ocasión. Pero furiosa. Con los ojos irritados. Todas las hermanas debían de hallarse en un estado similar, supuso.

Antes de que asomara la idea de abrir la boca, Luna prácticamente le arrebató la posta con violencia:

–¿Lo sabías?

Recordó discusiones. Peleas. Momentos que juró olvidar. Con ella y con otra mujer. Otra mujer antes que ella. Creyendo que no volvería a contener el aliento ante una demanda de similares características. Que no sentiría deseos de fumar otro cigarrillo después de apagar uno instantes atrás…

Que algo así no tendría importancia. Que sin importar qué, no intentaría evadirlo…

–Luna…

–¿Lo sabías Paul? ¿Sí o no?

Para qué mirar en otra dirección, pensó el psicólogo. Qué saco ya, se consoló. O resignó. Y odiaba resignarse. Siempre hay algo, se decía, siempre hay una forma. Siempre tiene que haberla. Aplicaba al ajedrez. Salidas. Jugadas. Piezas. Saltos imposibles. Problemas irresolutos. No en balde era un puñetero Gran Maestro…

Aplicando en la vida… cómo no. Si estaba en esa situación, se debía justamente a la falta de posibilidades. Pero estaba bien. En parte le beneficiaba. En parte…

En parte quería comprobar algo.

–Sí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– _Yo era alcohólico._

 _Las palabras resuenan. No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Y me mira. Con sorpresa. Me pregunto qué le sorprende más. El saberlo o el que haya confiado lo bastante para decirlo. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que sea cuestión de confianza. Supongo que es algo mío. Supongo que la falta de opciones me empujó a tomar esta decisión._

– _En realidad, lo sigo siendo, nunca lo dejas de ser, sólo que ahora me ves sobrio, cada día es una lucha por estarlo, pero el riesgo de recaer siempre está._

 _Creo que la estoy fregando más. Porque no sabe qué decir. En realidad, desde el comienzo ha tenido dificultades para decir algo. Cuando lo consigue, no es el mejor de los resultados:_

– _¿Por qué me dices esto?_

– _Sí, ¿verdad? Tus padres ya desconfían bastante de mí sin saber esto, por mucho que les haya salvado el trasero un par de veces… fue un motivo estúpido por el que caí…_

– _Pero eso cómo…_

– _Puede ser el motivo que sea, pero si algo tenemos en común los alcohólicos… si hay algo que nos une más que nuestra… afición por vaciar botellas… creo que es la negación._

– _Doc… disculpa, creo que no te sigo._

– _En esencia estamos todos hundimos en la misma mierda por nuestra incapacidad de aceptar algo, lo que sea, llámalo una pérdida, un fracaso… llámalo como quieras, esa incapacidad de aceptar algo nos vuelve incapaces de aceptar el entorno al que responsabilizamos de esta caída… y también somos incapaces de aceptarnos a nosotros mismos… ¡Demonios! Te odias, dejas de odiar al mundo porque es demasiado trabajo odiarte… o te odias por odiar al mundo… porque ambos tienen culpa… porque no puedes resignarte._

– _He pensado en emborracharme, pero…_

– _Bebes para perderte… bebes para escapar, no importa cuántas veces lo hayas oído, cuán cliché te parezca, es la verdad, bebes porque es menos doloroso alcoholizarte que aceptar al mundo y todo lo demás._

– _Lo he pensado, sí… lo necesito la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿no te ha quedado claro ya?_

– _Lo divertido es que lo más difícil no es desintoxicarte, ¿sabes?_

– _Me cuesta creerte._

– _¿Y cuándo no? Pero estás aquí porque lo haces a pesar de todo… pero sí, lo más difícil es aceptarnos… más que a nosotros como personas, aquello que nos llevó hasta allí… y una vez lo aceptamos, podemos pedir… bueno, puedes buscar o pedir si crees en algo, pero son tres cosas: Fortaleza, así te aguantas lo que no está en tus manos; Valor, en una de ésas, puedes hacer algo para cambiar las cosas; Sabiduría, porque de alguna manera hay que distinguir uno de otro, ¿no?_

– _¿Y eso cómo aplica en mí si no bebo?_

– _Que más allá del sentimiento, lo que te está matando… porque sientes que te mata, ¿no? Pues lo que te mata es negarlo… es tu incapacidad de aceptarlo._

– _¡Cómo demonios quieres que acepte algo así!_

– _Es tuyo, tan tuyo como tu brazo, ¿has intentado negar tu brazo? Buena suerte con eso._

– _No puedo… ¡No puedo! ¡Es enfermizo!_

– _Pero es tuyo, no te lo quitará nadie, ni siquiera yo, aunque tampoco es como que lo quiera, que ya bastante tengo con mi mierda._

 _No es la mejor respuesta, pero es la verdad. Y la verdad nunca es triste, sólo no tiene arreglo. ¿Quién dijo eso? Sé que lo oí en algún sitio. Una canción en el mejor de los casos. No recuerdo el último libro que leí._

– _¿Aceptarlo? ¿Así sin más?_

– _No te digo que lo hagas ahora, pero podrías comenzar desde ya._

– _¿Eso en qué me ayudará?_

– _¿Te quieres morir de dolor?_


	9. Seis: Partidas y despedidas

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Ha sido una labor difícil. No me refiero precisamente al capítulo, si bien el mismo también me costó lo suyo, sino al hecho de subirlo. Actualmente me encuentro en una región con acceso limitado a Internet. Tan limitado que, para que se hagan una idea, tendría que prenderle velas a todos los santos disponibles en el santoral para acceder, al menos, a Google. Esta página, por alguna milagrosa razón, se salva de la restricción, pero ha costado lo suyo encontrar un momento para abrir una conexión y entregarles el capítulo. Desde ya les pido disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Quisiera también informarles que, probablemente, el siguiente capítulo se tratará de un intermedio. Quedarían uno o dos para cerrar bien ese arco además de la historia principal, así que, una vez más, los números me han fallado y serán unos capítulos más de lo presupuestado, pero no demasiados. Eso sí se los garantizo. Este sería el capítulo seis. Lo juro.**

 **Antes de continuar, quiero agradecerles más que nunca a todos los que han seguido esta historia y me han hecho saber su opinión de una u otra forma. Gracias en especial a Fipe2, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, el poderoso UnderratedHero, sgtrinidad9, Julex93, JB-Defalt, karenpage, Guest y tantos otros que tal vez no he mencionado, pero que merecen saber que si esta historia sigue adelante es gracias a ustedes y a la oportunidad que me brindan. Se merecen vivir para siempre.**

 **Ahora, sin nada más que añadir (Nickelodeon... una vez más, te lo pido de rodillas, no lo mandes todo al carajo) los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

No quiso estar presente en el momento.

Si acaso Lincoln tenía algo que decir, no quiso oírlo. Si estaba tan decidido, ya para qué.

Se marchó apenas pudo. No fue difícil desaparecer y apenas despedirse. Desaparecer y no despedirse de él. Creyendo que lo mejor sería llevarse la peor imagen de él como el último recuerdo. Como el incentivo perfecto para odiarlo. Qué mejor que aferrarse a esa breve escena para despertar todas las formas disponibles de rencor…

 _Ya tomé la decisión, Lynn._

El dolor, sin embargo, bastó para hacerla sentir ridícula al cabo de un mes. Supo resistir con estoicismo a pesar de todo. ¿Cuánto llevaba aguantando en silencio? Los síntomas físicos, como la presión en el pecho, pasando por los sueños que volvían de tanto en tanto. Sueños de toda índole. Apareciendo de tanto en tanto las primeras pesadillas. Pero nada fuera de lo acostumbrado. Mismos síntomas que solía detallarle al novio de Luna… ¿Seguirían siendo novios? No estaba al tanto. Recordaba haberlos oído discutir tras esa noche, largándose Paul tras unos cuantos compases y una cachetada por parte de la rockera.

A veces sentía deseos de llamarlo. Para volver sobre lo mismo que él ya debía conocer de memoria.

 _¿Qué tiene ella que no tengas tú? ¿Es en serio? Mejor pregúntate qué tienes tú que ella no tiene._

Sólo por desahogarse. Sólo por no volverse loca con su silencio. Sólo para saber sobrellevar mejor la ausencia. Y pensar que sólo estaban incomunicados. Que en ningún momento Lincoln se había ido más lejos de lo que nunca podría suponer, tan lejos que ni con el pensamiento podría alcanzarlo. Una pelea momentánea… una y otra vez, cada día. Esperando una reconciliación inexistente.

A veces era llamarlo la mejor idea. Después, supuso que retomar el ritmo universitario y deportivo le ayudaría a centrar mejor su cabeza. De nada servía, por ejemplo, estar al tanto de la crítica situación de país a nivel internacional. Desde potenciales conflictos con naciones herméticas pasando por enfrentamientos declarados en Medio Oriente. Ningún escenario era el peor. Encender la televisión o buscar noticias en Internet no eran las mejores opciones.

Hablar con su familia tampoco era la mejor alternativa. Porque a ninguno de los integrantes del clan parecía hacerle mucha gracia el hecho de que fuera la única que no se despidiera. Por supuesto que al final, tuvieron que entender sus motivos, los imaginados, dicho sea de paso, una parte del cúmulo total, apenas la punta del iceberg.

Después, las relaciones. Otra vez intentarlo. Otra vez esforzarse. Otra vez fracasar. Fuera en momentos cotidianos. Fuera en la intimidad. No podía seguir cerrando los ojos a cada beso o a cada caricia. A cada palabra. No podía abstraerse siempre en esos instantes puntuales porque le resultaba más cómodo imaginar otras cosas en lugar de enfrentar la presencia que la acompañaba en ese segundo.

Imaginar, por ejemplo, un conejo. O nieve en el tejado.

Fue consciente del grado de distanciamiento alcanzado cuando Lori la visitó.

Estaba finalizando las prácticas con el resto del equipo de fútbol cuando la vio sentada en las graderías. Acorde a su trabajo, todo en ella hablaba de un cargo respetable de alta carga laboral. Le constaba que se había establecido a kilómetros de distancia tras finalizar sus estudios. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, la hermana más distante de todas. El mismo semblante aburrido e indiferente de siempre, pero lejana de la muchacha que abandonaba la adolescencia que siempre permanecía adherida a su teléfono.

Lynn tuvo que parpadear para creerlo. La expresión de su hermana era elocuente. Deseaba conversar con ella, pero en cualquier sitio menos en ése.

No hacía demasiado del último encuentro. Hubiera mediado el tiempo que fuera, dudaba que el saludo fuera más afectuoso de cualquier modo. Fue al verla, sin embargo, que cayó en la cuenta del veloz avanzar del calendario. Alrededor de diez meses desde la última vez. Diez meses desde que Lincoln anunciara su decisión.

–¿Cómo es que literalmente sigues disfrutando de eso? –Soltó Lori con ese aire despectivo tan encantador que impulsó a Lynn a dedicarle una sonrisa sardónica, asiendo ambos extremos de la toalla que le colgaba del cuello.

–¿Cómo aguantaste aquí más de cinco minutos sin dormirte o desmayarte? –Por respuesta, su hermana mayor le dedicó una furibunda mirada antes de recuperar la compostura.

–Como sea, no voy a hablar contigo en este sitio.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, le habría respondido de igual modo, alternativas no le faltaban. Sin embargo, pudo más la curiosidad que le provocaba su hermana con su sola presencia, de manera que no la hizo esperar demasiado.

Al principio, mientras caminaban por las instalaciones, la conversación las llevó por temas cotidianos tocados con la torpeza propia de dos hermanas que más compartían la consanguinidad que la afinidad. Entre trabajos y estudios, consiguieron evadir el tiempo muerto hasta que les fue imposible estirar más la hipotética cortesía. Fuera cual fuera el asunto que las llevara a reunirse, no merecía ser postergado por mucho más tiempo.

Y la primera en aceptarlo fue Lori:

–He venido a traerte esto –acto seguido, le tendió a la muchacha una tarjeta ornamentada plegada.

Al abrirla, Lynn se encontró con el mensaje que esperaba. No le sorprendió demasiado el contenido.

–Tratándose de invitarme a tu boda… bien podrías haberlo hecho con una llamada en lugar de tomarte las molestias, ¿no crees?

–Hay algo más –reconoció Lori sin mayor pausa. Al parecer, había ensayado la conversación.

–Te escucho –y si bien lo dijo con naturalidad, Lynn tuvo serias dificultades para disimular su interés.

–¿Has hablado con Lincoln?

Llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a Lori. Casi el mismo que llevaba sin pronunciar el nombre del muchacho.

Un esfuerzo consciente. Un constante y desesperado intento por reafirmar la absurda idea de que todo estaba bien.

Una idea que amenazaba con derrumbarse en ese segundo. Una idea que luchó por mantener en pie.

–¿Y encontrarlo demasiado ocupado salvando al país? Para eso tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

–¿Por cuánto más piensas seguir con esto? –Le resultó extraño. Después de tantos años, volver a oír ese tono severo en Lori. Que siquiera considerara que tenía la más mínima influencia sobre Lynn en ese sitio resultaba irrisorio.

–Él está ocupado, yo también lo estoy.

–No ha sido impedimento para que te comuniques con las chicas.

–Ninguna de ustedes vive de meterse en problemas estúpidos.

–Oh, por favor, Lynn…

–¿Qué? Fue lo que escogió…

–¿Y tú literalmente lo castigas por eso?

 _Te llamaré todos los días…_

Tardó demasiado en responder. Al final, ya no valía la pena intentar articular nada. Se habían detenido, con la fría brisa de la jornada refrescándolas, apartando el calor y humedad del recinto deportivo.

 _Te juro que… te cuidaré…_

–Yo sé que lo extrañas tanto como nosotras.

 _No… si tan sólo supieras…_

–Tú no sabes nada, Lori.

–Tiene gracia, más viniendo de ti.

Acababa de pensarlo tras pronunciarlo, pero que lo dijera su hermana… que describiera el pensamiento con escalofriante exactitud, letra por letra, por pequeño y aleatorio que fuera el mismo… como si no tuviera bastante con los argumentos visuales de los que se valiera su cabeza para restregarle la magnitud de su mentira…

–Piensa lo que quieras –soltó Lynn entre dientes, adelantándose un par de pasos. Por mucho que intentara dejarla atrás, sin embargo, no era difícil imaginar la expresión de su hermana mayor.

Qué irritante imagen, carajo…

–También estoy molesta con él –confesó Lori con indisimulable melancolía. Oírla hablar así resultó extraño–. También puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no eres la única que está molesta con él.

–No se te nota.

–No dejará de ser mi hermano, sin importar la decisión que tome o lo que pueda pensar de ella, él nunca dejará de ser lo que es para mí –apenas un par de pasos le bastaron a la primogénita Loud para ponerse a la par de su cuarta hermana menor–. Literalmente habría esperado esa reacción de cualquiera de las chicas… es decir, desde Lucy hacia atrás, cualquiera de ellas… cualquiera en realidad, pero tú…

–¿Yo qué? ¿Crees que por ser mayor que él no me puede afectar?

Tarde se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Sin perder la agresividad, por supuesto. Mas Lori no dio señales triunfales que pudieran terminar de hundir su maltratado orgullo. Permaneció impasible, quizás imaginando… buscando su mente un lugar sobre el cual posarse… imaginando lo mismo que Lynn a diario, sin reconocerlo abiertamente ésta última…

–Él se contacta con nosotras cada vez que puede.

Mantuvo Lynn la mirada en un punto incierto en la lejanía. Cualquier cosa que no delatara la sacudida de sus entrañas ante esas palabras. Una realidad tan ajena… tan lejana de pronto…

–Tampoco es como que pueda hacer demasiado, imaginarás la intensidad… si acaso quieres, claro, pero… nos escribe, ¿sabes? Nos envía un correo, al menos uno al mes, no es mucho, pero no es más lo que se le podría pedir –la seriedad de Lori dio paso a la molestia, la dureza de sus facciones la delataba–. Siempre… nos pregunta por ti.

Buscó Lynn una distracción satisfactoria en el cielo nublado. Algo que diluyera el familiar nudo en su pecho. Algo que terminara de disipar el ardor en sus ojos. Que nadie lo notara, mucho menos su hermana mayor. Misma que continuaba sin mirarla, temiendo tal vez que la sola mirada bastara para reducir a la deportista de la familia a cenizas.

–Dudo que lo haga porque no te escribe, literalmente se toma la molestia de escribir un correo distinto para cada una de nosotras, me consta, él jamás haría una excepción, sin importar su enojo.

Quiso decir algo, responder de alguna manera hiriente, pero el vacío parecía llevarse consigo los pensamientos y las palabras. Parecía incluso dispuesto a arrasar con lo que pudiera quedarle de entereza.

–Que acepte las consecuencias de su decisión.

Sí, eran sus palabras. La boca de Lynn moviéndose. El suspiro decepcionado provenía de Lori. Aquello también tenía su gracia. No se podía decir que la primogénita de la familia esperara demasiado de su propio clan o al menos, esa impresión le quedaba. Impresión desbaratada tras el suspiro. Tras la mezcla de tristeza y rabia que dominaba la mirada que le dedicara.

–Literalmente… no hay día en que no lo extrañe –soltó Lori en voz baja, casi temiendo que mayor volumen hiciera más evidente su dolor–. Y si te soy sincera… no recuerdo haber sufrido tanto como el día… como el día en que me dijo que no podría asistir a mi boda.

Pues qué esperaba, pensó Lynn con amargura. Intentando buscar el mensaje entre líneas. Por supuesto que le molestaría. Querría llamar la atención de todos y la ausencia de uno se haría nota. O al menos eso se decía. Eso intentaba creer. El pálido semblante de su hermana, no obstante, no le hacía más fácil el proceso.

–Pero nunca fuimos tan cercanos –reconoció a su pesar la mayor de las chicas, sin despegar la mirada de las nubes, imaginando como Lynn tal vez, que las mismas guardaban una notable semejanza con el cabello de alguien en particular–. O al menos… esa impresión tienen todos y razón no les faltará… pero de ahí a creer… creer que esto no dolería… así que no creas que no entiendo tu rabia, estoy furiosa con él… pero también furiosa conmigo misma, porque sin importar… sin importar cuántas veces se lo diga por cartas… no le dije en persona… cuánto lo quiero… incluso… incluso siento que debí abrazarlo más antes, cuando todavía era un niño al que podía proteger… pero estaba más ocupada siendo… siendo una ciega egoísta.

Lynn sintió que se le escapaba el aliento a través de los poros.

Cómo olvidar sus propias palabras. El punto de inflexión. El instante mismo que marcó el distanciamiento entre ambas, suponiendo, claro, que en el pasado hubiera existido algo parecido a cercanía entre ambas. Una herida que jamás había terminado de cicatrizar. Enfriando una relación ya fría desde el comienzo. Sin que ninguna hiciera el intento con el pasar de los años por recomponer las cosas. Y de pronto, ahí estaba Lori, a su lado, tras haber recorrido kilómetros de distancia, dándole la razón con un elegante retraso. Pero dándosela, cuando ya no podía tener menos importancia… o al menos eso creyó Lynn hasta que sintió el vacío en sus pulmones y en su mente.

–Todas lo extrañamos, todas… literalmente todas, Lynn, pero… esa noche… esa noche creo que nosotras albergábamos la esperanza de que no se fuera… si tú hacías algo para impedirlo.

Algo menor, mas no por eso menos significativo fue el retraso con que sintió el peso de aquella inesperada responsabilidad. Sensación reemplazada por el desconcierto. Desconcierto que supo interpretar Lori a través del silencio.

–Jamás te negó nada, ¿crees que no nos dábamos cuenta? Sólo cuando se trataba de Ronnie Anne, tal vez… pero en las demás ocasiones… casi todas las demás ocasiones… no digamos que fuera algo que se pudiera pasar por alto.

Lynn guardó silencio. Cómo rebatir algo así si ella misma se había aprovechado tantas veces de su capacidad para doblegar la voluntad del muchacho, a veces con una sola mirada, a veces con toda su expresión… a veces con su sola presencia… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Claro que lo notarían tarde o temprano, lo confirmaría tal vez el mismo baile de graduación. Claro que siempre la escuchaba. Siempre estaba ahí. Esa noche, tal vez… ¿Por qué no lo había intentado?

–Estaba decidido –se oyó decir Lynn. No, decirlo no. Lamentarlo. Porque lo había intentado. En cierta forma lo había intentado. Pero él estaba decidido. Sí. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse por creerlo. Era la verdad. Era su hermano destruyendo a sabiendas su… destruyéndola–. Cómo crees… ¿Crees que habría conseguido gran cosa?

–Literalmente todas lo intentamos esa noche, Lynn, pero tú no lo notaste, estabas demasiado ocupada encerrada en la habitación –pero Lori no se lo reprochaba. En sus labios parecía más una obviedad que un reproche. Sin embargo, aquello no impidió que la aludida sintiera el peso de sus propias decisiones. Pésimas decisiones–. Al final, creo que todas llegamos a la misma conclusión: Sin importar qué, él nos apoyó a todas, siempre ha estado para todas nosotras, ¿dejaría de ser nuestro hermano? Jamás, aunque no nos agradara su decisión… ¿Cuándo le habían agradado a él todas nuestras decisiones? No por eso nos dio la espalda, no… no por eso nos dejó de apoyar… no por eso dejó de sentirnos como sus hermanas.

Pudo verla de refilón. Apenas una insinuación antes de que Lori la enjugara. Una lágrima rebelde. Bien podría haber sido la primera de muchas gotas provenientes del cielo encapotado. Bien podría haber sido una mera impresión. Ya la voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Mezcla de rabia. De dolor. De fe. De ausencia.

–Le reprochaste que te dejara sola, ¿lo recuerdas? –Qué preguntas hacía si Lynn volvía a esa noche siempre que podía con masoquista obstinación–. Hasta el día de hoy… literalmente me consta que no lo ha hecho, pero tú… tú de entre todas nosotras, no tuviste problemas en dejarlo solo.

–Cómo te atreves…

–Yo estuve para despedirlo, ¿quieres saber lo que vi?

No, no quería. En realidad, no hacía falta. Teniendo en cuenta lo dicho, lo imaginaba. Imaginaba la instancia. E imaginaba a Lincoln a punto de marcharse. Y ella, lo bastante dolida… lo bastante furiosa como para no quedarse allí. Como para alejarse suponiendo que cuando volviera, él ya no estaría allí…

Y visto en perspectiva… palabras sobre la mesa, más le parecía cobardía de su parte que otra cosa. Cuando Lincoln merecía más que eso. Pero Lori no lo habría entendido. Ni ella ni nadie. Más que rabia. Más que decepción. Más que cualquier otra cosa, muchas más. Y puede que sí fuera miedo. Miedo a que ese recuerdo, esa despedida, se convirtiera en una suerte de punto final y quedarse ahí, con las palabras en la boca, con la verdad atascada en la garganta…

Tampoco es como que la decisión tomada fuera la mejor, pero…

–Tenemos el mismo temor, Lynn, la misma rabia, pero… si acaso crees que él te ha dejado sola… entonces no estás hablando del mismo Lincoln que yo conozco.

Ni falta hizo mayor despedida. Satisfecha o no, Lori consideró ése el momento oportuno para marcharse, dejando a su hermana menor con una invitación en las manos y la amplificada desolación en su interior. Como si vivir con ella a diario no fuera suficiente…

Pero Lori se equivocaba. Todas se equivocaban.

No era la misma rabia. No era el mismo temor. Ni de lejos el mismo dolor. Ni siquiera la pérdida. Porque nadie lo sabía. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. En realidad, lo sabía apenas una persona, pero para efectos prácticos, era como si nadie se hubiera enterado.

Y lo comprobaba a diario. Con la misma intensidad de años anteriores. A través de los mismos infructuosos intentos por olvidarlo. A través de las mismas desesperadas medidas. Pero él no se iría así de fácil. Y hacía mucho que lo había aceptado. Que sin importar a quién viera o abrazara, a quién intentara querer y devolver el cariño, no sería lo mismo. Que sin importar con quién pasara la noche, no sería lo mismo que ese sueño imposible que la acosaba a través de los años.

 _Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo. Correcto o no, es tuyo. Intenta no aceptar tu brazo y me cuentas cómo te va._

Hacía bastante que lo había aceptado. Su ausencia, sin embargo, no ayudaba a mitigar el dolor.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _ **Querida Lynn:**_

 _ **Sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que me marché, pero no pude escribir antes. Aquí las cosas son difíciles. Bastante intensas. Es lo que busqué, pero lamento que apenas si me deje tiempo recién ahora para enviarte este correo.**_

 _ **Sé que me odias. Puede que ni siquiera leas esto y si lo lees, no me extrañaría que no respondieras. Estarás molesta porque no te dije antes lo que tenía pensado hacer. Puede que estés molesta por el hecho de marcharme, sin importar la decisión en sí. No esperaba que lo entendieras, papá y mamá no lo entendieron. Esperaba, sin embargo, que lo respetaras. Pero tampoco me atrevo a pedirte nada. Lo que sea que decidas, lo entenderé.**_

 _ **Porque sé que no puedo pedirte nada. Sé que el error ha sido mío. Jamás quise herirte. Si así fue, quiero que sepas que no era mi intención. Porque eres importante para mí, Lynn. Eres más importante de lo que te imaginas. Más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras. Más de lo que cualquiera puede saber. Y saber que puedas estar enfadada conmigo me duele más que el hecho de estar lejos de ti. Yo no tendría ningún problema en desaparecer de tu vida si eso me garantiza que eres feliz. No tendría problemas, sólo quiero que no estés enfadada.**_

 _ **Pero tal vez sea imposible, ¿verdad? Me marché sin avisarte antes.**_

 _ **Siendo así, tal vez me digas que no hay mucho que pueda decir, mucho menos que te interese saber. Siendo el caso, sólo se me ocurre decirte que nunca te dejaré sola. Es la verdad y es lo que te juré, es lo único que me interesa mantener en pie. Aunque no esté mi cuerpo, te aseguro que pienso en ti cada día y seguiré estando a tu lado, incluso si no me ves, incluso si no quieres verme.**_

 _ **Te quiero Lynn, siento no haberlo dicho antes. Ahora sólo espero que lo creas.**_

 _ **Una vez más, lo siento de verdad**_

 _ **Lincoln**_

Era el primer correo de Lincoln. Era la primera vez que Lynn se atrevía a contemplar su bandeja de entrada en casi un año. Lo hizo con dedos temblorosos. Lo hizo apenas Lori se perdió de vista, lanzando a un lado la invitación al matrimonio. Lo hizo apenas irrumpió con violencia en su habitación de la universidad. Tragando el nudo en su garganta, alojándolo en el pecho.

 _Nos envía un correo, al menos uno al mes, no es mucho, pero no es más lo que se le podría pedir._

Ya hacía casi un año, un cálculo rápido... casi un año, por Dios. Como si no hubiese sido consciente antes del paso de los días… en realidad sí, mas nunca los mismos se hicieron notar con tal intensidad como en ese segundo, abriendo la bandeja de entrada tras fallar tres intentos previos de teclear correctamente la contraseña. Una docena de correos, no más, no menos. O al menos eso esperaba.

La cantidad de mensajes pendientes que la recibió, en cambio, fácilmente duplicaba, acaso triplicaba ese número. Todos con el mismo remitente. Casi todos con fechas diferentes, uno que otro la repetía. Más o menos largos, pero ahí estaban. La misma procedencia…

 _ **Querida Lynn**_

El mismo encabezado…

 _ **No sé si lees alguno de estos mensajes…**_

La misma esperanza…

 _ **Me gusta imaginar que sí…**_

Pero también la misma culpa…

 _ **Entiendo que estés enfadada…**_

 _ **Debo imaginar que sigues enfadada…**_

 _ **No te culpo por estar enojada…**_

 _ **Sé que hice mal…**_

El mismo remordimiento…

 _ **Te pido perdón…**_

 _ **Me duele cada día… saber que tal vez no me perdones…**_

Desde el primer correo leído, el más cercano a la fecha de su partida, unas tres semanas después a lo más… y después, el mismo lapso, más o menos…

 _ **Querida Lynn:**_

 _ **Supieras cuánta falta me haces…**_

Y al mes siguiente, dos o tres veces…

 _ **A veces creo que no hay nada que desee más que abrazarte…**_

 _ **Pero estás lejos, no tanto por la distancia, más por mi estupidez…**_

 _ **Te extraño tanto…**_

Tres veces al mes siguiente…

 _ **Espero en verdad que estés bien…**_

 _ **¿Cómo van tus estudios? Pero supongo que te importa más… ¿Cómo vas con tu equipo?**_

 _ **¿Cuántas medallas has ganado ya?**_

Y así, cada mes… cada semana…

 _ **¿Has encontrado a alguien que valga la pena?**_

 _ **Sea quien sea esa persona, sólo espero que sea digno de ti…**_

Tantas… tantas veces…

 _ **Me gusta imaginar que alguien está contigo…**_

 _ **Me gusta imaginar… que te hace reír…**_

Sin perder la fuerza, día tras día…

 _ **Alguien que te haga reír…**_

 _ **Alguien que cuide de ti de verdad…**_

 _ **Que te ame.**_

A pesar de la desesperación…

 _ **Yo te recuerdo…**_

Quiso decir algo. Más allá del sinsentido de la acción. Porque no sabía qué le afectaba más. Si el leer cada línea o poder oír la voz del muchacho pronunciando palabra por palabra. Quiso. Necesitaba decir algo. Decirle. Lo que fuera. Aunque sólo esa voz en su cabeza pudiera oírla. Pudo ver por un segundo las líneas articuladas en su cabeza. Y entonces era su propia voz ahogada.

Parpadeó un par de veces con tal de adquirir claridad. La pantalla se diluyó. Una vez. Sus manos. El cabello sobre su cara. Incluso la camiseta. Estaba empapada. Su cara. Mezcla de sudor y lágrimas. Más lágrimas que sudor. Esa respiración agitada era suya. El esfuerzo por contener los sollozos le arañaba las paredes del pecho y la garganta.

Iba a hacer algo. Decir algo. Lo que fuera. Sin embargo, tuvo que llegar antes al último correo. Con una data de casi dos meses atrás. Sobreponiéndose a la horrible presión y el frío que súbitamente parecía haber invadido cada rincón de la estancia, abrió el mensaje, casi temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar en él…

 _ **Querida Lynn:**_

 _ **Tal vez sea ésta la última vez en mucho tiempo más que te escriba. En realidad, puede que ya sea la última vez, pase o no el tiempo. Puede que ni siquiera notes la diferencia. A decir verdad, más de una vez me he preguntado por qué sigo intentándolo. Por qué te sigo buscando cuando está claro que ya no quieres saber nada más de mí.**_

 _ **El entrenamiento ya acabó, estamos listos. O todo lo que podemos estar. Allá donde voy no habrá tiempo para escribirte. Allá donde voy no creo que haya mucho tiempo para nada salvo hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero ten por seguro que cada momento pensaré en ti.**_

 _ **Me duele tener que irme llevándome tu silencio conmigo. Me duele no saber nada de ti, pero creo que ya es hora de dejarte ir así como tú me dejaste ir cuando fue el momento, sólo que he tardado demasiado en aceptarlo. Tal vez nunca lo acepte del todo. Tal vez sólo puedo intentarlo todos los días un poco y conformarme con lograrlo un día más.**_

 _ **Puede que ya no forme parte de tu vida, Lynn. Puede que me hayas quitado de tus recuerdos. Puede que ahora mismo no recuerdes del todo mi cara. Puede que hayas tomado esa decisión. Pero a pesar de las decisiones que hayas tomado, sigues siendo a quien me aferro cuando creo que el mundo se me viene encima y todo lo logrado se viene abajo. Sigues siendo a quien me aferro para que cada día merezca la pena. Sigues siendo el consuelo y la alegría. Sigues siendo por quien sigo adelante.**_

 _ **Porque incluso si no me ves, seguiré cuidando de ti. Porque incluso si me has sacado de tu corazón, yo siempre te llevo en el mío. Porque sin importar lo lejos que estés, estaré contigo hasta el final. Y sin importar la forma en que lo quieras, te querré así como sea, pero te querré más que a nadie.**_

 _ **Me duele dejarte ir. Me duele que todo este tiempo entrenando no me preparara para la idea de vivir sin ti. Supongo que eso tendré que aprenderlo cumpliendo con mi deber. Supongo que después de este mensaje, será todo lo que me quede por hacer.**_

 _ **Hasta siempre Lynn. Te quiere por toda la vida**_

 _ **Lincoln**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– _No te entiendo –me escucho decir cuando llegamos a nuestro destino._

 _Acabamos hace ya rato. Al final, tendríamos que abandonar la consulta. Me pidió compañía. Me pidió continuar la sesión. Tampoco es como que la misma nos llevara a algún sitio si:_

– _Lo sé, es una mierda, ¿verdad?_

– _No tienes que decirlo, ya me quedó claro._

– _Y en todos estos años…_

– _Todos estos años._

– _Lo mismo._

– _Cada maldito día… desde el comienzo._

– _¿Después de tanto tiempo?_

– _Quizá siempre._

 _Caminamos. Supongo que la privacidad ha perdido su razón de ser. Supongo que podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí. Pero me pidió compañía. Supongo que no se lo puedo negar, incluso ahora. Supongo que estoy harto de permanecer encerrado. Aunque me duela caminar. Todavía. No sabía qué hacíamos. Yo solo seguí sus pasos._

 _Hasta este punto. Esta puerta. Este lugar. El último lugar frente al cual creería estar parado. Hasta aquí me ha traído._

 _Tengo que parpadear para creerme lo que veo._

– _¿Por qué lo dices? –Me pregunta, siempre a mi lado. Casi puedo adivinar su triste sonrisa._

– _Me dijiste que su ausencia te enloquecía… que la distancia…_

– _Sí, bueno… supongo que tal vez tengas razón, Doc…_

– _¿Sobre?_

– _Aceptar y… eso de la fortaleza y el valor…_

– _Un poquito de sabiduría tampoco te vendría mal –Es la primera vez que escucho su risa en un día que se me antoja interminable._

– _Bueno… de alguna manera tendré que explicar la distancia, ¿no? Tal vez duela, pero… tal vez sea lo mejor…_

– _Hay mejores formas y lo sabes._

– _Doc… lo que menos necesito es pensar, ¿conoces alguna manera de impedirlo? Que no sea bebiendo._

– _Pocas… casi ninguna –mascullo. Me sorprende el dolor que empaña mi voz._

– _Cuando nos volvamos a ver… no, no puedo decirle esto, nos destruiría, destruiría nuestra familia… y puede que no resista demasiado la cercanía, yo…_

– _¿Prefieres morir? ¿Es eso?_

 _Ya me arrepiento de preguntar. En parte porque temo la respuesta. En parte porque sé que esto no tendría que pasar. Ni esto ni nada. Pero aquí estoy. Haciéndole compañía en la que tal vez sea una de las mayores tonterías que he presenciado. Sin contar las últimas elecciones presidenciales._

– _Prefiero no tener tiempo para pensar._

 _Situaciones desesperadas requieren…_

 _Requieren pendejadas._

– _¿Con seguridad? –La pregunta llama su atención. Estoy cayendo en el mismo error que le reproché hace ya un rato. Completa la idea, animal–. Es decir… en todos estos años…_

– _En todos estos años, ya te lo dije, he hecho de todo._

– _¿Probaste el sexo? –Quién iba a decir que llegaría un día en que le soltaría semejante pregunta. Prueba más que fiable de mi propia desesperación. En parte no sé si es por la pérdida absoluta del control o por la soberana tontería que piensa hacer._

 _No le incomoda la pregunta. Sólo imbuye de melancolía su sonrisa._

– _Era el penúltimo recurso._

 _No tengo por qué preguntar cuál es el último. Cuál era. Desearía haber traído los cigarros conmigo. Desearía tener algo que fumar, legal o no._

 _Desearía no sentirme así. Pero demasiadas opciones no me quedan._

 _Hay días en que creo odiar a los Loud. Con toda el alma. Con toda la mente. Con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Ahora mismo, no creo que los odie más de lo que me odio a mí mismo._

 _Sé que puedo impedir que cometa una estupidez. Está en mí. Me basta romper la ética de mierda, lo he hecho antes por cosas menos importantes. Me basta una palabra. Un par de palabras. Las tengo en la punta de la lengua. Puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Tender la mano, detener su avance y decirlo._

 _Que también…_

 _No estás… no, porque también…_

 _Porque tú no has inventado la rueda. Ni siquiera en esto. Ni siquiera dentro de tu propia familia._

 _Y te concierne… por supuesto… si antes de ti… y para ti…_

 _Pero claro. Nunca ha sido la ética. Nunca ha sido mi profesión. Nunca ha sido lo que puedan decir mis colegas. Ni siquiera es lo que pueda ser yo. Son ellos. Y vuelvo a odiarlos. Porque no debería ser así._

 _No debería importarme tanto. Mandar a la mierda todo. ¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto? Que esa familia endemoniada se pueda destruir…_

 _No, espera. Se destruirá de todos modos. Lo sé. Pero incluso me importa… me importa la manera en que ésta se pueda destruir. Hay dolores menos duraderos. Hay cargas menos pesadas._

 _Y lo quiera o no, tengo que reconocerlo._

 _Por mucho que me asquee, me importa la familia Loud. No tanto por el afecto que le pueda profesar a un integrante u otro. He trabajado demasiado. Les he dado demasiado. Lo reconozcan o no, he invertido en ellos demasiado, carajo. Puedo desearles lo peor, pero en ese día a día también hay mucho trabajo mío y lo quiera o no, no estoy dispuesto a que todo se pierda. No si puedo evitarlo. Ya si las cosas se desmadran más adelante, que así sea, pero si de mí depende, que se mantenga…_

 _O que se destruya de la forma menos… menos dolorosa._

 _Y ahora mismo, necesito convencerme de que ésta es, de todas las malas ideas, la menos mala._

– _Gracias –escucho que me dice. Me obliga a reaccionar._

– _¿Por?_

– _Esto me estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba decirlo y… que no me diera con la puerta en la nariz._

– _Sí, bueno… ya te lo dije, no inventaste la rueda._

– _Necesitaba a alguien que lo recordara y… que no me recordara que… bueno, ya sabes._

 _Que el amor es un cabrón de ingenio infinito. Que a veces nos supera. Y se supera. A costa de nosotros._

 _De por sí es bastante jodido amar a cualquiera como para que al cabrón le causara gracia añadir la misma sangre a la ecuación._

 _No digo nada. Nada más. Sé que me odiaré. Ya me odio. Y me odiaría al decirlo de todos modos._

 _Después de todos estos años… tal vez desde siempre… par de cabrones._

– _Nos veremos en unas semanas –me suelta sin perder esa sonrisa abatida._

– _Ya no será sólo tu graduación, será la despedida, ¿crees que me lo perderé? Cuando todos sepan…_

– _No me lo recuerdes._

 _Nos reímos. Observo el recinto. Dentro es como si supieran a qué ha venido. Alguien más que engrose las filas para la próxima entrega de democracia y libertad que necesite una nación sobrecargada de petróleo. Jodidos centros de reclutamiento…_

– _Nos vemos doc._

 _Nos vemos, quiero decirle. Pero no puedo. No puedo decir nada. Sólo asiento con la cabeza. Sólo me alejo del cuadro. Del muchacho con nieve en el tejado tomando la decisión. Sobrepasado por sus sentimientos. Un muchacho más cercano a un hombre. Un muchacho que pronto tendrá sus armas y su uniforme. Ha crecido tanto… ya no es un muchacho. Es un hombre. Un maldito santo. Un tipo al que he visto crecer. Crecer y amar._

 _Si tan sólo supiera… si tan sólo supieras, cabrón…_

 _No estás solo en esto. Jamás lo has estado._

 _Dilo, pendejo. Dilo. Es fácil._

 _Un par de palabras._

 _Un nombre. Sólo…_

 _Pero ya qué. Prefiero callar. No vaya a ser que escuche mis pensamientos. Y que si esa familia se va al carajo, que no sea por mí. No directamente._

 _Lo siento mucho, Lincoln._

 _Dios… lo siento tanto…_


	10. Diablo Guardián III (Cómo hablar)

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

 **En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza. Cambios de horario, molestias físicas, alguno que otro problema... pero ya pasó, he tardado más de lo que yo mismo me permito, les pido disculpas una vez más.**

 **Aquí les traigo un intermedio que continúa la historia donde la dejó Diablo Guardián II. Qué fue de Paul, qué fue de Luna. Y así como estamos, creo que después de esto, quedarían dos capítulos y el epílogo. No se preocupen, no volveré a tardar tanto, será muy breve, principalmente porque los dos capítulos mencionados sólo necesitan correcciones técnicas para ser publicados. Ha sido este intermedio el que me ha tenido de cabeza... además de lo antes mencionado.**

 **Una vez más, voy ridículamente mal de tiempo, así que pido disculpas si he olvidado a alguno de ustedes. Pero en particular quiero agradecer de corazón a dvxtrem, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Julex93, Steven 002, el sin par UnderratedHero, sgtrinidad9, WerewolfMazuko117, siempre aguda mmunocan y Fipe2. Gracias a todos ustedes por mantener viva esta historia. Vivan para siempre.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (Nickelodeon... redímete, no la friegues) los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 ** _Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo,_**

 ** _volvería a buscarte en mi nave en el tiempo._**

 ** _Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía,_**

 ** _nos separa y nos une a través de la vida._**

Amaral, _Cómo hablar_

Sus clases tenían fama de ser jodidas. En más de un sentido. En todos los sentidos, a decir verdad.

De haber tenido chance, más de uno habría evadido esas ocasiones. Más de uno habría hecho lo que estuviera en su mano y lo que no tanto para no tener que pasar por algo así. Pero claro, tenía que ser una de las asignaturas requisito si acaso querían salir de esas aulas con algo más que aquellos lejanos días, cuando entraran a esas instituciones tras haber superado exitosamente la extenuante admisión, cargados de sueños y expectativas para darse de lleno con una sólida pared de acero que iba más allá de la realidad misma.

En honor a la verdad, el profesor en cuestión no estaba ni cerca de ser el primer muro del trayecto. Sin embargo, a esas alturas los pocos sobrevivientes del recorrido se preguntaban por qué, a esas alturas, cuando ya poco y nada les quedaba, a alguien se le ocurría la brillante ocurrencia de hacer más miserables su ya de por sí miserables rutinas estudiantiles imponiéndoles clases con semejante… sujeto.

Un sujeto que, coincidían casi todos, se trataba de un cabrón. En el mejor de los casos. Lo cual dependía de las circunstancias.

Aún se preguntaban muchos qué le había visto el director de departamento, otro desequilibrado más (si bastaba con recordar la recomendación de portar una cápsula de cianuro que les hiciera en el discurso de inauguración de cada año académico), a alguien así para depositar su confianza al punto de conferirle semejante responsabilidad. Algo insólito, hasta donde se sabía, secretos a voces mediante, tratándose de un novato sin aparente experiencia académica más allá de haber superado con éxito el suplicio requerido para ejercer la profesión.

Falto de experiencia o no, el tipo se las ingeniaba a su particular modo para captar su atención. En realidad, su estilo no distaba de otros tantos cabrones presentes en semestres anteriores. Sí podía destacarse en su persona ciertas características peculiares, siempre en el mejor de los casos. Como el brazo izquierdo tan útil como el jodido péndulo de cualquier reloj de pared. Largo de forma, ya fuera a causa de la estatura o que era tan delgado que con algo de suerte y buena voluntad conseguía llenar los ternos en los que, con facilidad, habrían entrado un par de hombres de su contextura. Por lo demás, peinado hacia atrás, expresión a ratos ausente, facciones afiladas… de buenas a primeras, a cualquiera le habría resultado hasta lastimoso, preguntándose qué carajos hacía un hombre así perdido en una institución de colosales dimensiones.

Cualquier impresión, primera o segunda, no obstante, se diluía en cuanto dejaba sus apuntes sobre el escritorio, les dirigía una mirada y abría la boca.

Y todo se desmadraba.

Daba igual si por momentos las rodillas le fallaban, no dejaría de caminar mientras hablaba. Y mientras hablaba, todos se cuestionaban su propia presencia en esa aula. Todos se preguntaban cuántos lunáticos más tendrían la desgracia de conocer a esas alturas, ya tan cerca del final, y si acaso ése en particular había sido puesto ahí, primero, para coronar a todos los demás o segundo, como aciago recordatorio de aquello en lo que se convertirían si seguían adelante o si acaso se les ocurría la estrafalaria idea de tenerlo como referente de algo que no fuera todo aquello que no debían hacer.

Bastaba con recordar la primera clase que les impartiera ese año. Si acaso podía definirse como clase una disertación de hora y media acerca de por qué Freud era el mayor zoquete de la historia de la profesión. Un compendio de argumentos, más o menos convincentes, destinados a desbaratar la figura histórica, el supuesto mito, el supuesto todo, suponiendo que en aquel salón quedara alguien que se molestara siquiera en mostrar cierto respeto por el individuo en cuestión. Y como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente…

‒Reprobaré al primero que lo cite de cualquier manera o incluso si lo veo con alguna de sus obras, ¿claro?

Como el agua. Como el cristal. Empañados. Trizados. Turbias. Pero a falta de algo mejor…

Y si al menos hubiese bastado con ese pobre tipo…

Pero tenían que llegar a las parafilias. Y de alguna rocambolesca manera, al Complejo de Lolita que el mismo profesor desmontó con despiadada dedicación, añadiendo de paso que alguien como Nabokov merecía ser recordado como "un estilista ridículo y pusilánime". A más de alguno de los presentes le dolió semejante descripción, luchando por morderse la lengua y aguantarse lo que tamaño mamarracho pudiera decir.

Porque a pesar de todo, algunas cosas tenían sentido. E incluso aprendiendo a ver por sobre la superficie (un cabrón de proporciones olímpicas) se descubrían líneas de pensamientos relativamente interesantes. El tipo sabía lo que hacía. Puede que incluso lo disfrutara. Pero agradar al entorno no parecía figurar en la lista de sus prioridades. Si acaso se colaba en los últimos puesto parecía pedir demasiado a la vida.

Corrían rumores sobre el cabrón. Sobre su vida antes de llegar a la universidad. Sobre su experiencia laboral. Incluso sobre el terrible accidente que inutilizara su brazo y perpetuara el desconcierto en sus facciones, preguntándose más de uno cómo era posible que alguien en sus condiciones fuera capaz de recordar cómo demonios llegar al aula cada mañana y qué hacer ahí además de caminar de un extremo a otro.

Habría mentido más de uno, a su vez, de haber afirmado que lo respetaba del todo. Porque todos se la tenían jurada, de una u otra forma. Todos afilaban cuchillos bajo sus ropas a la espera del instante oportuno en que el tipo perdiera un segundo la concentración o la expresión desorientada fuera algo más que sólo una expresión o parte de su conducta. Hasta existía una tabla de marcas. Ganaba el que se quedara con la cabeza o los genitales. Un brazo o una pierna los podía obtener cualquiera. El brazo izquierdo ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser un consuelo.

De ahí a que alguno de ellos se decidiera a poner en marcha las macabras maquinaciones… pero de cualquier forma, ahí estaban.

Si el profesor estaba enterado o no de su condición de potencial modelo para clases de Anatomía Avanzada, ni señales daba de ello. Sólo llegaba. Llegaba y hacía lo que se esperaba que hiciera alguien en su posición, en un extremo del aula, variante según la circunstancias, ante un puñado no menor de pobres desdichados condenados a tener que extraer lo útil, lo esencial, de cuanto pudiera decir un tipo que protagonizaba la considerable mayoría de las más sangrientas fantasías estudiantiles.

Esa mañana, por supuesto, no sería la excepción.

A diferencia de aquellos ya lejanos días que simbolizaban el comienzo de aquella tortuosa travesía, el profesor lucía más presentable, recuperando peso, color, movilidad. Se podía decir que incluso tenía mejor semblante, hasta parecía capaz de sonreír sin que el gesto semejara una mueca o la misma amenazara con destrozarle la cara en varios pedazos. Las ocasionales bromas de su parte incluso parecían formar parte de la rutina, ninguna de las cuales, no obstante, se atrevía a corresponder alguno de los presentes por temor a represalias, iniciativa que parecía decepcionar en parte al profesor.

Lejos de las primeras clases, había alcanzado mejor aspecto, algo parecido a la buena salud. Pero a ratos, además de desorientado, parecía un tanto aburrido. Fuera de ellos. Fuera más de sí mismo. Llegando incluso a hacer pequeñas concesiones que, en otro momento, habrían parecido tan probables viniendo de él como un gesto desinteresado por parte de Satanás.

‒Esta teoría postula una disolución de los lazos entre los sujetos, lo cual puede tener una serie de explicaciones, pero más allá de la validez de las mismas, dicha disolución permite pasar por alto factores biológicos arraigados, llevándonos a los resultados ya expuestos ‒con una rápida línea sobre la pizarra uniendo otras tantas, completó el enrevesado esquema‒. Así que… ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ‒La mirada del profesor de posó en la primera mano en alzarse. Un muchacho desgarbado que parecía a punto de ceder bajo el peso de sus dreadlocks‒. Te escucho.

‒En particular, profesor, ¿quién postula esta teoría?

‒Yo ‒uno que otro murmullo delató el desconcierto generalizado‒. Y sí, esto entrará en el examen, así que espero no intenten pasarse de listos conmigo, ¿más dudas? ¿Consultas?

La mayoría de las manos volvieron a sus sitios a excepción de una ubicado al final del salón. A todas luces un… un chico, sí. Sudadera, la capucha sobre la cabeza, gafas oscuras y el cuello levantado hasta cubrir su boca. Cierto que aquellos días no destacaban por su calidez, pero a muchos les dio la impresión que, estando en el interior del recinto, aquello rozaba la exageración. Sin embargo, cualquier comentario debieron contenerlo en vista de la inminente pregunta:

‒Te escucho.

‒¿Se basó en experiencias personales para dar forma a esa teoría?

Más de uno sintió el impulso de aplaudir la osadía de ese chico, el mismo que pronunciara la pregunta con un ligero acento… ¿latino? Daba igual, incluso repitiéndose el eco de la pregunta en la cabeza de tantos, decepcionándose muchos al ver que el profesor ni siquiera se inmutaba o estaba lo bastante versado en el tema para no dar mayores señales de ello.

‒Por supuesto, el estudio siempre es una experiencia personal, no me gusta dejar mi trabajo en manos de otros.

Cabrón. Malnacido. Dando la vuelta. Jaque mate…

‒Pero en la práctica, todo lo postulado sigue siendo una teoría, ¿verdad?

Pero el chico parecía decidido a sacar algo en limpio. Tamaña obstinación era digna de admiración.

‒Viniendo de una voz solitaria, cuanto pueda decir, más allá del estudio, sigue siendo una teoría.

‒¿De manera que basa un examen en su incapacidad de completar algo?

De acuerdo, la obstinación no había tardado en dar forma a la impertinencia, casi la insolencia, conteniendo todos el aliento. Ya el valor se parecía demasiado al impulso suicida. ¿Existía esa clase de estudiante en la universidad, la que fuera? ¿El tipo de persona que nada tiene que perder? Al parecer sí, teniendo en cuenta esas palabras…

Mismas que parecieron divertir sobremanera al profesor. Qué demonios estaba pasando…

‒Menos trabajo para los estudiantes, para que no se diga que soy un desgraciado ‒si el chico iba o no a replicar, la campana ahogó sus intentos‒. Recuerden que el examen es la próxima semana, aunque no tendría problemas en recordárselos el mismo día, puede ser hasta divertido.

Suficiente. Qué alivio. Tras esas palabras, tardaron bastante en salir todos. En parte porque todos tenían la misma urgencia. El final seguía siendo la mejor parte y con él, no tener que volverle la cara a ese tipo hasta la próxima semana, aunque tener que estudiar para la siguiente jornada no causaba mayor entusiasmo a nadie.

Con tal urgencia, nadie se percató y por tanto, nadie se sorprendió o se molestó siquiera en preguntarse qué carajos podía querer el chico de las últimas preguntas como para permanecer, a pesar de todo, adherido a su asiento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

‒Así que… ¿a esto te dedicas?

Paul intentó mostrarse sorprendido, fracasando miserablemente en el proceso.

Había ordenado sus apuntes sobre el escritorio con la facilidad propia del lisiado desprovisto de un brazo. Antes incluso de voltear, sabía con qué se encontraría. O con quién, qué más daba, de todos modos seguía ahí y no parecía tener mayores intenciones de hacer abandono antes que él.

Desprovista de la capucha, las gafas y descubierto el resto de la cara, confirmó la chica las primeras impresiones. Seguía como siempre. Ni siquiera se había molestado Luna en dejar crecer su cabello. No más de lo usual. Una que otra mecha desentonaba con el conjunto. Una que otra mecha teñida. Bastante cercana a la imagen ofrecida en tantos vídeos de sus presentaciones que circulaban entre los estudiantes. Bastante cercana de no ser por el atuendo casual, incluso deportivo. El cambio a Paul incluso le pareció divertido.

‒Qué va, me perdí y tuve que disimular la vergüenza de algún modo.

Jamás nunca le había hecho mayor gracia a la muchacha comentarios similares. En realidad, la mayoría de las veces Paul recibía de ella una sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, no sólo el escenario del encuentro había cambiado. Bastante seguro estaba sin necesidad de observar la gélida expresión de Luna al tiempo que se acercaba a él hasta apenas separarlo un metro de distancia. Puede que más, pero al ojo quién iba a saber nada de exactitud.

‒Me reconociste, ¿verdad? ‒Viniendo de la rockera, la pregunta final parecía más una forma de instarlo a hablar que una duda en sí misma.

‒Jamás has conseguido replicar un acento, además del inglés y el sueco, con tanta precisión, pero hoy con el latino…

‒Ni siquiera era latino, Paul…

‒Peor para ti, eres afortunada por no vivir de ello ‒si bien ni falta hacía, el psicólogo devenido en profesor universitario volvió la vista y la mano útil a los apuntes que descansaban impasibles sobre el escritorio -Aunque no lo creas, bastantes chicos por aquí saben quién eres, si quieres evitar una improvisada firma de autógrafos, te recomiendo que recuperes el disfraz, mantengas cerrada la boca y no hagas ruido de camino a la salida.

Pero la chica no hizo ademán de moverse. Una pena que estuviera precisamente entre él y la única salida del salón. Tampoco esperaba demasiado… de acuerdo, tratándose de Luna Loud, siempre se permitía, pobre iluso, una pequeña, una minúscula esperanza. Pero esa jodida familia parecía tener grabada la rebeldía en su código genético. ¿Aún lo dudaba después de tantos años? Tal vez sólo intentaba olvidarlo. Como todo cuanto tuviera relación con ellos.

‒Paul… no pensarás que me conformaré con irme sin más, ¿o sí?

‒Eso ya me conformaría bastante.

Intentando disimular su desesperación, la rockera dio un paso hacia él. En otro tiempo, habría percibido en él las señales de alarma. En cambio, sólo vio apenas un ligero, un leve atisbo de inquietud que bien podría haber atribuido a un hábito del que parecía incapaz de despojarse. Sin embargo, seguía albergando la muchacha la esperanza de que, lejos de tratarse de una mera reacción refleja, guardara relación con la situación… con algo que pudiera ir más allá del pasado, más próximo al presente.

El psicólogo parecía aguardar algo. Lo que fuera. Lo que fuera o hiciera falta viniendo de ella, cualquier cosa que, parecía creer, le diera ventaja. Y en lugar de ello, se encontró con que la muchacha también recordaba cómo seguirle el juego. Pues ahí se quedó. Y ahí guardó silencio. Recordándole con su sola presencia que no se movería y que si intentaba moverla a la fuerza… digamos que sabía exactamente dónde, cómo y cuándo le dolía.

Un suspiro cansado escapando de los agrietados labios de Paul marcó el primer punto de la partida obtenido por Luna.

‒¿Cómo carajos diste conmigo?

‒Con tu ayuda ‒a pesar de la tensión casi palpable que invadía la instancia, la joven Loud se permitió divertirse ante la escandalizada expresión de Siderakis‒. Debo decir que la televisión te favorece bastante.

‒Ya veo

Ya podía felicitarse por tamaña metedura de pata. Pero cómo iba siquiera a imaginar que justamente esa noche, a esa insólita hora, la rockera del momento, quizá la más solicitada en el año en curso, iba a sintonizar precisamente el canal noticioso más aburrido de todo el jodido estado y tal vez del país, el programa de entrevistas más soporífero del que tal vez se tuviera registro, en el momento exacto en que un aburrido, a ratos plácido, entrevistador, le preguntaba por el escandaloso tratado de psicología que ya tenía a sus colegas arrancándose el cabello y pidiendo su cabeza en el mejor de los casos.

Tampoco esperaba recibir llamadas al día siguiente comentándole lo obvio. "Te vi en televisión"; "No jodas, ¿en serio? Qué falta me hacía que me lo recordaras". Tal vez por eso había aceptado participar en la instancia (además de la paga), la presunta garantía de mantener oculto su paradero, su situación. A juzgar por los números de sintonía, con algo de suerte la mamá del entrevistador había encendido la televisión y a nadie le habría extrañado que se quedara dormida ni bien su retoño dio comienzo a la tortuosa tanda de preguntas.

Tal parecía, sin embargo, que a la veterana le habían hecho compañía.

‒Después de eso, no fue tan difícil ‒Y Paul creía en las palabras de la muchacha. Después de todo, no hacía demasiado de esa emisión. A punto estuvo de soltar un comentario, el que fuera, pero Luna parecía dispuesta a no perder el control momentáneo de la situación‒. También te has hecho un nombre por aquí, ¿verdad? Aunque por lo que he oído… si te pagaran por ser querido, no dudes que te morirías de hambre.

‒Sí, lloro todas las noches pensándolo ‒deslizando un largo dedo sobre su propia caligrafía, Paul parecía buscar entre las líneas algo que parecía hacerle falta, sin tener plena certeza de qué podía ser ese algo salvo de la necesidad de su presencia para hacer frente a esa chica.

Al final, sólo necesitó guardar silencio. Como era de esperar, la chica no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la seguridad que buscaba proyectar. Él tampoco, pero algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, la docencia, en la institución que fuera, requería cierto grado de contención. Meses de práctica al fin rendían frutos. Tampoco Luna lo hacía mal. Los escenarios la habían curtido. Pero sí había sido la primera en ceder. Le bastó identificar la vacilación en su mirada para lanzar el asedio.

‒¿Qué te conformaría ya que quieres hablar de eso?

‒No lo dirás en serio…

‒¿Me parezco a Luan acaso?

‒Ah, entonces sí recuerdas a mi familia.

‒Estrés post traumático, ¿tienes una jodida idea de cuánto puede tomar la recuperación plena?

‒¿Eso fui para ti, Paul? ¿Un trauma?

Ahí estaba otra vez. Era buena. Jodidamente buena. Tomando sus piezas, volviéndolas en su contra. Cuántas veces lo había puesto contra las cuerdas del mismo modo. Cuánto había tardado en sólo ofrecerle peones. Tampoco disponía de una estrategia del todo acabada, pero al menos Siderakis creía tener una vaga idea de cómo hacerle frente sin salir del todo arañado.

‒Fuiste demasiadas cosas, Luna, no todas del todo buenas y como puedes ver… estoy lejos de resistir tanto como solía incluso antes de conocerte.

Lo peor para Luna no era oírlo sino creerlo. Visualizar en él las huellas del agotamiento. Mismas que apreciara por primera vez la fatídica noche en la que se despidiera de ella y de todo cuanto pudiera representar su apellido. Tantos meses después y las marcas seguían ahí. Las mismas que la rabia del momento le hiciera pasar por alto.

‒Lincoln se marchó, supongo… supongo que ya lo sabías.

Sí. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Y no pasaba una miserable noche sin que pensara en eso. No pasaba una miserable noche en la que no se sintiera todos los epítetos disponibles por no haber… por haber… por… por todo aquello que pudiera guardar relación con el chico y cada noticia que recibía de los novatos embarcados en la próxima entrega de democracia y libertad que hiciera falta en un país con exceso de hidrocarburos.

Pensaba en ello con más frecuencia de la deseada. Un pensamiento llevaba a otro y al final tenía que luchar por convencerse de la validez de sus decisiones, incluyendo esa posición más segura, pero infinitamente aburrida.

Aburrida. Era todo lo que necesitaba y se sentía aburrido. Qué buena onda.

Lincoln se había marchado. Y suponía que lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Lo contrario resultaba inconcebible. Y tal certeza empeoraba las cosas.

‒Después del circo armado esa noche… habría sido vergonzoso desdecirse, ¿no te parece?

Circo. Su familia había caminado al borde del abismo, suponiendo que no hubieran caído ya. Y él lo limitaba a un circo. Del mismo modo que Lynn Leonard Loud había limitado su discapacidad a una desagradable tanda de chistes sobre lisiados. Incluso sin recordar ese fiasco, el rencor en la voz del psicólogo era casi palpable. Más teniendo en cuenta que ella misma le había armado un circo particular a las afueras de la residencia Loud.

Quizás era eso lo que Luna Loud necesitaba. A su pesar, pero…

‒Tenías razón ‒se oyó decir la joven y por un segundo, tuvo una desagradable sensación de déjà vu de la que le resultó imposible desprenderse‒. Tal vez nos concernía como familia, pero… tú… tú no estabas obligado a…

‒¿Y de qué me sirve? ‒Interrumpió Siderakis, esbozando una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa que mezclaba fastidio e ironía‒. ¿Crees que me sirve de algo tener la razón? ¿Crees que es la primera vez que la tengo? Sinceramente, Luna, ¿crees que no recuerdo todas las veces que repetiste esas palabras?

‒Paul…

‒Sinceramente… ¿Crees que esas palabras, viniendo de ti o de cualquiera, han servido de algo alguna vez?

Luna conocía la respuesta. La conocía de sobra. Y aquello no le ayudó demasiado, desmoronando lo poco que pudiera quedarle de seguridad. Mantuvo el tipo a pesar de todo. Mantuvo su posición. Mantuvo incluso la mirada sobre él a pesar de apreciar su imagen distorsionada a causa, creía ella a su pesar, del ardor cada vez más evidente y tan parecido al tenso nudo que se cerraba en su garganta.

‒Ése siempre ha sido tu maldito problema, Paul, siempre ‒por alto paso la muchacha el momentáneo desconcierto del aludido. A esas alturas ya poca importancia parecía tener cualquier cosa, sólo necesitaba quitarse eso de encima‒. Nunca ha sido… nunca será suficiente, ¿no es así? Nunca… nunca servirá… nunca han servido para algo según tú.

Buscó con desesperación algo de valor, algo de entereza, algo de lo que fuera en la ventana, en la puerta, en el salón, en sus pies, en la desconcertada figura de Siderakis, el mismo que parecía no atreverse siquiera a respirar, asumiendo tal vez a través de su actitud que aquello estaba lejos de cualquier discusión presenciada o asumida como carga.

‒Ahora mismo… ahora mismo, después de tanto, estoy aquí… estoy frente a ti, estoy… haciendo algo que nunca creí que haría por alguien, aquí estoy, eso… ¿Eso tampoco sirve de algo?

‒Luna…

‒¿Eso no significa algo para ti? ¿No es una maldita señal de que te he buscado incluso cuando creía que debía rendirme? ‒Fantástico, ya hablaba entre sollozos mal contenidos, pero Luna seguía luchando por no derrumbarse, por no terminar en el fondo del mismo abismo del que él se burlaba‒. No sólo… no sólo quiero hablar, Paul… cómo hablar ahora si cada parte… no sólo quiero hablarte, no sólo quiero que me escuches, quiero que ahora mismo… mires quién está frente a ti, ¿es mucho pedirte?

Paul no quería obedecer, pero ahí estaba una vez más. Descubriéndose envuelto en una lucha de aquellas. Deseando no haberse levantado de la cama, haber decidido que los chicos no merecían que pusiera los pies más allá de la habitación, al menos esa mañana. Los chicos no merecían nada. Nadie merecía algo de su parte, qué más daba, un día más o menos, quién iba a decir algo por un día, tal vez dos con algún justificativo convincente, podía conseguir licencias médicas…

Pero tenía que estar ahí. Tenía que estar frente a ella. Tenía que saberse envuelto en la lucha. Y como cada día, tenía que arrepentirse de cada paso dado hasta ese o cualquier punto en particular. Tenía… siempre tenía que…

‒Luna…

‒Sabes por qué estoy aquí, sabes… sabes que no tendría otro motivo.

‒Y tú bien sabes… que podría decir eso mismo.

Lo peor para Luna no era saberlo sino entenderlo. Y ya para qué. Contaba con no tener que llegar a ese punto. Una estupidez. Era inevitable. No porque fuera o no rencoroso, más bien… ¿Por qué las secuelas neurológicas del maldito accidente no podían llevarse lo peor de esos siete años? Habría apelado a lo bueno sin dudarlo, no habría tenido punto de comparación… no habría tenido rival posible, habría aceptado que por todo eso, valía la pena volver, buscar más…

Pero maldita la hora en que tenía que recordarlo. En la imposibilidad de esperar una hoja en blanco. Él recordaba sus motivos, por algo había terminado. Por algo se había marchado. Por algo ella lo había buscado. Por algo ambos estaban frente a frente, a tantos kilómetros y tiempo del lugar donde todo diera comienzo.

‒Está bien, es cierto ‒se oyó decir la muchacha, captando la atención del psicólogo‒. Fue un error, ¿sí? Creer… que por ser mi familia, también debía ser la tuya… creerlo a pesar de que a mi padre, por ejemplo, le habría encantado… que te partieras en dos en tu accidente, pero sabes… sabes cómo es él… lo recuerdas aunque no lo quieras.

Un gruñido apenas disimulado le dio la razón. La envalentonó. Le dio las alas que necesitaba.

‒Esa noche… cuando Lincoln dijo que se marcharía con los marine… a pesar de ver cómo todo se iba al demonio… a pesar de mi propia rabia, mi propia tristeza… ¿Sabes por qué no me derrumbé? ¿Sabes por qué conseguí resistir el golpe? ‒La chica se oyó tragar saliva, incapaz por un segundo de creer que diría lo que ya tenía adherido a la punta de la lengua‒. Porque tú estabas ahí, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Qué mujer independiente necesita de un hombre para sostenerse ella sola? Pues esos momentos… esos momentos no tienen que ver con la independencia, Paul, sólo tienen que ver… con sabernos en nuestro límite y en ese momento supe que… mientras tú estuvieras conmigo… podría… no conocería límites.

Ante esas palabras, el psicólogo reunió el valor para mirarla. Poco y nada tardó en lamentarlo. En sentirse un bruto. Creyendo a lo largo de esos meses que bastaría ese lapso para resistir la contemplación de esa muchacha… esa mujer… y más llorando, de pie, con una sonrisa triste… con la postura desafiante a pesar de todo…

‒Ni creas que he venido a rogarte, Sid ‒soltó ella, altanera‒. Ni creas que he venido a postrarme, sólo he venido a hablar, nada más, porque dijiste todo esa noche, ahora es mi turno y de aquí no me voy hasta que escuches todo y ya después… haz lo que quieras.

Así Paul contuvo el aliento. Preguntándose cuánto hacía de la última vez que la oyera decirle así. Maldita sea, que ese jodido diminutivo aún tuviera cierto peso tras oírlo…

‒Haz lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras, pero tenías razón y sí, me equivoqué, tú no eres de los Loud, tú no le perteneces a esa ni a ninguna familia, sólo a mí, ¿entiendes? Tú siempre fuiste… tu siempre serás mío, estés donde estés ‒con cierta rabia, la chica se secó las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro‒. Y si eso no basta para ti, bien; Si no basta para ti que esté parada frente a ti… con todo lo que me costó dar contigo, pues bien también, sé feliz; Pero recuerda que nadie, óyeme bien, nadie en ésta ni en ninguna vida… nadie te va a amar tanto como yo, ¿me oyes? No será la última vez que lo escuches… te lo puedo jurar.

No reparó en el momento exacto. Tal vez la chica se había acercado a medida que hablaba. Lo cierto es que cuando Paul parpadeó, pudo sentir las palabras rozándole la cara y cuando Luna Loud terminó de hablar, estaba a la distancia necesaria para bajarle la cabeza de un tirón de corbata, aprovechando el breve descuido para estamparle un beso en los labios.

Tal vez el contacto no durara más de unos segundos. Unos salvajes, intensos, infinitos segundos. Segundos en los que no atinó a reaccionar, demasiado ocupado lidiando con su propio desconcierto y con las alarmas familiares de su memoria que no se calmaron si aún cuando la chica lo soltó y le dio la espalda, caminando con decisión hacia la salida, llevándose consigo los elementos del disfraz y volteando en el umbral, dirigiéndole una mirada decidida que en otro tiempo lo habría hecho retroceder…

En otro tiempo… cómo no.

‒Ahora inténtalo, Sid ‒y a pesar del llanto, todavía le quedaban fuerzas para sonreír con sorna‒. Intenta ahora olvidarme.

No respondió ni falta que hizo. Ni habría servido de mucho una vez se vio solo en el salón, atrapado en un mar de aromas y sensaciones, sin disfrutar de la súbita frescura de su memoria y aquel exaltado desconcierto que tanto se parecía a la rabia. Sin importar cómo, sin importar qué, seguía siendo ella y lo contrario era tan posible como que un gato ladrara.

Incluso habiendo estudiantes presentes, a Siderakis poco y nada le habría importado. Sus piernas no sostuvieron su peso. Apoyada la espalda contra la pared y sentado en el piso, todo cuanto podía hacer era volver sobre esa última reacción… su último desafío…

Y dejar escapar el aire que no sabía que contenía mientras miraba la ventana más cercana, sabiendo que estaba en un quinto piso y que con algo de velocidad y un buen salto, tal vez podría…


	11. Siete: Añoranzas y pesares

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

 **Estoy un poco perdido con las diferencias horarias, pero si ya es medianoche, les deseo un feliz día del amor y la amistad. Y como los quiero mucho, he decidido aprovechar esa ocasión especial para dejarles el que vendría ser la primera de las últimas tres actualizaciones. Ya no hay margen de error. El presente capítulo es el séptimo. Lo juro.**

 **Estoy muy contento por el recibimiento que ha recibido esta historia y por eso quiero hacerles llegar mi afecto y un gran abrazo para todos. Escribir una secuela era un riesgo considerable, pero ustedes han recibido esta historia mejor de lo que nunca me atreví a soñar. Quiero pedir disculpas si he olvidado mencionar a alguien, aquí los minutos se me vuelan de entre los dedos, pero ante todo quiero agradecer encarecidamente a 76 (I would try, but if I do that, I would translate Familia del Caos in first place), Fipe2, Jakobs-Snipper, sgtrinidad9, Chiara Polairix Edelstein (la mejor secuela... en serio gracias, ha sido hermoso viniendo de ti), Julex93, Steven002 D y Pachetez. Por ustedes esto sigue adelante. Por ustedes hasta el final. Vivan una eternidad.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir salvo... bueno, que si no fuera por Nickelodeon ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí y que los fragmentos reproducidos pertenecen al estudio de Roxette, los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–¡Chicas, atención!

Lynn reaccionó a duras penas. En parte por la exigencia del entrenador. En parte por un codazo de su compañera más cercana. Le sorprendió no verse en su habitación. Hasta hacía unos segundos, podía ver el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo de cuerpo entero, la muchacha de veintiuno con el vestido rojo y el complejo peinado.

Por supuesto, hacía ya bastante de la boda de Lori. Del ajetreo previo a la ceremonia. Del reloj recalcando la muerte de cada minuto, siendo más próximo el esperado instante. De la vida regresando a la residencia de los Loud. El caótico instante en que todas las hermanas luchaban por verse bien. Y Lori encerrada en una habitación con su madre, Leni, Lola, Luan y Luna, cuando tenía Lynn la impresión de que bastaba con la madre, Leni y Lola.

Lynn se veía a sí misma peleando con Lucy por el espacio. Sorprendiéndose al descubrir lo mucho que extrañaba esos pequeños momentos de intimidad. El breve espacio en que pudo apreciar su reflejo apenas si se podía considerar un esquivo instante de paz. Un instante tan prolongado que cuando la sombría Lucy habló, imposible le fue a Lynn contener el sobresalto que sus palabras le produjeron:

–Te ves bien.

–Gracias –gruñó la aludida con el ceño fruncido, sin apartar la mirada del reflejo.

–Se parece al vestido de tu graduación.

Había sido una elección inconsciente… inconsciente hasta cierto punto. Dudaba que por otro motivo hubiera escogido algo así. Del mismo rojo. Casi el mismo corte. Con sutiles diferencias. Pero ahí estaba. Habiendo variado el peinado a causa del largo. Largo que, en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de la incomodidad, jamás se había atrevido a recortar…

– _Me gusta tu cabello._

– _Nunca me lo habías dicho._

– _Porque nunca antes he tenido ocasión de hacerlo, pero… pero siempre lo he querido decir._

Apretó los párpados, apartando la imagen. Las voces. La suya propia. Y esa voz. Porque era volver a sentir la presión de esos brazos rodeándola… habiendo vuelto ya tantas veces a esa misma imagen, apretando el puño en torno a un mechón de cabello que jamás se atrevía a cortar porque siempre volvía a ese momento…

El ardor en los ojos… no de nuevo… acababa de maquillarse…

En realidad, el ardor la acompañó a lo largo de un día que le pareció infinito. Patente. Latente. Quizá habría sido más sencillo lidiar con el mismo de no haber oído el escándalo en el pasillo. Esos gritos entusiasmados. Las chicas desmadrando. Como si la inminencia de la hora clave no bastara para tenerlos a todos con los nervios de punta…

Por supuesto que el súbito escándalo bastó para sacar a Lucy y a Lynn de la habitación. Por supuesto que se acercaron a la habitación de la mayor de las hermanas, seguidas de cerca por Lily, Lisa, Lana y el padre de familia. No tuvieron mayor problema en obtener un mejor cuadro de lo ocurrido con la puerta abierta de la que era la habitación de la novia.

En verdad hacía falta espacio para contenerlas a todas. Novia, madre y hermanas saltaban y se abrazaban. La novia, con todo, era la que más éxito tenía al momento de mantener la calma. Claro que difícil no la tenía con ese pesado vestido y el resto de los accesorios, por no mencionar el teléfono que sostenía cerca de sus labios en la posición que evidenciaba el altavoz. Y ella, al igual que quienes la acompañaban, no tenía reparos en dejar correr las lágrimas.

–¡Cariño, qué pasa! –Se oyó decir al padre, cruzando la puerta de la habitación y mandando al diablo potenciales supersticiones relacionadas con el padre de la novia antes de la ceremonia. Suponiendo que las mismas existieran, claro.

Todas miraron a los recién llegados. Tal era la emoción que parecía costarles trabajo encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Fue la madre la que, finalmente, logró sobreponerse a lo que parecía un descomunal impacto emocional:

–Es… es Lincoln –a duras penas, Rita consiguió señalar el teléfono que Lori sostenía con delicadeza, casi con temor de dañarlo con el solo toque–. Está… al teléfono.

A Lynn le pareció que la casa entera se quedaba sin aire a la vez que el tiempo dejaba de existir. Habiendo pasado medio año ya desde ese día, puede que más, seguía teniendo en ella el mismo efecto esa pequeña noticia… la imagen posterior. El resto de la familia uniéndose a la emoción, ella misma afirmándose del umbral, sabedora de que las rodillas no sostendrían su peso por mucho tiempo. La familia ajena a la impresión de la muchacha, obligándose todos a recuperar la calma a juzgar por los gestos de Lori.

–Lincoln –lo llamó la mayor de las hermanas con voz ahogada. Un par de tensos segundos después…

–Lori… chicas –se oía lejano. Entrecortado a causa de las interferencias. La distancia. Incluso el ambiente del otro lado. Las interferencias podían confundirse con el viento. O con la lluvia. Dependiendo del día. Del instante. Pero para ninguna de ellas hubo lugar a dudas.

Sí. Sí era él. Lynn apenas si se atrevía a respirar por temor a que el más mínimo aliento que escapara de entre sus labios diluyera lo más cerca que había estado de él en más de un año. Temía que un paso en falso desbaratara el sueño… suponiendo que fuera tal…

Siendo consciente, al igual que el resto de la familia… pero qué podían saber ellos. Qué podían siquiera entender o imaginar de lo que pasaba por su fuero interno. Era su voz. Cercana. Lejana. Y si antes ya había sido doloroso, aquello no ayudó mucho más. Porque siendo el día que era, Lincoln Loud no estaba ahí para vivirlo con ellos… para compartir la alegría…

Lincoln… su Lincoln…

–Linc –soltó a duras penas Luan. Iba a decir algo, se veía en su cara…

–Hermano… ya era hora –interrumpió Luna con la voz enronquecida, haciendo esfuerzos por no arrebatarle el teléfono a Lori.

–¡Lincoln, por fin! –Hacía bastante de la última vez que se oyera a las gemelas hablar al unísono.

En un segundo, las voces se mezclaron. El desastre cundió. Sus padres. Sus hermanas. Todos agolpándose alrededor de un teléfono que la novia apenas si conseguía sostener. Las usualmente contenidas Lucy y Lisa saltando, Lily demostrando que tenía más energías, que estaba dispuesta a treparse de alguno de los presentes de ser necesario…

–¡Chicas, escuchen! –Y sin estar ahí, el muchacho seguía manteniendo cierto control a la hora de buscar orden en el caos. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, incluso estando sólo su voz presente–. En verdad… quisiera hablar con todos, pero ahora debo ser breve.

–¡No hemos hablado contigo en meses! –Gritó una dolida Lola… o Lana… demonios, era difícil saberlo si para la ocasión ambas habían decidido lucir radiantes.

–¡Te hemos extrañado, no puedes hacer eso! –Fue el turno de Lily para gritar, abriéndose paso a duras penas entre el resto de la familia.

–Chicas, lo siento, lo siento mucho –o al menos eso parecía decir a través de las interferencias, climáticas o de cualquier otra índole–. En verdad quisiera… hablar con todas, pero… hacer… hacer esta llamada ya es difícil…

–Hijo, ¿cómo has estado? –Y así y todo, estaba claro que el padre moría por hacer más preguntas, quedando insatisfecho con la única formulada.

–Ha sido… duro, pero estoy bien, no se preocupen…

–Pues nos tienes a todos literalmente preocupados –no conforme con eso, Lori le dedicó una aguada mirada de soslayo a Lynn, misma que parecía incapaz de moverse del umbral–. Esto… no es lo mismo sin ti…

–Estoy feliz por todas… también por ti, Lori –incluso sin verlo, no era difícil imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro del único hijo varón de esa familia–. Pero lamento decirte que… que… no me sorprende.

–No te preocupes, a mí tampoco –articuló la novia, haciendo eco de la débil risa que todos dejaron escapar tras ese comentario–. Pero si estuvieras…

–Sé que serás feliz… sé que estás cumpliendo uno de tus sueños y eso me alegra mucho… más de lo que imaginas –Y así y todo, era distinguible la emoción en su voz–. Puedo imaginar una hermosa novia.

–Lincoln…

–Felicidades Lori… sé que serás… serán… muy felices.

–Gracias Lincoln –y apenas un par de palabras pareció suponer un esfuerzo desproporcionado para la muchacha, sin soltar el teléfono a pesar de todo.

–Nos movemos… chicas, escuchen, tardaré… pero volveré a llamar –las protestas de toda la familia no se hicieron esperar y una vez más, Lincoln tuvo que ponerles un atajo–. Las extraño a todas, a ustedes también, mamá, papá…

–Hijo, ya…

–Pienso en ustedes a diario, en todos, y los quiero –el movimiento comenzó a hacerse patente, dificultando más si acaso era posible la comunicación–. Estaré siempre… todo está bien… ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Y el resto, silencio.

De pronto, a nadie le importó la inminencia del acontecimiento de ese día. De pronto, a nadie le importó nada más. Sólo la súbita desaparición del muchacho. Tan cerca y tan lejos. De pronto, ya no estaba. De pronto, todos cayeron en la cuenta. Incluso Lori, súbitamente desganada. Abatida. Casi hastiada, incómoda con sus ropas. Mirando el teléfono casi con anhelo. Casi con rencor. Como si no pudiera creer que ese día pudiera ser feliz otra vez.

El resto del día se diluyó con asombrosa facilidad. Todos volvieron a los preparativos. Las chicas volvieron a concentrarse en sus ropas, el padre en el vehículo y Lynn… tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad. Por no seguir aferrándose a esa brevísima llamada y ser consciente, una vez más, de la ausencia del chico.

Pero a quién quería engañar. El tiempo se había detenido, al menos para ella, quien apenas comprobó que las rodillas la sostenían, se apartó del lugar con un solo destino en mente.

Por supuesto, la realidad seguía su curso más allá de su percepción. Tendría que esperar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era la primera vez que volvía a la habitación de Lincoln desde su partida.

Aprovechando que todos dormían y era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Aprovechando que seguía fresca en su cabeza la sucesión de imágenes. Desde la ceremonia religiosa pasando por la descomunal fiesta organizada por la feliz pareja. ¿A cuántas personas podían conocer? Incluso tras haber transcurrido sus buenas horas, no podía quitarse esa impresión. Una exageración de principio a fin.

No es que Lynn supiera demasiado de matrimonios. De hecho, ni siquiera se había detenido a imaginar alguna vez cómo sería su propia boda, la fiesta que le seguiría o la luna de miel. En realidad, estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con otros imposibles como para herirse más con algo que, asumía, jamás tendría.

Pero el tema rondaba. De una u otra manera. Y más en la familia, ante la certeza de que, a medida que un nuevo aniversario golpeaba la puerta de la feliz pareja, más lógico parecía para todos que, más temprano que tarde, dieran el sí ante los ojos de cientos de espectadores que atinarían a pensar, en medio de la emoción, que ya era hora, carajo, qué esperaban, la venia de quién.

En parte eso ayudó a que la entrega de la invitación no supusiera una sorpresa. Que no resultara del todo disparatado para Lynn el verse ocupando su sitio en una iglesia, si bien no recordaba la última vez que visitara una… una gran mentira, por supuesto. Porque claro que recordaba la última vez que cruzara esas puertas, pero no tenía intenciones de volver a esa fría y desesperada noche, tan lejos de todos. La última vez, tal vez la primera, por qué no, en que alzó los ojos al cielo antes de mirar al que decían el Salvador del Mundo exigiéndole una explicación con el rostro bañado de lágrimas.

Incluso ese día, rebosante el recinto religioso de conocidos y no tanto, todos apelando a cierto desconocido estándar de elegancia, y de una desconocida luminosidad, el Salvador seguía en su cruz mirando sin ver. Y Lynn no pudo evitar volver a dirigirle la mirada en lo que Lori tardaba en llegar al altar donde la esperaba su futuro marido, después de lo que se podía considerar un lustro juntos, habiendo pasado por todo y por tanto. Y siguió la muchacha molesta con ese indiferente sujeto… pero quién podría culparlo tras haber pasado por algo así, tampoco podía esperar demasiado de la réplica, el original debía de estar más allá y debía de ver más allá, en su interior…

¿Desde cuándo tenía para Lynn tanta importancia lo que Dios pudiera decir o hacer? ¿A tanto había llegado el agobio?

Para qué preguntar si desde mucho antes ya tenía una respuesta. Tras una ceremonia acotada que se saltó todos los clichés disponibles del matrimonio (nadie hablaría en ese momento o callaría para siempre, pero demonios, quién no espera la pregunta y contiene el aliento a la espera del desquiciado o desquiciada que decidiera que era buena idea romper el silencio expectante), iniciada por la canción de la pareja en lugar de la tradicional marcha nupcial (no se podía ser más cursi, carajo), la lluvia de fotografías que parecían captar hasta el inexistente vuelo de una mosca (para qué querrían tantas fotografías si los momentos claves bastaban, incluso Lynn, sin una formación religiosa, lo veía como una falta de respeto) y el discurso del sacerdote alabando a la pareja (y eso que no los había visto en días en que querían arrancarse los ojos), le siguió la fiesta (antecedida por una interminable espera en lo que pudieran tardar los novios en sacarse más fotos y un cóctel que los salvo del fiasco de la entrada una vez en las mesas), cargada de numeritos innecesarios (entendía el vals, pero el resto de las coreografías no venían al caso) y de un puñado de cosas que no recordaba con claridad. Acaso porque Lynn no halló nada mejor que permanecer sentada en una mesa, revolviendo un vaso y evitando el contacto visual con la zona más movida.

Se hablará de esto por años, había oído decir a alguien. No pudo evitar darle la razón. ¿Quién no recordaría las exageraciones a semejante escala de derroche y ridículo? Ni bien comenzaban su vida matrimonial y ya la feliz pareja debía de tener una deuda más que respetable en su patrimonio. Encantadores, los señores Santiago.

Pero tampoco se quejaba. El pensamiento acompañó a Lynn hasta que abrió la puerta. Entonces todo perdió importancia más allá del espacio. Y sin embargo, la contemplación ofreció una versión diferente.

Tuvo la impresión de que el vacío amplificaba las reducidas dimensiones. Que nada había cambiado a pesar de lo mucho que había pasado.

Que ese pequeño rincón de la casa, de alguna manera, conseguía preservarse más allá de cuán rápido pudiera derrumbarse el mundo afuera.

Un pequeño mundo. Un oasis.

De él apenas si se había llevado una parte poco antes de partir, la mañana siguiente a la terrible noticia. Aprovechando que Lincoln dormía, como todos. Si acaso lo echó o no en falta, no lo supo ni mucho menos le importó. Hasta ese día, la prueba de su débil obstinación.

Pero en ese segundo no la tenía consigo ni falta que le hacía. Porque estaba en la habitación. Porque lejos estaba la primera vez que la compartiera con él y apenas si podía creer que ambos cupieran por aquel entonces en ese sitio. Aquella noche, la primera vez que supo que él difícilmente le negaría algo. Pero era diferente. Sí. Lo suficiente como para que a Lynn le avergonzara el recuerdo de las mil y un formas en que atormentara al chico esas noches.

Ese rincón de la casa mantenía la pulcritud. El orden que su antiguo ocupante mantuviera. Fuera obra suya o del resto de su familia, en un intento por mantener su presencia… cuánto más podía importar, todo seguía en su sitio. Desde los objetos hasta la ropa. Desde sus pasos hasta el eco de su voz. O su olor.

Apenas despedirse de él. Bastarle con verlo dormir una vez. Una última vez. Y hurtar algo de su habitación.

Lo más estúpido que había hecho Lynn Loud. No el haber hecho lo anterior. Más bien el no haber hecho más.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las instrucciones arribaron a los oídos de Lynn con pereza. Algo relacionado con lo que tenía que hacer. Las palabras del entrenador no venían al caso. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se aferraba a la importancia de ese partido, la misma importancia que parecía tener los demás. Llevaba pensando en él casi lo mismo que le tomaba pensar en todos. Porque la ansiedad era un pensamiento grato. Porque cualquier cosa era mejor, incluso la tensión del camarín previo al encuentro que parecía ser clave.

Y así y todo, apenas llegaban las palabras del entrenador. Concentrada como estaba en volver atrás, tal vez para intentar convencerse de otro año que había pasado desde esa mañana después del matrimonio en que no la despertaron los primeros rayos del sol sino un suave movimiento en su hombro. En respuesta, Lynn sólo apretó los párpados y se acurrucó un poco más, intentando desaparecer entre las mantas. Inútil intento. El movimiento mantuvo la intensidad, pero se hizo más continuo. Y si eso no hubiera bastado, ahí apareció ese aliento acariciando su oreja y una voz ronca que buscó su reacción:

–Vamos hermana… here comes the sun… _(aquí viene el sol)_

Con pesadez Lynn abrió los ojos, tardando en identificar el rostro de su hermana, si bien la voz ya le decía bastante.

Raro era que Luna mostrara tanta ternura en un gesto, aunque el mismo se redujera a una mano sobre su hombro, misma que se deslizó hacia su mejilla, enjugando lágrimas que Lynn no recordaba haber derramado.

–Qué… qué hora…

–Tranquila, todavía nadie despierta –fue la respuesta de la rockera, sin apartar la mano del rostro de su hermana menor.

–Entonces…

–¿Qué hago aquí? –La sonrisa adquirió un cariz nostálgico–. Supongo que más o menos lo mismo que tú.

A grandes rasgos, poco y nada. Y sin embargo, bastó para que Lynn recuperara la claridad y se viera a sí misma donde no debía estar. Por supuesto, con sueño y recientes rayos de sol bañando tímidamente cada rincón, resultaba difícil reconocer la diminuta habitación del único hijo varón de la familia y el polo que le pertenecía, pero que tan diferente se veía en el cuerpo de su hermana mayor más próxima.

A esas alturas, Lynn no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera para avergonzarse. O tal vez las tenía, perdiendo más bien la importancia.

–Hermana, no puedes seguir así.

Hacía bastante de la última vez que oyera esas palabras. No, palabras parecidas. No, la insinuación de las mismas. Y una mirada. Pero viniendo de Luna, de pronto, aquella afirmación resultó casi escalofriante. Porque una cosa era lo que pudiera ver un tercero, en especial un cabrón que decía estar acostumbrado a ver esas cosas y peores…

 _No juzgo tu sentimiento, tengo la experiencia necesaria para afirmar que no has venido aquí a inventar la rueda._

Pero otra muy distinta era que lo dijera alguien de su familia. Su familia, por Dios. Y lo último que quería…

–No te entiendo –apenas lo dijo, Lynn no pudo evitar sentirse ridícula y claro que Luna lo iba a adivinar.

–No creo que a Lincoln le guste verte así.

–No es como que esté aquí para salir de dudas.

–Pero estará y entonces sabrá por todo lo que has pasado, le bastará mirarte –no conforme con eso, Luna le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa–. O podría enviar un correo… diciéndole lo que vi.

–Como si pudiera leerlo…

–Lo leerá tarde o temprano, y tarde o temprano tendrá que volver.

Lo sabía. Sólo que Luna luchaba por convencerse del hecho. Si bien parecía ya cansada. Tal vez fuera el efecto natural de todas las mañanas. Tampoco es como se viera más descansada y a Lynn no le extrañaba. Porque la carrera universitaria había sido un mero trámite para ella. Hacía bastante que se abría camino en el panorama musical con bastante éxito y cualquier otro trabajo, por muy relacionado que estuviera el mismo con el ámbito musical, le habría quitado tiempo y energías necesarios para mantenerse en pie a lo largo de una extenuante jornada sobre los escenarios.

En realidad, era un milagro que el mundo hubiera pasado por alto la presencia de la joven promesa musical Luna Loud, vocalista de esa nueva banda… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Daba igual, era la cara de la banda, la banda de moda, la misma que aspiraba a algo más que una moda. Y no dudaba Lynn que lo conseguiría.

–A veces me gusta quedarme aquí unos minutos –reconoció Luna, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su deportista hermana–. Es fácil imaginarlo en lo que sea que esté haciendo… también imaginarlo aquí.

–Lo sé –se oyó replicar Lynn. Como si pudiera articular una respuesta más elaborada…

–No eres la única, deberías dejar de creerlo.

–Luna, tú no entiendes…

–¿Entender qué? ¿Entender que cada día se muere incluso desde el amanecer porque él no está? ¿Entender que a veces es más cómodo no pensar en él porque su ausencia te rasga el alma? Entender… –fue un instante. Un instante en que la voz ronca de la rockera flaqueó. En que su semblante se quebró. Una grieta. Perceptible. Breve, pero perceptible. Porque cuando volvió a hablar, las huellas seguían ahí, avaladas por esas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar–. Entender… convencerte que no importa, pasará el tiempo y por lo tanto, tendrá que pasar el dolor… ¡Pero no pasa, demonios! No pasa y temes… y empiezas a aceptar que no pasará porque… porque sencillamente… sencillamente sin él es difícil que vuelvas a ser la misma… si acaso tienes suerte, serás una sombra de lo que fuiste cuando él estaba.

Apenas si podía creer Lynn lo que acababa de oír.

Después de todo, se podía decir que Luna era una de sus hermanas con las que resultaba sencillo llevarse bien. Llegaba incluso a molestarle que él… no, ya no. Porque ella misma podía mantener una conversación con ella. Si acaso podía pasar por alto la música por un lapso de tiempo prolongado. Era fácil simpatizar con Luna. Y confiar en ella. Y sentir que compartían un plano de igualdad. Una sensación diluida por la distancia…

Una sensación recuperada y reforzada a un tiempo con aquellas palabras. Una descripción breve que se ajustaba tan bien a su sentir…

–Luna… cómo… tú…

–Ahora no encuentro el verso –se lamentó la rockera en voz baja, sentándose en la cama del ausente de la familia, al lado de Lynn–. Pero no es difícil, ¿sabes? Verme en ti… no tengo que esforzarme demasiado en ponerme en tus zapatos, me siento igual y cuando te miro… es como mirarme en un espejo.

Tal vez aquello habría aliviado a la deportista de haber sido otras las circunstancias y otras las personas. Y en lugar de eso, no supo por cuál decidirse. El espanto. La tensión. Y los celos. Maldita sea, siempre los celos… mismos que perdieron sentido en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de una ausencia en la boda, en medio de tantos invitados. Y el efecto que parecía tener en Luna aquello…

Y se sintió tonta por no contener el avance de lo que ya se perfilaba como una baja emoción. Mas no por eso menos asustada. Porque había escuchado las últimas canciones de su hermana que circulaban en las radios y en la red. En el último año, parecían girar en torno a un tema…

–Luna… ¿Lo dices por Paul?

Las palabras escaparon solas de sus labios. Luna parecía lo bastante abatida como para no manifestar sorpresa tras ser descubierta. Lynn no se hallaba en las mejores condiciones, dudaba que el tema le ayudara a ella misma con sus propias dificultades, pero con el muchacho en la cabeza, resultaba imposible evadir la interrogante lógica: Qué carajos habría hecho él.

Tal vez lo habría hecho ella misma también. Tal vez sí le hacía bien escuchar la respuesta. Y por un momento, no pensar…

–¿Tanto se nota? –Articuló Luna con una débil sonrisa. Antes de que Lynn diera con una excusa satisfactoria, su hermana mayor le arrebató las palabras de la boca–. Creí que a lo largo de este año conseguiría olvidarlo… en realidad, quería creerlo, pero… supongo que desde el principio… desde el principio dudé…

–Estás bromeando –en cuanto vio la expresión de la rockera, Lynn se abofeteó en su fuero interno–. Pero… cómo… cómo si…

–Porque él lo sabía –maldita la hora en que esas palabras perdieron significados posibles. Lynn no necesitaba explicación, pero la recibió de todos modos–. Paul fue el primero en saber que Lincoln quería ser marine, incluso lo ayudó.

–¿Y por qué no nos dijo? –Una risa seca de Luna volvió a confirmar en la deportista el temor de haber formulado otra pregunta ridícula.

–Lynn… ¿Por qué otro motivo han acudido a él todos en esta familia? –La muchacha guardó silencio. Odiaba darle la razón. Al menos en ese momento, estando tan furiosa, sin saber por dónde comenzar a identificar los motivos. Para qué. Si ella misma había acudido a él precisamente por esa facilidad suya para mantener la boca cerrada… ¿Por qué iba a hacer excepciones?

–Pero… pero si lo sabías, no entiendo por qué terminaste con él –y Lynn se felicitó. Ya tendría tiempo de estrellar la cabeza contra una pared. Porque la expresión de Luna era demasiado elocuente y a pesar de todo, no estaba atinando a dar con las palabras correctas.

–Fue él el que terminó conmigo –y a pesar de la obviedad, no fue menos doloroso oírlo de sus labios. Y a pesar de la tristeza, Luna parecía más capaz que su atribulada hermana menor al momento de interpretar las expresiones faciales–. Cuando Lincoln lo anunció… tú estabas encerrada en tu habitación y Paul y yo discutimos en el patio… por ese mismo motivo, ¿sabes? Él es mi hermano y me concierne, así que debiste decírmelo, ¿por qué mierda no me lo dijiste? Sí, eso le grité… se lo grité y él… bueno, respondió que por el mismo motivo que no había dicho otras tantas cosas de la familia… yo estaba furiosa, lo bastante furiosa para gritarle… hasta de lo que se iba a morir, porque no somos tus pacientes, son mi familia y yo soy tu novia, también son tu familia… ¿Puedes creer que le grité eso? Yo soy tu novio, no el de tu familia y ya bastante tengo con lo mío como para que me obligues a cargar más… no me preguntes cómo es que recuerdo sus respuestas, sólo… las recuerdo.

–Pero… una discusión…

–Estaba furiosa, Lynn, lo bastante como para… gritarle tantas cosas… incluso llegué a abofetearlo –hablaba Luna con la cara escondida tras sus rodillas. Se adivinaba, sin embargo, que la debilidad de su voz se explicaba de otra forma–. Y él… bueno, él… no sé… quizá cuánto llevaba aguantando… no, cómo crees, no me levantó la mano, no me hizo daño, al menos físico, sólo… dijo que estaba cansado.

–¿Cansado? ¿En serio? ¿Cansado de qué?

–Según él… cansado de tener que aguantar tanto… de estar cada día más cerca de una ventana que de una puerta… de que fuera su culpa, como yo decía, que la familia se cayera a pedazos… que por ser mi novio estuviera obligado a corregir lo que nuestros padres habían hecho mal desde el comienzo… cansado de salvar el trasero de nuestros padres como padres y pareja y que no dudaran en tratarlo como basura en agradecimiento… que nuestra intimidad dependiera tanto… tanto… de toda la familia y no sólo de nosotros como pareja –Luna dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, contemplando un punto incierto de la reducida pared mientras Lynn no sabía cómo sentirse tras lo oído–. Al principio estaba furiosa, lo dejé pasar… estando furiosa le había dicho cosas peores, pero volvíamos, siempre volvíamos… pero al cabo de unos días, empecé a preocuparme y más… cuando dejó de responder mis mensajes o de contestar mis llamadas… y fue después del primer mes que comencé a caer en la cuenta… él se había marchado, cambió todo… y me había dejado –en su derrotada expresión, una sonrisa era lo que menos necesitaba Luna, por muy triste que fuera la misma.

–Luna… no creo que debas cargar con toda la culpa.

–Claro, él no es ningún santo, no recordaba las fechas importantes… bueno, nada que tenga que ver con memoria, pero supongo que eso tampoco puedo reprochárselo –por supuesto, a veces Lynn olvidaba el accidente y las secuelas. Al parecer, Luna también–. Tiene defectos, por supuesto, ¿quién demonios no los tiene? Pero dentro de todo… hacía todo lo posible por hacerme feliz… y era difícil, estando separados por mis estudios, mi grupo… él hacía esfuerzos.

–Pero… Luna, tal vez si le explicas… si le dices…

–Es mucho más que eso, Lynn, hay… otras cosas –nuevamente, la interrogante parecía ser demasiado evidente en la expresión de la deportista, contestándola la rockera mucho antes de que fuera articulada–. Fueron… ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete años? Más o menos… fue mucho tiempo, Lynn, y eso hizo que diera por sentado… que él siempre estaría ahí –al parecer, ambas cayeron en la cuenta de la extensión del lapso descrito al mismo tiempo y de la rapidez del mismo a la hora de escurrirse entre las hojas del calendario–. No sé cuándo fue la última vez… que le agradecí por algo que había hecho… por mí o por toda la familia… la última vez que le dije cualquier cosa… como lo agradecida que me sentía por haberlo conocido… tal vez decirle que lo quería más que… sólo que lo quería, nothing else matters _(nada más importa)_ , tal vez eso bastara de vez en cuando… es decir, recuerdo las veces que me dijo que me quería… dentro de su forma de ser, claro que lo recuerdo, pero yo… sólo di por hecho que siempre estaría ahí… y ahora… creo que me faltará tiempo para aceptar… que estaba equivocada.

De a poco, la casa empezó a cobrar vida. Les llegaba el vago rumor. Las chicas despertando de cualquier manera. Supuso Lynn que no tardarían en descubrir las ausencias. Supuso que no tardarían en explicarlo tras un breve vistazo a la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Supuso que ninguna se atrevería a llamarlas hasta pasado un rato. A Lynn, en realidad, le daba igual. Intentaba sacar algo en limpio. Intentaba contener su propio abatimiento, si saber si atribuirlo a su propia situación o a la de su hermana mayor, sentada a su lado y vistiendo una remera que, acababa de caer en la cuenta, le quedaba demasiado grande.

Que hasta en eso pudiera entenderla. No sólo por el polo que la misma Lynn llevaba, también por el que había hurtado. El mismo que llevaba usando cada noche. El mismo con el que dormía. El mismo.

Una pequeña parte de él. Un pedacito.

–Luna… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Es decir… sabes que…

–Puedes decir que estoy loca, pero… a diferencia de Paul, Lincoln no se marchó, al menos no de tu lado –fuera la connotación que fuera, Lynn no pudo evitar recuperar el espanto y la rigidez de momentos atrás–. Sabes que tengo razón, ¿no es así? Sea lo que sea que haya pasado… si tienes una pequeña oportunidad para reparar las cosas… si ves que tienes la más mínima posibilidad… no pierdas el tiempo pensando en lo que no hiciste y debiste hacer, piensa… piensa en las oportunidades que aún tienes… piensa en ellas y haz lo que tengas que hacer o de verdad será muy tarde.

–Tal vez ya sea tarde, Luna –se oyó decir Lynn, pasando por alto de una vez todas las implicancias de esa conversación. Demasiado harta de su propio silencio como para respetarlo por mucho más.

Ya de pie y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Luna le dedicó una triste sonrisa que su hermana habría preferido no ver.

–No lo sabrás hasta que te lo confirme, pero hasta entonces… listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do… _(Escucha tu corazón, no hay nada más que puedas hacer)_

–Luna…

–I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. _(No sé adónde has ido y no sé por qué, pero escucha tu corazón antes de decirle adiós)_

El portazo posterior no se llevó el eco de esas últimas palabras. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, le habría dado mayor importancia al hecho de que Luna se valiera de los versos de la canción de un grupo sueco. Qué acontecimiento. Quizá hasta le habría tomado el verdadero peso, percibido el alcance de esas palabras. De cuánto podía saber o deducir su hermana. Pero para qué. No había percibido reproche alguno. Tampoco le habría dado mayor importancia.

Tampoco es como que pudiera darle mayor aplicación a ese consejo.

Pero tampoco…

Tampoco es que pudiera dejar de intentarlo. Después de todo, tampoco había mucho más que perder.


	12. Ocho: Ingenio Infinito

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Aquí estoy con lo penúltimo que va quedando. He tardado más de lo necesario y en verdad les pido disculpas. Además de jurarles que esto es el octavo capítulo (lo rejuro), les confirmo que sí, la siguiente será la última actualización. Ha sido un largo camino pero me enorgullece poder decirles que, contra viento y marea, gracias a ustedes siempre, he podido llegar al final de esta desquiciada empresa. Tal vez no sea la historia más sencilla. Tal vez no sea la más amena para todos, resultando incluso agotadora, por eso y con mayor razón quiero agradecer a todos los que han llegado hastau aquí, en especial Fipe2, Julex93, Steven002 D y sgtrinidad9. Gracias por sus últimos comentarios, de corazón. Por ustedes se sigue adelante hasta el final.**

 **Como no quiero darles la lata mucho más, sólo decirles que esta serie pertenece a Nickelodeon (vas en racha Nick, sigue así por Dios) y darles la bienvenida. Nos vemos en la última actualización.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sola...

Hundida... entre sábanas... entre las mantas...

Pero no estaba sola... no, estaba Luna... pero ya no... porque era un recuerdo, sí... era tan real... el olor... la playera... el armario de la casa habilitado como estrecha habitación...

Pero no estaba en esa habitación, vistiendo una de las playeras de Lincoln. No estaba resguardada del amanecer hablando con Luna, compartiendo añoranzas y pesares. Estaba en el túnel, a punto de saltar a la cancha. Después de una intensa temporada, el que disputaría con el equipo archirrival. Después de tantos partidos, el que podría ser el más importante sin contar una hipotética final de campeonato.

Después de haber fallado en todo lo demás… al menos una cosa podía intentar cerrar bien.

No recordaba las indicaciones del entrenador ni falta que hacía. Tampoco sabía por qué había vuelto a esa conversación. No necesitaba ver a Luna en el pasado y escuchar las canciones que había compuesto en el intertanto transcurrido entre esa conversación y ese último partido. Sabiendo la verdad… y conociendo su propia verdad… y sabiéndose tan cercanas ya… ¿Cómo iba a tolerarlo?

 _ **Lincoln…**_

Pero había vuelto a esas canciones. Ya no podía evitarlo. Y había vuelto al ordenador. Para escribirle. Ya para qué, se había dicho. Y a pesar de saberlo, más que intentarlo, lo hacía porque ya no podía seguir más tiempo fingiendo mero enfado. Suponiendo que estuviera realmente enfadada en algún momento después de su partida… sabiéndolo tan lejos… sabiendo que en cualquier momento, tal vez él…

 _ **Mi Lincoln…**_

Había vuelto a las canciones de su hermana. Había vuelto a hablar con ella. Había vuelto a buscar su consuelo y ella a ofrecerlo también. Había asumido que se tenían la una a la otra. Había asumido que, tal vez, ella ya supiera la verdad con sólo verla y no la juzgaba. Y si lo hacía, ¿qué más daba? ¿No era ya bastante castigo vivir sabiéndolo lejos? ¿No era ya bastante castigo vivir condenada a ansiar lo imposible?

 _ **Perdóname…**_

Y le había escrito. A Lincoln. Del cual llegaban escasas noticias que apenas si bastaban para confirmar su supervivencia en campaña. Noticias que le hacían llegar sus padres. Sus hermanas. Incluso después de todos los mensajes enviados. Dudaba que los leyera. Incluso si tenía un poco de tiempo, tal vez no tuviera los medios. Y si tenía ambos… ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en responder después del tiempo en que ella lo relegara con tamaña crueldad?

 _ **No merecías lo que hice todo este tiempo… no mereces tantas cosas malas…**_

Tal vez todo ese tiempo le había bastado al muchacho para relegar su recuerdo. Para sanar la herida y asumir que para ella, él no existía…

Dios… si la sola idea a Lynn…

 _ **Perdóname por enfadarme… por pensar sólo en mí y no apoyarte en tus decisiones…**_

Pero seguía escribiendo. Y seguía sin responderle. En las circunstancias que fueran… ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a ser? Pero ella seguía escribiendo. Lynn seguía intentando. Una y otra vez. A través del medio que fuera. Porque más allá de otras cosas, temía que en verdad sí fuera demasiado tarde.

 _ **Sé que mereces personas mejores… una persona mejor que yo…**_

Y para evitar el temor, volvía a jugar. Y volvía a escribir. A escribirle. Y a pesar del miedo, lo imaginaba dondequiera que estuviera. Y le hablaba. De su día. De sus días. De sus juegos. De todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez él le preguntara en sus mensajes y de las que nunca le habló…

 _ **Puedes no creerme, pero a pesar de todo… nadie te extraña tanto como yo.**_

Así que cada gol lo celebraba de la misma manera y por ello se hizo conocida. Además de ser la goleadora, mérito no menor. Pero cada conquista merecía un saludo militar en la esquina de la cancha antes de ser abrazada por sus compañeras. Preguntándose si acaso vería él cada logro y cada grito de su parte. Grito silencioso. Su llamado. Una de tantas formas de llamarlo.

 _ **Porque tú estás en cada cosa que hago…**_

Con mucho esfuerzo tal vez bailaran sobre las espaldas de las cabronas del equipo rival. Y entonces sus compañeras dejarían de preguntarle por qué celebraba cada gol de esa forma. Con suerte, la euforia de un triunfo ahogaría todo lo demás, si bien Lynn dudaba que después del partido sintiera ánimos para agotarse más si acaso aquello era posible. Tal vez sí. Tal vez querría cansarse más. Agotarse al extremo. No permitirse pensar ni un poco después…

 _ **Cada palabra que digo… cada triunfo… cada fracaso…**_

Y verse de una vez en el campo. Con la afición ansiosa por el pitazo inicial mientras el balón corría por el campo y ella entraba en la disputa por el dominio del mismo. Buscando tomar su posición y volver al presente y no pensar… no pensar que cualquiera de esas posiciones las habría tomado Lincoln de habérselas pedido… de haberse encontrado ambos en el patio o en el parque, sólo…

 _ **Vivir cada día lejos de ti duele tanto que corta el aliento…**_

Sólo eran esas desgraciadas. No Lincoln. Eran ellas. No. Tenía que controlarse. Por mucho que sintiera deseos de hacerlas saltar por los aires… pero qué opciones le quedaban si resultaba mejor pensar en el daño que pudiera hacerle a cualquiera de esas odiosas en lugar de… de volver a él… como siempre hacía…

 _ **Te extraño tanto… tanto… que ya no sé qué hacer…**_

Qué hacía maldita sea… qué hacía… cómo se suponía que tenía que jugar si en ese momento, como en ningún otro…

El límite…

 _Quién se muere del dolor…_

Si tenía la impresión de que en cualquier segundo… no, ya las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor. Y buscaba la distracción en el campo y evitaba las graderías. Porque, ingenua Lynn Loud, ¿cuánto más tendría que pasar para aceptar que él no vería ninguno de sus partidos? En casi dos años… ¿Qué más podía seguir esperando?

 _ **Vuelve…**_

Cómo disimular la falta de fuerzas… y aceptar que al fin había perdido la batalla… ¿Cuánto más podía ya? Vivir sin él… jamás, ¿no? Sólo ya había perdido la batalla. Ya estaba cansada de pretender lo contrario. Sólo… había aprendido a conocer el límite y sólo podía correr a lo largo y ancho del campo… y creer estúpidamente que el sudor y el cansancio se llevaría la herida abierta…

 _ **Si pudiera verte… verte una sola vez… daría todo por una vez… una sola vez…**_

Unos pitidos. No. No bastaron para hacerla reaccionar. Pero sí para que una de sus compañeras le palmeara la espalda, obligándola a fingir que secaba el sudor que había entrado en sus ojos. Un llamado de atención para que contemplara el tablero electrónico que sostenía en alto uno de los árbitros asistentes.

Una llamada de atención. Para ella. Para todas. Incluyendo las del equipo rival.

Vago, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Lynn.

Tenía que ser una broma.

¿En serio? Todavía no acababa el primer tiempo… ¿Y ya hacía un cambio el entrenador?

Peor que eso… ¿La estaba sustituyendo? A todas luces, ni la chica que entraría al campo en su lugar terminaba de creerlo.

Desconcertada. Rabiosa. Frustrada. Angustiada. ¿Por dónde demonios comenzar? Desesperada. Eso sí. Así corrió hacia el costado, tomando su compañera el sitio vacante. No saludó a nadie. Fue directo con el entrenador. El tipo alto y barbón que la miraba con algo que ella identificaba bien y no le hizo ninguna gracia. En parte porque significaba que el tipo veía más de lo que quería creer. O bien ella no había disimulado del todo.

Como fuera, que mostrara esa compasión…

–Entrenador, yo…

–No hay pero que valga, Loud, no estás en condiciones.

–No es eso, en verdad yo…

–En verdad nada Loud, ya ha sido suficiente –una de las manazas del tipo sobre su hombro, increíblemente, le devolvieron parte del calor que no sabía que había perdido.

–Ni siquiera ha terminado el primer tiempo, yo…

–Tú te vas a las duchas, fin de la discusión.

Sí. Tenía que ser un chiste. No del entrenador, saltaba a la vista a juzgar por su expresión. Tal vez de Dios. Y si era el caso, su sentido del humor era peor que el de su padre y Luan juntos y aquello ya era mucho decir.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, no habría pasado por alto todo aquello. Sin importar quien fuera, fuera una compañera o el mismo entrenador. Por situaciones similares ya había pasado y no se había detenido ante nada… similares, cómo no. Similares apenas en lo que se refería a la presencia de una injusticia, porque en lo demás… en lo demás… ¿Qué?

Jamás había experimentado tal mezcla de desconcierto y enfado. Jamás creyó que las palabras no acudirían a ella con presteza. Que optaría por callar en lugar de ahondar más en la nueva frustración…

Porque estaba cansada. Sí. No lo iba a reconocer en voz alta, pero estaba cansada. No había acabado siquiera el primer tiempo y estaba cansada. Así cada día. Cansada de respirar. De despertar. De tener que aceptarse una y otra vez. De tener que vivir sin él…

 _ **Lo que fuera por tenerte aquí.**_

Habría sido más sencillo lidiar con todo aquello corriendo tras el balón y no bajando las escaleras en dirección al camarín, bajo la atenta mirada de sus sorprendidas compañeras. Casi podía palpar el alivio de las rivales. Más rabia si cabía. Quizá fuera lo mejor. Más rabia sí. Más rabia y desconcierto. Si al menos todo eso le permitiera no pensar más…

 _ **Porque te necesito tanto a mi lado…**_

Al menos en el campo… al menos el campo no reflejaba su interior. Como el maldito pasillo de camino al camarín…

Tan silencioso… tan vacío… tan solo… sola…

El puño estrellándose contra la pared. El dolor. Las lágrimas que poco tenían que ver con el daño. Las rodillas apenas sosteniéndola. Después de años. Suficiente, Lynn Loud. Estaba cansada. Hasta Lynn Loud tenía un límite. Necesitaba un descanso. No, jamás descansaría. No así. No sin él. Pero sí necesitaba un desahogo. Un maldito desahogo. Más que palabras. Más que una hermana con un padecer similar que la escuchara. Más que un psicólogo con el impulso suicida a flor de piel.

Era aceptarse. Aceptarse a sí misma. No intentar lo absurdo. No más. Aceptarse de verdad. Aunque eso implicara llorar a gritos. Aunque eso implicara dejarse caer de rodillas. Incluso culpar a Dios. Lo que fuera. Lynn Loud ya no podía ni quería más. Después de años, ya no valía la pena. Diez años ya, puede que más. Sí, once, doce tal vez. Once.

Era usar las palabras correctas y aceptar que el sentimiento era tan suyo como su brazo. Negar cualquiera de ellos era un imposible.

Pero no ahí. No en el pasillo. Aún le quedaban fuerzas para correr hacia el camarín y cerrar la puerta. Ahogarlo todo en la ducha. Ser ella misma por una vez. Una maldita vez…

Lynn no tuvo tiempo para sentir orgullo de su nueva marca. Sólo corrió. Corrió y llegó. Llegó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Deslizando su espalda hasta el piso. El frio piso que aguardaba por ella. Apenas una pequeña acción que le valió un momento de alivio. Y cerrar los ojos. Dejando correr las lágrimas. Al fin. Aflojando los nudos. Sabiendo que nada ni nadie la oiría ahí. Sólo llorar. Sin el temor de ser oída por compañeros o hermanas. O sus padres. Sólo llorar. Como jamás creyó que lo haría. Como jamás creyó que haría por algo o alguien. Sobre todo alguien…

Porque lo extrañaba tanto, maldita sea… tanto, tanto que…

Ahogada. No podía explicarlo de otra forma. Sollozos que eran gritos apenas contenidos por las manos sobre su rostro. Los párpados apretados. Encerrada en sí misma. De qué otra forma se podía explicar. Lo habría oído a tiempo. De no haberse encerrado con tal urgencia, lo habría comprobado…

Que no estaba sola en esas cuatro paredes.

En su lugar, tuvo que sentir esos dedos sobre sus manos. Intentando apartarlas. Intentando enjugar, de alguna manera, sus lágrimas. Ese contacto frío y cálido a un tiempo. Sólo entonces atinó a despertar. La parte lógica de su mente. Que por supuesto, tenía que haber alguien más, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar?

Agotada para sentir vergüenza. O agotada, lo bastante como para que la misma no tuviera importancia. Como fuera, dejó de apretar los párpados. Relajados. Abiertos.

Estaba de rodillas. De rodillas frente a ella. Una mano sobre su hombro. Sólo vino a sentirla cuando la vio. Y la otra mano sobre su mejilla, persiguiendo el pulgar las escurridizas lágrimas que escapaban. Más allá de la inesperada textura áspera de esa mano sobre su mejilla, cualquier detalle del entorno terminó de diluirse ante lo que encontró frente a ella.

Jamás creyó que tendría la oportunidad de verlo así. Con el uniforme militar de combate. Habiéndose quitado la boina. Permitiéndole contemplar el cabello blanco, más corto. Su rostro provisto de un extraño contraste. Porque los efectos del inclemente sol se apreciaban, mas en ese momento destacaba por su palidez, a juego con el corto cabello. Las ojeras no las recordaba. Tampoco el semblante agotado. Las pecas seguían en su sitio. Las mismas pecas que ella compartía. Cada músculo del rostro… cada músculo rígido. Tal vez el miedo. Tal vez el dolor. Tal vez la emoción. Tal vez todo eso.

Cuándo el muchacho había dejado paso al hombre. Dos años. Casi tres…

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse nada. Ni fuerzas. De pronto Lynn sintió sólido el aire en sus pulmones. Pesadas piedras en lo profundo del pecho. La rigidez de cada célula. La debilidad absoluta. Habría caído de rodillas de haber estado de pie. Se habría desvanecido de haber sido otra persona. En su lugar, la contemplación intensificó el dolor. Y así y todo, ¿por qué iba a estar despierta? Sentía ese dolor en sueños. En sueños en los que sólo veía la espalda de su hermano. En los que él se desvanecía, lejos de su alcance…

Pero estaba ahí. Una mano sobre su hombro. Otra en su rostro. Enjugando sus lágrimas. Mirándola a ella. Sólo a ella. Permitiendo que, en medio de la descomunal impresión, le tocara el rostro para asegurarse de que sí. Sí era real. Sí era Lincoln. Después de tanto, sí era él. No otra maldita jugarreta de su subconsciente o de Dios. Era él. Y estaba frente a ella. Había regresado.

Había regresado. En verdad…

Jamás creyó Lynn que mover los brazos le supondría tal esfuerzo. Todo con tal de tocar la mano sobre su hombro y el rostro frente a ella. Asegurarse de que el mismo no se diluyera con el contacto. Convencerse de la realidad, por disparatada que la misma pudiera parecerle. A pesar de todas las probabilidades en contra. Se sentía como su piel. Olía como él…

–Lincoln…

Tuvo la impresión de que ese nombre se llevaba todo su aliento. Aún así, fue capaz de mantener la conciencia y la mirada sobre él lo necesario para asimilar la sonrisa que le dedicara, ya con ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su hermana.

–Hola Lynn.

El mismo aliento perdido volvió con violencia, sobrecargándola. A la par de las fuerzas perdidas. A la par de todo. En la otra vereda, por el contrario, la claridad terminó de diluirse, así como el resto de sus nociones.

En un segundo estaba frente a él. Al siguiente, los gritos inundaron el camarín. El eco de los golpes. Las quejas. Más golpes. Más gritos. Lynn tuvo que parpadear varias veces para terminar de comprender que sí. Sí era ella la que gritaba. La que había derribado al recién llegado Lincoln de una tacleada. La que se hallaba sobre él golpeando su pecho, su cara, sus brazos, con mayor o menor fuerza, sin dejar de gritar, sabiendo que no haría bien las dos cosas, mas no por ello con intenciones de parar…

–¡Eres un cabrón, Lincoln!

Sin buscarle mayor sentido a lo dicho o hecho. Sólo golpeando. Pasando por sobre los intentos de su hermano de contenerla. Golpeando. Gritando…

–Vienes… ¡Vienes después de años a…!

Gritando. Golpeando. Llorando. Sollozando. Ahogando las palabras. Los intentos de Lincoln de sobreponerse. Contenerla…

–¡Te esperé tanto, idiota! ¡Te esperé tanto! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Perdiendo la libertad. Rodeada de pronto por los brazos de Lincoln. Golpeándolo de todos modos. A duras penas…

–¡Tuve tanto miedo de que…! ¡Por qué te fuiste, cabrón! ¡Por qué me dejaste sola! ¡Por qué! ¡Dímelo!

Lincoln ingeniándoselas para sentarse en el piso y obligarla a detenerse un poco. Abrazándola. Con ella sentada sobre él. A horcajadas. Llorando sobre su hombro. Golpeándolo de todos modos. Sin dejar de llorar.

–Dímelo –se oyó sollozar Lynn, hundiendo toda la cara en el hombro de Lincoln–. Por qué te fuiste… por qué…

Pero Lincoln no respondió. Sólo afianzó el abrazo. Ella, por su parte, no podía más. Sólo se dejó abrazar. Y lo estrujó entre sus brazos. Empapando su uniforme con las lágrimas. Asimilando de golpe, por primera vez, la alegría que la desbordaba. La presencia que la abrazaba como nunca nadie la abrazara en el pasado, presente y quién sabe a futuro. Lo dudaba. No le importaba. No más que estar ahí. En sus brazos. Porque no había otro sitio en el que quisiera estar.

Sólo ellos. Sólo con él.

–Perdóname Lynn.

Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar desde que la saludara. Tenía gracia. Que le pidiera perdón. Después de todas las veces que se juró que no lo perdonaría. Y ahí estaba. Con la cara hundida en el hombro del soldado recién llegado. Disimulando la sonrisa llorosa que apenas si podía esbozar.

–Perdóname… lo siento… lo siento tanto…

–No –se oyó decir la muchacha, enronquecida la voz, dañadas las cuerdas vocales… denso el aire al punto de sentir cómo acariciaba sus dientes.

–Lynn…

–No lo sientes –entre lágrimas, más parecía un pequeño acceso de tos. Agotamiento que en la chica parecía absurdo–. No sientes… no sientes… ni la mitad…

–Lynn, de verdad…

–Si lo sintieras… no te habrías ido…

–Si al menos…

–No me habrías… dejado –y aunque quisiera, no podría olvidarlo. Incluso daba la impresión que la presencia del joven sólo aceleraba el proceso de descubrimiento de recuerdos dolorosos que incluso creía desterrados–. Demonios… te esperé tanto…

–Lynn, yo quería…

–¡Temí tanto por ti, idiota! –Y habría sonado peor de no haber gritado la muchacha contra el hombro del chico, golpeándolo en el pecho por enésima vez en segundos–. Que murieras… que te capturaran… ¡Que algo te pasara!

–No quería…

–¡No me digas que lo sientes! ¡No lo sientes! ¡No sabes lo que se siente!

–Lynn…

–¡Esperarte! ¡Esperar algo de ti y muchas veces lo peor! ¡No sabes…! –Una pausa… no, una vacilación. Pero ya qué más daba. Gritarlo la dañaba más, pero también la liberaba. Cada palabra, cada recuerdo desenterrado. Cada segundo. Cada dolor. Cada maldita cicatriz que, lejos de fortalecerla, la reducía a polvo–. ¡No sabes lo que ha sido vivir sin ti!

–Qué…

–¡Te juro que lo he intentado, pero no puedo! ¡No puedo Lincoln! ¡No soporto la idea…!

–Lynn… he vuelto, ya no…

–Mentiroso –lo pudo percibir. A través del llanto, el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió la espalda del muchacho, el mismo que seguía sin soltarla–. Vas a irte…

–No…

–Todos ustedes… soldados de mierda… ¡Todos ustedes se van! ¡Les importa más la bandera!

–Escucha…

–Prometiste… me juraste que me cuidarías –extraer esa solitaria frase de tan lejos, tan profundo en los recuerdos, con tal facilidad… por supuesto, por cuánto tiempo se acostó con el recuerdo de ese juramento como único consuelo… como algo de él que nadie jamás tendría nunca, sólo ella… algo que habría cambiado gustosa por un segundo con él–. Para qué… dime para qué…

–No… no entiendo qué…

–¡Para qué volviste! –Se lo habría gritado a la cara, pero habría sido peor. Otro recuerdo que añadir. Otra imagen a la que se habría aferrado, acrecentando el vacío… como si ese abrazo de por sí no tuviera un efecto similar–. ¡Para qué volviste si te irás otra vez!

–No me iré, Lynn, te lo juro –al fin. Después de tanto resistiendo, al fin el muchacho parecía quebrarse, mas no por eso aflojaba el agarre en torno a la chica que no dejaba de llorar.

–Mentiroso… ya… ya te fuiste una vez…

–Ya se acabó, ya estoy aquí…

–Lincoln…

–Lynn, yo jamás… –un sollozo mal contenido hizo mella en la voz del joven soldado. A duras penas consiguió tragar el nudo y las lágrimas, dando la impresión de que en el descenso, ambas bastaron para destruir buena parte de su tráquea–. Lynn… te juro que… te juro que yo jamás quise irme.

–¡Deja ya de…!

–¡Es la verdad, demonios! ¡No quise! –Lo pudo sentir. El rostro de Lincoln hundiéndose en su hombro. Aspirando larga, pesadamente. Como si quisiera impregnarse de su esencia con la desesperación propia del adicto que se permite la última dosis–. Ya vivir… ya vivir cada día desde que te marchaste de casa… vivir sabiendo que no estabas en tu habitación… verte volver… verte volver y… que te marcharas otra vez…

Lynn, aferrada de cualquier manera al muchacho, escuchaba. Entre sollozos, escuchaba. Y deseaba tanto creer aquellas palabras… que Lincoln pudiera experimentar algo así tratándose de ella, por mucho que el dolor que parecía ocasionarle… el solo recuerdo…

–Siempre me ha dolido… que estés lejos… o que estés cerca –cuando la joven creía que no podía sentir más dolor, llegaba el muchacho y soltaba aquella… aquel puñal tan afilado… tan certero… si bastaba oírlo pronunciar aquello con los dientes apretados–. Porque incluso estando cerca… siempre has estado… tan lejos de mi alcance…

Tenía que ser un error. Se lo repetía Lynn con una insistencia casi fanática. Y es que aquellas palabras se acercaban tanto a lo que a diario la atormentaba… cada vez que él… cuando ella y él compartían el mismo espacio… cuando apenas unos metros bastaban… unos metros que siempre bastaron…

–El dolor… todo esto… todo esto me cegó, Lynn, no quería… no quería hacer… hacer o decir algo… no quería que me odiaras…

–Ya te odio –se oyó decir a través del llanto la muchacha, esbozando una amarga sonrisa ahogada por el hombro sobre el que se apoyaba–. Ya… ya no te puedo odiar más…

–Yo quería… y lo intenté todo, Lynn, lo intenté todo, recurrí a todo, pero… si al menos no… no podía ahogar esto, al menos… al menos ahogarme yo…

–¿No pensaste, eh? No pensaste… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si…? ¿Si te ahogabas?

–Creí que serviría, pero… fue imposible, no pude… no importa cuánto pase o cuánta distancia exista, sólo… no puedo…

–¿Qué?

–Fue un error creer… que esto sería lo mejor.

Ya le daba igual. Le daba igual todo. Estaba ahí. Y se podía quedar con él para siempre. Ahí. Para siempre. Olvidando todo. Aceptando la verdad en su interior. Tan absurdo negarlo todo como intentar negar su brazo…

–Pero te extrañé cada día, Lynn… estar lejos de ti… cada jodido día lejos de ti…

–Volviste… volviste Lincoln –se atrevió a articular la muchacha sin mirarlo, casi temiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera…

–No podía estar más así –oyó que decía Lincoln, hundiendo a su vez la nariz en el cabello de la muchacha, como buscando en él el valor que le hacía falta para terminar la frase–. Incluso… incluso si me odias, no podía… no necesito a nadie más, yo… no puedo estar así, no más así… no sin ti.

Cuando creía que el llanto se le había agotado…

Tantas implicancias. Tantas… incluso Lincoln parecía temeroso.

Tenía que ser una broma… no, tenía que ser algo, cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera. Porque la verdad…

Lincoln había vuelto. Maldita sea, había vuelto. Por un millar de razones podría haber regresado, pero al final del día, sólo lo había hecho por una de ellas. Y la abrazaba en ese segundo. Transmitiendo a través del contacto lo que no se atrevía a pronunciar…

Haciendo que Lynn perdiera el aliento y las fuerzas por segunda vez.

 _No más así…_

 _No podía estar más así…_

 _No sin ti…_

Temblaba. Lynn sabía que poca relación guardaba con la temperatura. Él también temblaba, pero lo controlaba mejor. Así como estaba, se alejó de su hombro y tomó el rostro de Lincoln con ambas manos. Ahí estaba el ligero sonrojo destacado por la palidez del muchacho. Ahí estaba él, nervioso. Tal vez incapaz de creer lo que había dicho. Tan poco. Y al mismo tiempo, tanto…

No sabía Lynn cuándo había sido la última vez que sonriera de esa forma. A pesar de las lágrimas que volvían a aflorar. La última vez que pensara en cometer una locura así. Si acaso alguna de las locuras pretéritas se le podía comparar con la que estaba a punto de hacer. Si acaso él… cómo reaccionaría cuando… ya daba igual. Ya era tarde para sentir nerviosismo. Ya era tarde para cualquier cosa. Podía escudarse en la manida aceptación, pero se habría mentido. Porque lo haría, sí. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el muchacho, pero ya daba igual. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Más que nada. Más que nadie. Porque…

–Yo tampoco podía ni creo que pueda alguna vez –soltó la muchacha, apoyando la frente en la del nervioso muchacho que la miraba sin perder detalle–. No así… no sin ti… mi Lincoln.

No podía pensarlo más. Sólo hacerlo. Hacerlo de una vez.

Y a pesar de haber fantaseado tanto con esa idea, jamás creyó que dar ese paso la completaría de esa forma. Que cualquier beso que hubiera dado en el pasado terminara de perderse en el olvido con tanta facilidad tras estampar sus labios en los de Lincoln casi con violencia y quedarse ahí, esperando que él se sobrepusiera al impacto de lo sucedido. Y antes de que él tomara las riendas y la apartara, disfrutar el contacto. La sensación. El infinito instante… sabiendo que nada después se compararía a ese bendito momento en el que…

 _No más así…_

 _No podía estar más así…_

 _No sin ti…_

En el que él tomara las riendas, sobreponiéndose al desconcierto. Y la estrechara contra sí. Y afianzara el contacto. Y no la dejara ir. Buscando fundirse en ella. En toda ella. En sus labios. Como fuera. Sin importar qué…

Mientras Lynn se preguntaba si acaso podía caber tanta felicidad entre el pecho y la espalda. Rodeando el cuello de Lincoln con los brazos. Sabiendo que así sí. No había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar salvo ahí. Así. Con él. En sus brazos. Sabiendo que así y sólo así, con él y sólo con él, tendría el valor para afrontar las consecuencias de esa aceptación… de algo así… algo tan grande…

Pero los juicios vendrían después y lo sabía. Todo se podía ir al carajo y no le habría importado. Todos podían darle la espalda. Todo podía saberse y a ella no podría haberle importado menos. Más si perdía, al fin, la noción en el beso… en el amor, sí, en todo el amor, toda esa pasión… toda esa jodida y bendita locura que le devolvía su hermano…

No… ese muchacho… no. Ese chiquillo… tampoco. Su hermanito… mucho menos. Su soldado… no…

Su Lincoln.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– _Está hecho –escucho del otro lado de la línea._

– _¿Seguro?_

– _Ya debe estar en el camarín._

– _¿Seguro?_

– _¡Ya bastante hice! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que la siga?_

– _Eso sería incómodo –creo poder adivinar el semblante molesto de tipo–. No queremos… violar la intimidad…_

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _Te sentirías incómodo incluso si te lo digo._

– _Como sea…_

– _Mañana tendrás tu pago._

– _Eso no compensará que mi equipo pierda porque falta la goleadora._

– _Ten fe en tu equipo, mañana tendrás el depósito._

– _¿Y por qué habría de confiar en ti?_

– _Ya lo haces, ¿no me dijiste que ya estaba hecho?_

 _Corto antes de que el cretino me responda. Tirano de mierda. Entrenador de fútbol tenía que ser. De seguro debe tener aspiraciones puestas en Europa. Buena suerte llamando la atención del presidente de algún club._

 _Hago cálculos. Me costará llegar a fin de mes después de esta gracia. El depósito, el viaje a este estado… podría haber sido en cualquier instancia, pero no. Tenía que ser más fuerte el ansia de jugar. Mover las piezas, acabar la partida de una vez._

 _Pasará a la historia como la partida más larga. Al menos dentro de mi historial._

 _Si la vas a fregar, no sólo hazlo bien. No sólo hazlo por ti. Hazlo hasta el final._

 _Quizás eso explique mi incapacidad de sentir satisfacción o en última instancia, menor peso en mi consciencia…_

 _Tal vez nunca se trató de eso. De todas las ideas malas, la menos mala._

 _Tal vez nunca he sido capaz de vivir conmigo mismo de cualquier modo. Más o menos, qué más da._

 _No es como que alguno de esos muchachos tenga la culpa. No es como que yo la tenga, faltaba más. Porque ninguno escogió estar donde está._

 _Hay días en los desearás no ser tú. Es una mierda. E incluso el hecho de ser el único capaz de hacer el trabajo te parecerá poco consuelo._

 _A veces intentamos pensar más de lo que sentimos. A veces, eso es derechamente imposible._

 _No creo que estén más locos que el resto de su familia. No por esto al menos. No se trata de una decisión. No se trata de algo que esté en las manos de nadie._

 _Ya voy por el quinto cigarro cuando los veo salir del estadio. Estoy a una distancia respetable. No me ven, pero yo a ellos sí. Y está claro. Incluso a tantos metros, Lincoln no es ni la sombra del tenso y angustiado soldado que recogí en el aeropuerto y traje aquí después de quedarme sin dinero por culpa de la carrera en taxi más larga de nuestras vidas._

 _Lynn, por su parte, no es la atribulada jugadora de fútbol que mantuvo preocupados a sus seguidores a pesar de los goles marcados._

 _Y no hay otro sitio en el que parezcan estar mejor que ahí. A la entrada del estadio. Ahí. En los brazos del otro. En un mundo creado por ellos._

 _Supongo que Lincoln al fin escuchó algo de lo que le dije. Ve y friégala. Y si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien y hasta el final. ¿Querías respuestas? ¿Querías hacer algo? Es todo lo que puedes hacer y más te vale que lo hagas porque te juro que si vuelvo a recibir otra vídeo llamada tuya en la que me lloriqueas tus penas…_

 _(Si tengo que oír una más de Lynn… de Lynn o de ti…)_

 _(Si tengo que preguntarme otra jodida vez cómo carajos han hecho para dar conmigo...)_

 _Pero aquí estoy de todos modos. Tan lejos de casa. Por ésa y tantas vídeo llamadas… tantos, tantos jodidos mensajes…_

 _Y supongo que está bien. Supongo que es mejor así._

 _Después de todo, la culpa no es de ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera es mía, faltaba más._

 _La culpa de otro. Es suya. Por ser un cabrón._

 _No está en nuestras manos, no nos hace ningún favor, no tiene fecha de caducidad… nos puede joder la vida con su elección, sin consultar un carajo…_

 _¿Qué es? Un cabrón, a veces con un desagradable sentido del humor, ya lo comprobaron esos chicos que veo besarse, ya sin temor._

 _Porque cuando crees que ya se quedó sin ideas… ¡Bum! Aparece, se saca un truco de la manga._

 _Un hijo de perra, eso es el amor._

 _Un cabrón de ingenio infinito._


	13. Epílogo

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Por ser ésta la ocasión que es, me limitaré a decirles que cuanto debo decirles está al final. Por lo pronto, no los entorpezco. Bienvenidos a la lectura.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Reticente, Paul contempló la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero. No tardó en fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, así que…

Con desgana, se acomodó el cuello por enésima vez y buscó algún mechón rebelde que justificara unos minutos más antes de… antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Y volvió sobre los puños de la camisa. Y se preguntó si acaso llevaba corbata. Si bastaría con la loción. Si había sido prolijo con el afeitado… ¿Desde cuándo cada detalle tenía tal grado de importancia? Casi se rió de la preocupación que le devolvía el espejo que delineaba sus afiladas facciones. ¿Había lustrado los zapatos? Sí, brillaban casi con gratitud. Cuándo había sido la última vez… ¿Desodorante? Minutos atrás, después de la ducha… ¿Iba a seguir? La próxima vez tendría que hacer una lista e ir marcando punto por punto. Y así, con todo, casi con seguridad habría algo que olvidaría incluir… y así, con todo, en tal situación aquello parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad….

Y estaba hablando de él mismo. Mejor dejar las ilusiones de lado.

Casi decepcionado de sí mismo (como si hubiera esperado gran cosa en el pasado) volvió sobre la prenda que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los pies. De hecho, si acaso llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas, se habría sentido medianamente afortunado. Tampoco podía esperarse demasiado, así debía ser y nadie le miraría los pies y de no ser así… qué, ¿creerían que había lustrado los zapatos sólo por placer? Más le valía notar la diferencia, porque de otro modo…

Volvió sobre la tela negra. Seguía oliendo a suavizante, a lavado reciente. ¿Había sido iniciativa suya? No, jamás habría dado con las medidas exactas. Con toda certeza, de haber estado en sus manos la pobre prenda no habría sobrevivido ni siquiera la primera semana de uso y posterior lavado. Por suerte para ella, aquella sería la primera y única vez que Paul Siderakis la usara. Y con eso contaba Joe… aunque la idea de arruinar la prenda sólo para ver su cara le resultaba en extremo tentadora…

Pero tenía que conocer demasiadas oraciones relacionadas con resistir a la tentación… como si no bastara el hecho mismo de que se tratara de Joe…

¿Cuánto hacía ya? Una semana a lo menos. ¿Dos? No, una. Que todavía se le escapara la precisión de las variadas unidades de tiempo…

Pero más allá de rumiar sobre la mera existencia de los minutos, kamikazes de Dios, ya podía complicarse con horas, con días… siete días, sí. Siete días hacía ya de lo que Joe había insistido en llamar la "cena de bienvenida". Exagerado de mierda. Dramático como él solo. Pero qué más se podía esperar de un romántico que había ido a buscar al amor de su vida al País del Sol Naciente, arrastrándose desde la entrada del campo donde vivía la familia de su novia, por todo el camino de tierra… de rodillas, el muy… de rodillas desde la entrada a la casa misma para vergüenza de… para vergüenza de todos, incluyendo la conservadora familia de la novia y a la novia misma. ¿Cómo carajos le habían permitido casarse después de semejante ridículo? ¿Cómo carajos había recibido un sí de ella después de eso?

Bastante difícil le resultaba respetarlo a diario y tenía que enterarse de esa historia… ¿Cómo tomarlo en serio, ya no como abogado sino como ser humano después de algo así?

Así, con todo, Paul supo mantener el acostumbrado semblante cuando cruzó el umbral y se vio en la casa de la familia de su amigo por primera vez en… ¿Varios años? Tal vez no fueran tantos, pero no se atrevía a contabilizarlos. Sí creía recordar que se trataban de los necesarios para sorprenderle el crecimiento de los dos retoños de la familia, los pequeños Paul y Andy, nombres occidentales para unas caras en las que encajaban tan bien como un líder comunista en la Casa Blanca. Idénticos a su madre, de su padre… ¿Qué podían tener además de los nombres, uno idea suya y otro una deuda con Siderakis?

Tanto Joe como Hatsuko lo recibieron con idéntica efusividad… salvando las diferencias culturales y continentales, claro. Pero incluso tratándose de una japonesa inmediata (suponiendo que semejante término existiera en algún lado), el fuerte abrazo que le diera Hatsu (demasiado largo) lo descolocó tanto o más que el que recibió de los niños y en especial de Joe. Cabrón emotivo, ni falta hacía llorar, ahí estaban todos conteniendo las lágrimas y haciéndolo sentir como el hijo pródigo que ya no había sido ni jamás le interesó ser, ni en casa ni en cementerios.

 _Padre mío, fumador empedernido…_

Y tras las conversaciones banales de rigor, siguió la cena donde se tocaron los verdaderos temas de interés. De interés para los anfitriones, porque si bien tampoco moría por saberlo, Siderakis hubiera preferido ahondar en el crecimiento de los chicos (asombroso), su educación (espartana, porque ni falta hacía llevarlos a clases durante el invierno japonés), su vida matrimonial (algo le decía que Hatsu sometía a Joe con eficacia) que tener que someterse a un verdadero interrogatorio una vez los pequeños abandonaron la mesa en dirección a la sala.

Que cómo era trabajar como profesor de universidad, preguntaba Hatsu. ¿Acaso Joe no llevaba años ejerciendo la docencia? La diferencia era, según ella, que él sí podía ser un profesor y Paul, en cambio… muchas gracias Hatsu.

Que si en verdad había abandonado el puesto mencionado, soltaba Joe. Que sí, hasta donde recordaba, respondía Paul, a menos que su jefe inmediato entendiera la carta de renuncia como una declaración de amor y teniendo en cuenta su fama, poco y nada le habría extrañado.

Si volvería a las consultas particulares… tenía que pensarlo. Si volvería al apartamento que había abandonado… tenía que pensarlo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a dormir una noche entera sin que sus vecinas lo despertaran con la discusión de turno, así que parecía más cercano a descartar la posibilidad. Si había abandonado el trabajo en la firma coreana… todo lo contrario, incluso le habían ofrecido un puesto mejor, pero aquello implicaba hacer algunos sacrificios, de manera que todavía barajaba la posibilidad. Y como era de esperar, esa respuesta no les había terminado de agradar.

Que si en el plano amoroso, si al fin…

–Acabo de regresar, chicos, incluso en eso me estoy… poniendo al día.

Y como era de esperar, no tardó demasiado en palpar el arrepentimiento en su fuero interno tras captar las miradas cómplices compartidas por el matrimonio. O tomaba la batuta o el interrogatorio volvería con más fuerza…

Y por primera vez se alegró de tener una excusa… esa excusa en particular para cortarle las alas a ambos:

–Joe, sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero dado que estamos aquí…

–¿Cómo quieres que te salve el trasero esta vez, Paul? ¿Uno de tus antiguos pacientes al fin decidió demandarte?

–Antes uno de los tuyos me pediría ayuda para olvidarte.

–¿Y así quieres que te haga un favor?

–Si quieres empezar a saldar tu deuda eterna conmigo…

–¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso?

–¿Hasta cuándo dijo el sacerdote? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Y como era de esperar, Joe dejó caer la cabeza con fastidio al tiempo que Hatsu hizo un vano intento por contener una carcajada. Como si recordárselo no hubiera bastado, ahí tenía a su primogénito, si bien la nomenclatura Paul Tetsuo estaba lejos de ser del agrado del primer Paul, Siderakis. Pero como era el padre…

–Bien Siderakis, empieza a hablar antes de que me arrepienta.

Y así lo hizo el psicólogo. En realidad, formular la petición no le tomó demasiado, apenas unos segundos. Pero bastaron para que la pareja lo mirara con franco desconcierto, teniendo que ser Hatsu la primera en hablar:

–Que tú quieres…

–No me hagan tener que repetirlo, ¿sí?

–¿Es en serio?

–Incluso yo me esforzaría más con una broma, Joe.

–Entonces…

–¿Puedes o no?

–Tendría que contactar con un juez conocido… mover y cobrar favores, pero creo que sí, si es para esa fecha…

–De ser posible.

–Creo que puedo hacerlo, pero… ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

–Nada… nada que lamentes.

–Viniendo de ti esa promesa…

–No te lo estoy prometiendo Joe, sólo… nada que te haga lamentarlo ni que afecte tu supuesto buen nombre.

–¿Seguro?

–Tengo mejores formas de joderte, incluso si planeo hacerlo no sería mediando un favor –casi desesperado, Siderakis tragó el agua del vaso de un sorbo–. Así que… ¿Puedes o no?

–Si me sacas lo de la deuda eterna… es muy difícil que te lo niegue.

–Eso quería oír.

Y ahí estaba, días después. Joe había cumplido su promesa. Obligando a Paul a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, resignándose de una buena vez.

Estuvo a punto de decir "nada ilegal" esa noche, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Con o sin favor, estaba bastante seguro, sin ser un entendido en materia legal más allá de una que otra pena, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía ser tachado de cualquier cosa menos de esta dentro del marco legal, al menos en ese estado. En ése y en casi todos los estados. Tenía constancia de una honrosa excepción, pero entonces habría sido más caro de lo que ya era.

Como fuera, daba igual. Había aceptado. Movido por la conciencia que no sabía que conservaba. Movido por el orgullo. Para bien o para mal, mentira o verdad, a nadie más que a él le correspondía ese papel. Incluso se atrevía a decir que lo merecía por derecho. El derecho del sudor. El derecho de la culpa. El derecho de tanto y tanto… tanto que le había tomado, carajo.

Un nuevo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, dejar atrás su reflejo y encaminarse a su destino, una vez se aseguró de que no olvidaba nada.

Nunca en la vida deseó tanto como esa vez no merecer lo que merecía. Al fin lo recibía. Y mayor gracia no le causaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Clyde… no respiro…

–Ah, lo siento, deja que…

Dicho y hecho, McBride acomodó el cuello de su amigo. Una vez estuvo seguro de haber hecho lo que debía, contempló el resultado. Su mejor amigo no lucía más tranquilo ni de lejos, pero algo le decía que podía respirar un poco más. Esbozando una confiada sonrisa (confianza que estaba lejos de lo que sentía en ese segundo), acomodó las solapas del traje militar de gala.

Para Clyde tenía gracia. Algo le decía que si los superiores de su amigo se llegaban a enterar… quizás eso no colaboraba en el proceso de tranquilizar a ambos, mas el primogénito McBride estaba más consciente de su papel en todo aquello.

–Excelente –sonrió el chico, devolviéndole Lincoln el gesto con un enorme esfuerzo.

–¿Tú crees? –A Clyde le sorprendió y enterneció a partes iguales cuán fragil había sonado en ese segundo.

–Por supuesto, ¿crees que te mentiría?

En lugar de recibir una respuesta, el joven tuvo que conformarse con su mejor amigo de la infancia… Dios, de la infancia, ¿cuánto hacía ya de ese comienzo? La sola idea lo aterraba por alguna razón. Verse ambos tan lejos en el tiempo y de pronto, ambos de pie junto a esa mesa en aquel pequeño salón, McBride con sus mejores ropas mientras Lincoln a duras penas conseguía reunir la actitud necesaria para llenar el atuendo militar que, según parecía, requería la ocasión.

–Clyde…

–Dime, amigo.

–Gracias –aquellas palabras desconcertaron al aludido, obligando al joven Loud a completar una idea que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber hilvanado del todo–. Es decir, por acompañarme, esto… esto no es… entiendo que tú…

–Lincoln –cualquiera que los conociera se habría sorprendido. Incluso habría alzado una que otra ceja con franca incredulidad. Clyde McBride colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo con actitud paternal. Muchos habrían temido un próximo maremoto ante tal cuadro–. ¿Crees que vine aquí a juzgarte?

–Clyde…

–No es… reconozco que no es lo que esperaba, de hecho… de hecho creo que todavía no me lo creo, pero lo que importa es lo que tú quieres –dirigió al único varón del clan Loud una mirada inquisitiva–. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

–Más que nada en la vida.

–Si es así, te apoyaré hasta el fin, ¿me oyes?

Toda respuesta se resumió en los brazos de su amigo estrujando a McBride con tal fuerza que por un breve instante temió por la integridad de sus costillas. Con todo, se las ingenió para devolverle el gesto, esperando que Lincoln fuera capaz de contener las lágrimas en un momento así. No es que la imagen tuviera importancia… bueno, no es que la imagen tuviera importancia la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo esa ocasión una de las excepciones.

Siempre había estado para el chico Loud del mismo modo que el chico Loud había estado para él. En lo bueno, en lo malo. Los hermanos que no pudieron ser por genética lo eran por… ¿Palabra? ¿Obra? Daba igual, si el vínculo databa de… ¿Cuándo? ¿Tenía importancia a esas alturas? De todos modos, ahí estaba Clyde, honrando esa suerte de juramento con su presencia y su apoyo, sin importar cuán disparatado pudiera parecer todo aquello.

En realidad, Clyde quería creer que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse. Qué más podía sorprenderlo después de la decisión de Lincoln de unirse al Cuerpo de Marines… bueno, ahí tenía el nuevo extremo alcanzado, algo fuera de toda expectativa, de todo marco… de todo en general. Todavía tenía dificultades para determinar en qué momento se había sentido más… ¿Desconcertado? ¿Descolocado? ¿Alelado? ¿Todo eso y más? De hecho, en ambas ocasiones había creído que se trataba de una broma…

Una creencia que se diluyó mucho antes de siquiera consultarlo, tras la contemplación de la mirada suplicante y decidida de Lincoln Loud.

Obligando a Clyde a tragarse todo. Reticencias, temores, desconciertos, incluso prejuicios… él, el hijo de dos padres, con prejuicios… sí, hasta a él mismo le costaba creerlo, los había descubierto tras oír lo que le pedía su mejor amigo, pero por el mismo motivo había hecho lo posible por buscar el agujero más oscuro y profundo de la Tierra, cavar más y enterrar todo eso ahí.

Porque su mejor amigo merecía eso. Merecía cualquier esfuerzo de su parte. Eso y mucho más.

–Te vas por años al frente y vuelves con más sorpresas… en verdad no te cansas, ¿eh Lincoln?

–Créeme, esto me sorprendió también a mí.

–Como sea… haré esto con una condición.

–Clyde…

–No vuelvas a largarte a un sitio así, por lo que más quieras…

Con dificultad, Lincoln soltó el agarre sobre Clyde, el mismo que volvió a palmear los hombros de su amigo antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa de aliento, echar una ojeada al reloj y abrir la boca:

–Sabes que no quisiera dejarte solo, pero se nos hace tarde y tenemos trabajo por delante.

–Seguro, yo… los espero aquí.

–Más te vale –McBride vaciló antes de irse, dedicándole a su amigo lo que parecía ser una insólita mirada burlona–. Estuviste en el frente… ¿Cuánto? ¿En serio esto te pone más nervioso?

–No puedes hacerte una idea –replicó el joven Loud, esbozando una sonrisa trémula.

–Supongo que no –y dicho esto, Clyde fue corriendo hacia las puertas en el fondo del salón, perdiéndose tras ellas y dejando al soldado con su uniforme de gala y una enorme piedra en el pecho.

Lincoln no se atrevía a contemplar su propio reloj ni el vacío salón decorado para la ocasión. Las flores. La mesa junto a la que se hallaba de pie. Algunos asientos vacíos "para decorar, ya que estamos..."

Supuso que de haber tenido la ocasión de contemplar otro rostro, familiar o no, se habría sentido peor. No tiene sentido, se decía. En teoría no tendría ningún valor, jamás lo tendría… y en el fondo, sabía que, en la práctica, todo el valor residía en… en las personas mismas. Quizá de haberse tratado de algo más… ¿Formal? ¿Legal? De haber sido tales las circunstancias no habría experimentado tal grado de angustia.

Pero Clyde tenía razón. Había estado en el frente. Había regresado para contarlo. Tal vez todo aquello no había sido más que la antesala, el entrenamiento necesario para afrontar semejante situación.

Y si era el caso, valdría la pena. Tenía que valerlo. Cada maldito segundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Muy bien, date la vuelta

Así lo hizo Lynn, contemplando la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Más allá de la impresión que le provocaba su reflejo, era incapaz de adoptar una mejor expresión. Y así pareció entenderlo quien la acompañaba.

–¿En serio vas a tener esa cara en el día más importante de tu vida?

Un fantasma. Eso parecía. Con esa ropa y su rostro desprovisto de color. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Absurdo en todo sentido. ¿Cuántos más habría tras esa jodida puerta? Casi nadie, apenas los necesarios para recrear la pantomima con cierta convicción. Y así y todo, bastaba una persona para darle a toda esa parodia el verdadero sentido, el sentido que buscaba. El único sentido que podía darle su sola presencia.

–Lynn…

Fue el llamado y el reflejo de su acompañante a su espalda el que la hizo consciente, de pronto, de su verdadero estado. Estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. No quería arruinar el trabajo hecho sobre su rostro, pero no estaba del todo segura de cuánto más podría resistir así.

–Es estúpido, lo sé –se oyó decir la muchacha, sin dejar de apreciar su reflejo–. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, ¿verdad?

–Lynn…

–Es ridículo, esto… esto no servirá de nada, incluso es…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, sintió que un par de fuertes manos la volteaban, obligándola a contemplar esos fieros e indignados ojos que en otras circunstancias apenas si la habían inmutado y que en ese instante, fuera a causa de su estado de ánimo o de otros factores, bastaron para remover algo en lo profundo de su inseguro ser.

–¿Vas a medir la importancia por el número de asistentes? –Sonaba profundamente ofendida. Cada palabra. Obligando a Lynn a parpadear y buscar las palabras adecuadas:

–Yo… quiero decir…

–Tras esa puerta te están esperando, ¿lo recuerdas? –Los dedos sobre sus hombros adquirieron más fuerza en su agarre. Casi lastimaba a la deportista, lo cual de por sí era difícil de conseguir–. Tras esa puerta… en el fondo de ese salón hay alguien que espera por ti, ¿hay algo más importante que eso en este momento? ¿Algo podría importar más?

Un segundo más y comenzaría a derramar lágrimas. No. Lynn se obligó a sacar las fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Era cierto. Era tan cierto que poco y nada tardó en sentirse ridícula por sentir así. Porque era cierto. Ahí estaba toda la importancia, todo el peso, todo el valor que necesitaba. Todo lo que justificaba aquello estaba presente en el fondo de ese salón. Por algo no había dado al responder afirmativamente esa pregunta tan disparatada que le hiciera. Por algo no había medido en las hipotéticas consecuencias de sus actos ni creía que las mismas pudieran importarle más en un futuro.

Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de la manera ideal, pero estaba viviendo un sueño que no creyó que pudiera cumplir un día, de una u otra forma. Y todo cuanto valía la pena aguardaba por ella tras esas puertas, en el fondo del salón.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, la deportista tragó el nudo en su garganta y se obligó a encontrar su propia voz:

–Gracias.

–No tienes que…

–No, gracias… gracias por todo –miró esos ojos fieros hasta unos instantes atrás, mismos que le devolvieron la mirada con extrañeza–. Esto para ti… esto para ti debe ser difícil y… no te culparía si tú no entiendes y quisieras irte, yo…

–Voy a estar siempre que me necesiten –fue la respuesta recibida, al tiempo que ese par de manos se posaba sobre sus mejillas y le dedicaba una sonrisa–. Claro que todo esto es una locura, ¡es lo más loco en lo que he participado nunca!

–No me lo recuerdes…

–Eso es lo emocionante, a lo que están dispuestos a llegar por esto –pareció dudar un momento antes de continuar–. Está bien, no sé si lo entiendo ni si llegue a entenderlo un día, pero… creo que lo entienda o no es lo de menos, ¿verdad? Son ustedes y… eso es lo que cuenta.

–Tú…

–Yo nada, ¿me oyes? Por el momento puedo vivir sin entender mientras… bueno, mientras sean felices.

Lynn estuvo a punto de perder el férreo autocontrol que a duras penas mantenía en pie a costa de morder su labio inferior hasta casi dañarlo irremediablemente. Así habría sido de no ser por el par de oportunos golpes en la puerta que concitaron la atención del par de personas presentes en esa sala. Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se entreabrió, dejando al descubierto la cabeza de Clyde McBride. Parecía apurado.

–Eh… siento interrumpir, pero… pero ya estamos en la hora y…

–¡Cierto! –Perdida la fiereza y la ternura en esos ojos, adquirieron cierto matiz de alarma antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la deportista–. ¿Alguna petición especial?

–Sólo… haz lo que sabes hacer mejor.

–Tú dalo por hecho, ¡y lo dejarás sin aliento! –Sin añadir más, salió corriendo y casi arrollando a Clyde en el proceso.

Una vez seguro, el joven McBride se adentró en la sala y contempló a la chica con admiración. Por un ridículo instante, Lynn se sintió cohibida ante la mirada del joven.

–Tiene razón –dijo el chico tras la breve inspección–. En verdad lo dejarás sin aliento.

–Gracias Clyde –Y ya más tarde Lynn podría reprocharse por sonar tan tímida–. Entonces… ¿Comenzamos?

–Cuando gustes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al dar los primeros pasos, adentrándose en el salón, Lynn no fue consciente de las notas que inundaban la estancia.

La distancia desde la entrada a la mesa que aguardaba al fondo era reducida, pero dada la velocidad de los pasos y la duración de la melodía, tardaría un poco más de lo deseado. Del brazo de Clyde McBride, fue capaz de sobreponerse a la dificultad de andar con un calzado al que no estaba acostumbrada. Concentrada como estaba en cada paso… demasiado. Demasiado en el apoyo que le brindaba el chico, de modo que se obligó a mirar el fondo, el destino, el punto que guardaba por ella.

Todo lo importante.

Sintió Lincoln que en cualquier momento las rodillas lo traicionarían. Se derrumbaría ante esa contemplación. Ante lo que jamás creyó que vería. Aquello que tendría el privilegio de observar. Todo lo que tendría que pasar para llegar a un momento así. Rodeado por asistentes invisibles. Inundado por esa melodía, esa ronca voz amplificada que tan bien conocía y que parecía resonar en sus músculos, sus nervios, cada miserable hueso.

Clyde, por su parte, sonrió con satisfacción. No podía ser de otra forma. Sabía que Lincoln se quedaría alelado ante la contemplación de Lynn luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco, apenas una sutil capa de maquillaje y un elegante peinado. No necesitaba más. Más habría sido un disfraz. Una máscara. Un exceso. Se trataba de algo íntimo. Algo de los dos. De nadie más. Nada de apariencias. Ellos dos. Como había sido desde el comienzo, a pesar de todas las adversidades.

Lynn vestida como una novia. Sencilla y elegante novia. No era el vestido más espectacular. No se trataba de una modelo de revista ni de la mayor producción. Pues apenas si habían conseguido el salón en ese edificio en particular y se habían asegurado de que nadie fuera a asomar la nariz. Apenas si habían logrado tener la decoración que diera señales de la importancia de la ocasión. Ya habría tiempo para comida y demás. Por el momento, Clyde prefería deleitarse con los recuerdos. Con aquella apresurada visita que le hiciera Lynn en busca del origen del Loco Lincoln. El Loco Lincoln, años después, develando las razones tras sus decisiones más locas. McBride luchando contra todo lo que jamás creyó que albergaría, decidiendo que le importaba más la felicidad de su amigo que… cualquier otra cosa, la que fuera…

Y en ese segundo, acompañando a Lynn hasta esa mesa en el fondo… no, hasta Lincoln, el mismo que parecía haber olvidado cómo se llamaba o qué demonios hacía ahí con el uniforme de gala y sudando frío, embobado ante la contemplación de la chica que caminaba hacia él con paso vacilante, pero decidido a un tiempo.

Detalles que Luna, por su parte, tampoco pudo pasar por alto. Daba igual qué tan complejo fuera el arreglo de esa canción en particular, la que eligieran para dar comienzo a aquella ceremonia. Si acaso se le podía considerar como tal, sin importar que los participantes lucieran tal elegancia, ella misma incluida, sentada en un taburete y haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Deslizando los dedos, cuerda tras cuerda, acorde tras acorde… palabra tras palabra. La verdad. La verdad tal como era. La verdad que, sin quererlo, se había alojado en el fondo de su alma. Sin estar del todo segura de haberla asimilado del todo. Estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados. Con los ojos abiertos, abandonando por instantes la concentración y viendo cómo Lynn caminaba hacia Lincoln. Cómo Clyde al fin entregaba a Lynn y cómo Lynn y Lincoln se miraban lo que parecía ser una eternidad antes de sentarse frente a la mesa al tiempo que Clyde ocupaba su sitio a unas sillas de distancia.

Le bastó a Luna verlos. Verlos verse. Un segundo. Un segundo que, no le hubiera extrañado, fuera mucho más en cualquier escala, fuera de tiempo o de peso. De significado… por significado no se quedaba corto. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Luna comprendió que esos detalles que no entendía, esos enormes detalles, seguirían ahí y no los entendería tal vez nunca. Y sin embargo, aquello no podía importarle menos, pues eran su familia. Eran lo que eran. Y esa mirada, que tan rápido había llegado al fondo y por un segundo estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el hilo de la canción, la había convencido.

A veces las cosas son. A veces no hay una razón. A veces no nos gusta. A veces no lo entendemos. A veces sólo son. Y a veces no es necesario saber o entender más. A veces es mejor así.

No necesitaba nadie más que esa mirada entre ambos para aceptar lo esencial: Estaban donde tenían que estar. Hacían lo que tenían que hacer.

Y tal vez el resto de la familia no lo entendiera cuando se enteraran, pero Luna ya lo había decidido. Estaría con ellos sin importar qué. Tocar para ellos en ese momento era el primer paso para demostrarlo.

Además, era una buena excusa para…

Dios… se veía tan ridículo que al verlo aparecer, la rockera tuvo que contener una carcajada.

Paul acababa de aparecer del otro lado de la mesa con paso rápido y además incómodo. Vistiendo la negra toga de los jueces que en él más parecía un anticuado vestido oscuro. Dejando sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser un ajado libro y una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo. El cabello peinado hacia atrás, resaltando su delgadez y afiladas facciones. Dejando escapar el aliento que llevaba contiendo desde quién sabía cuándo.

Los chicos habían insistido de mil maneras. Tenía que ser él. No podía ser alguien más quien lo hiciera. Porque desde el comienzo… bueno, se sabía.

Y habría dicho que no. era muy capaz. Hasta que Luna intercedió por ellos. Y como era de esperar, no pudo decirle que no. Que tardara un poco ya era otra cosa, pero no quitaría lo esencial: Él terminaría vistiendo la ridícula toga, relamido como nunca antes e intentando imaginar qué tenía que hacer en semejante ceremonia, sin importar cuán simbólica fuera la misma.

Intentando convencerse que, para los novios y los testigos, aquello tenía valor. Por mucho que, vestido así y a punto de hacer eso, se sintiera tan cómodo como una vaca en una carrera de caballos.

Desde su posición, Paul le dedicó a Luna una mirada rabiosa. Ésta, por su parte, se limitó a lanzarle una sonrisa coqueta al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndolo palidecer y tragar saliva sonoramente.

El mensaje no podía ser más claro:

" _Y muy pronto seremos tú y yo los que estemos así, Sid"._

Intentando hacer desaparecer la sombra de lo que parecía ser cuestión de tiempo, Paul dirigió una mirada a los escasos presentes y se largó a improvisar:

–En su día, el famoso filósofo José Ortega y Gasset definió el enamoramiento, o el amor si se prefiere simplificar las cosas, como un estado de imbecilidad transitoria, un estado de angostura mental, de angina psíquica –y como era de esperar, tales palabras cayeron como piedras tanto sobre los novios como sobre los testigos–. Como estudiante de sus postulados y dadas las circunstancias, me atrevo a cuestionar lo transitorio, ya que de por sí es una imbecilidad que estemos todos aquí haciendo esto –Clyde, en su asiento, se apretaba los párpados con los dedos, avergonzado, mientras Luna apoyaba la frente en la guitarra eléctrica y los novios parecían desearle con una mirada, si no todos los males posibles, el peor de una amplia gama–. Damas y caballeros… sí, supongo que debí empezar por ahí, ¿verdad? Sean bienvenidos –y ya qué más daba, el desaguisado para Paul había comenzado hacía ya muchos años, fregarla un poco más no haría daño a nadie–. Contrario a lo que puedan imaginar, los pocos que somos nos encontramos aquí… para acompañar a estos jóvenes a lo que algunos pueden calificar de mil maneras, desde imbecilidad hasta ilegalidad, pero que no quita los hechos: Se trata de lo más valiente que jamás tendremos la oportunidad de presenciar, ni qué decir de participar, así que podemos sentirnos honrados.

El psicólogo se permitió respirar en lo que todos pudieran tardar en asimilar lo oído y sentirse desconcertados, en especial Lincoln y Lynn, firmemente tomados de la mano, contemplándolo sonrojados como si tratara de esa vaca con ínfulas de caballo de carreras. O continuaba la improvisación o perdería el hilo de cualquier cosa buena que pudiera decir. O rompía el silencio o Luna volvería a dirigirle la mirada que parecía decirle cuánto esperaba en el futuro.

Qué bueno que no sabía que ya había pasado por una joyería para comprarle…

 _Concéntrate._

–A cuántos les ha faltado el valor para hacer lo más insignificante y aquí están estos chicos, pasando por sobre lazos y leyes, haciendo lo que creen que debe hacerse –dirigió una mirada a los muchachos antes de sonreír con cansancio–. Por Dios que ha costado, ¿eh? Gracias por permitirme ser yo quien cierre esto.

Vana ilusión, lo sabía Paul. Pero en el fondo, para él aquello también era simbólico. Que ellos intercambiaran promesas, sortijas y votos a espaldas del mundo. Que él se permitiera creer que todo aquello no era más que el punto final cuando ahí estaba Luna Loud para recordarle lo contrario. Cuando ahí estaban Lincoln y Lynn, acompañados de dos testigos y el peor maestro de ceremonias que pudieran haber escogido y el único en quien sabe cuántos kilómetros a la redonda que habría aceptado tomar parte de algo así, a espaldas de las leyes, el mundo, la familia, la sociedad y sin cobrar.

Nadie más lo sabría y el psicólogo, por sobre los testigos, tendría que cargar con esa cruz. Porque no sería lo mismo el consejo de un gran amigo o una hermana presente que el de un profesional. Y dudaba que algún profesional le produjera a esa pareja algo de confianza como para abrirse.

Medio trabajo ya estaba hecho. Medio en el mejor de los casos. Confianza… cómo no. Todos sabían que ya no les quedaba otra. Y tampoco era cuestión de desaparecer otra vez. Conociendo su suerte, estaba seguro de que Luna no tardaría demasiado en volver a encontrarlo y hacerle ver el absurdo de sus decisiones.

Pero al final, más que aceptar nada, el psicólogo lo sabía. Lo sentía. Para la pareja. Para Clyde. Para Luna. Para él mismo. Todo era cuestión de aceptación. Ergo, todo era cuestión de cansancio.

¿Y quién no se cansaría de jugar una partida con el Amor, el rival más jodido de todos?

¿Y cómo no lo iba a ser siendo un cabrón de ingenio infinito?

* * *

 **Saludos a todos:**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, espero de corazón que esto haya sido de su agrado. En parte porque quería... establecer con estas líneas cierto contraste con otra ceremonia similar presentada aquí misma. Y también porque quería... desmadrarla también, jejeje.**

 **Recuerdo como si fuera hoy cuando este fandom en inglés se iniciaba y en español apenas si había una historia (maestro jedi). Empezar era una locura, casi un suicidio, a esas alturas cualquier escritor en español se podía considerar un loco dentro de esta sección y ahora hemos llegado a las cien historias. Es para no creerlo.**

 **Recuerdo haber terminado Familia y haberme planteado hacer una secuela. Recuerdo haberlo descartado porque parecía absurdo. Y de pronto, sin pensarlo, ya la tenía entre manos y más lejos de lo que me atrevía a creer. Ha sido un camino duro, tanto en el proceso de escritura como en otros aspectos más personales que han influido, pero llegar ahora a esta meta es algo que me emociona. Porque nunca había escrito una secuela (más allá de tres capítulo anexos a otra historia, nada ambicioso) y ustedes recibieron ésta con los brazos abiertos, algo que jamás me atreví a imaginar. Tal vez porque no es secuela del todo, la verdad no lo sé y ahora no es como que tenga importancia.**

 **Quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo en algo tan descabellado que no imaginé que terminaría. A todos por sus lecturas, seguir o marcar como historia favorita este intento de divertirlos. En especial, gracias a Fipe2, dvxtrem, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, mi amiga y consejera Gozihr Izaro, Ntian, KevDovaFire, Steven002 D, sgtrinidad9, Julex93 y al grandioso UnderratedHero. Gracias a todos por la oportunidad que me han brindado. Gracias de corazón por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Gracias, en resumidas cuentas, a todos por todo. Ha sido un gusto compartir este trabajo con ustedes. Nos leemos en el futuro si así lo quiere Dios.**


End file.
